


Collide

by Books4coffee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Board Games, Break Up, Cockblocking Simon, Cold Weather, Communication, Drinking, Drunk Alec Lightwood, Drunk Magnus Bane, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fashion Student! Izzy, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hate to Love, Healthy Relationships, Herongreaystars, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Miscommunication, Music, Mutual Pining, Other, Pining, Publisher!Alec, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Studying, Thunderstorms, Writer!Magnus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 99,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books4coffee/pseuds/Books4coffee
Summary: Sometimes life is full of surprises. Alec has always done what was expected of him, then he realized just maybe it was okay to start living for himself. He was a Lightwood after all they punches noses and accepted the consequences.College student, barista and night time bartender; Magnus Bane has written his first novel but no one would ever think of publishing it right?Alec has been out to his friends and family just over 6 months and in that time he hasn't dated anyone. He's just going through the motions of life.So what happens when Alec Lightwood stops by downworlders cafe early one morning for a coffee and Magnus makes the mistake of calling Alec, Alex?Or the fanfic where I try to use every trope known to man!





	1. Missed opportunity

Pandemonium, it was a quiet little club that got its fair share of bar hopping college students on the weekends. Magnus always worked the weekends and they were always the best and worst nights of his life. He looked at the lights that were turned low and the music that hummed in the air. The things Jem could do with a turntable were spectacular. There was always a bit of magic in the air when you walked into Pandemonium and you couldn’t help but become completely absorbed in the magic of the night.

This night was no different than any other College kids from around the city where out dancing and Magnus the expert behind the bar was pouring the drinks. He liked to think of himself as the magician because everyone always raved about his drinks. Raphael told him time and time again that he had that perfect touch. Magnus was just a good judge of character and knew when they needed a little more vodka or little more sweetness.

“Can I get a Bloody Mary and make it a double please.” Said a familiar voice he didn’t look up to see who it was it had been a rather busy night and he only thought about getting the customer their drink.

He went to gather the few ingredients that he needed and set to work mixing the drink. It was only when he placed the glass on the napkin in front of the customer did he look up and see who it was. Not that he was surprised a Bloody Mary was quite fitting for her. She did leave a trail of blood wherever she went after all.

Camille Belcourt was beautiful of course. He had been drawn to her immediately, although he knew that he should have stayed away. Everyone told him to stay away. It hadn’t been that he thought that he thought they were wrong about her. He could see it in her eye’s there was something very different about her.

They had never promised to be anything to one another. They just seemed to like spending time together and they had cared for one another but in the end, it hadn’t been enough. His heart had been trampled on when he found out that she was having an affair with another man. He had expected it all along but still, it hurt when he had realized how stupid he had been to give her his heart.

“Camille,” Magnus breathed out softly.

“Magnus Bane, what a pleasant surprise.” She said with a smile

“I didn’t expect to see you here,” Magnus said softly and somewhat surprised she had said anything back. He needed to get back to his regular program of pretending the bitch didn’t exist.

“Well it is the quaint little place, never took it as your type of place, not enough men here I would say.”

Ah yes, how could he ever forget the way she couldn’t see past his sexuality. He was bisexual and so that meant that he wanted to bang every man in the city according to her logic. When in all honesty he hadn’t met a man in a long time that sparked his interest. She had never been able to wrap her head around it.

 The thought that Magnus could be monogamous to one person had truly scared Camille. No matter how many times he told her it wasn’t the sex that drew him in it was the soul. It was what made that person truly shine when there so much darkness that pulled him in. Camille just couldn’t see that and eventually Magnus had just given up trying to explain it to her.

That had been the underlying cause of what had driven them away. Not the fact that she cheated on him multiple times. Not the way that she treated him like he was nothing but dirt under her shoe. What had truly driven her away from him was the fact that she was so afraid he would up and leave her for some handsome man. That he would need that part of him fulfilled that desired to be with a man just as much as it desired to be with a woman.

“Well, enjoy your night Camille,” Magnus said as he turned to help a customer on the other end of the bar.

“Magnus,” Tessa came up to him holding a tray as he placed a drink in front of the customer. “Please, I beg of you talk to Will. He at least listens to _you!_ ”

“And what my dear,” Magnus said with a smirk “would I be talking about to our dear William?”

“He’s being absolutely ridiculous as usual.” Tessa groaned leaning her head against the bar.

“What exactly did our Mr. Herondale do this time may I ask?” Magnus asked concerned.

He loved his friends Tess, Will, and Jem but they just had a lot they needed to figure out and so Magnus tried to keep his distance and hoped they would eventually figure it out. Although, Magnus was not opposed to giving Tessa a good word of encouragement from time to time. Really it was the least he could do without meddling in their business.

“He wants to break up, he keeps saying that there’s no way that he could love me the way I deserve to be love.” Tessa groaned again. “What kind of shit is that Magnus?”

“Tessa, I did not realize that I was paying you to stand around and chit-chat,” Raphael said coming around the corner.

“Sorry, Mr. Santiago,” Tessa said as she looked up at both Magnus and Raphael. “It won’t happen again.” And then she walked away.

“You know you don’t have to be so mean to her.” Magnus said cleaning up his area” She’s just going through a rough patch…It would not kill you to be nice once in a while.”

“Nice is overrated,” Raphael mumbled

“You should try it sometime, You might find that you actually like it,” Magnus said with a smirk.

Magnus had met Raphael years ago when he first came to New York for school. Raphael had been quick to show him the ropes of bartending and it had been the perfect fit. However, now he was entering his last year of school before earning his bachelor’s degree and he knew that his time here would come to a stop as he entered the working world.

“So have you heard anything yet?” Raphael asked a moment or two later.

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Magnus said trying to ignore the question.

“Don’t be like that Magnus. You know exactly what I am talking about. Now as for your boss I demand that you tell me.”

“Or what?” Magnus teased

“Well, I might have to let you go and find a new bartender.” Raphael threatened.

“You wish, Raphael Santiago. You know I’m the best bartender in the city.” Magnus said with a wicked grin.

“Please, I taught you everything you know. If it weren’t for me you would still be …well you wouldn’t be a bartender that’s for sure.” Raphael shot back quickly

“Keep telling yourself Ralph,” Magnus snorted as he walked away without another word. If Raphael started mumbling some cuss words in Spanish under his breath Magnus certainly paid no mind to them.

***

The restaurant was incredibly boring and stuffy. Alec felt like at any moment he could absolutely suffocate. Why his mother insisted on these weekly dinners he had no idea. However, week after week it was the same thing. The tasteless food and some fancy restaurant that she found to be profoundly exquisite. Alec only went along with it because it was more trouble to argue with her than it really was worth. Even when he did try and get out of going to dinner mother would harass him until he eventually gave in.

His father was usually there too of course but this week he was out of town for some convention in Denver. He wished he was out of town right about now. If it weren’t for the fact that New York was his home and everyone he loved and cared for was only minutes away.

His mother’s voice dragged on and he tried zoning it out, but it was seemingly impossible. Once she got going there was really no stopping her. She would go on and on forever sometimes. She expected perfection from both her children they were Lightwoods after all they had a reputation to uphold. 

“I hear that Meliorn is making partner this year. Tell him I said congratulations. He is so young, but he certainly has worked hard to get where he is.” Maryse said her voice drowning out the dullness of the restaurant.

“Of course, mother,” Izzy said simply looking over at Alec with a quiet smile.

“And Alexander, how is work read anything interesting?” Maryse said turning her attention him.

This had been the night from hell. Maryse Lightwood hand nearly demanded that both Izzy and Alec show up as they had important things to discuss. He still was not sure what was so important about asking Izzy when she was going to finally settle down and find a proper and decent man to marry. Although he didn’t quite understand how proper translated into mega-rich and powerful. Meliorn seemed nice enough but he knew that Izzy would never truly care for him.

“Mother, how many times do I have to tell you I hate when you call me that,” Alec said biting back the vile that was threatening to come up.

He took a sip of the wine in hopes of calming his nerves. It didn’t help much, but it did give him a little bit of a buzz so maybe things were looking up. He just wanted this to be over, so he could get home and go to sleep. Though he didn’t have much hope as it was Friday night and their mother insisted on knowing every detail of their lives.

“I am just trying to make conversation Alec,” Maryse said rolling her eyes. “Seriously what’s with you tonight?

“Mom, leave Alec alone would you.” Izzy said taking a sip of her own wine. “it’s been a hectic week, Imogen has been on the warpath this week.”

“Fine Isabelle, at least tell me, Alec, how are things with Lydia?” Maryse said glaring at Alec “I know you said that you were taking a break, but seriously. What is the holdup?”

Alec rolled his eyes, it was no use trying to explain it to his mother any longer. She refused to accept the fact that he was gay. Although she did seem to not outright disown him which was a good sign perhaps there was hope for her yet. He wondered if there would ever be the day that his mother would not try and set him up with some woman and would allow him to just live his life however he saw fit.

It had been six months since he had told Lydia his girlfriend at the time that he was gay. She had told him that she was almost certain, but she had never said anything because she wanted him to come to terms with it on his own choosing, not by her asking questions. She had been great about the whole thing and ever since then she had supported him in any way that she could. She even offered to go with him to pride. Alec just didn’t know if he was ready for that.

“Why can’t you just accept this part of me, mother? Is it so horrible that I never marry a woman? Is it that you and father want me to have children to pass on our precious name?” Alec said tapping his finger on the stem of the wine glass “no matter how much you push and prod it’s just not going to happen.”

“Alec..” Maryse began to say softly “You-“

“No, don’t talk to me, mother. I’ve had enough” Alec said as he sat his glass down. “I’ll see you soon Izzy” and with that turned around walked out of the restaurant.

It was the middle of October and the first cold spell had really hit. He had his jacket buttoned all the way up his hands were in his pockets and he was walking aimlessly down the street. He looked at the people around him and he thought for a short moment they were all like ants just going about their business like nothing else mattered. He wished for just one minute he could push it all away, make everything disappear. Unfortunately, he didn’t have that option at least not right now.

“Alec…Alec… wait” Alec turned around to see his sister chasing after him in five-inch heels. The sight certainly brought a smile to his face.

“Izzy, what are you doing,” Alec said letting out a frustrated breath. “Besides…where’s your jacket it's freezing out here?

“Oh, I guess I forgot it. Forget about mother, she’s an idiot. You know that Jace and I support you no matter what.” She said with a smile as they walked down the street.

Alec took off his jacket. He was not about to let his sister freeze to death. “Yeah, I know. It just sucks sometimes. I don’t even think that she knows what she’s saying sometimes. That’s what makes it so much worse.”

“I have an idea, why don’t we go get grab some drinks and maybe we can even find you a cute guy to dance with?” Izzy said with a wink.

“No, that’s okay. I think I’m just going to call it a night. I have an early morning.” Alec said simply. It was true after all he and Jace had plans to meet up in the morning.

“Alec it’s only nine, it’s not even late. I’m sure that you can afford to grab a drink or two and then you can go on your merry way. I’ll text Jace and Clary.”

“Fine one drink, that’s it, Izzy,” Alec said sternly.

***

Magnus couldn’t believe the time. It wasn’t even midnight yet. He had lost track of time long ago but now looking up at the clock he was absolutely shocked to find that it was not even midnight. Damn that clock. Apparently, tonight everyone and their family decided that it would be great to visit pandemonium.

It was incredibly crowded, even for a Friday night and there were bodies pressing upon every inch of the bar. It was hot, and Magnus was sure that the little makeup and eyeliner that he was wearing most likely had worn off long ago even though they were both waterproof. He had learned long ago nothing was ever truly waterproof.

The lights were dim, and Magnus looked up from time to time to see bodies pressed up against each other in sway to the music of the music. He loved the rush but of being surrounded by people. Yet there were those moments where he just wished that he could escape it all.

“Magnus! Hey!”

Magnus turned around to see Clary the bright cheery redhead that he worked with at Downworlder Café’ where they both served Brooklyn some of the best coffee there was to offer. Starbucks had nothing on them and Clary had some of the best foam art he had ever seen, even though he certainly gave her a run for her money.

“Biscuit!” Magnus said enthusiastically. “What are you doing here? Don’t you work in the morning?” he asked concerned.

“Yeah, boyfriend friends…wanted a nightcap so I just said what the hell. I could say the same about you though. You work in the morning too”

“Unfortunately, that is not a lie.” Magnus said “Now what can I get for you and your friends? First round on the house.”

“Two beers and two margaritas. That is if Raphael doesn’t kill you first.” Clary laughed.

“Oh please, I can handle Raphael. He just requires a certain touch. Though I am glad to see your face. Camille showed up earlier.” Magnus said thinking back to that awkward conversation. “So that was fun.”

“I bet,” Clary said with an understanding look. “It looks like it’s fairly busy though so how about I let you get to it and well catch up tomorrow.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Magnus said with a smile.

Clary walked away, and Magnus got to work making drinks and hollered over to Tess. “Take these to the table with the perky redhead, you can’t miss her. She’s most likely with a brooding muscular blond who has a way too much self-confidence.” Magnus said with a slight chuckle

“So basically, a blond Will then?” Tessa asked with a snicker.

Magnus smiled at the thought “precisely.”

The rest of the night seemed to drag on and Magnus completely forgot that he had intended on going over to Clary’s table and try and say hi to her and her friends. By the time that he had a moment to spare it was almost time to start shutting down and he noticed that Clary, as well as her friends, seemed to be long gone. Well he knew that he would see her in the morning, so he didn’t think about it.

It was just past three in the morning and Magnus was putting the last of the liquor bottles away in their proper places. Raphael was a stickler for where everything went and that it had to be perfectly organized each night before they left. He insisted that it made opening up in the afternoon the next day so much easier and there was less to do.

“So have you heard anything back yet?” Jem said a moment latter walking up behind him packing cables in his bag.

“Why does everyone keep asking me that. It’s only been a few weeks. It wasn’t even that good. I’m sure it’s already been tossed in the garbage.”  Magnus said rolling his eyes dramatically

“Will I’m serious if you don’t…” Magnus’s attention was then diverted to the conversation that was unfolding in front of him between will and Tessa.

Jem’s eyes followed Magnus’s gaze. This had been going on for months. He had tried his best to stay out of matters that didn’t concern him, and this really didn’t concern him. He just hated seeing his friends lose themselves so easily to one another. He could see how much they all cared for one another, but he could see that they were hurting one another more than they were helping each other. He knew eventually something had to give.

“Then what Tess! What exactly are you going to do? This isn’t…you know it’s just a matter of time” Will shouted back.

Oh dear, this really didn’t look good. He did wish there was something he could do. However, before he was able to think or even say anything for that matter Tessa had grabbed her apron and threw it down on the table and was walking out of the room.

“I should….I should go and make sure that she’s okay…as a friend.” Jem said quietly. Magnus had almost forgotten that he was even standing there. “Just as a friend,” Jem said walking away with his bag slung over his shoulder.

Magnus wanted to tell Jem that it was okay to want what he wanted. It was a complicated situation they were all in. He could see the way that they all felt for one another it really wasn’t this perverted thing. They absolutely all cared for one another and the sexual tension that was electrified between the three of them was evident to everyone but them of course.

However, Magnus was quite content to let them figure that out for themselves. Though if the situation arose he would nudge them in the right direction. After all, that was what any good friend would do wasn’t it? He only wanted his friends to find happiness and if all the bickering would stop then that was just a happy coincidence.

 

***

Alec walked through the front door of his small apartment much later than he would have wished. It was funny how one drink had somehow turned into three. Though he couldn’t say that he minded especially getting to spend time with his sister and Jace. They were his family and Clary although she was incredibly annoying she was good for Jace. She seemed to tame his ego a bit.

However now it was much too late, and he needed to get some sleep before his early morning. Imogen really had been on the warpath all week and had demanded that he come in on Saturday when he would much rather be sleeping and go through some of the manuscripts that had come in over the past few weeks as he was apparently much behind on his quota.

He walked back into his bedroom and kicked off his shoes a through himself onto his small bed. He stared up at the white ceiling as he contemplated everything that was his life. How had his life turned out to be so mundane, so predictable? He really should do something about it, however, he knew that there was no room for his personal life at the moment.

 

This had always been his dream job. He was a Jr. editor for Idris publishing. It had been such a great opportunity when he got the job he couldn’t have been more ecstatic. This had been something he has always wanted to do. He was not all that great with words and his own writing didn’t amount to much. However, he had always been great at improving upon what had already been written.

He remembered back in the days of high school when Jace would practically beg him for help because his paper was lame, and Alec would help him go through it line by line until it was a rock-solid A paper. That had been when he first realized that this was something he wanted to do full time for the rest of his life. He had graduated from NYU with honors even and then landed this job with almost no sweat. Everything should be going great.

Part of his main jobs was to read through the manuscripts that were sent in by hopeful authors. He had at one-time loved reading the manuscripts and he had the best record for getting authors published. He loved all of it he loved the late nights and working one on one with the author the fine tune some of the rough parts of their stories that were so dear to their hearts.

He loved the public sizing, organizing the promotions of the book especially when it was a first-time author. It was such a blast, and honestly, he almost got this rush seeing that author get their first copy of their book that was now in bookstores all across the world. It was absolutely fascinating, and he knew that that would never get old.

The difficulty that he was currently facing, however, was that everything he read was the same old story that had been published more times than he could count. It was all boring and tedious and he felt like most of these people sending in manuscripts should really go back to the fifth grade and learn how to write and quit being so absolutely cliché’. We get it girl meets boy, falls madly in love and they save the world from impending doom. Read it twice and saw the move. Now time for something new.

It was at these moments that he felt terribly guilty for being so critical. These people were sending in their manuscripts in hopes that someone would read it and fall madly in love with the story that they had poured their soul into. A story that they had thought about for months years even before actually writing it down and then deciding that would take the chance and hope there was a place out there that would decide that their story was worth taking a chance on.

Perhaps it was this whole love thing. He just didn’t understand the concept of love. Not that he didn’t try and put himself out their like that. He thought about the past few relationships he had been in. It had been fun while it lasted but there had never been that spark. Was he crazy for thinking…for hoping for more than to just enjoy having a pair of lips pressed against his own? He wanted something that would take his breath away and, yet he didn’t really have time for the whole relationship thing either between his work and his family life was insane, and yet he still hoped that he might meet someone.

 

***

It was well past three in the morning when he got home, and he had to be at work in just a few hours. It was the beginning of the fall semester and he had assignments that needed to be done and hell he knew that if he tried to get any sleep now there would be no getting him up in the few short hours when he needed to be up.

He opened the textbook and looked at the page over and over again. His fingers ached to reach for the keyboard, but he knew that he needed to try and get some homework done this weekend even if it was in the wee hours of the morning when most of the city was silently sleeping.

He eventually went into the kitchen and got some coffee, it was too cold outside to do anything without coffee anyway. He put way too much cream and sugar in his coffee. He was every barista’s worst nightmare. Though taking a sip of the coffee, he immediately felt alive and perhaps he could get some work done. Hopefully, without his mind traveling across universes to a world far away, that would have to wait until December once he graduated.

Somehow as if by magic one would think Magnus’s hands seemed to type for hours and hours. He looked at what he had typed and although most of it was complete bull his professor would love it and it would at least get him a B, which at this point in his life was good enough to get him across the stage. How had his priorities changed so drastically in the past year? When had he become the type of student that instead of desperately working for that A he accepted the B just because he didn’t have time to put in the work for an A.

He looked at the clock when it was time for him to change and head out the door. Ragnor insisted on all the employees wearing a black shirt and black pants. That didn’t really suit Magnus, so he improvised. He always had streaks in his hair anyway, but he tried to match them with the polish on his nails and the eyeshadow he was wearing. It at least made the black Ragnor insisted on not so incredibly dull.

Although Ragnor was a grouchy old man, he trusted Magnus enough with the key and to open up early on the weekends. Clary was waiting outside for him in the frosty air when he arrived. He smiled as he worked to quickly open the door up and once inside they quickly warmed up and first things first made a pot of coffee.

“So how was date night with the boyfriend?” Magnus said about fifteen minutes before they were officially open for business.

“Jace is good,” Clary said with a grin. “Though he half the time I still think he’s more in love with himself than anyone especially me. Then…there are these moments and they absolutely just take my breath away.”

“Well he is a young man, he is still has a lot of growing up to do. I have no doubt being with you is helping him well on his way.”

“I would hardly say that Magnus, I’m just Clary Fray after all I’m nobody. I’m just a girl that loves to draw,” Clary said walking over to the espresso machine. “besides, you're young too Magnus and you’ve never been half as full of yourself as Jace is on a good day.” She said rolling her eyes dramatically.

“Well, I had to grow up a fast biscuit. I like to say that I’m a four hundred-year-old man stuck in the body of a 25-year-old. Speaking of how is school?” Magnus asked a few minutes later after he was finished with the task he was working on.

“Expensive, but I love it. I still can’t believe that I actually got in.” Clary said with a smile’

“But your drawings are fabulous. Of course, you got in. I would know anyway. I am an expert at fabulous.” Magnus said walking over to the door to unlock it.

It was still incredibly early, and they probably wouldn’t have many customers for a few hours at least. Of course, there would be the usual customers who Magnus knew their order by heart. So, in the meantime, Magnus and Clary would work on perfecting their foam art.

A few hours later there were a few customers that had come in but Magnus knew that the morning rush would pick up at any moment. Costumers demanding their nonfat latte’s annoyed Magnus to no end. However, he was always nice, and he was always professional. Ragnor would have his neck if he was anything else but.

Just then a very tall man with dark hair and blue eyes walked in. He was dressed in black, nothing but black, how unfortunate Magnus thought that someone with such creamy skin would choose to dress in only black. I mean sure he looked handsome and his height alone dominated the room. Still, a splash of color never hurt anyone.

“Welcome to Downworlders Café’ can I take your order?” Magnus asked with a smooth voice.

“Um, sure. I’ll just take a black coffee” The tall man said gruffly.

“Great can I get your name?” Magnus asked gently.

“Alex,” The man said as he held out his card to Magnus and Magnus took it and processed the transaction.

“Would you like your receipt,”

“No, that’s okay,” Alex said walking away as Magnus handed back his card.

Magnus was well known for his ability to read people but for some reason he was not able to really read this man standing in front of him. He was perplexed, to say the least. He seemed very closed off to everything around him. Only answering when absolutely necessary. Yet with all that Magnus couldn’t help the fact he for some reason wanted to know more about this man standing in front of him.

It really didn’t take long to pour a cup of black coffee. It was a simple task really, but Magnus at this moment decided to take some pride in the small task. He popped the lid on top of the cup and wrote his name, _Alexander._ Underneath it, he wrote _have a nice day, come back to see us._ Magnus may or may not also drew a winking face underneath that.

“Here you go Alex,” Magnus said placing the cup on the bar.

The man rolled his eyes at him. “It’s Alec… not Alex.” He said as he walked off.

Magnus just stared not sure what to say after that. He just watched as Alec take a sip of the coffee and walk out the glass door when the writing on the cup must have grabbed his attention. Alec looked back at him a glared at him. He seriously glared at Magnus and then he tossed the cup in the garbage and walked away.

 

 


	2. Manuscripts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I decided to do something a little different with this chapter. I'll let yall decide whether you like it or not. Let me know what you think and if you like the different POV.

Magnus just stood there for what seemed like forever looking in the direction of where Alex…er Alec had thrown the coffee cup and had briskly walked away and wrapped his jacket around him tighter as if trying to protect himself somehow. The way this boy had acted was like he had been personally offended by something Magnus had said or done.

Sure, Magnus could admit that he flirted a bit it was too early in the morning to not try and have a little fun. Magnus tried to rake his brain for anything else he could have said and done by pulling at the hair on his chin for a few seconds while he was thinking. Eventually, Manus gave up. the only thing he could think of was perhaps he was one of those people who thought men should not wear makeup. Considering the fact that this Alec didn’t seem to know any other color other than black.

Magnus was known to flit a lot and bat an eye from time to time. That was just who Magnus was. He wore ever color that was known to man. He couldn’t fathom that this Alec was in such a foul mood over some innocent flirting. Magnus didn’t want this to ruin the rest of his day, but he couldn’t help overanalyzing it. Every time he thought about it he just got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Deciding that the only thing that he could do at this point moved on from whatever just happened Magnus shrugged his shoulders and walked off with a slight pep in his step. As he swiftly turned around Magnus was reminded that he needed to focus on some of the tasks Ragnor had asked to be done that day. He quickly gathered the items he needed and got to work on the task humming along to the soft melody that was playing in the small shop.

Magnus was determined with a profound resolve that under no circumstances that he would not let anyone ruin his day. He certainly would not let a very tall and absolutely gorgeous man ruin his day. He didn’t care if that grumpy man had the physique of Greek God and the voice of an of one too. Magnus didn’t care what kind of day the man was having, because there was no reason to act like that to anyone, under any circumstance.

While Magnus scrapped and cleaned along some of the heavy-duty equipment that needed some extra TLC Magnus began to make plot ideas for his next story to write. It had been a month since he had emailed manuscript to Idris Publishing and the likely hood that anyone would even consider that thing he tried to call a book. Jem had encouraged him, and he thought why the hell not.

He could picture it perfectly some woman with years of experience looking at the first page of what was a very rough draft. She would be sitting at her large mahogany desk looking down at what Magnus called a book and laughing to herself. Then only just barely skimming through the first few pages she would delete the file. Later she would sit around and just laugh with everyone on the staffroom over what Magnus had poured his heart and soul into.

“Agh,” Magnus jerked up suddenly when he heard a shrill from the back room pulling him out of his thoughts.

Magnus quickly stopped what he was doing as he turned around on the heel of his foot and headed in the direction of the familiar voice. knowing that it had to be Clary once again getting herself into some kind of sticky situation. The girl really had no hand-eye coordination. Though her art was incredible, and so he supposed that made up for her coordination skills or rather her lack thereof.

“Clary, are you alright back there,” Magnus asked as he reached the back room.

“Magnus!” Clary said turning her head in his direction. She was currently holding tightly to the shelf. Magnus walked over to her and placed his arm around her to help her down. “Thank God you were here,” Clary said with a panic-stricken voice as she placed both feet on the ground.

It was then that Magnus turned around and saw the evidence of what had just occurred. No wonder Clary had called out for his help. There were coffee beans literally all over the floor of the back room now and it would take forever to clean up. Of course, accidents did happen so he just did his best to help and clean up the mess that was awaiting them.

 Magnus tried to hold back the small chuckle that was lingering at the back of his throat. Unfortunately, the small chuckle came out despite his best efforts. Thankfully Clary was not paying much attention to any noise Magnus was making as she was looking at the mess she created. It was most certainly a disaster, that was for sure.

“Biscuit,” Magnus said slowly as he watched Clary dust herself off “I know we both love coffee, and would probably be dead on our feet without some caffeine. On the other hand, though, don’t you think that perhaps this is a little excessive?” Magnus said rubbing his finger along his jaw as he looked around the back room.

“Well, obviously I didn’t plan on this happening Magnus. I was reaching for some more paper bags. It looked like we were running low. As I reached up there this happened” Clary said making a pointed gesture with her hand to the spilled coffee beans that were spread all over the floor.

“Well, what can I say? It certainly has been one of those days hasn’t it?” Magnus said rolling his eyes as he reached for the broom.

“What happened now? What did you do? Magnus, we’ve talked about this. You can’t just tell people off because you don’t like how they are dressed. Not everyone has your stylish taste,” Clary said as she looked around the corner to make sure the lobby was clear, and no customers were waiting.

“long story, and rather boring I might add. I think I spelled his name wrong or something. As he was leaving he threw his cup in the trash.” Magnus said shrugging his shoulders slightly

“This is why I am glad once I am done with School I will not have to deal with the general public unless absolutely necessary. Like when you have a glitter emergency. I guess I could come out of hiding for that.” Clary said grinning at Magnus as she concentrated on sweeping her area.

“Ha-ha, very clever Clary.” Magnus laughed as he narrowed his eyes at her and leaning against the broom in his hand “Besides, it’s a moot issue anyway since I have an emergency supply,”

 “You have an emergency supply of glitter?” Clary asked stopping what she was doing and looked over at Magnus with an arched eyebrow.

“Of Course,” Magnus said the corners of his lips turning up into a pleasant smile.

“Well, no one can pull off glitter like you can. So that’s a positive,” Clary said sweeping up the last of the coffee beans.

“You certainly are right about that,” Magnus said with a wink “I make even this awful uniform Ragnor insist on look good.”

“Hello, guys, where are you?” A voice called from the front of the store. “It’s me, Simon. ”

Magnus rolled his eyes dramatically. Although, Simon was Clary’s very annoying very nerdy best friend. Magnus wondered if it was possible for him to leave his home without doing or saying something that screamed nerd. He looked over at Simon for a second and thought to himself _apparently not._ Magnus shrugged his shoulders inwardly and walked over to the front counter

That being said, Magnus wasn’t sure what it was about Simon that put a smile on Magnus’s face no matter how annoying he was. He didn’t share Magnus’s sense of style in the least and he insisted on wearing those acid wash jeans’ no matter how many times Magnus offered to give him some tips. Simon could tell you more about Star Wars and Dungeons and Dragons in five minutes than Newton could tell you about his theory of motion in an hour. Not that Magnus ever let on that he liked the kid. He always seemed to forget his name calling him Sheldon, Samuel or even the dreaded Sherman.

Magnus often found himself tuning out half of what Simon was talking about already knowing it was somehow related to Star Wars. Honest to god if the kid would wear a decent pair of jeans and a shirt that wasn’t a beloved Star Wars shirt the kid might actually land a date. Simon was a good kind and in the back of Magnus’s mind, he vowed that if he met someone that he thought could put up with his non-stop talking for more than an hour it would be a match made in heaven.

“Earth to Magnus...” Simon said waving a hand in front of Magnus’s face. “you there?”

“Oh right,” Magnus said eyeing Simon down and chucking to himself.

Magnus looked at what Simon was wearing and groaned internally. The part of Magnus that loved style and loved clothes cringed when he looked at what Simon was wearing. He was currently wearing some old acid wash jeans and an old Star Wars T-shirt. He was also wearing a beige trench coat that seriously should have been left back in the seventies.

“Sheldon, how are you this morning,” Magnus asked. “What can I get for you this morning?”

“You do know my name is Simon, right?” he asked looking up at the menu as he dug into his pocket for his wallet.

“Yes, of course,” Magnus said tapping his finger along the screen waiting for Simon’s order. “Now what can I get for you.”

“I’ll just take a bagel and caramel hazelnut latte,” Simon said looking over at Magnus. “Actually, Make that two” Simon suddenly.

“Great, coming right up,” Magnus said turning and glaring at Clary in mock frustration.  “You owe me, Fray.”

“What did I do this time?” Clary asked innocently as smoke filled the room as she worked on Simon’s orders.

“Three words,” Magnus said holing up three fingers “ _Acid. Wash. Jeans._ ”

“Magnus don’t you think that you are just overreacting just a little” Clary said as she placed her hand on her hip. “To some people, clothes are just clothes.”

“Clary!” Magnus exclaimed dramatically placing his hand on his chest. “Clothes are never just clothes and acid wash jeans…they…they belong in the eighties.”

“I hear the eighties are making a comeback,” Clary said rolling her eyes over at Magnus before calling out to Simon. “Here you go, Simon. So, I’ll text you when I’m done here”

 

****

Tess wasn’t sure what time it was when she woke up. What she did know was that it was too early to even be slightly functional. Yet for some reason, she couldn’t relax and drift back asleep. The sunlight wasn’t even peaking through her thin curtains yet.  It was quiet when she woke up, she hated the quiet mornings. It was always quiet the mornings after a fight with Will.

She hated these fights that they seemed to always be having all of a sudden. For some reason, they seemed to come out of absolutely nowhere. Everything would be fine they would be fine and Will would shut down completely. Everything had been good for so long and then a few months ago things Tessa had noticed that something just seemed off. More than anything though Tessa felt like Will was purposefully pushing her away and she didn’t know what to do to fix it.

Groaning to herself Tessa gave up on the notion of going back to sleep. She was to wound up for that to happen. She walked into the kitchen as she tied the grey robe around her waist and pulled her hair into a messy bun. She grabbed a cup and placed it under the Keurig and decided on what coffee she wanted she wanted. Pulling her bangs out of her eyes she decided hazelnut it would be. She closed the lid and pressed the ‘brew’ on the lid. Soon enough there was brown liquid pouring into her coffee cup that said I love teachers with a red heart in place of the world love.  

She let the coffee soothe every part of her. Tessa knew that some very hard and difficult decisions would need to be made soon. She just didn’t think she could bring herself to make those decisions, at least not yet. Tessa knew that eventually all the stress and anxiety from the past few weeks would end up catching up to her and slowly it was. Slowly all the stress, all the fighting was chipping away at her piece by piece.

She slowly slid open the glass door and stepped outside into the cool, foggy morning air and placed the cup of coffee on the table as she closed the door and sat down pulling her long legs up under her. More than anything she wished that Will was right there beside her enjoying the view of the morning sun that was slowly waking the city up. Even before they had ever started dating they had always been friends. That was why this was all so confusing, why the way he was acting was completely maddening.

Tessa thought momentarily thought back to the first time she had ever met Will. He had acted like he was some kind of prince charming. It had really been annoying at first how she thought he was so full of himself and didn’t care about anyone or anything just himself. Then she saw him reading a copy of A Tale of Two Cities the day after he swore he hated the book and Tessa saw something she had never seen before.

Of course, he had constantly pushed her away and she found herself spending time with his best friend Jem. She had thought she had feelings for Jem at one point, but he had encouraged her relationship with Will that she realized that Jem would only be a friend and he was the best of friends.

Tessa remembered the first few months of working with Will and Jem at Pandemonium. She would catch these small glimpses of Will letting down his walls and it was the most beautiful thing. She would walk past him and she would notice his lips curl up into the faintest of smile and it somehow just that alone would cause her heart to leap in her chest.

Then somehow everything changed in the last six weeks. It wasn’t this subtle change it was almost completely like day and night. One day he was declaring how much he loved her and the very next morning he had started telling her how he would never be enough. This had caused the first fight of many and each one seemed to get worse. Every part of her wanted to scream and shout at him but when she did it just came out all wrong and slowly she was losing him.

Their fights never got physical, not really at least. There may have been pushing and shoving from time to time but that was nothing compared to the words they said to each other. They both had said things to one another that had hurt in ways that hands could never hurt you. Physical wounds would eventually heal, the harsh words they had spoken would not be easily forgotten.

Yet for some reason, Tessa still clung to the hope and the confidence she had that thing would work themselves out. They just needed to talk about it was all. Tessa would easily forget about the nights she spent alone crying not understanding Will’s harsh worlds if he would only come back to her, her Will.

Tessa frowned at the now empty cup. She knew that meant that she now had to get up and do stuff and be productive. Saturdays really should be for being lazy watching crappy T.V and eating junk food. Unfortunately, when you were in your last year of university that was not always an option. There were about a million little things that she needed to do before her shift at Pandemonium.

Tessa was making her way over to her bedroom when suddenly she noticed from the corner of her eye that the door handle on the front door was turning and something or well someone was pushing it open so casually as if they walked into stranger’s apartments all the time. Tessa knew that it was not Will, it would not be him she knew that much. So, Tessa ducked behind the counter quickly so that they wouldn’t be able to see her. She tried to think of what she could do.

From the corner of her eye, Tessa could see the knife block that was sitting on the counter. It had been a present from her Aunt when her and Will had first moved in together. She hastily reached up and grabbed a knife so quickly that she didn’t even pay attention which one she was grabbing. She looked down and thought how it probably wouldn’t do any good, but she had to at least try.

Crouched down she crept along the bar in front of the kitchen sink her back pressed against the bar. Her heart was pounding so loud in her chest that she thought that she could hear it in her head. Her blood was racing not knowing what was going to happen. If she was going down, she was going down with a fight.

 She didn’t look at the man that was standing in the middle of the room she only acted. She crept slowly along the room until she was right behind him. There was something oddly familiar about him slowly she stood up raising the knife above her head when suddenly he spun around. Instantaneously she dropped the knife on the ground when she recognized who was standing there in front of her.

“Jem?” Tessa asked in bewilderment trying to figure out what he was doing in her apartment.

 “Tessa? Jem said reaching out for her hand and pulling her close “may I ask why in God’s name are you stalking around here with that?” Jem asked as he bent down and picked up the small knife.

He had that innocent boyish look on his face, that same look that had always made her feel safe. Those eyes that could see straight into whatever shield she was wearing and see straight through it.  She feared that everything that was going on with Will was wearing on Jem and that somehow, she would end up pushing him away. She couldn’t lose him too.

Tessa looked up at Jem, he had always been so poised and graced. The way he carried himself it was almost like he danced across the floor. Every move was deliberate and precise and, yet it was so beautiful to watch his every move. A few minutes later Tessa realized that she was there staring and that she should probably say something.

“You could have texted me that you were coming over,” Tessa said as crossing her arms over her chest in a mock annoyance. 

“Sorry, it’s been the rather hectic morning,” Jem said shrugging his shoulders.

“What did he do now?” Tessa asked rubbing the side of her temple with frustration. Of course, it had something to do with Will.

“The same things he’s been doing for weeks pushing me away,” Jem said looking down. “I don’t know why Magnus seems to think that there is anything that I can do to fix this.”

“Jem,” Tessa said softly reaching out for his hand. “You have to know that this isn’t your fault, right?”

“I don’t know Tessa, when did everything get so frustrating.” Jem asked with a shaky voice as he went to sit down on the couch “I grew up with him, I know Will inside and out. I remember having to talk him down from his crazy ideas. This isn’t that this is something else entirely.” Jem said with sad eyes.

Tessa sat in the chair across from him and tried to reassure him softly. “He is trying to push us both away.”

“He’s got this crazy idea in his head for some reason and I don’t know where it came from.” Jem sighed. “I just wished that I knew how to help him best.”

“I think this is the best way to help him,” Tessa said the words that had been playing at the back of her mind. “He seems to think that he doesn’t deserve our love”

“He is an idiot,” Jem said leaning back

“I agree, but he needs to realize that we would love him no matter what. I’m not going to push him away, but really how much longer can I really fight for him when he is clearly not happy.” Tessa said each word getting stuck in her throat.

Jem didn’t deserve to have to be dealing with this too. Jem was good, he was every definition of good that there was. There were so many memories that flooded her mind in that moment. Memories of Jem going above and beyond that of just a good friend.

“Anyway,” Tess said after a moment of silence. “What are you doing here anyway?”

“Nothing really, I guess,” Jem said with a bright smile “I just wanted to check up on you and make sure that you were okay after last night. I worry about you Tess, more than I should.”

****

Today had been the absolute worst day, it had been the day from hell. Alec felt that everything and anything that could go wrong possibly had gone wrong. Why couldn’t he have just had a quiet Saturday home alone? It really would not have been that bad if it had not been for the events that had happened earlier this morning before he was fully awake.  

Ever since he had walked into that coffee shop that morning there had been a dark cloud lingering over his head. The smell of warm delicious coffee had hit him as soon as he had opened the door to the small coffee shop. It had been warm and inviting and then it had all gone to shit within minutes.

He had written Alexander on the cup and it was infuriating. The only person that ever called him Alex or Alexander were his parents when they were telling how much of a disappointment he was. He only seemed to be doing more of that now that he had come clean and tell them the truth that he was gay.

It wasn’t like he had intentionally been rude to the guy working the register. He was nice enough Alec supposed, he was obviously gay with the amount of eyeliner he wore. He was unbelievably handsome and the way he spoke the worlds seemed to roll off his tongue so effortlessly that is sounded like a soft melody.

Alec had even wondered for a moment if he was flirting or just being nice. Alec was so new at this being gay thing he really did feel lost. How was he supposed to know if someone was gay and if he asked someone out? What if he saw someone that he was mildly attracted to and they were straight?

He thought back to Lydia’s words she had told him when he had come out to her earlier in the year. _‘you deserve to be happy’_. Alec knew that living like this was not doing anything to help him get out there but, now just was not the right time. He was just too busy. At least that was what he tried to convince himself.

Alec leaned back in his chair as he finished the last page of the horrible excuse of a book he had been reading through. He sighed inwardly as he set the tablet down on his desk for a moment. He needed a break from it all. If you were going to write about some epic love triangle then at least try and make them halfway interesting. Not some floozy that couldn’t decide between Mr. Sexy and Mr. Sexy with abs. It had been so overdone.

After a few minutes, Alec picked up his tablet and clicked on the next PDF file that was available. Scrolling down to the short summary that was given. This was different, the style of writing was different, he wasn’t sure how it was somehow more elegant and vivid, and that short paragraph said more in a few hundred words than the previous had said in nearly two hundred thousand words.

He smiled to himself perhaps this day was turning around after a pretty crummy start. He had a good feeling about this and it had been such a long time since he had this tingle of a thrill after reading a manuscript. His heart was pounding in his chest and he felt a tingle travel up his arm as he clicked on the first page of the first chapter.

“Hey, Alec,” Jace said knocking on lightly on the open door to his office. “Apparently the dragon is gone, and Imogen is back. She suggested that I go grab some coffee and donuts do you want to come?”

Just the thought of coffee alone made him reluctant to say yes. However, he really did want to stay here and continue working. What was he kidding already his train of thought was broken and it would take him a while to get back into his groove. He opened his notepad on his desk and scribbled a few notes for when he got back.

“Sure,” Alec said as he stood up and put his tablet in the safe under his desk. “I could stretch my legs anyway,” Alec said meeting Jace where he was standing by the door.

“Great,” Jace said with a grin. “I was thinking we could go to that place where Clary works. It’s a little bit of a walk but it’s great.”

Alec shrugged his shoulders as he pressed the button for the elevator. Jace and Alec both stepped into the elevator a moment later. Alec leaned his head against the wall as Jace pressed the big “L” button for the lobby. Alec winced slightly as the old elevator slowly made it’s descent down to the lobby.

“I don’t think you would not know real coffee if it hit you in the face. You put so much unnecessary crap in your coffee you can hardly call it coffee.” Alec said as the doors to the elevator opened and they stepped off.

 “Sorry, my taste buds are not as black as your sole Alec,” Jace said with a grin.

“No, I just have standards. Milk is for things like cereal, not coffee” Alec said and pushed his way past the double doors leading outside the morning sun hitting his face like a breath of fresh air.

Looking over at Jace; Alec couldn’t help the thoughts about to that morning at the coffee shop. He had not been himself at all. He knew that it was just seeing his full name it brought memories he would rather forget. Feeling like he would never be good enough. Memories of trying to shield Izzy and Jace from the pressure his parents had put on him for years and disappointment he had ultimately put on the family when he had come out to them.

Alec was not this person that was just so mean. He tried telling himself that his actions this morning were excusable but the more and more he thought about it the more he felt like Maryse in the way he had acted. That alone was inexcusable, even if he didn’t mean it. He knew that apologizing was the only thing that he could do and promised himself that he would go after work to apologize.

“Well, this is the place,” Jace said after a few minutes of silence.

Alec looked up and froze. How had Alec not noticed that Clary worked here before? That was easy enough he didn’t typically grab coffee in the mornings he usually made it at home, but he had forgotten to pick coffee up last time he was at the store and this morning he had been out.

“Great,” Alec said trying to keep a straight face. He had said that he was going to apologize.

***

Will looked at the test message from Tess and read it again for the hundredth time. He should text her back to tell her that he was alright. He should also tell her that this wasn’t her fault. He hated that he was pushing her away. He wished he knew how he could fix this but there really was no easy way to tell someone that you had fallen in love with someone else. It also complicated things that, that someone else just happened to be your best friend.

It wasn’t that he didn’t have feelings for Tess anymore. He absolutely loved Tess with everything that was inside of him he loved her. He didn’t love Jem anymore or any less than he loved Tess. When she walked into the room it was like seeing the morning sun it was warm, and he felt like he was where he belonged. Standing next to her it was like a breath of fresh air.

With Jem, it was completely different. Jem kept him grounded. Helped him become the person he wanted him to be. He had a rough childhood and Jem had seen much of that childhood. However, Jem had never looked down on him because of his past. When he started getting into trouble during his teenage years he had knocked some sense into him a time or two.

He just wished that he knew what he was supposed to do in this situation. He didn’t want to lose Tess any more than he wanted to lose Jem. If he told Jem, his feelings and he didn’t have the same feelings then he would ruin that friendship forever. He would also lose Tessa he didn’t want to hurt her. He didn’t know what he was supposed to do here, and he just wished he could ask Jem because Jem always gave the best advice.

She needed some kind of answer and just ignoring her wasn’t going do anyone any good at all. Pushing her away clearly wasn’t working either. He needed to do something he needed to grow up and face what was staring him straight in the eyes.

The phone rang three times before her angelic voice answered the phone. “Will? Will is that you?” She said barely a whisper.

“Yeah, it’s me.” His voice was cold and harsh, even though he didn’t mean for it to be.

“Will what’s going on? I’m worried about you.” Tessa said with a panic tone that tore through him.

He could hear her voice that was on the verge of desperation. He could hear the soft cry that was threatening to break through. He wished he could answer her questions. God, he was such horrible person. He was already pushing her away when he just needed to man up and tell her the truth. That he had developed feelings for Jem and that those feelings weren’t going away.

“Will?” her voice broke through his thoughts.

He had to distance himself from both of them. Soon they would all be graduating and going their separate ways perhaps now was the time that he just broke ties with both Jem and Tessa. Tears forming in his eyes as he began to speak the next words.

“Nothing is going on Tessa, I think that I told you everything that I needed to say last night,” Will said harshly his heartbreaking inside of his chest.

“Will, this is crazy. I’m right here, don’t push me away.” Tessa said, and he could hear the tears in the back of her throat.

He knew by saying these things that he was breaking her heart, but he knew that it was the right thing to do. She deserved better and he just hoped that someday she found someone who loved her for the person that she was. Even if that person was not, could not ever be him.

“I just don’t think that I will ever be that person you need. I won’t ever be that guy that has everything together.” Will said trying to keep a calm voice. “You deserve better.”

“You know what Will fine. I’m tired of all this crap. If you want to be with me that’s great, if not then that’s on you.” Anger was seeping into her voice.

“You just don’t understand Tessa,” Will said softly

 “If you make this decision don’t think that you can just come and cry about how you made a terrible mistake,” Tessa said angrily and then the phone went dead.

Will looked down at his phone, he wasn’t sure what just happened. Did he just break up with Tessa? Did she just break up with him? He didn’t want to do this but he knew ultimately that the road that the two of them were heading down it would have only ended up in disaster. He didn’t want to hurt Tess, his Tess but this was the only way he knew how to not hurt her even if he was hurting instead. Perhaps it would all be worth it in the end.

Who was he kidding he would never be okay. He would always wonder about the what could have been, and the what if’s. It was in that moment that the famous words of Tennyson came to mind. It is better to have loved than lost than to have never loved at all. He loved Tessa with everything in him, but he knew that there just was nothing that he could do. He needed to face the truth of it.

“I love you Tessa, more than you know,” Will said softly to himself

 

***

“Alright guy’s,” Jem said pressing the talk button that carried his voice into the sound room “that sound’s great but how about we take it from the top one more time”

“Sure, sounds good” Charlie the lead of the group said walking and picking up his bottle of water.

“Also, Pete in the second chorus your coming in just a little early,” Jem said to the bass guitarist.

“I was actually thinking the same thing myself.”

Jem had been in the studio since early this morning. He had stopped by Tessa’s place to check up on her. He worried about her more than he cared to admit more than he should be. He was the reason that they were having the problems they were having. He still hoped, however, that perhaps there was a way he could fix it.

That small flicker of the home was the very reason why at seven in the morning Jem found himself walking into Tessa’s apartment. He had planned on telling her everything. Telling her how sorry he was for tearing them apart but then they had spent what seemed like hours talking and laughing. Finally, when he had left he didn’t feel like anything had been resolved and the same dark and thundering cloud was looming over their heads.  

“Hey Jem,” Simon said walking into their shared office holding out a brown paper sack and what appeared to be a cup of coffee. “Clary said to give this to you,”  

Jem looked up from his work that was sitting on his desk to Simon Lewis who was currently standing in the doorway awkwardly. Simon had been Jem’s assistant for the past year and he was damn good at his job. He also had a great ear for quality music. He heads a sneaking suspicion that Simon was the type of person that often got overlooked until you really got to know him.

“You mean you decided to talk to Clary longer than you should so now your sucking up to your boss? Jem said smiling up at Simon opening the bag to see the delicious onion bagel waiting for him as he leaned back in his office chair.

“Actually, I just talked to the manager for TMI a few minutes ago,” Simon said walking over to his desk on the other side of the room and pulling out a drawer and rummaged through the contents before pulling out what looked to be like an old piece of candy.

“What did they want?” Jem asked thoughtfully as he took a sip of the warm coffee sitting in front of him.

“Not much,” Simon shrugged. “They are all set to come in bright and early Monday morning. Radio and music talk. It will be an exciting day for sure,” Simon said softly as he popped the old piece of candy into his mouth.

“I’m sure it will be. Look, if you want to get out of here and hang out with Clary that’s fine.” Jem said looking over at Simon with a fond smile.

“You sure? I can totally stay!” Simon asked energetically

“Yeah, I’m about to head out myself. It’s Saturday night and I do have to work late tonight. I’m going to try and get a little rest while I can.” Jem explained honestly.

“Right, well I’ll see you Monday then,” Simon said with a soft expression on his face.

 “Oh, but Simon? Just one thing” Jem said with a smirk.

“Yeah?” Simon said turning around as he headed for the door.

“Please for the love of God, no Star Wars references. I’m begging you.”

 “I’ll do my best” Simon chuckled as he faced Jem. “but if those guys bring it up there are no promises.”

“That’s all I ask,” Jem said genuinely behind Simon as he walked out the door.

Just a few minutes after Simon walked out the door Jem saw the screen on his phone light up with a notification. Jem looked down at his phone and saw the message was from Will. He quickly unlocked his phone even though his best friend had been acting strange for weeks. He felt partially responsible, but no matter what he would try and be there for him in whatever way that he could.

**_Will: I think I just broke up with Tessa, or perhaps she broke up with me._ **

Jem began to type his reply on the device as soon as he read the text message. However, there was another message that popped up onto the screen also from Will. He quickly read the short message.

**_Will: I’m not really sure._ **

Jem couldn’t say that he was really surprised. He hated that Will was hurting and he wished that he could fix whatever it was that was going on. He knew that part of it was his fault. He had to know that Jem was the one to blame for everything. However, facing Will and telling him the truth he didn’t know if he could do that.

**_Jem: I’m sorry._ **

Though that really sounded cold and heartless this was his best friend after all and if his friend was hurting or upset he needed to do whatever it was that he could to be there for Will.

**_Jem: Do you need a place to stay? You know that you can always crash at my place._ **

Will’s reply came just a moment later.

**_Will: Thanks for the offer. I’ll think about it._ **

After that Jem couldn’t seem to get Will and Tessa out of his head. Will who had been his friend throughout most of his childhood. He cared about Will even though he was acting like an idiot. He had to be an idiot to just through his relationship with Tessa out the window. Jem couldn’t shake the feeling that there was more going on with him that met the eye.

Will had always been the best of friends, especially when Jem needed a friend more than anything. They had been through so much together ever since they were just kids. Now, more than ever it seemed that Will needed someone that he could rely on and trust. Jem didn’t know what was going on with Will but he sure as hell was going to get to the bottom of this. Even if that meant that he would lose his friend.

Jem picked up his phone and scrolled down through his contacts until he got to her name. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say, but he knew that he and Tessa needed to work together and provide a united front for Will to know that they would be there for him whatever it was that was going on.

The phone rang three times before Tessa picked up the phone.

“Tessa?” Jem asked slowly when he heard the phone pick up.

“Yeah, it’s me.” She confirmed.

“After work, I’m going to need your help with something,” Jem said cautiously not sure how she was going to react to his plan.

“Of course,” Tessa said softly. “whatever you need.”

“It’s more of what Will need’s,” Jem said softly. “He’s been acting strange and I’m worried about him.”

“I know, I think he broke up with me,”

“I’m going to sit down with him after we get off tonight.” Jem began to explain softly. “I would really like if you were there with me,” Jem said his voice getting stuck in the back of his throat.

“Of course, Jem,” Tessa said her voice sounding like a melody. “You know I want to help him in any way I can. Even if that means that we can’t be together. I love him and only want him to be happy.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what were your favorite parts let me know in the comments or come obsess with me on twitter @books4coffee 
> 
> Your comments and reviews mean the world to me <3<3


	3. An Unexpected Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is a little Christmas surprise! a new chapter!!

Alec looked over from Jace to the front door of the coffee shop. He looked at the people that were sitting outside the bright morning sun sitting in the sky just behind the tall New York buildings. The wind was gusting about and instinctively Alec pulled his jacket tighter around him to help keep warm.

“Alec, you alright?” Jace finally said looking over at Alec.

“I’m fine,” Alec said too quickly hoping to gain the confidence to walk in there and face that man he had seen a few hours earlier.

Alec thought about turning around and walking away. He couldn’t do this he couldn’t just go in there see that man as beautiful as he was and try and muster some apology. He knew that he also had to do something because already he was acting suspicious and Jace was giving him that look. That look that said I’m going to give you time, but you best believe we're going to talk about this later.

_Alec was so screwed._

 

 Alec couldn’t just walk into that coffee shop and act like everything was all peachy. He certainly couldn’t walk into the same coffee shop where Clary worked, and more importantly where Alec had unintentionally acted like a giant ass. Alec shoved his hands into his pocket and just stood there for a minute feeling and looking like an idiot. The truth of the matter was that he was an idiot.

 “are you sure, you don’t look fine,” Jace asked looking over at Alec with a curious look.

“Yeah, absolutely…” Alec lied trailing off in thought before looking over at Jace and knowing he could see through his lies and crumble with just that one look. He had never been able to keep the truth from Jace “No not really but I will be…I hope”

Alec dragged his hand through his rough dark hair in frustration. He could feel the panic rising inside of him. He could feel his heart beat inside of his chest.  It was like a beating drum that pounded inside of him faster and faster as his anxiety took over him in that moment. He looked over at Jace one last time as smiled. He knew that he had to do this he had face up to his mistakes.

As soon as Alec walked in the front door he saw Clary, Jace’s quite annoying girlfriend manning the front register. Though she really didn’t seem to be doing a very good job at manning since she was also doing what seemed like a dozen other unnecessary things. Alec thought that he and Jace had been standing there for at least five minutes when she finally turned around and smiled at first recognition.

“Alec!” Clary said energetically “It’s good to see you. What are you two doing here? I thought you had to work Jace?” Clary added crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at Jace.

Alec couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped from in-between his lips as Clary chastised Jace. Even though Jace was clearly at no fault but it was funny to see his best friend squirm and stammer under Clary’s intense gaze.

“No, we are working Herondale wanted us to get coffee and donuts,” Jace explained with that lovesick look in his eyes. This was why he never went anywhere with them unless he knew there would be alcoholic beverages and he could tune them out.  Do you think you can help us out?”

“Oh,” Clary said as she relaxed “but of course. Sorry.”

“No problem,” Jace said with an easy smile. “So where is Magnus? It’s he usually here on the weekends?”

“Yeah, he had to run to the bank at Ragnor’s insistence. Apparently, Ragnor insisted on him making a deposit at the bank and he didn’t want to deal with the people at the bank. So Ragnor had him clock out a little early,” Clary explained.

“Magnus,” Alec said softly thinking that he must have been the one who had taken his order this morning. “Was he working this morning?” Alec asked softly.

“Yeah, he was on the register, but Ragnor can be a little stubborn so I’m here until I get off later.”

“He makes great coffee,” Alec stuttered and instantly regretted the words as soon as they fell from his lips.

Both Clary and Jace knew that he didn’t ever add anything to his coffee. His entire family knew that little fact. How many times had Alec gone on and one about how adding cream and sugar to coffee was for the weak. How the only proper way to drink coffee was drink coffee was black. Though his entire family teased him that it was because his entire sole was black like that of coffee.

“You know, Alec,” Clary said with a wicked grin on her face. “He’s single…if you’re interested.”

“Oh, that’s nice for him,” Alec said his face turning red.

“Come on Alec, you should at least try and get back out there.” Jace said sympathetically “Not every guy is going to be like Raj. You never know until you try.”

Alec narrowed his eyes at Jace wishing he had some superpower that could shoot fire out of his eyes or at least make him shut up. Why did he have to bring up the worst mistake he had ever made. The three and half months he had spent seeing Raj Bhandari.

 “I can give you his number if you want?” Clary said suggestively. “I think he would be good for you Alec.”

“I don’t think I’m his type,” Alec said dryly thinking back to the way he acted this morning. Clearly, this Magnus had not told her about the incident or he hadn’t noticed. That was good right if he hadn’t even noticed.

“Come on Alec, your being silly now,” Clary said pulling out a pen and paper from under her workstation. “You’re single, he’s single. Just give him a call, or send him a text. He’s always on texting somebody.”

Instead of trying to fight Clary any further and have to explain fully why he couldn’t ask this guy out on a date, though Alec thought he could perhaps ask to meet up somewhere private and apologize. Something that was more meaningful than just walking into his place of work and causing drama.

“Fine, I’ll text him,” Alec said deflated

“Great!” Clary said with too much excitement.

 As soon as Clary handed him the piece of paper on Alec took it in his hand and pulled up the new contact on his phone and entered Magnus’s number. God, he was an idiot, such a fucking idiot.

***

Magnus wanted to curse Ragnor to the farthest parts of hell. Sure Ragnor was one of his closest friends on top of being his boss but he was also completely maddening. Insisting that he go to the bank make deposits that he could have very well done before he came in that morning. No instead he had casually walked up to Magnus and insisted that Magnus clock out and go to the bank on his way home. Not that it was even slightly on Magnus’s way home.

Though in all honesty, Magnus could have told him that he couldn’t do it and he probably would have just done it later or gotten Clary to go when her replacement got there. It wasn’t that Magnus was afraid to tell Ragnor no, it was that Ragnor had been so good to him for so long. He had this way about him that showed he cared, but it was so subtle. To most Ragnor was the old grump that owned that small coffee shop. To Magnus, he was a true and dear friend.

Magnus knew that Ragnor had seen him get his third cup of coffee since arriving that morning and knew instinctively that Magnus was simply exhausted from the hours working and the hour's school also demanded. So, he came up with an excuse to let Magnus go home early. Sure, it took Magnus ten extra minutes to get to the bank and he has stood in line for an extra fifteen but when he approached the block of his loft he couldn’t help the tears that formed in his eye ducts.

Once he finally did reach his loft he rounded the corner and took the stairs that lead up to his small loft. Cursing each and ever damn stair he had to climb. Once he reached the front door he pulled out the set of keys that were bouncing around in his pocket. He fumbled with them for a second before finally sliding the right key into the lock on the door.

As soon as he walked inside and closed the door behind him he walked over to the bar and set his phone, keys, and wallet down on the bar. Magnus didn’t pay attention to anything else in the room as he made a B-line straight for his room. He was on a mission and nothing was going to distract him from it.

He walked past his bed that was in the middle of his room and walked over to his dresser and pulled out some plum purple silk pajama bottoms and made his way into the bathroom. He discarded his clothes quickly and headed for the shower steam enveloping him as soon as he stepped under the warm water. Magnus quickly began scrubbing away all the dirt and grime from the past sixteen hours his muscles slowly beginning to relax.

_Soon enough, as often was the case ideas started floating around in his head. It was a rainy day in London early 1900’s he supposed after a moment’s thought. Magnus was escorting his dear friend Tessa along the old cobbled pathway. They were going to see a show despite the weather. Magnus held an umbrella over the two of them and held his friend close so that she did not get damp. It was in that moment Magnus looked up and saw a stranger with the most incredible blue eyes he had ever seen._

Magnus opened his eyes moments later at the realization that the man from this morning was making his way into his private thoughts. He shivered as the now cold shower water ran down his face. He quickly turned the water off and grabbed the towel and dried off. He let a sigh as he dressed and began putting on moisturizer.  

As Magnus went through his after shower routine Magnus wondered mindlessly why he always found himself writing about love. It wasn’t like he was ever going to find love. He had accepted the fact that no one would ever love him not really. He knew that he had long ago locked away the key to his heart he had vowed that never again would let anyone in.

Sure he might have a fling with some person or another from time to time, but love? Magnus was almost positive that it no longer existed. Maybe once upon a time, it did, but now people just used one another to get what they wanted. Though that didn’t mean that Magnus didn’t love to flit with pretty boys from time to time.

Just as Magnus was about to climb into bed he remembered that he needed to text Ragnor about something before he crashed out. He walked into the kitchen once again looking for where he had placed his phone earlier when he found it he turned around and was about head back to his room when horror flashed before his eyes. His Ex, Camille for some godforsaken reason was sitting in his Livingroom, on his couch none the less like she belonged there.

“Camille,” Magnus said his voice lower than usual and his jaw tight. “I would say it’s a pleasure but it’s really not.” His eyes bore into hers. “May I ask why you found the need to break into my loft? I can assure you that you are most unwelcome.”

“Magnus, don’t be like that,” Camille purred walking over to Magnus.

She hadn’t changed in the slightest, of course, she still wore the same tight clothes that looked like she had been sewn into them. Heels that would kill just about anyone to walk in and that red lipstick that she insisted sparked fear in her enemy’s. When you lived a life such as Camille did you were bound to have many enemies.

“I’ll skip the part where I ask how you got in because I can only imagine, however, I will ask what do you want I’m running on fumes right now so if you’d get to it, so I can get some rest, I would appreciate it,” Magnus said not even trying to hide the annoyance in his voice.

“It’s Sebastian,” Camille said softly. “Magnus, I’m worried about him. I think he might be seeing someone else.”

“So, you cheat on me and it’s fine, but the person you cheat on me with cheats on you and it’s the end of the world? Did I get that right? God Camille, you really are a hypocrite!” Magnus yelled.

“Magnus, it’s more complicated than that. God, I don’t know what to do” Camille said her voice choking with tears.

She always did know how to put on a good show Magnus would give her that. He was glad to have been rid of her even if it had torn him apart. Though he did have to admit he was curious as to what her story would be that was the end all to end all. He hoped it was something juicy at least.

“Fine, let's have it,” Magnus said regretting the worlds as soon as the left his mouth.

***

Izzy sighed turning away from Meliorn as he studied himself in the mirror of the private dressing room. They had been at this all day and at the moment Izzy was tired and irritated and ready to just go home. She had never known one man to look at himself in the mirror for so long asking over and over what she thought and how he looked. Each suit looked as if they had been perfectly tailored just for him. However, he kept on asking what she thought.

 Izzy had told him her top three choices and honestly, he looked great in all of them. She really had thought that today would have gone differently. She thought that they would do a little shopping, of course, yes, but she didn’t think it would have taken hours for one item. She thought they would come in finding exactly what Meliorn wanted to pay and then go have a bite to eat and come pick up their purchases before heading back home.

Of course, Izzy was beyond proud of Meliorn and that’s why she suggested they come and look for a suite to fit the occasion. Meliorn had just made partner with Clave and Son Practices. He had only been out of school a year and it was a really big deal considering how exclusive the law firm was. Meliorn had also landed his first big case and if he won it could bring a lot of new clients to the firm. Things were looking up for him and she couldn’t be prouder. She just wished that this had ended up being a little more fun and not just sitting around all day. 

 It was then that she decided she would browse around the store and see if she couldn’t find something adorable for Clary or Alec. Those two really were helpless when it came to any sense of fashion. It was then that Izzy was reminded of the envelope that was sitting in her purse from New York Design Institute. She couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face. She had always had a knack with all things related to style but never in a million years did she ever think she would get in.

She hadn’t told anyone, she wasn’t even sure if her parents would help cover with tuition because design wasn’t a real job. It might not work out she might be a huge failure. Though she saw how hard Clary worked to get through school if she had to do it that was what she would do. She had to grow up sometime after all.

Izzy walked up to one of the shopping racks and thumbed through some of the dresses. There was a pink one that instantly caught her eye. It was just the dress she could go out in on a special night on the town with Clary and the boys and have some fun. Though upon further inspection she realized that it was a little smaller on the top and wasn’t sure she could pull it off. Thought it would be perfect for Clary. She smiled happily as she walked over to the register.

“Hi, can you hold on to this for me?” Izzy said with a smile to the lady behind the desk.

“Certainly,” she said smiling “let us know if you need anything else, ma’am.”

“Thank you, I will,” Izzy said turning around.

Izzy looked through the racks some more for about ten or fifteen minutes or so when she decided she would go check on Meliorn. surely by now, he had made a decision, after all, at least she hoped so. Just as she was walking back to the dressing room where Meliorn was held up her phone began playing the ringtone she had set for Alec. Izzy didn’t hesitate before answering it.

“Why hello big brother, it’s so good to hear from you.” Izzy said with a smile on her face. “what do I owe the pleasure?” Izzy said with a dry tone “you hate talking on the phone, so it must be something important.”

“I’m fine I guess. Izzy, I just did something really stupid.” Alec said his voice was nervous. She could hear him breathing into the speaker.

“What did you do this time?” Izzy asked calmly before adding “Please tell me you didn’t make out with Raj again or worse actually hook up with him.” Izzy shivered at the thought as she made her way over to the men’s section and started looking at something for Alec perhaps.

She was supportive of Alec owning his sexuality and all that, but Raj was just an asshole that didn’t deserve Alec’s time. Of course, Alec had insisted that Raj was just nothing more than just a friend who he sometimes ended up making out with when he got drunk and lonely. The sad part about it was that she believed him.

“No,” Alec scoffed loudly. “I haven’t even seen him in months. I think he’s seeing someone anyway.” Alec said, his voice sweet and soft. Izzy could hear the struggle in Alec’s voice.

“That’s a relief,” Izzy said smiling as she picked up a simple forest green shirt and smiled.

“I’m such an asshole, Izzy,” Alec said finally after a few moments of silence. His voice was sounding dangerously close to closeted Alec who thought he didn’t deserve love. The Alec that thought if he tried hard enough he could change who he was. “You really should just disown me as your brother.”

“What I could never do a thing like that!” Izzy practically shouted and looked up to see people staring in her direction. She just shrugged as she attempted to get to the bottom of what was bothering Alec. “Just tell me what happened I’m sure we can fix it. Whatever it is,” Izzy promised.

“So this morning I went and got a cup of coffee where Clary works apparently. Didn’t know that, just my luck and he saw me just through the cup away and then later I went back and Clary gave me his number and I fucking saved it on my phone!”

“Alec, hold up. Now, what happened!” Izzy practically squealed just at the thought of her brother getting another guys number.

Izzy then picked up another shirt this one was a dark navy silk. It wasn’t really Alec’s style and yet she really thought once he wore it out once or twice he might feel more comfortable wearing something like it more often. Izzy had learned quite a while ago that Alec was not one to pick out anything remarkable on his own, but if you suggested something he would roll his eyes at you and then put it on. Then a few weeks later he would just happen to wear it again.

“It’s kind of a long story, but I was thinking we haven’t hung out in a while just me and you. Despite my personal crisis today was actually a good day.” Alec offered the simple reply.

“No, we haven’t, we should do something,” Izzy said smiling. She knew it must have been a great day if Alec was calling her. It was usually the other way around. “So, am I going to have to pry this good news out of you?” Izzy teased lightly.

“Oh, it’s nothing really. I recommended a book to Imogen and she loved it. She wants me to personally work with the author. She said I have the right touch or something, whatever she means by that” Izzy could hear Alec dry words

“Alec, that’s great! I’m proud of you, you should be too!” Izzy said cheerfully.

“Well, that is only if hasn’t been offered a book deal by any other company,” Alec grumbled softly.

“Hey babe,” Izzy turned around and saw Meliorn holding what was obviously a suit in his hand. Finally, she thought before smiling back at him. “I think I’m ready”

“Great,” She called back over to him. “Look, I’ve got to go Alec. Why don’t we meet up at Takis lets say seven?” Izzy asked into the phone

“sure, sounds good.”

“Great,” Izzy said smiling as she hung up the phone and walked over to Meliorn.

“Ready?” Meliorn asked softly his eyes meeting her soft eyes for just a moment before he smiled down at her.

“Absolutely,” Izzy said as they made their way to the register to pay.

 

***

Magnus had woken up late and unfortunately, he had to rush getting ready. He always had a personal rule to always be on time, if not early but being late was completely unacceptable. Most days this was no problem for Magnus he took the necessary precautions so that he would be where he needed to be right when he needed to be there.

When he had been getting ready he had rushed through the process of putting himself together only paying careful attention to his eyes and his hair. The two most important features. He created the perfect smoky eye while also adding a dab of silver glitter to the corners of his eyes. When he was satisfied he picked up his favorite makeup tool. He slid the black stick along his eyelid so carefully and so precisely that it seemed to be like a paintbrush in his hand and really it was.

His hair really wasn’t that difficult as long as he didn’t mess up the first time. If he messed up, then he would have to wash everything out and start all over again. Though Magnus had always done his hair the same way, had been using the same products for years so at this point it really was a perfection. Though even Magnus did make small mistakes from time to time.

Raphael as uptight as he was about many things didn’t really have a uniform for his staff. He just expected everyone waiters and bartenders alike to dress professionally. Tonight, Magnus was wearing a maroon button up shirt that he had added an extra flair by adding some gold glitter. Everything was better with glitter after all. Along with the shirt, he had chosen he also wore a vest and a pair of snug trousers that hugged his hips comfortably.

As soon as Magnus was about to walk out the door he picked up the gold name tag that had his name printed on it in black bold letters. As Magnus made his way down the stairs and down the street he firmly secured it to his vest and mentally prepared himself for the night. 

“Oh, good you’re here,” Raphael grumbled as Magnus walked through the side door of Pandemonium after felt what like what was not nearly enough sleep.

Technically he did have five minutes to spare. So, he looked over at Raphael cautiously trying to judge his mood carefully before he said any kind of remark back to the man behind the bar. He seemed to be in a rather unpleasant mood but not any more so than any other day of the week, so Magnus just smiled over at him.

“Of course, I’m here; did you accidentally schedule me off or something?” Magnus asked with a smirk at Raphael glancing at the door as he played with one of the rings on his finger. “Because I could totally go back home to my warm bed if that’s the case,”

“Not so fast,” Raphael said through clenched teeth. “I have an issue that I need your assistance with.” He said looking over at Magnus despite the low lights.

“Please tell me Camille didn’t come here too?” Magnus asked dread filling his lungs as he walked over to the bar and chatted with Raphael as he started getting what he needed for the evening ready.

“Mierda Magnus, please tell me you are not back with that wench,” Raphael said his voice dry and void of any humor.

“No! of course not!” Magnus said with an irritated scoff. “Believe it or not I do actually have some self-respect.”

“To be fair I never said that you didn’t. Just you don’t talk about her gracias a Dios,”

“anyway, you said you needed to talk to me about something,” Magnus said turning to the sink and filling the small bucket he was holding with warm water and set it aside.

“Oh yeah, you need to do something about Will,” Raphael said with an exaggerated eye roll.

“What did he do this time?” Magnus said stopping what he was doing completely, “I mean I get that we are talking about Will, and so that must mean he did something…but he’s still a hard worker.”

“come on I’ll show you,” Raphael said walking around the bar and towards his office. Magnus followed quietly after him.

When Raphael stepped to the side and suggested that Magnus walk inside he didn’t hesitate. He knew instantly what must have happened. He could see what had been going on between Will, Tess, and Jem for weeks or more it seemed. Magnus had hoped that it would work itself out between them. Clearly, something had happened between Will and Tessa and that was why Will was now sleeping on the couch in Raphael’s office.

“He came by here this afternoon, I saw that look on his face and I couldn’t say no…” Raphael said his voice seemed almost, dare he say _gently._ “Then I told him to get as much rest as he needed.”

 _“_ Raphael, you're going soft on me,” Magnus said smiling with a smirk.

“Que? What was I supposed to do? Make him sleep on the streets?” Raphael seemed to scoff.

“I wouldn’t put it past you,” Magnus said giving Raphael a knowing smile. A smile that said that under that touch demeanor he was just an old softie like the rest of them.

“He can’t say here Magnus, I do have a business to run and believe it or not I do actually sleep,” Raphael said crossing his arms.

“I’ll talk to him see what’s going on. If it’s what I think is going on then I’ll let him stay with me. For a little while at least.” Magnus said sympathetically.

“Anyway,” Raphael said as they made their way back to the bar to get ready to set up. “You still haven’t told me if you’ve had any news yet from that big book company?”

“Oh right,” Magnus said with a slight frown. “That,”

He had told Raphael that he had gone and sent his book off to several book publishing companies. He had also told Raphael how he had used his name of sorts as a pen name. He wasn’t sure if even if by some miracle his book did get published he wanted to go by his real name. Then again, he wasn’t sure he even wanted a pen name, he just thought that he wanted to pay tribute to someone important and it made the most sense to use the mane Rafael, a variation of Raphael’s name.

It was so personal and private. Yes, he had something to say but did he want the whole world to know who he was. It wasn’t like even if his book did get published he would really make anything off of it. There would probably be a hundred copies sold at most and then anyone who read the words he wrote would drift off to the next book that grabbed their attention. Still, he hoped that someone would read his book and the words he wrote would capture their heart and make them see the world in a different light.

“What do you want me to say? I haven’t heard anything yet.” Magnus said looking over at Raphael irritated as he began to stalk supplies that he was low on. “I’m sure that they deleted the file as soon as it got opened.” Magnus stood up and walked around to the other end of the bar. “I’m sure they even had a good laugh about it too,”

“Magnus, I’m saying this as your friend,” Raphael said softly “Your words matter.”

“Do they though?” Magnus pondered out loud “It’s just a very simple story, about two men who fall in love. It’s nothing special not in the slightest,”

Magnus turned his head to a commotion just as Raphael was about to say something. Magnus recognized the man immediately. On the outside, he seemed to be just like any other average guy, but that smile would always haunt his dreams. Those eyes would send shivers down his spine like nothing else ever had.

Instinctively Magnus fisted his hands into a tight fist beside his hips. He began tensing up slowly as this unfriendly face began to walk slowly toward him and Raphael. Magnus could feel his walls going up. Magnus only knew to protect himself. He knew that he couldn’t let this man or his words affect him.

It was only when he was about fifteen feet away did he stop and look up at both Magnus and Raphael and give a slight chuckle.

“Raphael, old friend it’s good to see you”Valentine's cold words hung in the air as soon as they left his mouth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know most of y'all who are reading want the Malec to happen, but like the tag says this is a very slow burn. In the next few chapters, we will see more of our guys interact I promise! Anyway here is this chapter and I do you enjoy it let me know your thoughts and opinions in the comments! Oh and on a scale of 1-10 how excited are you that they changed the premiere date to March 20th? 
> 
> I know I'm ecstatic!!
> 
> Let me know what your thoughts were and some of your favorite parts!  
> Your kind words always mean so much to me! or come say hi to me on twitter @books4coffee


	4. Family time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Izzy have some sibling time and get to catch up with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovelies Happy New Year! I was so hoping to get this posted earlier but technical difficulties prevented me from doing so. Even though it's almost 3 AM where I am here is chapter 4! I hope you all have a great new year filled with lots of Malec!!

Alec was currently sitting in the booth from his sister. They were sitting across from one another in a small both waiting on their orders to be delivered momentarily. Alec noticed the small chit-chat of the other customers sitting nearby. However, the only thing he could concentrate on was his sister. Everything else could wait, he knew something was up, and he just needed to figure out what that was exactly.

She looked as beautiful as ever. She always looked beautiful of course. Tonight she was wearing a simple white dress that was just a little to short if anyone had asked Alec. Some black heals which Alec had no idea how or any woman would even try to walk in those things. Draped across the back of her chair was a long black jacket as it was yet once again another chilly night in the city.

Takis burgers were the best burgers in all of New York. They made everything fresh and from scratch.  Even the bread for the buns was made in-house. Mr. Taki was old school and liked knowing exactly what he was putting in the food he sold. Alec didn’t really know about all the politics of the business of it all he knew was that when two plates were placed in front of Alec and Izzy Alec couldn’t help licking his lips with delight.

Alec and Izzy sat in Silence and talked softly for the next few minutes while they started in on their food. Izzy asked about Alec’s work and Alec in return asked Izzy how things were working at the office with mom and dad. Alec loved Izzy, but he couldn’t bring himself to answer the question he knew she was dying to answer. Even though he knew that as soon as she asked he would answer without hesitation.

“Okay tell me exactly what happened, and I want all the juicy details,” Izzy smiled with that sparkle in her eye that made Alec momentarily question his sanity. After all, Izzy loved gossip after all. However, Izzy was his sister and he trusted her.

Alec let out a soft sight giving up “You know how mother loves to call me Alex or Alexander when she’s exceptionally displeased with my life choices?” Alec said rolling his eyes in the process.

“You mean the way she insists on calling me Isabelle because Meliorn and I haven’t gotten engaged yet? Yeah, I know that feeling, not quite in the same way as you do I suppose though.”  Izzy said quietly after a moment.

“Well, I stopped by this coffee shop this morning when I didn’t have any coffee at home. He preceded to write my name as Alexander on the side of the cup.” Alec began to explain, and he could feel his face growing redder by the minute.

“Uh-oh,” Izzy said taking in his facial expression.

“In my defense, I wasn’t fully awake, and I had not had caffeine and he’d already called me Alex. I know it’s no excuse, but in my head, all I could hear was mother and her words of disappointment,” Alec said his chest heaving. He suddenly felt like the world was spinning.

“Alec,” Izzy said placing her hand on top of Alec’s “It’s okay, calm down. I’m right here. Everything is okay.”

Alec looked up and the panic that had been building up inside of him seemed to fade momentarily. He hated when he got like this it was as if all these emotions would wash over him at once and he would just get so overwhelmed and he would do things and say things that he didn’t mean but he couldn’t stop them from coming out of his mouth either.

Izzy was great though, she could see that look in his eye and she would know when he wasn’t all there. When everything had become too much and he slipped away. Somehow, she knew exactly what to do and what to say to pull Alec out of it and back to the real world. Somehow even when they had been kids Izzy had known exactly what to do and what to say to help him through the fogginess

Alec’s breathing finally calmed down and he looked over at Izzy who was smiling and patiently waiting. He racked his mind trying to remember what he had been talking about when he remembered. It had been the boy at the coffee shop, Clary had said his name was Magnus. He reminded himself to breathe once more.

“That’s not the worst of it. Later Jace drug me out to get coffee and donuts for everyone in the office. Somehow we ended up at the exact coffee shop that I had been at only hours before. Apparently, Clary works there as well. So not only did I make an ass out of myself, but he probably told Clary all about it.”

“Nonsense. I’m sure there are plenty of rude customers. Though none quite as handsome as you, brother,” Izzy said with a knowing smile.

“Yeah,” Alec said with a laugh “I tried asking her about him without being suspicious. I guess she thought I thought he was cute, so she gave me his number.” Alec said as he tried to hide his face that was as red as a bright cherry red tomato.

“Typical Clary, but the question is _was_ he cute?” Izzy asked raising an eyebrow up at Alec.

Alec plucked a french-fry from her plate and sighed. “Absolutely breathtakingly gorgeous. So yeah, I guess you could say he was cute.” Alec said as he popped the fry into his mouth.

“So why don’t you text him tell him your sorry see if he would be willing to grab a coffee?” Izzy said with a smile

“What if he’s not gay?” Alec asked with an almost shameful look in his eyes. “I mean I think he is, but how can I sit here and wish people would not assume I’m straight just because I don’t dress like a typical gay man.”

“because you’re not asking because you think he’s gay. You're asking because you think he’s cute. It’s not assuming anything Alec.” Izzy said placing a gentle hand on top of Alec’s “ It’s not like you’re going to jump his bones you are just going to get to know the guy. If he’s gay that is great, if not then maybe you’ll have met a new friend.”

“I’m not going to say yes, but I will at least think about it. Though I wouldn’t put it past you to get his number and somehow arrange a blind date without either of our knowledge now that you know.” Alec raised an eyebrow at Izzy’s mortification that Alec would suggest that she would ever do such a thing. “don’t act like you wouldn’t either. You’re my sister, I know you well” Alec said with a smug smile.

“That you do,” Izzy deflated shrugging with defeat.

“So,” Alec said trying his best to change the subject. He remembered Izzy said something about good news. “You said you had some good news?” Alec asked cautiously.

“Oh, right,” Izzy said with the biggest smile he had ever seen on Izzy’s face “I didn’t even tell anyone I was applying but I’ve been accepted at the New York Design Institute”

“Izzy!” Alec said standing up and pulling her into a big brotherly hug. “That is terrific! I am so proud of you!”

“Thanks, because I’m terrified of telling mom and dad,” Izzy said as Alec released her and they both sat back down. “They are going to hate me or tell me that there’s no way that they would allow their daughter to throw her life away on some pipe dream.”

“Izzy, their eldest son is gay, I think I outdid you on bombshell’s they will survive. It’s not like your packing up and leaving for Africa. You're going to a design school something that you're already great at.”

“I wish it was that easy,” Izzy said softly, and Alec could tell there was something else that was on her mind.

“What is it, you know you can tell me. I don’t think there’s much you can do to upset mom and dad. They think that as long as you and Meliorn are together you can do no wrong.” Alec said with a small smile.

Izzy looked down with a scowl on her face. “yeah, about that,” giving Alec a knowing look while stringing her drink with her straw.

“Don’t tell me that you broke up with him?” Alec said with an almost laugh as he played with the straw in his now empty glass. “you’re crazy about him, wasn’t it just last week that you were talking about a June wedding?”

“Alec, I’ve never realized how self-centered Meliorn is before, we went to have a nice day out and all he could talk about was how he looked. Don’t get me wrong I wanted him to look sharp he’s got his first big case coming up and he just made partner, so I get that. What I didn’t get was how he was looking at himself in the mirror for over three hours.” Izzy sighed clearly frustrated. “Is this how it is for you when I drag you shopping?”

“Well, when you drag me shopping your fo-helping me with buying clothes for me. You never really pay attention to anything you might want or need.” Alec said rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “If you do I think you are in and out within a few minutes.”

“It was supposed to be such a fun day,” Izzy confessed with a small shrug. “I thought we would find something he loved pay and then have the store wrap it up and we’d grab lunch do a little sightseeing and then come back and pick up our items and head home.”

“I’m guessing that wasn’t the case,” Alec asked softly raising a suspicious eyebrow up at Izzy.

“Not at all,” Izzy confessed shrugging her shoulders. “I love him, Alec, I do, but I just…somewhere along the line we just became complacent with one another.”

“Well you know I’m terrible at this whole relationship advice thing,” Alec said very softly and even more so cautiously.

“Nonsense, you’re my brother and I know you always have my best interest at heart,” Izzy said truthfully.

 “What I can tell you though is to just do what feels right,” Alec said softly letting the chatter of the small restaurant fade away. “If you think it’s time for the two of you to go your separate ways, then I’ll support you just like you have always been there for me. Don’t worry about mom and dad, you will have me. I’ll help however I can.”

“Thanks, Alec,” Izzy said as she took one last sip of her drink.

“Hey, none of that,” Alec said with a serious voice. “You’re my baby sister and I’ll be here no matter what. I promise you that.”

 

 

 

***

Magnus looked around the bar for a quick second lost in thought. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Costumers were sitting in both at the bar and in booths talking and chit-chatting with one another. There were a few that were dancing, and Magnus couldn’t help the smile that crept its way up. It seemed that tonight had turned out to be not such a terrible night all things considered.

Magnus noticed then that Tessa was over talking to Jem. As always Tessa looked beautiful. She had on a bright yellow button up shit that matched perfectly with the knee length boots she wore and the mini skirt that hit mid-thigh. Magnus watched the way she talked to Jem and it confirmed his suspicions. The way she would absolutely light up when talking to Jem, it was beautiful to watch.

 Magnus had also noticed that she had been avoiding Will all night. Magnus remembered that he needed to talk to Will and find out what was going on with the two of them. Raphael had told Magnus that Will couldn’t sleep in his office on a long-term basis. If anything at all happened when Raphael was gone Will could look suspicious and while Will was extremely trustworthy he was still just a kid.

So, Magnus completely understood and even agreed with Raphael on that. Will needed somewhere safe and secure that he could stay while he figured out what was going on between Tess, Jem and most importantly himself. Magnus just didn’t know about Will staying with him. Magnus liked being on his own and not worrying about people bothering him with his crazy schedule.

Magnus watched just then as Tessa shrugged and turned around. She noticed a group sitting at a table and turned around to go take their order he presumed. It was just then that a darker skin man walked over to the end of the bar. He sat down on one of the stools, tearing his eyes away from Tessa he walked over to the man and kept a small smile on his face.

“So, Raphael told me that he told you about what happened with me and Tess,” A voice said from behind Magnus.

“Well he didn’t give me all the gory details no, but he did say that something must have happened with you and Tessa. Will, what is going on with you two?”

“Either I broke up with her or she broke up with me…I’m not really sure, to be honest. Maybe it’s for the best. We just need some time apart and we need to figure out what we want.” Will said solemnly.

“Bushtit,” Magnus said his voice hard and even.

“Excuse me?” Will said looking at Magnus his voice a bit shaky. “Would you care to elaborate on that a bit?”

“William Herondale, you are a dear friend of mine and so is Tessa. The two of you love each other everyone who knows you can see it written plainly across your face.”

“Well,” Will said between clenched teeth. “Sometimes, love just isn’t enough.”

“Oh yes, Mr. Carstairs. William, you need to quit being so afraid.” Magnus said with a deep sigh. “There is nothing wrong with the way you feel and if you’re not honest with yourself then you most certainly can’t be honest with those you care about most.”

“Magnus, you are my friend, so I am going to only say this once. You have no idea what’s going on. This is a private matter between me and Tess. I have not asked for your advice and until you do I would appreciate it if you stayed out of my damn business.”

Magnus watched as Will picked up the tray he had placed on the bar and walked toward the back door and nearly slammed it behind him as he walked outside on the back deck. Magnus knew the boy needed some guidance but there was nothing Magnus could do until he accepted what was staring him straight in the face. He knew that he was going to try and deny it until there was no denying it.

“So, I’m going to assume that he told you all the dirty details of what happened,” Tessa said walking over to Magnus a few minutes later.

“Not all the dirty details, no. Just some” Magnus said with a sad smile and pushed a stray brown curl behind Tessa’s ear. “I’m here if you need me. You know that right?”

“Yeah, I know,” Tessa said smiling. “Right now I’m just trying to give him space. He’ll figure out whatever he needs to figure out and if that includes me that’s great. If not, well  I’ll have some great memories of our time together.”

“Tessa, no,” Magnus said with almost a cry. “You’ve got to fight for him. He had no idea what’s going on. He’s lost and confused, and he needs you to help him.”

“I can’t make him love me, Magnus!” Tessa almost cried. “He’s making these decisions and God it’s breaking my heart, but I can’t force him to do anything that he just doesn’t want to do,” Tessa said almost crying at this point.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…” Magnus said softly placing his finger under her chin. “I have faith that you will work it out.”

“Thanks, Magnus,”  Tessa said with a small smile.

“No worries, Now on to happier conversations,” Magnus said and poured the two of them two glasses of whiskey.

“I heard there was some commotion earlier today,” Tessa said as she drowned the glass Magnus had just poured.

For the time being, it was relatively quiet. That didn’t mean they were dead. Just all the customers were content and happy and talking amongst their selves. It was still relatively early and so most of the customers that sat around the room were the after-work drinkers. It wouldn’t be another few hours until the college kids came out to party and make trouble. So, in the meantime, Magnus decided to give Tessa the rundown of his day.

 “So, let me get this straight.” Tessa said looking over at Magnus, “Camille, the evil ex-girlfriend show’s up at your place unannounced and begins to cry about the idiot she left you for. Then the father of said idiot shows up here threatening you and Raphael?”

Magnus chuckled softly as he poured the drink for the customer at the end of the bar. “you forgot one crucial detail.” Magnus said after he placed the drink on a napkin in front of the costumer. “Valentine is paranoid that Raphael is trying to steal all his customers from The Mortal Cup.”

“Right, because that makes perfect sense. Maybe the reason people have quit going to his club is that Valentine acts like he’s better than all of New York” Tessa said rolling her eyes as she placed some drinks on a tray.

“Well, this is Valentine we are talking about. Half of what he says does not make any sense what so ever,” Magnus said rolling his eyes at his own statement.

“Right, well let me get these drinks out. I need to talk to Jem about something real quick too.” Tessa said smiling.

“I see how it is, leaving me for another man?” Magnus teased wiggling his eyebrows at her.

“Of course not, I’ll be right back,” Tessa said with a small laugh.

In the last thirty minutes, Pandemonium had started picking up. It was hard to see through the crowd of people. Magnus absolutely loved it. He loved the feeling of being surrounded by people even though he had no idea who they were. He would look at people and he would try and make up stories for them why they where there and what their life was like.

Suddenly it was like everything was in slow motion. The door opened and walked in two of the gorgeous creatures Magnus had ever seen. The first was a girl, she looked like she was barely old enough to drink.  Her dark raven hair was the first thing that grabbed Magnus’s attention. The way it curled around her face was absolutely breathtaking. She wore a fitted white dress underneath a long black jacket. Magnus also noticed a small gold belt that wrapped around her waist underneath her jacket. Of course, the heals she was wearing gave meaning to the statement to if looks could kill. Magnus knew that this girl was no stranger to fashion, and he also wanted to spend hours talking about clothes with her.

Of course, everything couldn’t be that easy, could it? Magnus’s eyes went to the extremely tall man that standing behind the sweet looking girl. He couldn’t help the anger rose up in him. Magnus began replaying everything that happened in his head that moment. All he could see was that man in the coffee shop acting like he had done something that had personally offended him.

It was at that very moment that their eyes meet. Alexander, or actually Alec. He had this smug look on his face like he could go wherever he wanted and do whatever he wanted. It shouldn’t surprise him. He certainly looked like the spoiled rich boy. Although he had none of the fashion sense that went along with the girl he was with probably his girlfriend.

“Who are You,” Magnus couldn’t help the soft whisper that escaped his lips.

He wore plain dark jeans that were almost black and a long green t-shirt underneath a black jacket. He was also wearing some kind of combat boots that looked very military style. It was in that moment that Magnus locked eyes with Alec and saw the blue orbs of his eyes. Magnus couldn’t help but think that they looked almost like that of blue paint. His heart leaped into his chest and he knew that he had to do something he didn’t care how beautiful he was.

The events of the day played in Magnus’s mind over and over again. Camille showing up at his apartment unexpected begging him for his help with Sebastian, then Valentine the father of none but the none too pleasant Sebastian showing up right before opening hours threatening Raphael because he believed that Raphael was stealing his customers. The entire family was crazy that was the only conclusion Magnus could come too.

 Magnus looked up and he noticed that Alec was walking over to him. He couldn’t deal with this not tonight. He was not about to deal with another customer that thought they were entitled and the world owed them something. He was not about to hear more made up excuses. He had reached his limit.

“Um—” Alec began.

“You need to leave,” Magnus said sternly raising up two fingers in his direction. “Now.” His keeping his voice steady and smooth.

***

“So design school? Alec had soon as he and Izzy had left Takis. They were walking around downtown not wanting to end the night with his sister. “I mean I know you loved clothes but I never realized this was something that you wanted to make a career out of.”

“I’ve always loved fashion and clothes and I guess that I always thought that this was something I could never do,” Izzy said reaching her hands deep into the jacket she was wearing. “I mean do you blame me the only thing mother thinks I’m truly capable of is being a stay at home mom. It’s my duty to the Lightwood name.”

“Izzy, I wonder something about mother sometimes. The fact that she thinks that you must be miss betty homemaker seriously makes me question this.” Alec said with a devilish grin.

“and what might that be?” Izzy said with a small smile looking over at Alec.

“Has mother never actually tasted anything you have cooked? I mean you are probably the only person I know that could actually burn water.” Alec said chuckling.  

“Ugh!” Izzy groaned looking over at him and slapped him on the back of his head.

“Gosh! warn me next time, Why don’t you!” Alec said rubbing the back of his head.

“Oh please, Mr. Tough Guy that did not hurt,” Izzy said rolling her eyes.

“Perhaps,” Alec said as he tried to do his best puppy dog face. “Anyway, I am still really proud of you. This is incredible, and Mom and Dad would be crazy not to support you in this adventure your about to embark on.”

“Come on Alec,” Izzy said slightly dramatically. “Be serious Alec. You are their perfect son who does everything right. Graduates from one of the best universities in the country with honors on the dean's list and nearly a 4.0 GPA. Not to mention the fact that you are also currently working for one of the most elite book publishing company’s in the state and have had incredible success. Yet when you told them that you are gay, they act like the world is going to end.”  Izzy said running her hand through her hair frustrated. “No they will not support this, but it’s okay because I have people surrounding me that I know will support me.”

“We don’t need them. As long as we have each other,” Alec said softly. “You know I’ll always be here for you, Izzy.”

“and Jace and Max of course,” Izzy said bumping her shoulder gently into Alec’s.

“Of course,” Alec said looking down at Izzy. “So, are you going to tell Meliorn. I know you mentioned that you weren’t sure about what the future holds for you, but what are you thinking exactly.”

“I don’t know honestly, there’s a part of me that wants to try and work things out. I mean when we first started seeing each other…You know how it was with us.”

“Yeah, don’t remind me. I don’t need a reminder of my little sister making out with her boyfriend on Christmas Eve. on my bed of all places.” Alec groaned.

“To be fair you had moved out years before that ever happened.” Izzy pointed out.

“Yes, but I had to sleep there during Christmas.” Alec reminded Izzy with a scorn on his face.

“I just don’t know if I should try and work things out with Meliorn,” Izzy said stopping where she was standing on the sidewalk. “I mean, he doesn’t seem to care about anything. It’s all just existing. I feel at times I’ve fallen into that, just existing. I want more out of life than that. I want to live my life to the fullest, and not just going through the motions.”

“I know this must be a hard decision for you Izzy but all I want for you is to be happy,” Alec said wrapping his arms around Izzy in a warm brotherly hug. “If Meliorn makes you happy that that is great. I want you to find happiness, Izzy.”

Once Alec gently let go of Izzy she was quiet for what seemed like a long time. It was as if she was having some kind of conversation with herself that only she was a part of. Alec wished he had the words to say to her that would encourage her and remind her that he would always be there for her.

“I don’t think he does. Make that happy,” Izzy finally said after a long minute  “I think that I’ve been fooling myself for a long time in thinking that things would change, and they would go back to how they used to be between the two of us. That didn’t happen and no matter how much I wish it would.”

“I know this is hard Izzy,” Alec said softly as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear. “but you know that I will always be here for you don’t you.”

“Of course,” Izzy said smiling over at Alec as they continued walking.

Alec wasn’t entirely sure where they were going but it didn’t matter. The only thing that really mattered was the fact that he was getting to spend a few hours with his sister. Their lives had become so fast paced that they rarely got to see each other besides the dinners that mother insisted they attend.

Then, of course, the only ones that did any kind of talking was their parents Maryse and Robert Lightwood. New York socialites they had their hands in a little of everything and the4y loved to brag about that too. Their parents seemed to think that just because they were Lightwoods one of the oldest families in NYC that their name meant something.

Alec looked up at the night sky and how the moon seemed to cast a violet shadow over all the buildings that surrounded them. Arm in arm they walked down the sidewalk passing strangers and for a few minutes it was peaceful, the strange quietness of nothing but the distant sound of traffic and other city noises. However, it felt like both Alec and Izzy were surrounded in their own bubble.

 

“You want to know something that’s funny though?” Izzy said looking over at Alec with a smug smile. Almost as if she was about to bust out laughing.

“Sure, I could use a good laugh,” Alec said looking over at Izzy with a rare grin.

“I never even liked kissing Meliorn,” Izzy said covering her mouth in an effort to hide the chuckle that was forcing its way out of her lungs.

“What do you mean you didn’t like kissing him?” Alec asked almost glaring at his sister.

“I mean what you think I mean. I mean he was a good kisser suppose. I just never liked it there was never any spark.”

“So, what are you trying to tell me that your gay too? Are you saying that what the two of you did on my bed was just an experiment?” Alec asked Izzy his voice strained and clearly agitated.

“Oh god no! It wasn’t an experimentation at all, nothing like that I am very team heterosexual thank you very much!” Izzy practically shouted. “I like kissing men, and Meliorn was a good kisser a really good kisser. However, there was just never that chemistry between us.”

“Well, that’s good to know,” Alec mumbled before Izzy was practically pulling his arm and dragging him down the street. “Izzy, what the hell do you think you are doing!”

“Come on,” Izzy begged. “It’s that place we went with Jace and Clary last night. You don’t have to work in the morning. I don’t have plans lets have a few drinks.”

“Izzy,” Alec groaned dragging out the syllables in her name. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why not? Well just have a few drinks and some laughs who knows you might meet the love of your life.”

“I doubt that but I guess just this once I will appease you,” Alec said and followed after Izzy.

Pandemonium was the quaint little place Alec had enjoyed the time he had spent here the night before. Everyone had been friendly enough and there had been good times and good laughs. As soon as Izzy walked in she walked over to what Alec assumed was the lady’s restroom. He should really find a table or both that they could sit at or he could go order them some drinks. Yeah, drinks would be a good start.

It was at that very moment that his eyes locked eyes with perhaps the most beautiful man he had ever seen. It was the same man he had met this morning at the coffee shop. There were a thousand questions running through his head but the only thing he could seem to think was god he was just so beautiful.

Alec knew that this was his chance. He could walk up to him and apologize for the way he had acted. He would explain that it had been a complete and total misunderstanding, and maybe he could offer to buy him a drink. Maybe he could just sit down and get to know this person and just see if there was anything between him. With a little bit of confidence Alec slowly walked over to Magnus, Clary had said his name was Magnus

“Um—” Alec said tripping over his words.

However, before Alec could get another word out Magnus was already speaking. His voice was eloquent and raspy all at the same time.

“You need to leave,” Magnus said sternly raising up two fingers in front of Alec’s face. “Now.”

“Excuse me?” Alec said in shock at the words coming out of his mouth.

“I said leave, we don’t have time for your kind here. You can also take your friend here.”

Alec saw Izzy and grabbed her by the elbow and escorted her to the door. It was in that moment that Alec knew beyond a shadow of a doubt whether or not Magnus was gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next few chapters we should see a few more Malec moments. However, I did say this was a slow burn and such! So we'll see what our boys get up to next chapter!   
> Comments and Kudos are love!  
> If you want to scream at me from Malec withdraws you can do so here or on twitter.   
> If you want to live tweet this that would be cool just tag me @books4coffee


	5. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, here's this monster of a chapter. I hope yall enjoy.

Tessa looked over at the now mostly empty bar with a bit of nostalgia. She had worked here with Magnus Jem and Will since the first semester of college. There had been waiters and waitresses that had come and go but those three were her rock. Of course, she didn’t get to see or spend as Much time with Magnus as she used to since they both were incredibly busy with work and school and they had none of the same classes.

She thought about what would happen to this place once they graduated. They would all be living and working in the real world and although she would come by from time to time to give Raphael a hard time it would never be the same. She wondered if she would actually keep up with her friends once she graduated.

She had thought that both she and Will would be inseparable, but something had changed in him and now he didn’t seem to want to have anything to do with her. She would be lying if she said that it didn’t hurt or that she understood what was going on. The truth of the matter was that she didn’t understand what was going on with Will and that was why tonight along with the help of Jem she was going to get answers.

Tessa wasn’t sure exactly what time it was, but she knew it that it had to be well past three in the morning. The music had been cut off and the street noise was all but quiet murmur from the few people out this late at night. For some reason, Tessa always found this time of night peaceful. It was then that Tessa looked up and saw that Will was taking off his apron and was headed for the front door.

Tessa grabbed Jem’s hand and pulled him after him and ran out the door after Will. If Tessa had been paying any attention she would have noticed the current of electricity that ran up her arm when she placed her hand in Jem’s. She would have noticed how being next to him made her feel like all was right. Though at that particular moment in time Tessa was only concerned about talking to Will and figuring out what was going on with him.

Tessa pulled Jem faster as they started in a run down the street hoping to catch up to Will. It seemed like they had been running forever when finally, they were close enough to him that Tessa could reach out and pull his hand and pull him close to her. She reached out as quickly as she could and grabbed his hand and whispered _“Will”._ Of course, Will turned around swiftly and both Tessa and Jem ran into him and knocked him flat on the ground.

A moment latter Will was looking over at both Jem and Tessa with a bewildered look on his face. “Jem? Tessa?” His voice was soft but Tessa could hear the strain of it and just looking at how defeated Will looked broke Tessa’s heart. “What do you think you two are doing?”

“Will” Tessa breathed out almost breathlessly as she began to stand up.

“Tessa, what do you think you are doing?” Will said as he got up and dusted himself off and ran a hand through his dark hair in frustration. Tessa could see the frustration written all over his face.

“Will, were worried about you,” Tessa said softly taking a step closer toward Will looking up at him. “The way you have been acting lately. It’s not you.”

Will jerked back suddenly taking several steps away from Tessa. It was as if he was purposefully putting an amount of distance between the two of them. Tessa told herself that it wasn’t her that it was whatever was going on with Will that caused her to act in this way. However, she couldn’t help the hurt that overwhelmed her heart in that moment. When all she wanted was to wrap her arms around Will and tell him that everything was going to be okay, but she knew that this would not be that easy.

It was as if all of a sudden Tessa had an epiphany and she knew that she was going about this all wrong. There was something going on with Will and the more she pushed him the more she would just push him away. That was not what she wanted at all. She wanted him to open up and talk to her about whatever was going on with him. He needed support. He did not need to be forced to do something that he just wasn’t ready for.

“I’m going about this all wrong, aren’t I? Will I love you and that will never change. I see now though that you need space and time to figure out it is that has been bothering you.” Tessa said almost breathlessly as she felt the tears slip over the edge of eyes. “I just want you to be happy and if some space is what you need I can give that to you.”

Tessa turned around and began walking. She didn’t know where she was going she only walked in one direction. She wasn’t sure where she was when she stopped walking or even how long it had been that she had been walking. The pain in her chest was demanding release. She felt it spread up her chest as tears fell from her eyes. The pain, it felt someone was beating on her chest like a drum each beat more painful that one before.

It was only a moment later that she felt slender hands wrap around her arm. She turned around almost panic-stricken. As soon as she saw the face of the man that was holding on to her arm she instantly relaxed. She looked up into Jem’s smiling eyes. Instantly every muscle in her body relaxed and she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest as tears silently fell from her eyes.

Tessa wasn’t sure how long they stood there the only thing that she was aware of was his arms that were wrapped around and were soothingly massaging her back. They stayed for what seemed like forever until Tessa feared she had cried her eyes dry. Slowly Tessa began to pull away and she couldn’t mistake the look that was in Jem’s eye.

The way he was looking at her in that very moment, it was a look in which anyone desired to be regarded with. It was a look of complete adoration and love and Tessa knew that partly it was confusion and it was wanting to just forget about everything that had happened tonight. Jem’s hand reached out and tilted her head up slightly.

Tessa knew that she should have done something, she should have put some distance between them or turned her face, but she couldn’t make her body move it was like her body was a moth and Jem was the flame she had been depriving herself of for far too long. Jem took a step toward her his left hand on the brick wall behind him and the other playing with a strand of her loose brown curls.

Their breaths were both ragged and their mouths were only mere inches from one another. They stood there looking at one another wanting, but neither not wanting to make the next move. They were breathing the same air and then Jem so slowly stepped in even closer. Tessa could almost taste the salt on his lips they were so close. It would have taken nothing at all for their lips to brush ever so slightly.

Just then there was a sound of a sports engine rounding the corner and the spell was instantaneously broken. Jem took several steps back and looked over at Tessa with a flood of emotions written all over his face. Part of Tessa wanted to reach out and comfort Jem and tell him that it was okay that they just got caught up in a moment. However, before she could his face had relaxed, and it was almost like a totally different Jem had replaced the one that had just been there.

“Jem,” Tessa started to say, but she was at a complete loss for words.

“Don’t worry about it Tessa,” Jem said softly. Even though the only thing Tessa seemed to be able to do was worry. “Come on let me walk you home. It’s late and I can at least do that right.”

***

“Alec, what’s going on? You were just eager to go inside and now we're leaving?” Izzy said as soon as they reached the edge of the curb.

“Jace texted and wanted to know if we wanted to come over for some drinks. I’d just rather have drinks in a small gathering, besides it’s way too crowded in there. I couldn’t think straight. There wasn’t anywhere to sit.”

“Maybe because you’re not?” Izzy said in an attempt to lighten the mood with an added smile.

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it,” Alec said somberly.

“Why don’t you just text Jace and tell him to meet us here and Clary too?” Izzy asked concerned with why her brother was trying so desperately to get away.

Izzy wasn’t sure what it was but the brother she loved and adored more than anything somehow in the last hour had seemed to build a secure fortress around himself and she couldn’t help the fact that it reminded her of years ago when Alec was only discovering who he was. Sighing to herself she requested an Uber and swore to herself that she would figure out what was bothering Alec.

Not ten minutes later was there a car waiting for them and they got in and were off to Jace’s apartment. Alec was quiet and doing something with his phone. This mood Alec was in, it reminded her of her brother years ago who had also built up his walls around him.

**Ten years ago:**

Izzy looked at herself in the mirror of her vanity. Even she had to admit that she looked quite lovely. It was the night of her parent’s law firm’s party and Izzy and Alec were of course required to go. Izzy didn’t dread the party as she usually found someone to entertain herself with or the very least she found some way to get disapproving looks from both her parents.

Her hair had been the longest hassle trying to perfectly style her stubborn hair. In years past her mother would offer to do her hair, but this year she was determined to make it work. She had everything laid out perfectly for what she would need and eventually to found a rhythm and before long beautiful curls hung past her shoulders ever so softly.

She had put the supplies she had used away before she went and slipped into an elegant gold dress with an empire waistline and a strapless ‘V’ neckline that her parents were sure to disapprove of. Izzy had never been one to hide her body and in fact, thought that she should dress in a way that she felt the most beautiful and not hide away from herself.

Izzy somehow always seemed to find trouble one way or the other. Her parents wouldn’t say anything to her at the event of course but she knew that she would hear it when they got home. It would be hours and hours of them calmly telling her that her behavior was unbecoming of a girl her age. That is was time for her to grow up and act like a Lightwood woman. Not that Izzy had any idea what that meant other than that she was supposed to walk around like she was better than everyone and dress like a nun she suspected.

Of course, Alec had always cared about what people thought. He wanted to do right by his parents and his family. Izzy loved her brother more than anything, but they had never had that brother/sister bond that most siblings had. Alec was always more content to stay in his room and read his books and study for his exams. Even at parties like this, he was the perfect son and never caused any commotion. Izzy wished that she could be more like Alec.

Just then there was a soft knock at her bedroom door and the dark mahogany door slowly crept open. Not even a moment later a head was peeking into her room. Izzy could see Alec standing there so awkwardly his left arm gripping uncomfortably at his right arm. He looked like he wanted to run away. She could tell something was on his mind though.

“Alec, what’s up? Shouldn’t you be getting ready?” Izzy said turning around and looking at what he was wearing.

He was wearing the black uniform slacks of their elite private school. He at least tried to pair it with something other than the red polo they were required to wear. Instead, he was wearing a white button-up shirt with a black blazer that fortunately didn’t have their schools’ logo embordered on it. He looked more like he was going to a school function that to one of their parent’s office gatherings.

“I am ready,” Alec said softly “Why is there something wrong with what I’m wearing?”

Izzy rolled her eyes. Sometimes her brother really was helpless in the fission department. Izzy knew that she should probably be annoyed but in his own kind of way Alec’s lack of fashion sense was actually kind of adorable.

“Come on, I’ve got an idea,” Izzy said and grabbed Alec by the wrist and pulled him down the hallway down to Mr. Hodges room, their parent's employee.

“Izzy we can’t go in here,” Alec said warily as she turned the door handle and pushed it open to walk through the door. Alec’s voice was flat as he spoke, “This is Mr. Hodges room.”

“Alec calm down it will be fine. I come in here all the time Hodge won’t mind.” Izzy said to Alec encouragingly as she shut the door behind him.

“But-” Alec protested but he didn’t say anything father.

“George, Hodge’s son. He’s right about your size.” Izzy explained, “I’m certain he has a few shirts and a better fitting pair of pants than those.” Izzy looked down at the pants that Alec was already outgrowing.

They rested on the top of his ankle and he wasn’t even wearing full-length socks but rather short ankle socks. At least Alec had managed to find some that black. Alec was known to be somewhat color blind from time to time and would end up pairing navy socks with his black trousers. An easy mistake especially in the dark, but still it was no excuse for a brother of hers.

“Oh, but won’t he mind?” Alec asked softly

“No, George is cool,” Izzy said walking over to the closet.

 Izzy began to rummage through the closet for a few minutes before finding a soft black sweater. The button-up Alec was wearing was much too big so that would have to go too. A moment later she found a lilac button-up shirt and a decent pair of trousers.

“Now go try these on,” Izzy said handing the clothes to Alec.

Izzy watched as Alec took the clothes and turned and walked across the hall to go change in the bathroom. Izzy rummaged in a drawer for a pair of long socks along with an appropriate tie. Something dark purple that could be tied and tucked neatly under the sweater.

Izzy barely even noticed when the door open and Alec walked in looking a million times better. She turned to face Alec who was just standing, ever so casually in front of her. For the life of her, Izzy couldn’t remember the last time her brother had looked so incredibly handsome. As she had expected the trousers were just the right length and fit a little better in the hips too.

“Alec, you look great!” Izzy said grabbing him by the hand and pulled him further into the room to have him a second once-over.

Without a moments notice, she placed the striped navy blue and violet tied around his neck and began to tie it in a perfect Windsor knot loping the correct ends around and out until it fit snugly around Alec’s neck. She then proceeded to tuck the base of the tie underneath the sweater smoothly.

Second a look at her handy work she really had to give herself credit. The tie really made the entire outfit shine. Alec was handsome he really should wear clothes that accentuated his looks not hide away in baggy clothing just because he thought that they were ‘comfortable’ as he liked to put it so often.

“I don’t see why all this is necessary,” Alec mumbled almost to himself. Izzy thought she ignore the statement, but she couldn’t help herself. Her brother had to know that he was worth the attention.

“You never know Alec,” Izzy said very softly and very carefully. “You might meet a cute girl that you want to dance with. Your incredible Alec, but it never hurts to put your best foot forward.”

“What if I don’t want to dance with a girl though?” Alec suddenly said looking over at Izzy and she was confused for a moment until the next words came out of his mouth. “What if I want to dance with a boy?”

Izzy froze, she wasn’t sure what she was supposed to say. She loved her brother and would not say anything that made him feel uncomfortable in any sort of way. She wondered if he had always felt this way Alec had always had these walls up around him and he closed himself off from so many.

“Well, I guess the more important question is do you want to dance with a boy?” Izzy asked very softly looking at Alec.

“I don’t know, I think I would like to dance with Jace, but I think he would probably like to dance with a girl,” Alec said his face turning red and looking down at his feet awkwardly. “Does that make me disgusting?”

“No Alec! Of course not, if you want to dance with boys that is perfectly fine you can’t help who you are attracted to and if there’s a cute boy that put a small smile on your face there is absolutely nothing wrong with that.”  Izzy said walking over to the door.

“Thank’s Izz,” Alec said softly not far behind her “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“You know…” Izzy said looking up at Alec with a cheeky grin. “It’s okay if you want to do more than dance with a boy. You could kiss a boy too if you want. Just make sure that it’s something he wants too.”

“Yeah, I got that. But also remember that if any boy ever tries to lay a hand on you without your permission. I will kill them. I do know how to use bow and arrow after all.”

“Oh my god.” Izzy laughed as she walked out the door. “Come on I need to put on my shoes and then I’ll be ready. I’ll see you downstairs?”

“Sure, Alec said simply, and he headed for the railing and made his way downstairs.

After what took way to long to find her shoes Izzy was dressed and ready for the party. She made her way downstairs where she heard her parents chatting with Alec. They had that disapproving tone that they normally used with Izzy which she found to be strange since they seemed to use with only her.

“Alec, you look nice tonight are you meeting your girlfriend at the party tonight?” Maryse’s voice came up the stairs. “You know we could have picked her up if you would like,”

“I don’t have a girlfriend,” Alec said looking down awkwardly.

“Oh, well you just look really nice tonight. Though I can't imagine what girl wouldn’t want to be seen with you, Alec. You are a Lightwood after all. All the girls at school should be so lucky to be your girlfriend.”

“Well, I’m only fourteen mothers,” Alec said his face turning red. “I didn’t think I was allowed to have a girlfriend.”

“Alec, of course, your allowed to have a girlfriend. You are a Lightwood after all and a handsome devil at that might I add” Robert said chuckling beside Maryse.

The car ride to the party was quiet but Alec didn’t have to say anything she knew that whatever they had talked about earlier and that wall that had started to crumble when he told her he might like boys was now the most secure fortress. It was in that moment that Izzy determined that she would get that wall somehow. Even when all night Alec ignored his best friend Jace and walked over to Lydia the daughter of one of the law firms partners youngest daughters.

***

Izzy knew something was up, Alec was more than positive of that now. He had texted Jace as soon as they got outside and told him that he and Izzy were coming over. He also texted him that if Izzy said or asked anything that Jace had been the one to invite them over and that he would explain it later…perhaps in a week or two. When everything had blown over.

Alec’s heart was heavy, he had been entertaining the idea of apologizing to that man and him telling Alec that he understood and that perhaps sometimes they should grab a coffee. It was a stupid delusion Alec knew that now, but Alec had sworn that by the way, he dressed that he must be gay. He realized what a huge mistake that had been.

They always said to never assume anything, because that only made an ass out of you and me. Sure, the man dressed better than Alec had ever managed to pull off even with a little help from Izzy and the eyeliner and glitter what straight man wore that on any kind of regular basis even to a bar? There was just something off about him and Alec couldn’t figure it out.

Alec knew for certain one that he could rule out was if the man was just in the closet and not out to his friends and family. Alec had spent way too long in that closet and honestly, it was kind of boring. Well, there was also the part of being terrified that others would figure out your secret. Alec knew however that when you were in the closet you tried to act the way and say the things that were expected of you. A man wearing conspicuous amounts of glitter didn’t exactly scream normal to Alec.

It only took about thirty minutes to get over to Jace’s apartment, which happened to be not too far from Alec’s own apartment. The air was cool and refreshing, but Alec could sense that the temperature was starting to drop rapidly. It wouldn’t surprise him at all if they got a bit of snow within the week.

Jace opened the front door to the decent sized apartment that he shared with Clary. You couldn’t help but notice the dramatic art pieces that hung on the wall or sat on a bookshelf. There was also the piano that had been in Jace’s family for generations. Izzy had explained to him before that Jace’s apartment was an open concept floor plan. Alec still wasn’t sure what that meant exactly.

As soon as Izzy had gone inside and placed her jacket in the small closet Alec followed suit. Though Alec was sure that Jace wouldn’t care if they through their jackets on the floor, he wouldn’t dream of hearing about it from Clary. Besides, even if Jace was his best friend didn’t mean he could act like a Neandertal.

It didn’t take long for Alec and Jace to fall into their normal banter of teasing one another and laughing about work. It had become much easier especially once Alec had gotten over his crush on Jace and realized that would never happen. In all honesty, Alec was happy for Jace and Clary.

It was then that Alec noticed that Izzy was in the kitchen alone making Margaritas and Clary was nowhere to be seen. He knew from personal experience this could be bad. Even though it was not technically food that Izzy was making it was still questionable and if she was using tequila Alec would not put it past her to somehow include the worm. Alec shivered at the thought.

“Jace, Alec asked softly and very cautiously noticing that Clary hadn’t yet come out with paint all over hands. Typically she was a chatterbox. “Where is Clary?”

“Oh, she’s been working on a big assignment all week. She’s been down at the studio for hours since she got off work,” Jace explained.

“Well she might actually be safer than we are right now,” Alec commented looking over at Izzy at work mixing things together in the blender in Jace’s kitchen.

Jace looked over as well and chuckled lightly.  

“I can’t argue with you there Alec,” Jace said as he stood up from the couch. And walked over to the opposite side of the bar and leaned under the counter and pulled out a bottle of brownish gold liquid. “Come on we might as well have a few drinks before your sister decides to poison us.”

“I heard that,” Izzy said with a bit of annoyance in her voice. “Just for that, you get an extra shot of tequila in your drink Jace!”

“Oh well gee, not another shot!” Jace said in mock horror. “How many have you put in there already I’m sure by the time you're done it’s going to have more tequila than anything else,”

“Well, they do say that tequila is good for your health and clearly you need your health Jace with the way you’re talking,”

“Actually Izzy,” Alec said picking up the shot class and bringing it to his lips. “I believe that’s whiskey that’s good for your health,” Alec said as he emptied the brown liquid into his mouth.

“Oh well, whiskey, tequila what’s the difference. I’m sure tequila has health benefits too.” Izzy said with determination.

“Whatever floats your boat,” Jace said with a side grin over at Alec as he finished off his drink putting the class down and swiped the bottom of his lip.

This was bad very bad Alec knew that. Jace had a girlfriend who Alec had worked very hard to come and accept even though Alec did not trust outsiders. When Clary came along he had tried to push her away but even Alec hadn’t been able to deny the chemistry that they had. Why was it then that Alec’s eyes were some reason lingering on Jace’s lips for just a little longer than they should.

“you up for another round?” Jace asked looking over at Alec distracting Alec from his thoughts.

Jace started pouring more of the golden liquid into the glass before Alec had the chance to protest and say that he didn’t know what was in that, but one was probably enough for a lifetime. Then Alec remembered the events of earlier that night and just wanted to forget that horrible feeling of knowing that he would never be good enough because he was gay he would never be good enough. So, when Jace poured the second glass Alec swallowed eagerly as well as he did with the third, fourth and fifth.

Then came the first round of Margaritas that Izzy had made and they tasted about good as had been expected way more marga than rita. At this point though Alec could be drinking pure alcohol and he wouldn’t even notice. At this point, it all tasted exactly the same.

A moment later there was a soft knock on Jae’s front door and Alec thought he was losing his mind. Had it really been a knock on the door or what’s his mind just playing tricks on him? Perhaps he had accidentally kicked the wall. Although he didn’t remember kicking the wall, the wall hadn’t done anything to him so why would he kick the wall? Maybe the wall was Magnus and that was why he was kicking the wall.

Jace took a sip of the margarita that was sitting in front of him and then proceeded to get up and walk towards the door. Perhaps Alec had not been the only one that had heard the knock at the door. Perhaps Jace had decided to go investigate. Maybe Jace would protect Alec from Magnus thought Alec couldn’t quite remember why he would need protecting from him. So he took another drink of his own margarita that for some reason had only been half drunk so far.

A moment later there was a dark-haired man standing just inside of the doorway. He was kind of cute if you liked the whole nerdy thing. He didn’t pay much attention to what the man was wearing exactly but thought that he dressed worse than Alec ever had on his worst day. He also thought that Izzy would have a field day dressing him up.

 For some reason that Alec couldn’t explain he was suddenly overwhelmed with the fact that he was never going to meet a nice gay man. He was never going to settle down with someone that he could share his sole with. He would never meet that special someone that wanted to spend time with him.

Alec was too serious. That’s what everyone said about him anyway, he ignored the rumors about him at work, but it didn’t mean that he didn’t hear them. They were all the same anyway, Alec Lightwood, all the women wanted to climb him like a tree, but he was too serious and played by the rules. He couldn’t think outside the box.

 “Hey Simon,” Jace said running his slender hands through his golden locks. “Clary’s not here right now she’s working on her project.”

“Yeah, I know,” Simon said walking over the threshold of Jace’s front door. Even his voice was nerdy Alec thought absentmindedly. “She texted me with an artist 911,”

Just then Izzy came out of the kitchen with a second round of drinks. “Jace! You should have told me you had invited over a friend. I would have made more drinks!” she scolded Jace with a slight frown as she crossed her arm over her chest.

“Not my friend. Clary’s. Simon this is my adopted sister Izzy and the silent brooding one in the corner is our brother Alec. He takes some warming up to.” Jace said making a small introduction.

Alec resented that sentiment he was not brooding. He just didn’t trust people he didn’t know and he certainly didn’t know this Simon guy! How well did Clary even know him and she just sends him over to Jace’s apartment. This guy could be dangerous, it's always the nice looking ones that turn out to be dangerous after all.

“So your Simon!” Izzy practically squealed from beside him. Alec couldn’t help but narrow his eyes at his sister. _Traitor_ he thought to himself but turned to the drink that was sitting in front of him. “Clary has told me so much about you. She was just telling me about how one of her characters was based on me for the story you’re working on something about slaying demons in five inches heels with an electric whip right?”

“Close electrum, it’s actually quite bad ass.” Simon clarified with a gulp. “If I do say so myself.”

“So, you said Clary texted you?” Jace said looking over back at Simon. “That is never a good sign,” Jace said with a faint smile on his face. Smaller than his usual happy go lucky smile.

“She left one of her sketchbooks on the table in her studio” Simon explained with a bright smile “She just texted me and asked if I could swing by and grab it for her.”

“The one with the demons on the front?” Jace asked shoving his hands in the pockets of his dark jeans.

“That’s the one,” Simon said as they walked down the end of the hallway.

“Well he sure is cute, isn’t he?” Izzy said wiggling her eyebrows at Alec. He wasn’t sure what she was insinuating but he didn’t give off a gay vibe. Why was this all he seemed to think about?

“I’m pretty sure I’m not his type at all,” Alec said chuckling. “Also. I think you might be way out of his league. Though I can’t believe you actually talked all that nerd talk with him. Color me impressed.” Alec teased.

 “Of course, Clary is a friend of ours. She’s always talking about the book her and Simon are writing, and it sounds bad ass if you ask me,” Izzy said leaning over the counter and looking at Alec. “Now, are you going to tell me what’s bothering you?” Izzy said softly

“Nothing is bothering me, Izzy,” Alec insisted avoiding looking over at her eyes.

“Okay Alec, but you know that you can tell me anything,” Izzy asked Alec and he could see the honesty in her eyes. That she just wanted the best for him and it broke him that he couldn’t tell her.

“But of course,” Alec said looking up at his sister trying to avoid her eyes but thankful for the distraction when Jace and Simon returned.

Simon and Jace came back into the main room and Simon was holding a book with lots of drawings on the outside. Alec knew from the conversation from earlier that he must be holding onto Clary’s beloved sketchbook.

“Simon, I know that you have to get that back to Clary,” Izzy said with a genuine smile “but you should totally stop by later for a margarita. “They are legendary”

“I wish I could but I do have an early morning tomorrow,” Simon explained with a simple shrug.

“Well,” Izzy said suggestively, “Clary has my number, we should all go out one of these days preferably without this one,” Izzy said pointing at Alec, “Total party popper.”

With that Simon Closed the door and Alec heard his feet outside the door as he made his way down the stairs. He did not like the fascination that Izzy seemed to instantly have with this boy.

“Really Izz,” Alec said with a scowl.

“anyway Simon, I’ll see you later,” Jace said walking up beside Alec as he showed Simon out. “Tell Clary to text me when she’s done and I’ll go pick her up.”

“Yeah, I told her she needs to get home soon. It’s getting cold out there,” Simon said nodding his head toward the door as he pulled it open and walked outside pulling his jacket tight around his body.

Several drinks later and Alec couldn’t even remember why ‘I’ came before ‘e’ except after ‘c’. Whoever had come up with that rule was silly. He would blame it on the French because that’s where half of the English language came from. Okay so maybe not half but close enough. Alec thought as he pulled out his phone and looked at his notifications.

Nothing interesting. Alec noted as he placed the phone back down on the counter.

He also wondered who named their kid Magnus, it was such a strange name in his opinion. It was then that Alec remembered one vital important detail. Alec had Magnus’s number Clary had given him Magnus’s number and if Clary had given Magnus’s phone number there had to of been a reason. Maybe he misinterpreted what Magnus had said. There was also the fact that Clary had done the exact same thing and assume he was gay.

He couldn’t have misunderstood what Magnus said those very hurtful words. He was actually quite articulate. Perhaps Clary just thought that Magnus needed a friend and thought that Alec would be good company. Clary was like a sister to him in many ways, and just liked Izzy he knew she had his best interest at heart.

 “Izzy, this has,” Alec said followed by a loud hiccup “But I think I should get going,”

“Alec,” Izzy said with a concerned look on her face. “You can’t go home like this. We’ve all had too much to drink tonight. I’m sure Jace won’t mind you sleeping on the couch. You’re in no condition to go anywhere.”

“Yes of course,” Jace said hearing his name but not really paying any attention to the conversation. “what Izzy said.”

“Jace your really helping,” Izzy said as she glared over at Jace who had way too much of everything himself.

“Izzy, it’s just a few blocks away, really I’ll be fine” Alec insisted standing up.

“Well…” Izzy said looking down at her phone “If you're sure, just let me get you a ride at least,” Izzy said tapping away at her phone.

“Izzy, I love you but I’m fine,” Alec insisted again. “the fresh night air will do me some good.”

“You know I hate you right?” Izzy said with a fake growl placing her hand’s on her hips.“Just call me as soon as you get home okay?”

Alec went to grab his jacket where it was hanging in Jace’s closet. “I will don’t worry.”

***

Magnus walked into his apartment and turned on the light and tossed the contents of his pockets onto the kitchen table without much of a thought. The demon cat, Chairman Meow was waiting for him not far from the front door. His tail stuck straight up in anger glaring at Magnus, and the realization hit him that he forgot to feed him earlier because of the drama with Camille.  

“I know, I didn’t get you lunch earlier, I’m sorry” Magnus cooed to the demon cat. “I had much more pressing matters, but truth be told I would actually rather spend time with you that that two-timing bitch. Besides, I think we have made some progress”

Chairman Meow proceeded to make a low growling like sound in the back of his throat.

“Okay, Okay” I'm going Magnus said with both hands raised in the air in surrender. “So what will it be today Chairman? Chicken or Fish?”

“Meow” Chairman said walking over to where Magnus was currently rummaging through the pantry for a can of fish cat food.

“Well, it looks like it will have to be chicken. I seem to be out of fish. I’ll have to pick some up in the morning.

“MEOW!” Chairman growled at Magnus as he was holding the can of food in his hand.

“I know,” Magnus said as he opened the small can of cat food and put it on the small plate for chairman. He made a mad dash for the plate of food and Magnus crouched down as he chuckled and patting him softly. This was the only time it was safe to do so when he was distracted by food.” I did promise that I would go earlier but Camille kind of made me forget about that and tonight turned out to be the night from hell. I promise I’ll go first thing when I get up in the morning. I am off after all”

Once the Chairman was satisfied he went into his room and discarded his clothes.

The warm water on his back was warm and soothing. After a few minutes, his muscles were relaxed and Magnus felt that he could think about things other than work and the tedious day he had been having the past few days. It was then that character’s and plot ideas started coming to him. Why was it always in the shower?

Once Magnus was toweled off moisturized and he quickly dressed in a pair of black silk pajama bottoms and a black robe with golden designs covering the body of the garment. Magnus, by all means, should get to bed as it was already late, but his hands were itching to get some of these ideas down even if they had been ridiculous ones at that. Magnus grabbed his laptop out of his bad and opened it and began to type away.

Magnus wasn’t sure what time it was or how long that he had been typing when he heard a soft knock at the door. His head jerked up with a suspicious look crossing his face. Besides Camille, there were only a limited people that actually knew where he lived and none of them actually ever came by on any kind of regular basis. Actually, Ragnor never came by and Raphael had only been by once.

The very fact that Camille had decided that she could just show without any kind of announcement; without at least texting or calling was problematic, to say the least. Deep down Magnus thought that he should consider moving but he loved his place. Sure it was small but he had put his own touch to it and over the years and now it really was his. Magnus also really didn’t have time for packing and everything he would have to do if he did move so it really was a moot point. He would just have to explain to Camille when and if he saw her again that she couldn’t just show up.

The knock on the door came a second time. Magnus looked over at Chairman who was quietly sitting beside him giving himself a bath. Setting down the laptop on the dark wooden coffee table in front of him Magnus stood up and walked over to see who was knocking at the door. He hadn’t been sure what to expect but when he opened the door realization hit him full force.

William Herondale was standing outside of his door in the cold blistering New York air without so much as a jacket. It was then that Magnus remembered something about Raphael said something about having Magnus let Will stay a few nights with him because he couldn’t let him crash at Pandemonium.

Will was tall had dark hair and sparkling blue eyes. Magnus opened the door a little wider so that Will could walk in and make himself comfortable. However, he didn’t move an inch he just stood out there in the cold letting out all the heat with his arms crossed over his chest and a look of displeasure written all over his face.

“Look you can either come in or you can stand out there all night Will. I’ve had enough drama for one day and would really prefer not to heat up all of New York City tonight,” Magnus said carefully and a moment later Will took a step inside and Magnus shut and locked the door behind him.

“Raphael said that he talked to you earlier and that I could crash here,” Will said without Magnus even had to ask. “I just couldn’t stay with Jem…not with everything…” he began to explain.

“You don’t have to explain anything Will, I’m pretty sure I know the whole story anyway. At least the gist of it,” Magnus said showing Will to the couch “Would you like coffee? Tea?”

“Coffee is probably a bad idea this late at night.” William said, “But I wouldn’t mind some tea, but only if you want.”

“William I offered, that means that I want to,” Magnus said chuckling.

“How did I screw everything up so bad?” Will said slowly looking over at Magnus as he began to prepare some tea.

“How do any of us screw anything up. We think about things to logically. Usually the right answer, and the best answer is when we learn to think with our heart.” Magnus said softly

“You make it sound so easy,” Will said chuckling and Magnus saw the first genuine smile cross his face in what had been weeks.

“It can be that easy, sit down and talk to Tessa and Will and tell them both how you feel.”

“What if they hate me. What if Jem thinks that I’m discussing? What would our families think? What about-”

“Will,” Magnus said interrupting him before he started down a spiral. “That can wait. I don’t think Tessa or Jem could ever hate you. If they did the way you’ve been treating them would not have been tolerated even for a minute.”

“I have been treating them horribly, haven’t I?” Will said softly.

“Just talk to them Will,” Magnus said again as he placed a black mug in front of Will.

***

So, Alec had lied to both his sister when he had left Jace’s apartment. Because truth be told he was completely drunk and his apartment may have been just a little farther than the had lead on with Jace and Izzy. In reality, Alec’s own apartment was probably about a fifteen-block distance from Jace’s apartment, so it wasn’t a huge lie, but it was still a lie.

There was also the wind, the wind wasn’t helping at all. It felt like pins and needles were being pressed against the side of his face. That was the thing about New York, one minute it could be just a chilly night and then you could turn around that it would be blizzarding conditions. There was a sort of beauty in it really.

The only reason Alec was even able to figure out which direction to go to get home was the fact that it was pure instinct. He knew the city like the back of his hand if not better but at that moment he was so disoriented that he wasn’t sure which way he was supposed to go. However, he let his instincts take over and eventually buildings began to look familiar. Soon enough he managed to make it to his building up the stairs that lead to his front door.

Of course, the cold didn’t help him at all. His hands had been deep in pockets searching out for warmth so when he had to take them out so that he could open his front door they instantly turned into popsicles and ended up dropping his keys on the ground. Alec groaned as he went to pick them up but of course, Alec couldn’t do anything right and ended up kicking them to the edge of the railing.

Alec walked to the railing and looked for his set of keys and thought that he might have actually kicked them all the way off the small patio. Alec searched for another minute because even though Mrs. Jenkins was a sweet old lady he really didn’t want to go digging through her flower bed at one in the morning. Thankfully as soon as Alec was about to give up he saw his key hiding in the corner.

Alec hastily picked up the set of keys and walked over to the door and slid the key into the lock. The key twisted easily, and the door unlocked without further complications. Alec wanted nothing more than to make himself a warm cup of coffee not giving a damn that it was past one in the morning and there was an incredible possibility that the caffeine would cause him not to be able to sleep at all.

Taking off his jacket and hanging it on the hook by the door Alec walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a mug out of the cabinet that he had been given on his fifteenth birthday. It had been a present from Jace, it was shaped like books on a shelf all different heights and widths. Even though Alec was almost positive that his best friend had only gotten it because it was books and a coffee mug two of Alec’s favorite things he absolutely loved it.

Tearing himself away from his thoughts Alec lifted the black, oval-like lid and placed the k-cup into the Keurig and pressed the gray button on the side of the machine to brew the coffee. While the coffee was brewing Alec remembered that he left his phone in his jacket coat and went to grab it so that he could go plug it in.

As soon as he grabbed it out of his pocket the screen lit up with a text notification

                                 **_Izzy:_** _ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD CALL YOU SHOULD BE HOME BY NOW!!_

Alec looked at his phone and rolled his eyes. He did say he would call but honestly, he didn’t feel much like talking. He would just text her and tell her he was about to go to bed. Technically it was true since he did plan on doing so once he finished his coffee and took a shower he would at least try and get some rest. However, before he could text a reply there came another text.

                                 **_Izzy:_** _Do I have to call the police Alec?_

**_Alec:_ ** _Calm down, I just got in. I left my phone in my jacket. I forgot ok?_

**_Izzy:_ ** _Fine Alec, just call next time. I’ll talk to you later **.**_

Alec loved his sister but sometimes she was a little extreme. He went to grab the cup of coffee that should be done by now. He carelessly took a sip of the warm bold tasting liquid as it traveled down his throat. He went to sit down in front on the black suede couch and turned the T.V. on for some noise while he finished his coffee.

He tried to get his mind to think of anything other than Magnus and the words he had said to him earlier this evening and how those words seemed to make him feel. He flipped through the channels until he found something that wasn’t an infomercial or some desperate housewives or something just as unoriginal.

Soon enough Alec came across an old rerun of Gilligan’s Island. It had always been one of Izzy’s favorite shows when they were kids growing up. Even when he had been the awkward teenager and she had been the always beautiful sister he loved and adored they would always put Gilligan’s on when they got home after school and worked on their homework.  

Alec’s hand instinctively went to the black titanium ring Izzy had given him the night before he had told Lydia that he was gay. It had a small rainbow band around the center of it and sat comfortably on his middle finger. He was sure that was what had tipped Magnus off that he was gay.

Alec had just taken one last sip of his coffee and was about to get up and take the cup into the kitchen and head for the shower when his phone began to vibrate loudly against the coffee table. It was upside down and, so he couldn’t see who was calling. He quickly grabbed it wondering who on earth could be calling him this time of night. Alec scrunched his eyebrows together when he saw the name that was on the screen and muted the T.V. as answered the phone.

“Miss Herondale?” Alec said his voice squeaking a bit.

“Good evening Mr. Lightwood. I trust that you are enjoying your evening?” Her voice was cool, calm and collective.

Alec tried to think of a reason as for why Imogen would call him at this particular hour. Everything at work had been in order when he had left earlier in the afternoon. He hadn’t done anything that would be frowned upon. Even after breaking things off with Lydia they still had a good work relationship, although they didn’t see each other often.

“I did,” Alec finally said very slowly and very carefully. “I got to see my sister and catch up with her a bit.”

“That’s wonderful Mr. Lightwood,” Imagen said with what sounded like an almost fondness. “Look I am sorry to bother you so late and I’m sure you have things going on, so I’ll get right to it. I just got out of a very long meeting with our executive director, Jia Penhallow.”

“Aileen’s mother, right?” Alec asked remembering Aileen fondly, they had worked together a few times.

“Yes,” Imagen said softly into the speaker. “Both she and I agree, that the manuscript of Mr. Santiago’s What Really Happened in Peru is outstanding.”

“Oh yeah, I loved it. I hope it gets some recognition.” Alec said with a slow realization. “If there are any questions you have about it I would be happy to answer as best as I can.”

“Actually, we have been given the approval to push it through and offer Mr. Santiago quite a generous offer letter to publish his book.”

“That’s good news, as I said I’d be happy to help in any way, as best as I can,” Alec said with confusion as to why she was calling him to tell him all this.

“Alec,” Imogen said her voice an octave higher and almost laughing. “Mrs. Penhallow and I both agree that we would love for you to oversee the publication of Mr. Santiago’s book. We’ve seen that you are an advocate for the LGBT community and we believe this book deserves to be handled with the utmost care.”

“Oh,” was all Alec was able to say at that moment. Realization hit him all at once he would be working one on one with Raphael Santiago and making the beautiful words he had written available for thousands or more to read and be affected by just like he had when he had read them himself.

“I know it’s late and I know you were supposed to be off tomorrow but what I need from you is to come in tomorrow, so we can iron out the details of the offer we will be giving Mr. Santiago. Is there any way you can come in at ten?” Imogen asked hopefully.

“Yeah,” Alec said almost breathlessly “I’ll be there, absolutely!”

“Great,” Imogen said, and the phone line went dead.

Ten minutes later Alec was still sitting there with the phone in his hand and his mouth hanging open. He didn’t believe this was actually happening, he had been a part of the publishing process before and was familiar with it but never had he actually gotten the opportunity to work one on one with a new up and coming author.

_Holy shit_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. leave me your comments concerns and questions as always thank you for the support :)


	6. Conffessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So from here on out things are bound to get interesting. Hope you enjoy!

Magnus walking into the living room and saw Will who was snoozing away. He studied his face momentarily before going into the kitchen and grabbing the few things he needed before heading out the door. Looking at Will even in his sleep he looked worried and troublesome. Magnus wished that there was something that he could to help without stirring the pot so to speak.

Tessa constantly called him and texted him asking how he was doing. When they were at work she would sneak a few minutes when she had some downtime she would come up to Magnus and ask about Will. However, Magnus saw the way Tessa looked at both Jem and Tessa and he knew it was only a matter of time before everything exploded right in their faces or they figured their shit out.

Since his writing space was currently occupied however Magnus decided that he would spend the morning at downworlders café and do a little writing. He currently had just shy of 200 pages written and even though the story was heavily inspired by the summer he and Camille had met it was turning into a cute little story even if he did say so himself. He was calling it What Should Have Never Happened in Paris.

Grabbing his keys and his phone he through his laptop case over his shoulder and walked out the door. It was still relatively early in the morning and most of the city would not be out and about quite yet. He loved the early mornings, he loved being somewhere where he could watch the sun fully come up and slowly people start to make their way out and about.

Though of course on any day that he had to get up early for work he cursed the darkness and the people that were up before the sun was even up. He had little patience for people that demanded their cup of coffee and wondered why they didn’t just go back to bed. It was a double slandered he knew that, but he never claimed to be perfect by any means.

As soon as Magnus walked into Downworlders Café, he could see Clary working behind the counter in her own little world. There were a few customers that were at the register waiting to place their order. He found a table next to the window that had the perfect view of the morning sun. Rays of orange and pink peeking through the crowds.

A moment later Magnus looked over and saw that the two customers were now gone and, so he went over to the counter and waited for the perky redhead to turn around, so he could place his order. Clary being her typical absent-minded self-was in her own little world for what seemed like quite a few minutes.

Finally giving up Magnus cleared his throat. “Honestly biscuit that is no way to great a customer, a paying one at that!”

Clary’s head shot up at the sound of Magnus’s voice. “Magnus!” her voice rang in the air like a melody “What are you doing here? You’re, off, aren’t you?”

“Indeed, I am, unfortunately, someone has taken up residence in my preferred writing space,” Magnus said with a slight shrug.

“So, I take it Tessa and Will still haven’t figured things out?” Clary asked crooking her head to the side ever so slightly.

“Not as of yet.” Magnus said grinning “anyway, there is some very important writing I should be getting to my characters will not wait. Demanding little demons, they are. However, can I get a caramel latte?”

Clary quickly brought him his caramel latte out to him and he thanked her with a true Magnus Bane smile. He couldn’t help but think about that he was grateful for his friendship with Clary. She had always been easy to talk to and he couldn’t help it when she made appearances in his writing from time to time.

His mind drifted back to another time another life. As his fingers pounded on the keys at his keyboard Magnus’s thoughts drifted off. Paris had been beautiful, and the summer had been beautiful. He could still feel the Parisian morning air on his skin as he sat out on the balcony with his morning coffee.

There had always been so much to do and so much to see. You never knew what to expect because even though he hadn’t been back to Paris since. However, he knew more than ever that the only thing you could expect from a day in Paris was to expect the unexpected and more. It was the best place to have a grand adventure

He didn’t know why he was writing this story, however, because it was so similar to his previous one, in fact, it was a sequel. If he ever wanted this one to have a chance of getting published, then the one he had sent off what must have been months ago by now would need to be published. There was a part of him that knew that it was hopeless that his writing was crap, and no one would take a second glance at anything he wrote.

After all, Magnus was only twenty-six. He was too young and much too inexperienced. He had only sent his manuscripts to a few agencies around the city. Small local publishing houses that from their previous publishing records were LGBT advocates. He just was protective of his words and he wanted them to get into the right hands and hopefully, someone would read them, and their world would be made a little better by his thoughts and ideas.

He wasn’t sure how long he had been typing away on his laptop. He had only stopped a few times to take a restroom break and clear his head. His mind had been so completely focused that he had not even noticed when a petite redhead came and sat down in front of him. His fingers continued to move along the keyboard. Suddenly long thin fingers curled around the top of his laptop screen and it began to lower. At that Magnus dropped his focus and looked up at the face in front of him.

“Clarissa, I hope you aren’t particularly attached to that hand,” Magnus said meeting her gaze.

“You wouldn’t dare!” Clary said with a mock horror. “Especially if you want me to do the artwork for your first novel.”

“I know you haven’t heard anything, but I’ve actually been working on this idea for the book when it does get published,” Clary said smiling.

“Really?” Magnus said with a bit of shock but sudden interest.

“Yeah, Simon think’s it’s great,” Clary said with a grin that spread softly over her face. “You know I would never let you down, Bane.”

“Simon, so how is the other boyfriend,” Magnus said with a cheeky grin.

“Simon is great, but I could ask you the same about your _boyfriend.”_

Magnus almost spit out the water he had taken a sip of right in Clary’s face. What on earth had possessed her to believe that Magnus was dating anyone let alone that that person was a man? There had been absolutely no one the…well forever it seemed. He lived vicariously through his characters because that part of his life was left high and dry.

“Clary, what in gods name would make you think that I have a boyfriend. As a matter of fact, what would possess you to think I had a girlfriend either or a plaything for that matter?” Magnus asked finally after he was able to regain his composure.

“I’m sorry, I just would have thought that he would have given you a call. He seemed really interested in getting in contact with you which he never does. Well, when he started asking about you I thought you two would mesh well. So, I gave him your number.” Clary said looking almost remorseful.

“Clary, pray tell who did you give my number to exactly?” Magnus asked casually with a wink.

“He’s a good friend of mine, Alec I’ve known his family for years,” Clary said casually, and Magnus froze in his seat.

“This can’t seriously be my life,” Magnus said in an almost gran looking at Clary and her puzzled look. “Please tell me that this Alec isn’t extremely tall or extremely handsome.”

“That’s him alright. You want me to give you his number. I have no idea why he hasn’t called you, to be honest. He’s kind of shy, but he seemed really interested in getting in touch with you.”

“and he’s gay you said? I don’t think you actually said that he was gay.” Magnus said very carefully.

“Yeah, he’s gay,” Clary said matter of fact.

“Crap,” Magnus closed his laptop all the way and shoved it in his shoulder bag and began to gather up the rest of his things. “I’ve got to go,” he finally said as he stood up.

“Go? Go where Magnus? What’s going on.” Clary said walking after him.

“I didn’t know that he was gay okay. I would have never said something like that to anyone who was gay. I was having a bad day and I didn’t even think about my words. God the fuck did I do.” Magnus said his back turned toward the door.

“Magnus, you have to tell me what’s going on,” Clary said softly reaching out for Magnus’s hand. 

“I did meet him it’s been about a month now and god he must hate me,” Magnus said his eyes beginning to water up.

“Alec hates everyone at first. I’m dating his best friend who he was in love with for years. It took a while for him to realize I wasn’t going anywhere.”

“This is different Clary. He came in here and he asked for a coffee easy enough. You know me thought I flirt with even the old married ladies. I thought it was completely harmless. So, I wrote Alexander on his cup and as soon as he saw it he threw the cup away.”

“Yeah, that’s Alec,” Clary said with a knowing smile. “Only Jace and Izzy can call him by his full name. His parents call him that and they are kind of douchebags. Not homophobic, per say they just keep hoping Alec is going through a phase.”

“Well then the next night he showed up at Pandemonium and it had just been a long day Camille showed up,” Magnus began to explain very softly. “I had to deal with drama from Valentine and then there was me just trying to be a good friend with all the Will/Tessa drama. I kind of snapped.”

“oh boy,” Clary said sympathetically.

“I’m assuming the girl with him is Izzy the sister.” Magnus mussed. “Noted, at the time I thought it was his girlfriend. I thought he was just some pretentious pretty, rich boy. It was already busy, and I knew that we could go without the business and more importantly the aftermath of a pretty boy trashing the place. So, I told him that we didn’t want his kind there. I didn’t mean we didn’t want gays and god now he must think the worst of me.” Magnus said barely able to hold himself up before collapsing on the floor.

“Magnus…” Clarry said softly smiling at him. “We’ll fix this. I’ll figure out a way to fix this I promise you.”

“Clary, you can’t fix this,” Magnus said with a stern look making himself getting up. “I should get going. I’ll text you later.”

***

 “Lydia,” Alec said sitting across the round staff table in the conference room after he took one last bite of the chicken in the takeout container sitting in front of him “I think if we pull some of the funds for travel expenses that we could offer Mr. Santiago a little more on our initial offer,”

The takeout had been ordered hours ago. It was well past lunchtime and was probably closer to lunchtime. They had all agreed that they would iron out the final details today before they left come hail or high water. That had certainly been easier said than done when no one seemed to be able to agree on anything.

“We could do that, yes, but we haven’t even reached out to him yet,” Lydia said calmly. “This is a negotiation process and since we have yet to meet personally with Mr. Santiago I think that it would not be wise to offer a top dollar amount until we have an actual conversation with the man.”

“Respectfully I disagree, Lydia,” Alec said looking over the reports in front of him. “Now I can’t say whether or not Mr. Santiago is going to accept our initial offer. However, I don’t think it’s in either of our best interest to give him a crap offer. We are one of the most established in-house publishers in the city. Let’s not make a joke out of ourselves by giving him an offer.”

“Alec,” Lydia said slightly narrowing her eyes at him. “You have to look at the bigger picture.”

“Actually,” Maia said from next to him. “I have to agree with Alec we need to put our best foot forward. This is the numbers marketing has given us with projected sales. Keeping that in mind Alec’s suggested amount for an initial offer is more than generous and we won’t put ourselves over budget. I think it still gives us a little wiggle room if further negotiation is needed.”

It had been almost three weeks since Imogen had called Alec and told him that the manuscript he had suggested for publication had been pushed all the way through and that they wanted Alec personally with the author, Rafael Santiago. It was hard to believe because the last few weeks had flown by him.

He had a small working staff that was working with him personally to get the offer prepared for Mr. Santiago. Lydia, who worked in finance, Maia in marketing and Media. Alec had also personally requested that Aline work with them when drafting up the initial offer so that she could steer them in the right direction if they got off task.

“I would like to hear your opinions on this Aileen,” Alec said looking over at the dark-haired girl sitting beside him. “This is only our initial offer, and I’m sure there may be some adjustments with any negotiations, but what do you think?”

“I think this is a very sound offer,” Aline said with a smile looking over at Alec. “The fact of the matter is that this book has not only LGBT elements which are at the forefront of the storyline but it does so in such a way that I honestly believe those not in the LGBT community will fall in love with. It has something we can all relate to.” Aline took a few papers in her hand and looked down again. “Of course, that is not in question as to whether it’s relatable. I think it would be wise to not make the author know that we all love and cherish this story. When it comes to negotiation I think what we can play around with the royalties.”

“That’s actually an idea I hadn’t considered.” Lydia said looking over at Maia “Can I see the numbers for the projected sales,”

“Of course,” Maia said as she handed the papers in her hand over to Lydia.

It was quiet in the room for what seemed like a long while. Alec watched as Lydia examined the papers and compared them with her own notes. Slowly a small smile started crossing her face and Alec knew that she was starting to make her way to the dark side. She jotted down a few notes on her tablet and shuffled through some papers once more and then finally she looked up Alec.

“You really should negotiate more deals, Alec, because you are one son of a bitch,” Lydia said laughing.

“Well, I did learn from the best,” Alec said smiling.

“Okay, this is my suggestion,” Lydia said looking between Alec, Maia, and Aileen. “We move the discussed extra expense money and give that to Mr. Santiago as initial payment. Royalties will start at forty percent, and depending on sales that scale will have the possibility to increase.” 

“That sounds good to me,” Alec said looking at Lydia. “It gives him the initial amount but also gives us room to negotiate, which I do agree the likelihood is almost certain.”

“I just want to add one small detail,” Aline said looking over at Alec and the hope that they had almost come to an agreement dwindled away.

“I just think that we should add the stipulation that he will not be paid the stipend until we go to print. I’m sure you have already made some notes of edits that need to be made Alec. I don’t want to hand over a large check and this book never make it to print.”

“Understandable Aileen,” Alec said looking down at the numbers in front of him. “How about this instead of giving him a full stipend how about we offer let’s say one-fifth of the initial offer. Then once we go to print we will give him the full amount.

“That sounds perfectly reasonable,” Maia said looking over at Aline and Lydia. “Do the either of you have any concerns?”

Lydia and Aline looked over at each other and then back and Alec and Maia as they slowly nodded. In an instant, the tension over the last few weeks had faded away and an excitement to get the ball rolling on getting this book published was starting to kick in.

They had all fought for what they wanted to make sure that this book had the potential to reach its fullest success. Even though they were all friends outside of work, they had all said thinks to one another, nothing hurtful of course, just serious enough to get their message across to the group. This, however, was only the beginning and the real job would be working one on one with Mr. Santiago. 

“Alright,” Maia said breathing out an exasperated breath. “It’s late, but when I get home I’ll draft up the email and send that over to the email he provided us with. It’s late so I’ll call him first thing in the morning if that’s alright with you?”

“Absolutely, it’s been a rather long day,” Alec said gathering up the now empty takeout boxes and taking them over to the trash can and throwing them away. “I say once we hear from Mr. Santiago we reconvene in two weeks and I can give you all an update?”

“Sounds perfect,” Lydia said smiling as she reached for her purse. “I’ll see you in the morning? Maybe we can grab lunch or a coffee tomorrow afternoon?”

“Yeah,” Alec said easily. “I’d like that.”

“Great, well I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Lydia said as she leaned in and gave him a friendly hug before she walked off toward the elevator.

Alec headed for his office he had only intended to lock up his tablet and his laptop. Then on second thought, he might do some work at home, so it might help if he had those items with him there. He sat down in the chair behind his desk as he packed his laptop and his tablet into his shoulder bag.

He tried to imagine what this Rafael Santiago looked like. What he was like, was he like Alec and had hidden so much of himself away from others for so long. Alec had a feeling that he was much older, some of the experiences he talked about in Peru he had to have been older. The way he wrote it came off as someone older and wiser.

It would be interesting to meet someone from the LGBT community who had been there during the gay rights movement. Even though Alec knew that there would always be working to do when it came to gay rights he also knew that he had it much easier than the gay community of even twenty years ago. Twenty years ago, he would not be working to publish a book that told such a beautiful story of two men.

Grabbing his keys and his bag Alec stood up and turned off the light to his office locking the door behind him. The last few weeks had been long and tiring, but Alec could regret them knowing that he was going to be part of putting out something so powerful and potentially life-changing for so many not just LGBT.

***

Currently, Tessa couldn’t care less about London or Paris or whether it was the best of time or rather it was the worst of times. She couldn’t care that Charles did an honorable thing and risked his own life, really didn’t care about Lucy or Sydney and their epic love story. She also did not care about the paper she was currently trying to write for her midterm that was due in two weeks. A replica of one of her favorite novels set in modern times but their instructor wanted it to be personal.

She called it character growth. Tessa couldn’t help the fact that she called it a waste of time. Tessa knew that it wasn’t fair of her to act in such a way, but after the last few weeks, Tessa had been having she just couldn’t deal with life it was just all too much. Even this assignment that Tessa should have loved and been able to pound out in under an hour had been staring at her in the face for over a week now. The cursor was tormenting her like some kind of practical joke.

Tessa got a few evil glances from other student’s that were also hard at work on their various assignments scattered around the library as she grumbled to herself. She was stressing herself out over nothing she knew that, but it didn’t help the fact that at the moment she felt like a complete and total failure. Her entire life was a total mess at the moment.

Leaning back in her chair Tessa fiddled with the zipper on her purple hoodie as her thoughts began to wonder. Next week was the start of Thanksgiving break and the thought alone was getting to Tess. How was she supposed to do Thanksgiving without Will there with her? Tessa’s parents had been involved in an accident only a few short months after she had started university. Will had invited her to spend the holidays with his family and it was not long after that they started dating. After such a terrible time in her life, she had been made to feel safe.

Right now, she didn’t feel safe at all, she felt alone, sad and more than anything scared. She and Will were broken up and now she didn’t know how to make the sense of the world around her. She had grown so accustomed to having Will a part of her everyday life and now that she was not “with” him anymore she felt lost. It was like someone had blindfolded her pushed her off the dock and now she was trying to swim the ocean by herself with no real of idea where she was supposed to be going.

“If you keep staring at your computer like that you’re going to burn a hole through it and I may not know a lot about computer’s and such but that is typically a bad thing.” A soft voice said from behind her barely a whisper.

She turned around and saw Jem standing behind her and her heart began to race and instantly she began to feel guilty. Ever since there almost kiss she couldn’t get her mind off of him. The way his hands had felt on her skin…she couldn’t but want to feel that again. Yet, she knew that would be impossible because she still had very real very tangible feelings for Will. Even if things with Will were really over she couldn’t’ just jump into a relationship with Jem.

Not that she even knew if he wanted something like that. She wasn’t sure if she even wanted something like that. Why was she even thinking about it anyway? Of course, Jem didn’t want to be in an actual relationship with her. They had both just been vulnerable and had an almost moment. It had been nothing. Even if it had been something more it didn’t mean that she and Jem would ever be anything more than friends.

 She couldn’t help but wonder though, was she supposed to just wait while Will decided that he wanted to be with her. She dreaded even thinking about that fact that Will just might not be interested in her anymore. Was she supposed to just wait until he faced up to that or was okay to move on and try and live her life in whatever way that was?

Everyway Tessa looked at it someone she cared about, got hurt. She couldn’t wait for Will to decide that he wanted to be with her, but she couldn’t give into those feelings under the surface that she had for Jem. So, in the meantime, she just continued lying to herself and telling herself that they were only friends nothing more.

“Jem!” Tessa said very softly looking up “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, Simon is doing a live session in the quad and we were setting up,” Jem said as he started talking about the band that would be playing. Even though she listened to every word her eyes couldn’t help but wonder over Jem’s body.

Jem was wearing cool grey jeans that fit snugly against his hips and a matching button-up shirt that he had rolled up to his elbows. On top of the shirt was a bright red vest. Jem was never one to care much about his appearance. Yet somehow in that moment, Tessa couldn’t keep her eyes off of him. She looked down at the purple sweater she was wearing and her old ripped jeans along with the pair of old chucks she was wearing.

“So, are you going to tell me what that computer did to you?” Jem asked a few minutes later, “you were looking at it like it had personally insulted you.”

“Oh yeah, right. Sorry. this paper is driving me crazy,” Tessa said giving Jem what was a rare smile. “I should have been able to do this in a few hours. It’s A Tale of Two Cities after all, but…” Tessa said trailing off softly.

“But, it’s also one of Will’s favorite’s.” Jem said with a small smile before asking, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Tessa said almost immediately. “It’s just you know…It’s almost Thanksgiving break and…”

“Right, I remember those holiday family dinners. I’m surprised he hasn’t said anything to you. He wouldn’t miss going to see his family, but he also wouldn’t want them to think there is anything wrong.”

“I have no idea…I haven’t seen him in weeks…well outside of work…. And possibly pestering Magnus just a bit.” Tessa said looking down feeling her face heat up it was like Jem cold read her every emotion written on her face.

“I’ve probably seen him as much,” Jem confessed. “Come on, why don’t you gather your things up and let's go grab lunch. You’re not getting anything done by just sitting here staring at your laptop. Take a breather, I’ll buy you a latte” Jem said softly.

“You know me too well James Carstairs.” Tessa said with a light chuckle “I guess I could use a small break.” Tessa added as she started packing up her things up.

A few minutes later Jem and Tessa were out the door and headed for the small coffee shop on campus. The one that Magnus insisted didn’t know the first thing about making a latte. Tessa chuckled the first time they had brought Magnus there and he dramatically went on and on about how horrible the coffee was and the fact that their foam art was abysmal. Tessa let out a small chuckle at the memory.

“Everything okay over there?” Jem asked softly with a smile on his face.

“Yeah,” Tessa said looking over at Jem with a smile. “Just thinking about Magnus and the first and only time we brought him here.”

“Oh god, don’t remind me. He wouldn’t shut up about it for weeks.” Jem said looking over at her. “Will and I almost strangled him when he would not just shut up about it.”

“James Carstairs!” Tessa said with a mock horror “I have never known you to be a man of violence.”

“Hmm your right,” Jem said rubbing his hand along his jaw.

Jem continued speaking but in all honesty, she couldn’t even comprehend what he was saying. Her mind began wondering as thoughts entered her mind about what it would feel like to place her lips along with that jawline. She couldn’t help the fact that just thought of such an action sent her heart racing a million miles a minute. She couldn’t help the fact that just being this close to him even in such a friendly manner made her feel slightly woozy and even tripped a few times.

She didn’t understand these feelings that were coming at her almost full force. Yes, she had always thought that Jem had been attractive, and she may have even for a time desired to be with him. She had always thought that when she started seeing Will that those feelings had faded away. Now it was like they were coming back all at once and at full force.

It didn’t help that Jem was standing right next to her and she could smell the aftershave he was wearing. The intoxicating scent was not helping Tessa remain composed in even the slightest. She wasn’t sure what was going on with her or why she was acting like a horny teenager, but she knew that she needed to put a stop to it. Jem was her friend and nothing else.

“Jem,” Tessa said only after they had both finished off their coffee. They had both been relatively coffee. “I’m sorry,”

“Sorry?” Jem asked with confusion washing over his face. “What could you possibly have to be sorry for?”

“The other night…when Will…” Tessa said her voice soft and not even a whisper. “I just shouldn’t have.”

“Tessa, you can’t think that was your fault?” Jem said grabbing her hand and softly placing her hand in his and rubbing his thumb over the back of it in a small circular motion. “I should have never put you in that position. You were in a vulnerable state. I should have known better.”

“Is it wrong to say that I don’t regret it,” Tessa said softly looking over at Jem slowly. “Even though…”

“Even though we didn’t actually kiss?” Jem asked looking at her like she was the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on, “I don’t either.”

***

Simon watched carefully as all four members of Sexy Vampire Mojo walked off the stage. It was afternoon and the sun was high in the afternoon sky. Even though the band was just getting on the scene they already had a good following so far. There had been a small crowd show up just to see them play and not just because they were in the area. There had been a few tweets about the performance on Twitter and the video Simon had posted to their YouTube account already had over a thousand likes.

Jem had helped him set up, but he had to run some errands before the band even got on stage. Though he was pretty sure that had something to do with Tessa. Of course, the guys were really down to earth guys and did most of the hard work themselves. There were a few things that Simon did need to help them with when breaking everything down. It was only when he was closing the door to the van did he hear his name.

“Simon? Simon Lewis, right?”  Simon turned around to see a Spanish looking man standing only a few feet away. He didn’t recognize the man, but he did look friendly enough. The man extended his hand out to Simon “Raphael Santiago.”

“Yeah, that’s me,” Simon said shacking Raphael’s hand in return. “You can call me Bard though. All my closest friends do.” Simon said lying through his teeth.

 As much as he tried to convince Clary to call him Bard she had never not even once used the nickname to address him.

“Okay, Bard…” the man said with the slight hint of an accent. “I saw the bulletin left at my club and I thought I’d check you out and since unfortunately I had to come to this dreadful place I would come see what you were all about.”

“Sweet!” Simon said a little bit too enthusiastically, but Raphael didn’t pay much attention to his words. “I hope it was worth your time.”

“Actually, I know it’s a bit short notice, but I was wondering if your guys would like to do a set this weekend?” Raphael asked his words falling flat.

Simon looked at Raphael in almost complete shock.

“You want them to play at your club?” Simon said dumbfounded.

“Yeah, I mean if you want to. You do have a good sound. For amateurs that is.” Raphael said rolling his eyes.

“Sweet! I’ll have to tell the guys they rolled a perfect twenty!” Simon said with a grin so big that it stretched across his face as Raphael handed him a card that had a number written on the back.

Simon hardly noticed when Raphael walked away. All he heard was him whisper softly “empollón,” under his breath.

Simon looked over at the card. In his hand and read the name of the club that was written on the front. Pandemonium. Simon knew that was where Jem worked as DJ on the weekends and wondered why Raphael hadn’t asked him first. He didn’t think about it too long before tucked the small business card into his wallet. He would ask Jem first thing in the morning.

He had promised Clary that he would come by and see what she was working on. Apparently, she had something new up her sleeve. Though with here there was no telling what she had going on. One day she could be drawing demons and vampires and crazy stuff like that the next she would be drawing biscotti.

With the van all pack up he looked at his phone he had a text from Clary asking him when he was going to stop by. It had been a crazy week and they hadn’t really had much of a chance to sit down to talk about where they wanted to go next with the graphic novel. It wouldn’t take him but ten minutes to get over there, so he sent her a quick message saying he would be by shortly.

It was the middle of November and Thanksgiving was just over a week away. For New York, it was relatively warm. The leaves on the trees were slowly starting to turn warm shades of amber and orange. Simon was only wearing a thin gray sweater over one of his old Star Trek shirts, it was vintage. He may or may not have found it at a yard sale in his childhood neighborhood.

“Clary,” a somewhat familiar voice came from just inside the room as Simon opened the door. “This is…I have no words, but it’s incredible. I can’t believe you did this with me.”

“Why not? I could totally see you as a bad ass demon hunter. I didn’t do anything all that different than what you do every day anyway. I just gave our Emma an Electrum whip.”

Simon didn’t want to sound like he was spying or walk in on some conversation he wasn’t supposed to be hearing. He never really knew what was just innocent chit-chat and something that was a little more private.

“Hey, Clary,” Simon said walking into the studio the familiar smell of paint hitting him.

He looked at the beautiful girl that was sitting next to Clary. She had long thick curly hair that seemed to cascade down past her shoulders. She was wearing black jeans and boots, but her legs seemed to go on forever. She was also wearing a tight-fitting red sweater that emphasized every curve of her body perfectly. She was a goddess sent to torment him obviously because there was no way he would ever have a chance with a girl like that.

Of course, Simon remembered meeting her before and felt just as awkward as he had before. It didn’t help that Clary was always talking about Isabelle and how she had inspired their character of Emma. He knew that the harmless flirting was not meant as anything serious. It was all in good fun, that’s how girls like her were. The teased, they showed you exactly what would always be off limits and for a moment he wanted to take Magnus up on his offer to give him a fresh look.

“Samuel, right?” Isabelle said with a weak smile. “It’s nice to see you again.”

“Simon, actually. It’s good to see you too. Clary’s drawings are awesome, but they certainly don’t do you justice.” Simon said without paying attention to what he was saying.

Shit did he actually just say that out loud.

“Thanks for the bode of confidence Si,” Clary said with a pencil in hand deep in thought.

Simon just shrugged and just looked at his best friend and Isabelle. “What did you need anyway. You made it sound like an emergency.”

“Actually, I was kind of inspired early this morning. Jace and I saw that new Vampire movie…”

“and that’s my cue to go,” Izzy said with a smile looking over at Izzy and Simon.

“Of course, not Izzy, you know that you're more than welcome to stay. We’re probably going to hang out and order some takeout. I’d love to hear some of your ideas.”

“No, it’s fine really. I do need to get going anyway. I do have plans later.” Izzy said as she stood up and headed toward the door.

Simon watched carefully as Izzy walked out the door. The way she carried herself was absolutely beautiful. He knew that he sounded like a lovesick puppy dog and that would probably end up being problematic considering that she was Alec’s baby sister and Simon didn’t know a lot about Alec but he knew well enough that he should probably stay far away from her but there was just something about her.

“You don’t by chance have her number?” Simon said a few minutes after she had left.

“Mm-mm, not happening,” Clary said her eyes narrowing at him. “If you want her number you get it. I’m not facing the wrath of Alec and Jace. Besides she’s kind of in a relationship anyway. I mean she’s not happy. I know that much, so just don’t get your hopes up.”

“You mean,” Simon said carefully “don’t get my hopes up more than normal?”

“I’m not telling you to give up on it. I’m just saying be careful Simon.” Clarry said truthfully.

***

So, let me get this straight,” Raphael’s voice said in a low raspy hum. “You tell a little rich boy that he’s not welcome at my club because your ex-girlfriend showed up and you couldn’t deal with that and, so you had to take it out on the little rich boy.”

“well, there was also Valentine that threatened you,” Magnus said shrugging a shoulder.

“Dios,” Raphael mumbled giving Magnus a quick glance. “I’m not upset with you, you know, that right?”

“I know, it was a stupid thing to say. I didn’t even realize what I had said. He didn’t look at me or argue with me he just left.” Magnus said shaking his head. “Which just makes it so much worse. It means that somewhere along the line someone said something or did something to make him feel less than…”

“You’ve got your interview, later right?” Raphael said looking down at his watch. “You are going. Don’t you dare think about not going? This is my success just as much as yours. I did let you use my name as a pen name after all.”

“Yeah, I’m going I should probably get going here shortly anyway. Though I have no idea why they want to publish it anyway.” Magnus said standing up slowly.

“Apparently,” Raphael said slowly “People like stories about love. Also, people that don’t particularly care for these types of stories do like a good adventure or some magic is thrown in there. You, my friend, have a little bit of both, so I guess this time I can overlook all the sappy romance that I would rather ignore.”

The subway was practically empty. There was an old man who appeared to be sixty he was dressed quite well for his age, however. Then there was the young woman who couldn’t but have been but in her early twenties who needed those extreme makeovers because she needed some shopping help.

At the train left the stop Magnus’s mind drifted to the last twenty-four hours. It had only been a few hours after he had left the coffee shop with Clary. He had been walking around downtown. He didn’t really know where to go or what to do with himself even. He had finally calmed down when he had started to make his way home when his phone started ringing.

Magnus was one of the worlds worst phone screeners and because of school and other things he had subscribed to the service that gave him an exact detail of who was calling him every time. It had honestly come in handy quite a few times over the past few years. So, when his phone began ringing with the name Idris Publishing he answered the call immediately.

“Hello.” Magnus’s voice was cool calm and collective. At least he hoped so.

“Good afternoon is this Mr. Santiago?” the voice on the other line asked.

“Yes, what can I do for you?” At this point, Magnus hadn’t actually thought that they were going to decide to publish his book. He thought perhaps it was more of a courtesy call and they were letting him down lightly.

“This is Maia Roberts with Idris Publishing. Our editors are interested in the possibility of publishing _What Happened in Peru._ We were hoping that you could come in tomorrow so that the details could be discussed. That is if this was something you were still interested in.”

Magnus wasn’t sure why he said yes. Because really the way he had acted toward Alec he didn’t deserve anything good. He knew that he should have told this lovely Maia that he had changed his mind but there was something in him that told him to go after the things he wanted. Magnus also knew that if he did tell her that now he would never hear the end of it from Raphael.

“Right, yes of course,” Magnus said breathing out easily.

“Great, can you come in at say one in the afternoon,” Maia asked.

“Yeah, that should work,” Magnus said easily,

“Great, I can’t wait to see you then.” Maia

He had avoided everyone all day. He had walked around the city there was nowhere that he could go and just have some peace of mind. It was only when Magnus knew that Will would be gone for work that he decided to go home. Not that he could sleep whatsoever. Magnus tossed and turned until well after four in the morning.

Magnus eventually gave up on the notion of sleep and jumped in the shower. He quickly got dressed and then he grabbed a change of clothes and a few makeup essentials. He had not been sure if he was going to actually show up to that meeting, but he would be damned if he showed up looking like a slob. Twenty minutes later he was sitting at the bar across from Raphael with a small black bag sitting on the stool next to him.

Eventually little by little Magnus told him what had happened about what he had said to Alec and about what Clary had done and how the book publisher wanted to actually publish his book. The one time Magnus expected Raphael to jump down his throat Raphael was nothing but calm. Irritated yes, but still calm somehow. He talked him down and reassured him that everything was going to be okay.

Now Magnus thought standing outside the building all he had to do was walk inside and the next chapter of his life would start. Taking a deep breath, he walked through the revolving glass doors. He reminded himself that everything was going to be okay that this was good. His words mattered and his words in a matter of months were going to be on bookshelves and that thought alone kept his feet moving until he got to the elevator and made his way to the room that he had been told in the email.

There was a gorgeous young lady sitting at a desk with beautiful curly hair and a bright smile. Her skin was slightly darker than his own caramel colored skin. He had a sneaking suspicion that she was the mysterious Maia Roberts. He walked over to the desk and gave her a bright smile before clearing his throat.

“You must be Mr. Santiago? We spoke on the phone yesterday. I’m Maia, Maia Roberts.” Maia said standing up from her seat.

“Actually, It’s Magnus Bane. I had planned on using a pen name for this book, but I think that I need to be _completely_ transparent with this story. Don’t you think so Maia?” Magnus said smiling.

“Of Course, right this way.”

They walked down a narrow hallway and then the last door on the left she nocked and then stepped aside so that Magnus could walk into the small room. As soon as he took a step into the room Maia closed the door behind him and Magnus was forced to come face to face with the man that was sitting behind the desk. He took in a deep breath as he looked up and their eyes meet.

_Alexander_

_Fuck_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm. Alec and Magnus working together...that should go smoothly right? RIGHT??  
> They might figure things out eventually **EVIL LAUGH**  
> Jem, Tessa, and Will thought who knows with those crazy kids  
> and My Sizzy needs to rise!!  
> Hope yall enjoy!!


	7. Just Don't Call me Alex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter isn't quite as edited as it usually is. I hope you still enjoy it just as much!

Isabelle had been walking inside the front door of her small apartment when her phone started ringing. She discarded her light jacket and put the few letters down that had been in the mail and grabbed her phone out of her purse to look at the number. She didn’t recognize it but figured with a school that she should go ahead and answer it.

A chipper voice came across the other end of the line as soon as she put the phone next to her ear. “Good afternoon Miss. Lightwood, this is Stacy with student affairs and I was wondering if you had to take a few minutes to talk about your final plans for the upcoming semester.”

“Oh, yes of course,” Izzy said closing the door behind her and kicking off her black heals  

“According to our records, you haven’t filled out any kind of government aid request. If that’s an avenue you are going to peruse that need’s to be filled out ASAP.” Stacy said from the other end of the line.

“Right, of course, I’ll be getting to that later this week. It’s been a crazy few days and life, you know.”

“Understandable. Miss. Lightwood I just wanted to also let you know that even if you don’t think you are going to need it you can still fill out the paperwork that way if your financial situation changes.”

“Right of course. I’ll take a look at it tomorrow and get it complete.”

“Of course, if you need any help don’t hesitate in giving out offices a call,” Stacy said

Izzy knew what her mother was going to say about the whole thing. She was going to say that going to school for the design was not a career that had any promise. There was no guarantee that she would ever make a name for herself and then all that money she had spent on the school would go down the drain.

How many times had her mother tried to get her to apply to some of the top law school programs in the city? Her mother had always encouraged her to go into law, but Izzy knew that she would be lonely and miserable all her life. She had never been the one for reading, and especially not any type of law books that could put her asleep in under five minutes.

Of course, Alec had at least picked a suitable career, he had gotten a degree doing something he loved and was good at. Alec had also always been rather independent. Their parents had only paid for his tuition his first year of college until he got a job working part-time for the company he now worked for. When he earned his degree, it was easy enough for him to be hired on permanently.

She decided that perhaps she could take a trip up to her childhood home where her parents still lived. It was on the other side of town and would take about thirty minutes to get there if there was only minimal traffic. She had to tell them the truth no matter the outcome she would go after her dreams. She owed herself and her dreams that much at least.

Izzy walked into the closet in her bedroom and discarded the red sweater and slim black jeans she was wearing.  If she was going to drive, she needed to wear something that was what her mother deemed to be more appropriate. She put on a simple navy dress pulled her hair back and fished out a pair of black boots. She was about to walk back out of the closet when she heard something sound like someone snoring.

At first, she didn’t pay it any mind because Meliorn often snored at night. She had gotten used to it the few years that they had been together but then realization hit her. What was he even doing home? Meliorn shouldn’t even be leaving home for quite a few hours. She grabbed her jeans looking for her phone. There had to be a perfectly good reason he was home so soon. A reason other than what her mind wanted to tell her.

She looked at her phone and checked that she hadn’t missed a text from him. Scrolling through her messages she confirmed that she hadn’t missed anything. The last message between her and Meliorn had her telling him that she was going to see Clary and that she wasn’t sure what time she would home. Seeing as somehow the time with Clary seemed to pass by in a blink of an eye. Obviously, he had taken that to mean that she would not be home for the day.

That was the thing though, Meliorn was an ass just as much as he was self-centered, but she had never known him to be the type to jeopardize his job for anything not even trying to woo her or surprise her. No many times she had suggested they go out of town for a romantic getaway he would refuse because there was always a case to be working on. Had it all been a lie?

Tucking her phone away in the pocket of her dress she took a deep breath before she took the few steps it took before she was standing in the doorway of their bedroom. Her heart sank deeper than she could have thought it could sink. There was Meliorn laying on his back with bright red hair splayed across his chest.

_Fucking hell._

How long had this been going on was this the reason why he had always refused to go anywhere or do anything. Had he been with her since then? How had Izzy been such an idiot and not questioned anything at all that he said? Fuck this. It wasn’t like she even paid for anything in this place. She was sure that she could at least stay a few days with her parents while she figured some things out. She hoped.

She grabbed a giant suitcase and started putting all her clothes into it. Granted that took a while all by itself. Once she was done with her clothes she zipped up the suitcase and set it by the door. She pulled down the other suitcase that was just a bit smaller and started putting her shoes in there. She then went into the bathroom and got her make-up and hair products.

Izzy knew that she could scream and yell at Meliorn but in all honesty, she just didn’t care. There had been something in the back of her mind for months telling her that something was off, but she had refused to believe it. This had been the push that she needed. There was no turning back now. She grabbed the suitcases and made her way to the black SUV and put her bags in the back.

She went back upstairs and did a double check for anything that she might have left behind. Putting on her jacket she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the counter and filled it almost halfway with a wicked smile plastered on her face. She then slowly turned and made her way to the back of the apartment where their bedroom was.

Meliorn and the redhead chick were still fast asleep. Honestly now, she had not exactly been quiet had they really worn each other out that much? She shrugged before her wrist twisted ever so slightly and there was ice cold water pouring all over Meliorn and his _friend’s_ face. He shot up and a look of horror was all over his face.

Izzy just laughed. “If you were wondering this is me breaking up with you.”

“Izzy wait it’s not what it looks like!” Meliorn said in a desperate attempt

He scrambled out of bed quickly putting on a pair of boxers.

“Oh? So, do you just sleep in beds with all your friends in the middle of the day?” Izzy asked with a suspicious grin. “Don’t answer that. Look we don’t make this harder than it has to be. We haven’t been in love for a very long time. We have just been existing with one another. I don’t know who she is, but I hope she brings you happiness”

With that, she gathered her purse and walked out the door leaving Meliorn and that part of her life behind her. She didn’t know what she was going to do or even where she was going to stay but she knew that somehow, she would figure it all out.

***

Alec looked up at the man standing in front of him. He should have been thinking about how the hell had this man found out where he worked but that was the last thing on his mind at the moment. Alec couldn’t take his eyes off of him he was absolutely beautiful he had warm tanned skin and with the proximity, he could see the warm brown orbs of his eyes.

_Magnus_

His dark hair was spiked in its usual style that Magnus kept it in. He had a bit of makeup on certainly and even though he looked beautiful Alec couldn’t help that Magnus looked somehow sad. Even the last time he had seen him and had been al business there had been a warmth about him. It was then the memory of the last time Alec had seen Magnus came flooding back. Right he didn’t like gays.

“I’m sorry,” Alec said standing up slowly placing his hands on his desk and leaning forward slightly. “I have a meeting here shortly. I’m not sure how you got in here or what, but I have a meeting shortly. I am going to have to ask you to leave.”

“Yes, it seems unfortunate doesn’t it that we seem to be meeting like this doesn’t it. However, I believe that your meeting is with _me.”_ Magnus velvet like voice came between his lips.

“No, you must be mistaken I am meeting with a Mr. Rafael Santiago,” Alec said wondering why Magnus was pretending to be someone else.

“A dear friend of mine. You see I think you might understand why I was afraid of publishing this book and so my friend told me to use his name if it made me feel more comfortable. However, I feel that I can’t hide from this book.”

“So, _you_ wrote this? You wrote What Really Happened in Peru?” Alec asked completely dumbfounded.

“Yes, Magnus Bane. That’s me” Magnus said sticking out his hand to Alec

Alec held a finger up. How was this possible that this man who was clearly homophobic had written such a beautiful book about a love so powerful that it shook him to his core. That it gave him hope that he might find someone special. The way he had made the words flow together it had been absolutely beautiful to read.

“But… well, for starters you’re not even gay. Second, you don’t seem to like gay people.”

Magnus’s eyes widened at Alec’s statement and his eye’s seemed to grow even more sorrowful if that was even possible.

“Your right on one count Alec, I am not gay. I am what I like to consider a freewheeling bisexual.” Magnus said softly, and Alec’s eyes widened at the statement. “I know after what I said the other day you must think the opposite and truly I’m so sorry that I made you feel that way. I, however, have absolutely no problem with anyone in the LGBT community.”

“But what about-“ Alec tried asking but Magnus interrupted.

“Like I said I am truly sorry Alec, I had no excuse to say the things I said to you and I understand if that means that this book can’t go forward. However, I have to say that you’re not completely innocent in all this.” Magnus said as he took a few steps closer and seemed to almost glare at Alec.

Alec could feel his palms sweating this was not at all how he had expected this meeting to go. Of course, he had figured he was meeting a nice elderly Raphael Santiago. He had not been prepared for a meeting with a Magnus-freaking- Beane. Alec had to remind himself to breathe. What was it about this man that had him so riled up and so on edge.

“Of course, we’re still going forward with the book!” Alec said breathing out and being careful with his words. “I also wanted to say that I am truly sorry for my behavior as well for my behavior our first meeting. I can only imagine that it painted me in a negative light.”

“I guess I can’t blame you too much, it was rather early,” Magnus said smiling and Alec noticed that his body had seemed to relax just a bit.

“Yeah Izzy my sister she has a rule” Alec began to explain to Magnus somewhat lightheartedly “don’t talk to Alec before he’s had his cup of coffee and even then…it’s not always safe.”

Magnus crooked his head slightly confused. “Okay, I can understand that. I mean you weren’t very talkative I’ll give you that but you were quite insistent that I call you Alec. Then when I wrote Alexander on your cup, you threw it away? That’s not, just not being a morning person, that’s just rude and inconsiderate.”

“I did say that I was sorry,” Alec said softly leaning against the table behind him. “My parents…you could say that they are quite delusional about my sexuality. My mother is at least, my father I don’t know we never talk about it.” Alec said shrugging.

“Alec,” Magnus said softly with a glazed look in his eyes.

“I’ve never been good enough for my parents. I was supposed to be the star and pride of my family. My mother, she always calls me Alexander when she is extremely displeased with me.”

“I see,” Magnus said simply.

“I just wanted you to know that is wasn’t anything you did or said. It was partly me being an ass I’ll admit that. There’s just never been a lot of love when hearing my parents call me Alex or Alexander.”

“Well at the risk of…I think Alexander is a wonderful name. It rather suits you I think.” Magnus said with a small smirk.

Alec could instantly feel his face begin to warm up at the use of his full name Alexander. Very few people called him by that name, but it certainly didn’t ever sound like that. Crap was this man seriously flirting with him right now. Get it together Lightwood, this man is a client and no matter how beautiful those dusty rose lips of his are you need to remember that you both have a job to do.

“Well, I guess if you prefer…you can call me Alexander. Just please don’t ever call me Alex” Alec said shivering at the thought.

“Okay, Alexander,” Magnus said with a smile an Alec knew that he was playing a very dangerous game.

***

Magnus had always ignored the teasing from well everyone that knew him that said he had a type. Because that type was standing right there in front of him and all he wanted to do was to look into those blue eyes and get to know this man a little better. They had started off so rocky but now he was beginning to see that there was a reasoning behind the way he acted.

Magnus wasn’t even sure why he had ever thought any differently. Most people didn’t come in and buy a cup of coffee and then just throw it away. Most people had…some people had common sense and Alec had seemed like the type to have a strong head on his shoulders. He also seemed incredibly intelligent and could think for himself. If there had been a real problem, he would have come back inside. Damn those misunderstandings they truly were the worst.

It was then that everything hit Magnus. His book was going to be published and Alec was going to be working with him on publishing it. That must mean that Alec had read it. Wait hadn’t he said something about reading it. He could have sworn he had even if he hadn’t Alec was clearly a professional and wouldn’t come to a meeting unprepared. Magnus was really beginning to think that he needed a moment or two. He needed to clear his head so that he could wrap his head around the fact that Alexander Lightwood was going to be publishing his book.

“Magnus,” Alec’s voice came “are you alright. You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.”

“You really read it and you liked it?” Magnus said sitting down in the chair in front of Alec’s desk.

Alec chuckled as he walked around the other side of his desk and leaned back against the edge. They were now only a few feet apart. “Magnus, trust me I’ve never loved reading your first draft as I loved this. There are a few things that need to be smoothed out and it’s a little rough around the edges but the way you write it’s beautiful. It’s raw and real and it’s the first thing I’ve read in months that had any real promise.”

“Alexander, your words are too kind,” Magnus said softly.

“I just have one question for you though,” Alec said with an easy smile on his face and Magnus couldn’t help but pay special attention to the soft pink tint of his lips at the words fell out of his mouth.

“Ask away,” Magnus said trying to focus his attention on Alec’s eyes.

“Did any of it actually happen?” Alec asked, his eyes were curious about desire. Magnus could see it so clearly written on his face.

Magnus gave a small chuckle before “absolutely, all of it happened. Perhaps some of it was a little bit of a stretch perhaps some was fabricated, but that does not make it any less real.”

Alec crooked his head just slightly and smiled.  “don’t try and tell me that you I’m assuming that you actually flew a rug around the city and decided to start throwing plates at your friends, Magnus. That’s incredibly rude.”

“Well it’s not that it didn’t happen, it’s just that I was completely drunk at the time. Id just had my heart broken and I kept saying I was going to fly like Aladdin.” Magnus explained with a slight smile and a few hand movements.

“I see,” Alec said simply. “anyway, we probably should actually get down to business.”

Magnus watched carefully as Alec dug through some files on his desk and then pulled one into his hands and lifted it and smiled.

“Just remember Magnus, this is a negotiation process, and this is just our initial offer.”

Alec took the folder and handed it to Magnus. His hands trembled as he took the manila envelope folder into his hands. This made it all too real, this was really happening he tried to wrap his mind around the fact and Magnus realized that there would never be any wrapping his head around the fact that in few short months his book would be on bookshelves across the country. It was all so much.

Magnus opened the front of the folder and his jaw dropped. There was no way those numbers could be right! He didn’t know what to say, on one hand, he could be furious on the other hand he could be completely grateful for the amount they were offering him. He knew however that he couldn’t accept this offer. That was one thing he remembered Raphael telling him over and over. Know your worth, he also knew what first book offers looked like and it was nowhere near this.

“Alexander, you don’t think I could actually take this offer?” Magnus said softly.

“It’s a very generous offer,” Alec said with a hopeful face.

“Exactly, it’s too generous. There is no way that I can accept this.” Magnus said walking closer to Alec’s desk.

“You’re complaining that we’re giving you too much?” Alec asked incredulously, “Is that what you are trying to say?”

“That’s exactly what I am trying to say,” Magnus said simply as he leaned over and grabbed a pen off Alec’s desk and began scribbling notes. “Alec this is a small business, and you can’t give an unknown first-time author so much on his first book, no matter how deeply touched I am for the very generous offer.”

“Well, this is somewhat of a disappointment,” Alec said rubbing his chin. For a moment Magnus thought about what it would be like to run his finger along his stubbly jaw. “Lydia will have a field day though.”

“How about this,” Magnus said looking up at Alec and handing him the folder.

“Magnus, no. There is no way-“ Alec began to protest but then Magnus reached out and put a finger to his lips.

“Alec, I would much rather get a smaller amount and give you a bit more freedom to put your resources towards some well-deserved marketing.”

“You're sure about this?” Alec asked his eyes full of concern.

“I’m positive,” Magnus said with the biggest grin.

***

Somehow after their first official meeting, Alec and Magnus fell into a sort of grove. Alec brought up his first initial concerns and Magnus seemed to completely understand where he was coming from. As nervous as Alec was about taking on this book on his own and despite the rocky start they had Alec was beginning to really like Magnus.

Alec had few friends that were LGBT the only person he really knew was Aileen and she was quite happy with her girlfriend and so they didn’t ever really go anywhere out of the office. Alec was quite comfortable in his sexuality, but he was by no mean’s going to go out to some gay bar and pick up a dude and take him to his place for a quickie.

Was it stupid to believe that maybe he and Magnus’s relationship could go beyond the professional relationship they needed to keep and that perhaps Magnus might give him a tip or two on the whole dating thing? Magnus just seemed to give off that vibe that he knew what he was doing when it came to dating men or women and that stoked a curiosity in Alec because honestly, Alec had absolutely no idea what he was doing.

Every so often Magnus would look up over at Alec and he could feel his own face begin to warm at the small gesture. He had to admit that Magnus was handsome, but that couldn’t happen. He knew that right off the bat it would be so unprofessional in so many different ways. That was not even counting the fact that Magnus probably thought that Alec was a blubbering buffoon.

Suddenly, Magnus stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to Alec’s desk and placed the stack of papers in front of Alec. Magnus gave Alec a smile before clearing his throat. Alec, however, was studying every feature of Magnus’s face. The way his skin glimmered under the fluorescents the small touch of glitter on his eyelids. The eyeliner that made his brown, dark eyes stand out even more.

“Alexander, what do you think?” Magnus said his voice like a softly sung melody.

Alec pulled out of his thoughts looked down at the papers that Magnus had handed him. He read over them and then a smile crept across his lips at the thought of how he had called him Alexander. If someone had told him a week ago that a beautiful man would call him Alexander and it would bring a smile to his face he wouldn’t have believed them. He had always been so insistent that people call him Alec. Yet, when Magnus said that more people should call him Alexander he couldn’t find a reason to argue with that.

It probably took Alec a little longer than it should have to read over the notes that Magnus had handed to him. When Magnus was smiling down at him and his thoughts going places that they most certainly should not be going it made things a little difficult. It made it difficult for Alec to concentrate on the task at hand.

Alec read over the notes and smiled as he did so. The rewritten paragraph was so much smoother. The words were more than just words on a page, they were real and tangible. With every word you could feel the emotions that Magnus was trying to convey and it caused to spread across his face.

“Magnus, this is great really. It’s so much more.” Alec said sliding the notes back over to Magnus.

“More?” Magnus asked raising an eyebrow up at him.

“Yeah, everything is just more, the emotions the visualization it’s just so real. It’s really good too!” Alec said taking a deep breath. “However, you did miss one thing,” Alec said with what must have been a wicked grin.

“Oh? And what might just that be?” Magnus asked with a cheeky expression.

“You forgot a comma after between,” Alec said calmly.

Alec tried to keep the laugh that was threatening to bust out at the expression Magnus gave when Alec said those words. With the expression on Magnus’s face, one would think that Alec had said something completely despicable like his clothes didn’t match or that he smelled, both of which were completely untrue but totally not the point.

“There is no way I forgot a comma. I’m an English major. I know how to write.” Magnus said narrowing his eyes at Alec.

“Of course you know how to write Magnus, you wouldn’t be here if you didn’t. However, you didn’t in fact, forget a comma.” Alec said with a cheeky grin. “Take a look for yourself.”

“by all that is holy, I did not by any means…” Magnus began to say before he stopped dead in his tracks as he looked down at the paragraph that was in question. “Damn”

“You were saying?” Alec said chuckling softly at Magnus.

“How did I miss a fucking comma, I’ve been in the English program for years. I graduate in May…” Magnus said running a hand through his dark hair. “I just can’t believe it.”

“Magnus, that’s what this process is for. We are going to take your book apart piece by piece and put it back together and it’s going to be the best version that it can be. I’m not saying that this book isn’t good. I’m saying that there are many parts that need a lot of TLC because you are a new author.” Alec explained “However anything that we do change it will be at your discretion. If there is something you think is important we will figure out a way to make it work.”

“I just have one question,” Magnus said rubbing the stubble on his chin.

“Sure, ask me anything,” Alec said with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Where the hell were you during my term papers! God, I could have used help like this!” Magnus said giving Alec a small smile.

“I was probably working on my own term papers,” Alec said with an almost groan. “Don’t remind me of college I try and forget that part of my adult years. As far as I’m concerned it didn’t happen.”

“Yeah, well at least your not the idiot that decided to get their doctors in English. Why I decided that I wanted to teach university students is beyond me.”

“I could never teach and put up with so many _people,”_ Alec said thinking of being surrounded by twenty or thirty pairs of wondering eyes and shivered at the thought.

“I know, half the time, I think I’m crazy for wanting to teach students,” Magnus said softly. “I absolutely love writing and I never truly expected anyone to like my book.  I thought maybe I could pass my knowledge on to others and that maybe they would come up with something truly remarkable. It’s silly I know.”

“It’s not silly,” Alec insisted. “It’s smart. I probably would have done the same thing. If I ever did write a book of my own.”

Magnus gave him a peculiar look. “Don’t tell me Mr. I can spot a missing comma a mile away hasn’t written a book yet?”

“I haven’t,” Alec confessed truthfully. “Sure, I have idea’s in my head sometimes but not enough to write down and actually make into a book. Besides, right now I think I’ll be pretty busy with this other book that’s landed on my desk. You should totally check it out. The authors going to be quite successful I hear.” Alec said with a mischievous grin.

“Is that right?” Magnus asked, and his gaze looked right into Alec’s that he swore that Magnus must have been able to see straight into his sole. “Well, I’ll defiantly have to check this author out sooner rather than later.”

Alec looked at his watch. It was well after three and they had been working for hours. This day had really taken a turn for the interesting, but Alec wasn’t completely upset by that at all. In fact, Alec was quite pleased with how the day had turned. Alec still didn’t know much about Magnus, but he knew that he wanted to know more about him. It was then that he had an idea of how he could get to know him a little better.

“So, it’s getting late. You want to grab a bite and we can maybe talk a little more about the book and just get to know each other a little better since we are going to be working with each other quite closely.”

Magnus smiled at the question and for some reason or other, it gave Alec small butterflied in his stomach. “I would love that, Alexander.”

“great, there’s a place just down the street,” Alec said with a grin plastered on his face.

“That sounds perfect,” Magnus said when suddenly there was a buzzing that came from his pocket. “I should take this,” Magnus explained looking over at Alec.

“Yeah, of course. I’ll just get my things.” Alec said with ease.

“Hey Will, what’s up,” Magnus said as he walked out the door.

Alec gathered up the things that he was going to take home with him and tried not to think too much about the name Will. It could be anybody, that didn’t mean that this beautiful man necessarily had a boyfriend. Again, Alec tried to remind himself that even if he was single that there was no way for them to have a relationship.

There were so many things wrong with having a relationship with Magnus. Alec, however,  he couldn’t help how easy it seemed to talk to Magnus or the way his lips would curl into a small smile. A few minutes later Magnus walked back into the office with that same small smile and Alec knew that he was playing a very dangerous game.

“Everything okay?” Alec asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Absolutely, apparently I didn’t feed the Chairman this morning and he was hissing for food. So now that my cat has been feed I think I’m ready for something myself. You all set?”

“Yeah absolutely,” Alec said with a fake smile.

He didn’t know who this Will was or why he was calling about Magnus’s cat, but the fact that he was giving the cat his food Alec figured that Will must be much more than just a friend. Alec wasn’t much on animals, but he figured that most people didn’t just stop by just to feed what Magnus had described as a rabid animal. After that, it was hard to convince himself that this Will was not more than just a friend and although it kind of hurt Alec knew that it was probably for the best.

 

 

 

 


	8. Clues All Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of you thank you for being so incredibly patient waiting for this chapter! Life just really sucks sometimes and then when you have to write papers for your instructors...yeah no fun. Anyway here is Ch8 I hope you love it as much as I do!
> 
> Just a fair warning though 99% of this stemmed from a Gif so there's that, you know who you are and thanks for that!! Anyway, here ya go!

Will hadn’t been sure why he hadn’t talked about what had happened the other day until now. He really had no earthly idea why seeing the Chairman sent his mind spiraling in a million different directions. He wasn’t sure what to think about everything that had happened, but he knew that he couldn’t just sit here. He had to go talk to Tessa, he would tell her that he had been an idiot about everything.

He didn’t care if he couldn’t have Jem, that didn’t matter at least he could Tessa and that was what mattered. She would be the right choice, after all, the choice that his family would gladly accept her. She was what his family would consider a suitable match in every way. They would never realize just how incredible Tessa truly was because you couldn’t just look at Tessa and see that she was incredible you had to get to know her, really know her. His family he had little faith that they would ever do such a thing.

He thought about Jem though, he was always thinking about Jem and he wondered what it would be like to press his lips against his. Would they be soft and warm like Tessa’s or would they be cool but firm? The thought alone had his mind going a million miles a minute. He had been thinking about this very thought when Magnus’s cat came out and started hissing at him and in that moment, he knew that he had to make things right again with him and Tessa.

Will had been headed in the direction of their apartment. The small one-bedroom place that was always too cold no matter how warm it was out. Somehow, he had ended up wandering around campus for some reason, perhaps because he wasn’t really sure what to say other than he was an idiot and he had to bring something more to the table than just sorry.

Will had managed to gather his thoughts together and get his resolve under his control. He took the familiar path off of campus and made his way over to what was their apartment. The place they had made so many memories. He didn’t even know if Tessa would be there, but he had to at least try right? For some reason he felt a rush of excitement was over him, he felt as if perhaps everything was going to be okay. That they were going to work everything out.

He was about to cross the street when he pressed the button for the crosswalk. Will wasn’t sure what it was but suddenly something grabbed his attention he looked in the direction of the noise. He didn’t see anything at first but then as he looked a little bit closer he noticed what he knew that he would never be able to forget no matter how hard he tried.

There was a giant oak tree and Tessa had her back pressed up against it and standing in front of her was Jem, his Jem. His index finger was under her chin and his head was leaning down close to her face. He just stood there unable to move. He could clearly see the desire that was in both of their eyes and it shattered his heart into a million pieces. He had done this, he had acted like a fool and now he had lost both Tessa and Jem. It didn’t matter that he never saw them actually kiss.

It really didn’t matter that he didn’t see the actual kiss, he knew that it was coming. The way they were looking at one another it was inevitable that they would kiss. He knew that it was too late, he had absolutely screwed everything with Tessa up and there really was nothing that he could do to fix things. He would always wonder what would have happened if he hadn’t been such a royal ass.

He did the only thing that he knew to do, he wasn’t sure what to say but he knew that he needed Magnus’s help. Not that even he could fix thing but still Magnus was a good friend and he trusted his friend. He scrolled down to his name on his phone and waited for him to answer while the phone continued to ring.

“Hey Will, what’s up?” Magnus' voice came over the phone line.

Will wasn’t sure why his mind suddenly went completely blank. He searched for something quick to say because he couldn’t just blurt out how he had unknowingly pushed Jem and Tessa together. He couldn’t even be mad about it because he had done this, these turn of events were completely on him and he had to own up to that fact.

“Oh, um…your demon cat is hissing at me. You might want to check on him.” Will managed to say.

“Oh right, I’m kind of tied up at the moment but can you feed him. I’m sure that’s all he wants.”

“Magnus, that cat hates me.” Will protested.

“He won’t if you feed him. He’ll love you.” Magnus insisted as Will rolled his eyes. Damn cat. “Trust me I just got some more canned food the other day. His favorite is the smoked chicken.”

“Fine Magnus,” Will said taking a deep breath as he made his way back to Magnus’s loft. “Smothered chicken, got it.”

“Is there anything else you needed?” Magnus asked his voice was soft and there was something about it that made Will feel like he could tell him what was up.

“Jem and Tessa are together. I saw them, Magnus.”

Magnus was quiet for a very long time and Will didn’t think he was going to say anything. He should just hang up the phone and pretend that none of this had happened.

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked with concern filling his voice.

“Yeah, I’ll be okay. I don’t know what I was thinking I was-“ Will started to say but he was cut off.

“Look, I’m in the middle of something” Magnus explained honestly. “I should be home soon. We’ll talk then, okay?”

“Yeah, that will be okay.” Will said with the most cheerful voice he could manage.

“I can leave now if you need me too-“ Magnus started to say but Will stopped him before he could finish.

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence, look I’ll be here whenever you're done.” Will said somberly.

“Well…only if you're sure,” Magnus said.

“I am,” Will insisted. “Well just have to break out the good scotch.”

“We can do that,” Magnus said and as Will hung up the phone he sore that he could almost hear Magnus laughing.

***

Alec had been right that the restaurant was just a short walk. The walk down the street was light and easy and Magnus found himself laughing more times than he really cared to admit. They made small talk about the weather since it was a bit warmer than it had been lately, though the conversations between both men never seemed to lag.

Magnus knew that he should be more worried about Will and he had every intention of going straight home as soon as his meal with Alec was over. However, in the meantime, he was going to enjoy this time getting to know Alec just a little bit better. They were going to be working with each other very closely for the next few months at the very least.

At the very moment, Magnus was looking at Alexander’s neck. He knew this was a very bad idea but for some reason, his gaze kept going back to Alec’s neck. It was just a neck and it should not be sending his mind into overdrive. It should also not be giving him inappropriate thoughts for this man who was for all intents and purposes his boss. Alec could still give Magnus the boot if he did something incredibly stupid and unwise.

Magnus couldn’t help the fascination that came with every word that fell from Alec’s lips. It wasn’t the way his Adam's apple bobbed when he spoke or took a sip of his water. It wasn’t the fact that Magnus could see just the hint of dark chest hair peeking up from underneath the loose-fitting navy-blue shirt that he wore.

Magnus’s eyes traveled down a little farther down Alec’s chest and took notice of his arms. They were strong and muscular, and Magnus couldn’t help the thought of what it would feel like to wrap his own hand’s around his lean, muscular arms. The more he reminded himself that he should not be having these sort of thoughts toward Alec the more difficult it was to distract himself.

“You’d get along great with my little sister,” Alec said suddenly distracting Magnus from his very inappropriate thoughts.

“Sorry?” Magnus said with a questioning look written all over his face.

“My sister. Izzy, the two of you would get along great. She’s starting design school in the new year I think.”

“Alexander, you should never assume. Just because I happen to dress well does not mean that I enjoy fashion.” Magnus said with a small grin as he took in Alec’s facial reaction before holding up a hand before he busted out in laughter. “Okay, I give up. I’m sure that if you say I would like her I’m sure I would. I can’t imagine why I wouldn’t.”

“Yeah, well as I mentioned earlier…My family is kind of screwed up. Izzy was always there on my side though even when I wasn’t able to admit the truth of myself to even myself. I would still be in the closet if it were not for her.”

“She sound’s like an amazing sister, Alexander,” Magnus said simply.

“Yeah, she is great. So is Max he’s only fourteen so he attends a private boarding school in Upstate New York. He’ll be home for the holiday’s though.” Alec said. and he could see the joy in his dark blue eyes.

“But your parents are not that supportive?” Magnus said cautiously, hoping to be sympathetic.

“They are completely delusional. I’ve really given up any hope of them ever coming around and accepting me for who I really am.” Alec said and his eyes seemed to cloud over.

Magnus reached out for his hand and ran his thumb over Alec’s knuckles softly. “Alexander, I’m sorry that your parents couldn’t be there for you the way that they should have been. Don’t let anyone tell you the lie that you are not valid because of who you love.”

“It’s taken me a long time to get here, but even though my family isn’t what I wish they were I am truly happy because I get to be me. I’ve stopped hiding this part of me.” Alec said and at that precise moment, the waitress came with the check.

Once he had given Alec an appropriate goodbye and made plans for Monday morning. Thankfully Raphael had told him that he was not scheduling him for any shifts while he was working with Alec. Magnus knew that he probably should go ahead and put in his two weeks’ notice with Raphael and Ragnor, but until the book was actually published he still had bills that needed to be paid.

 Magnus walked in complete silence despite the busy hustle and bustle of the city. His mind was filled with thoughts of Alec and what the next few months between them would look like. There was clearly an attraction to him. He could only imagine what working with this man on a continuous basis would do to him. He had a feeling that he was about to be way in over his head.

When he reached his loft, he took in a deep breath. The sun was starting to set, and he knew that his friend Will was waiting for him upstairs. If nothing else, he knew that he had to be a good friend right now.  If only there was a way to get all three of them into a room and spell it out. He wasn’t sure what had happened between Jem and Tess, but he also knew that it wasn’t Will’s fault.

Magnus couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face as soon as he closed the door and saw Will laying on the couch watching what appeared to be some action movie. On top of his chest was Chairman looking incredibly satisfied licking his grey paw. Apparently, the demon cat had gone to sleep for the time being.

“I told you he would love you if you gave him food,” Magnus said with a chuckle as he locked the door behind him.

“Yeah, you were right.” Will said chuckling. “He’s kind of a cute thing when he’s not on the prowl for food.”

“You have never been more right, my dear friend,” Magnus said with a light chuckle as he went to pour both him and Will a glass of scotch. After pouring both him and Will a glass he went to sit down in the blue adjacent chair and handed the glass to Will who was now sitting up.

“So, I guess I should get talking, huh?” Will said taking the glass from Magnus with ease and raising the glass to his lips.

“That would probably be a good start but take your time.” Magnus said softly “We have all night if we need. I’ll text Raphael and tell him you won’t be in?

“No, it’s okay. I mean I’m just overreacting.” Will said taking a deep shaky breath. “I should have known that I would screw everything up. I should have realized that despite my feelings for Jem my heart would always belong to Tessa.”

“Will, you need to tell both Jem and Tessa how you feel. It might get complicated and there might be yelling but don’t let either of them think that you just gave up on them. Talk to them and maybe you can all figure this mess out.”

“I know, I’m such an idiot.” Will said standing up and grabbing his phone off the coffee table. “I’m going to go talk to them right now in fact. I’ve been a complete idiot but maybe I can still fix this.”

“You want to come with you?” Magnus asked with a small smile. “You know to meditate or something?”

Will seemed to consider the idea for a second before saying “No, I don’t think so, I think I need to do this on my own.”

Magnus’s thought’s settled down after a while he couldn’t help the fact that no matter what he seemed to do he couldn’t get his thought’s off Alexander. There was something about him something that Magnus had not expected and even though there was probably no way that it could ever happen. Was Alec his editor? His publisher? Both?

It didn’t matter really because the fact of the matter was that Alexander held a sense of power over Alec, at least in the professional standpoint. Magnus had written a book and Alec was going to help get it published if there was any kind of relationship between them it would be a giant whopping mess that’s what it would be.

Unfortunately for Magnus, his phone made a high-pitched ding alerting him to a new text message. It was an unknown number, but he had a sneaking suspicion who it was. Magnus had a very strong feeling that the message was from a very tall, dark hair, blue eyed, sex god. As soon as he unlocked his phone and looked down at the message his suspicions were all but confirmed that it was indeed Alexander.

Not that the message said as much. It was the way the message was composed, whereas everyone Magnus knew who texted him always shorthanded texted him. The text message on his phone that he had just received certainly was not shorthanded and actually was more like poetry. How could one man make simple words sound like poetry? Magnus couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he read the simple words on his phone over and over again.

Deciding that perhaps he should actually get some of his homework done Magnus pulled out his laptop and clicked on the current case study that he was working on. Taking one last look at the phone he smiled back as he sent back a text that not as poetic but just as mysterious and maybe even a little bit flirtatious.

***

It was early Monday morning when Alec woke up to a text message, thinking that it might be Magnus since they had been texting throughout the weekend he quickly grabbed for the phone that was on the charger. It was still dark outside, thought Alec so perhaps he was working early. Though Magnus hadn’t ever texted him so early he didn’t mind but how did people function when it was so very, very dark outside?

Alec rubbed the sleep from his eyes and tried to get his eyes to focus on the screen long enough so that he could actually unlock his phone. A few moments later he managed to get his phone unlocked and read the text message. It certainly wasn’t from Magnus and panic overtook him as he read the message. What was Izzy doing downstairs?

Not thinking about grabbing a shirt or even putting on a pair of shoes Alec made his way to the front door of his apartment and his legs carried him down the stairs in a mad rush. He had no idea what his sister was doing outside of his apartment this time of night but whatever it was he knew that it couldn’t be anything that would be considered pleasant.

It was only when the small snow flurries started to hit his shoulders and cover his hair did he realize what a mistake that was. However, Alec paid the cold no mind as he studied Izzy for the moment. She seemed okay, she had a small smile and that look in her eye, but something was off something that he couldn’t quite place. Alec knew that he should ask her a million questions but for the time being, he knew that they both needed to get inside and out of the freezing cold.

Once they were inside was when Alec realized that he was half naked in front of his sister. He was admittedly a little cold though the heater was going and all. He pulled on a dark maroon t-shirt and made his way to the kitchen. As much as Alec loved his sister, he was sure that she did not want to deal with moody Alec AKA Alec without coffee before dawn.

“You want some coffee Iz?” Said, Alec, as he walked into the kitchen grabbing a cup from the cupboard not paying any attention which cup he grabbed.

“If you're making some sure,” she said softly sitting down on the stool across the kitchen counter. “I’m sorry to bother you so early. I know you must have a busy morning.”

“It’s fine Izzy, you know you can always come to me when you need me,” Alec said as he pressed the appropriate buttons on his coffee machine.

“I know, it’s just you do have a life and I’d hate to get in the way of that,” Izzy said with a shrug.

“Trust me. Whatever life you think I have I certainly don’t have it at four in the morning. You’re my sister and I’ll always be here for you. No matter what. Got it?” Alec said as he handed her a cup of coffee and a bowl that had some cream and sugar.

“Thanks, Alec,” She said with a smile. “This is great really.”

“So not trying to pry here but what did mom and dad do this time?” Alec asked after he took a sip of his own coffee.

“Who said it was either of our parents?” Izzy said with a stern scowl on her face. Alec could see straight through the look though and just raised an eyebrow up at her. “Okay fine, yes they had something to do with it, but it didn’t start with them.”

“Do go on,” Alec prodded.

“I found Meliorn in bed with another woman,” Izzy admitted looking down as if she were ashamed.

Without a second thought, Alec put his cup down and walked around the bar and wrapped his arms around Izzy. Alec was so inexperienced when it came to relationships and he had no idea what a healthy loving relationship looked like thanks to their lovely obnoxious and overbearing parents. What he did know however was that no matter how bad things were there was no excuse for being unfaithful.

“You want to know what the crazy part of it is?” Izzy asked when Alec let her go. “I don’t even have it in me to care.”

“Say the word and I’ll go give him a piece of my mind. Honestly, you don’t even have to do that much.” Alec said with a stern tone in his voice. “There is no excuse for that.”

“No Alec don’t,” Izzy said calmly resting her hand on Alec’s forearm. “Things were off between us for a long time. I thought that we could fix it I thought if I did something to make him proud he’d be the man I needed him to be. I’m hurt yes, hurt at myself for not seeing the signs.”

“There were signs?” Alec asked and felt stupid for asking.

“Yes, there are always signs. Have you learned nothing from our parents?” Izzy said with a scowl. “I mean all the business trips Meliorn was taking I should have known. That was obvious clue number one.”

“So, what is the plan now?” Asked Alec cautiously “You have school starting soon have you even told mom and dad about school yet? Of course, you haven’t not with all this. I’ll tell them with you. I’m sure they are going to support you especially when you need their support most.”

“It’s a funny thing you know. I always felt sorry for mother almost. I mean she walked around like she was this superior being she was married to a Lightwood and had the honor of carrying the Lightwood name. I never really thought it meant quite that much to her. Apparently, I was wrong, it means everything to her.” Izzy said seeming to change the subject, but not quite.

“What did mother do now?” Alec asked his voice firm and sharp and deep with concern for his baby sister.

“What didn’t she do. I went to her first. I thought I could stay with her for a few day’s figure it out. The first night nothing was said, and it was just like being home when father was gone. The second night everything changed. Mother demanded answers and so I gave them, where she instinctively told me that I needed to go fix things with Meliorn.”

“I’ll kill her, I’ll kill both,” Alec said through clenched teeth.

“Alec doesn’t,” Izzy protested with a small smile on her face. “It’s not worth it. I’m going to figure this out. I figured I would go talk to Clary first thing in the morning see if she knows anything about if Ragnor that she is always talking about is hiring maybe? I know I can do this.”

“If you insist,” Alec said softly.

“I do,” Izzy said smiling.

“Fine but let’s get you set up in the spare room and you can get some sleep,” Alec said as he headed for the back, hall closet for some extra blankets.

***

When Izzy woke up hours later she had almost forgotten about everything that had happened. She had forgotten about packing up everything in her apartment and shoving it into her SUV. She forgot about the long drive to her family home. She even forgot about the very harsh words that both her mother and her father said to her.

Izzy who was wearing one of Alec’s T-shirts and a pair of yoga pants that were tucked into the bag she brought in slowly made her way out of the pile of blankets Alec insisted on. She smiled a small smile thinking about how grateful that she had Alec, but she knew that she would not be able to rely on him forever. She needed to figure out what she was going to do from here since clearly, her parents were not going to be supportive of her education.

After taking a quick morning shower, she managed to put together an outfit that wasn’t admissible. Just an old pair of black jeans and a grey sweater. She had her black boots and slipped into those easily. Looking at her reflection in the mirror she wished she had something else to make her outfit stand out but when everything had been stuffed into bags there really was only so much one could do.

 Izzy made her way into the kitchen with a note scribbled on it. Clearly it was Alec’s handwriting, honestly, the man could cause doctors to seem as if they had practiced calligraphy those ten years of med school. Alec was incredible, intelligent and great at his job, but his handwriting really could use some work.

 Alec being the overcautious brother that he was had scribbled something about work and that she was welcome to make herself coffee witch of course by Alec’s standards was the most important meal of the day. Izzy wondered sometimes if Alec got his blood drawn at a hospital would coffee pour into the test tube or actual blood.

After fixing herself that cup of coffee and gathering what she needed she made her way down to the coffee shop where Clary worked. She wasn’t even sure that she worked today, but it was her best shot. She didn’t want to freeload off Alec forever and so she did need to find something relatively sooner rather than later. Thankfully as soon as Izzy walked into Downworlders Café she saw a perky Clary standing at the register.

“Izzy!” Clary said with a perky smile, “What are you doing here? I thought you said something about staying with your parents.”

“It’s a really long story…but short story is I kind of need a job and was hoping…” Izzy said somewhat awkwardly.

“I don’t think Ragnor is hiring right now. In fact, I think his words when I gave him the last application…Well, I’ll not repeat them. He’s a grouch what can I say…”

“Oh, I was hoping that maybe,” Izzy said slowly. “I know stupid idea walk in and hope your friend could help…dumb idea.”

“It’s not dumb Izzy. I don’t know what’s going on but I’m here when you are ready to talk but we’ve all been there.” Clary said sliding a small cup over to Izzy and she took it happily.

“Thanks, Clary. I don’t know It’s just everything in my life got turned upside down. Alec is helping me out in the meantime, but this can’t be forever. I’ve got to start somewhere so that I can stand on my own two feet.”

“You’ve meet Magnus, right? Anyway, he’s got a lot going on right now so he’s working fewer hours over at Pandemonium for the time being.” Said Clary shrugging her shoulders. “You could pop in for a bit and talk to Raphael maybe? He’s an asshole, but not an inconsiderate one.”

Izzy perked up at the sound of that. She could do bartending or whatever. She drank enough anyway to know all the drinks. She liked going to pandemonium anyway there was always a nice vibe there. She still didn’t understand why Alec didn’t seem to like the place, but maybe if she worked there he’d meet some new people.

“Have you meet my brother Clary tall, dark and brooding? I think I can handle an asshole or two.” Izzy said taking a sip of the coffee letting the warm sweet liquid run down her throat warming her up just a bit.

“Yeah who am I kidding? You are Isabelle Lightwood. You’ll be running the place in a week, that or you will burn it down.”

“I take offense to that statement,” Izzy said with a mock annoyance. “I’ve been getting better in the kitchen. I made some ramen last week and didn’t catch anything on fire,”

“Well anyway, text me and let me know what he says. I should get back to it anyway. Ragnor is part demon I swear and has all these ridiculous tasks he wants me to get done before I leave for the day.” Said Clary rolling her eyes.

“Right, I let you get to it then.” Izzy said walking out the door with a friendly wave.”

It didn’t take long to make the walk over to Pandemonium. It was quiet, but it was still early especially for a bar. She should really rethink coming, after all, who’s to say if the guy would even give her a second’s look. Even so, she still put her hand on the door know and twisted and the door easily opened.

Izzy looked around the large space and she quickly spotted three guys huddled around a stage though they didn’t seem to be doing anything but talking among themselves. Though none of them looked to be like this Raphael that she was looking for in the simple fact that they all appeared to be around her age.

“Hi,” She said walking up to the boy who seemed to be in charge. There was something familiar about him. “I’m Izzy, I was looking for Raphael. You wouldn’t by chance know where I could find him.”

“Yeah, I remember you. Your Jace’s sister, right?” the boy asked, and the realization hit her.

“Right,” Izzy said with a dry tone but still smiling. “sort of might as well be anyway. Simon, right? Clary’s friend.”

“Yup, that’s me. Raphael want’s us the guys to do a set Friday night and Jem thought it would be a good Idea and so here we are. I can’t believe it you know it’s a small gig sure, but it’ll really get these guys out there ya know?”

“That’s awesome, maybe I’ll come by and check them out if I’m not busy. You’ll be here right?” Izzy asked

“That would be great. I will most certainly be here.” Simon said a little too enthusiastically, but it was kind of adorable. “Um, but yeah. Raphael is in his office it’s down the hallway last door on the left.” Simon said pointing her in the right direction.

“Great, I really appreciate it,” Izzy said with a smile. “I’ll see you around then?”

“Yeah, totally,” Simon said as Izzy made her way in the direction of Raphael’s office.

The door wasn’t completely closed, but it was closed enough. Izzy softly knocked and waited for some kind of noise that it was okay to enter. She didn’t hear anything so after a minute she knocked with just a bit more persistence. Soon enough she heard what must have been an office chair rolling against the floor and light footsteps must be approaching the door. She put on her best smile as the man opened the door.

“lo que ahora?” The man who she presumed was, in fact, Raphael said with an irritated look.

“¿seriamente? “Izzy said with a mild irritation. She looked at him and he had this cocky look on his face and something in her just snapped suddenly.

“Sr. Santiago, lamento haber perturbado su increíblemente ocupado día. Es malo, he tenido algunos días difíciles. Encontré a mi novio de quién sabe cuánto tiempo con un poco de bimbo y luego mis padres me interrumpieron. Tengo a mi hermano, pero él tiene su propia vida, así que tengo que resolver mi problema. Tenía la esperanza de que pudiera encontrar un nuevo comienzo aquí, pero claramente, estaba equivocado, así que lo siento mucho por perder el tiempo. Creo que me veré a mí mismo ahora y pensar que Clary dijo que podía confiar en ti.”

Raphael gave Izzy a curious look before a smile crossed his face. She was about to turn and leave when Raphael reached and grabbed her by the wrist. “My apologies, I thought you were the Lewis kid. He’s a good kid but Dios he talks too much.”

“I fail to see how that makes it okay for you to just talk to people however you want,” Izzy said with a hand on her hip.

“It’s not. My apologies, truly.” Raphael said with a small smile. “Would you still like to talk about that job?”

“Can I trust you?” Izzy demanded him taking a step closer

“Probably not, but your Clary’s friend, right?” Raphael asked taking a step back and leaning against the doorway.

“In the flesh,” Izzy said with a grin.”

“Well, Magnus would kill me if I didn’t watch out for his friend. Since he is not working as much hours right now I can give some hours,” Said, Raphael so softly his voice was barely above a whisper.

“I’m going to have to meet this Magnus. First Clary now you.” Izzy said with an optimistic smirk.

“Look I probably shouldn’t even be doing this, but something tells me that you’re a trustworthy person. Also, not many people have the ability to chew me out in Spanish and live to tell that story.”

“What can I say,” Izzy said with a dry tone to her voice thinking back to all the Spanish lessons her mother insisted on. “My mother insisted that I learn and no one say’s no to Maryse when she tells you to do something.”

“I have a place downtown I usually just crash here because this place has become my life. Anyway, if you want we can go take a look at it. Honestly, it would help me out a lot.”

“Sure, sounds good to me,” Izzy said with a slight shrug as she followed Raphael toward the door and out onto the street.

***

“So, my only choices are D&D or Clue?” Alec said rolling his eyes at Simon. “How did I get myself into this,” Alec added with a groan.

“Remember you have Maia my number. Told her that she should give me a call.” Simon said nervously.

“I was just being nice! I’ve seen what you and Clary have been working on and she’s worked on projects like that before, so I thought you might want to have a sit down with her.” Alec said defensively.

“You also realize that she is also dating Jordan and if I wanted to have a sit down with her all I would have to do is talk to him.” Simon explained before adding “Besides this is mostly Clary they should be the one to talk.”

“funny you should mention it I did give her Clary’s number as well. Look I know we don’t know each other well but I wouldn’t have given her your number if I didn’t think what you and Clary have is good really good. I’m sorry if you thought any differently.”

“So, you weren’t trying to set me up with her?” Simon asked deflated.

“Have you meet me? That’s more Izzy’s thing.” Alec said with a chuckle.

“Right, well still you owe me a game,” Simon said enthusiastically.

“You know I don’t even know the first thing about D&D except for something about twenty something. No idea what that even means.”

“So, clue it is?” Simon mused.

“Yeah. Clue it is. Why don’t I invite Jace and Izzy over?” Alec Suggested pulling out his phone and opening the text dialogue box.

“Jace is fine, but please don’t invite your sister.” Simon pleaded with Alec.

Alec gave Simon and interesting look. Simon wasn’t the type to really do anything that he would threaten his life. Simon was pretty much an idiot when it came to girls. Even more, so that Alec was and that was saying quite a lot considering Alec was well…Alec.

“What did you do Simon?” Alec asked narrowing his eyes at the nerd standing just a few feet away from him.

“Nothing, really,” Simon said, and Alec could tell there was a nervousness about him. “I was just typical me rambling idiot that I am. I think I might have even invited her to see the band play at Pandemonium next Friday.”

“Well, Izzy has really good people skills. Look at me. I am her brother after all. I was a rambling gay idiot most of my teenage years.” Alec said with a light chuckle and an easy smile. “She has practice. Honestly, she could use a few friends right now anyway. So, don’t worry about it. How about I invite another friend instead though?” Alec suggested.

“Sounds great,” Simon concluded.

Thirty minutes later Jace walked through the door with a case of beer under his arm and a grin on his face. So apparently tonight was going to be one of those nights. Alec looked down at his phone at the last text message from Magnus. It said he had just gotten off the train he was going to pick up the pizza’s for Alec on his way and he’d be there in about ten minutes or so.

Alec wasn’t sure why he had even thought of inviting Magnus he just thought that it would be really weird just playing with Simon and Jace and thought maybe if Magnus was there it wouldn’t be so weird. Alec was getting the sense now that maybe that had been a mistake to do so. Alec was working with Magnus, he should remain professional with him and the beer Jace had just brought in certainly was not going to help things.

As the nock on the door came he just determined that he would have to try not to drink. That way he could keep a level head. He went to open the door for who he presumed to be Magnus but he was completely unprepared for the beautiful man standing on the other side of the door with a glorious smile and eyes that seemed to sparkle.

“Hey,” Alec said calmly and then the rambling teenage Alexander decided to show up. “Did you find the place alright? I know I probably don’t give the best direction’s. Wait I didn’t give you directions I just gave you an address. I should have given you directions.”

“Alexander, I found the place just fine. You forget I grew up in the city too.” Magnus said as he walked through the door.

“Oh, right,” Alec said as he took in a deep breath. “Well Jace brought some beer, we’ve got pizza thanks to you and,”

“Alec,” Magnus said softly. “Calm down, we're here to have fun right?”

“Um yeah, well that and apparently I owe Simon my firstborn. It’s a really long story”

“I see, well I think I will have that drink,” Magnus said sliding his hand into the pocket of his black trousers.

It was in that moment that Alec took all of Magnus in. His hair was styled so perfectly that Alec wanted to run his hand’s through it. It looked so soft and inviting. He had on black trousers that fit him snugly so that it accentuated the cure of his behind. Alec couldn’t help his eyes from wandering to what Alec considered to be one of Magnus’s finer assets.

Alec noticed the grey fitted button shirt paired with a black he wore but honestly everything else about Magnus was so intoxicating that he couldn’t even think about what he was wearing or what he wasn’t. He stopped, that was a bad idea. Alexander Gideon Lightwood don’t you dare think about Magnus without clothes on. Okay yeah, he was totally thinking about Magnus without clothes on. Screw it he needed that beer.

Just as Alec and Magnus made it over to the kitchen and set down the pizza that Magnus was still carrying Magnus went and got them both a beer. Alec smiled as the clinked their glasses together. Maybe he could actually survive a night with Magnus so close. They were friends, right? Okay so perhaps a friend was a stretch, but they were becoming friends with one another.

Alec reminded himself that he had to remain professional. Sure, he could invite him over to spend time with his other friends there was nothing wrong with that. He wasn’t even sure if there was a protocol if something were to happen between the two of them. Besides, Alec wasn’t totally sure that Magnus was even single, he had been talking to that Will the other day after all. He probably was his boyfriend.

Just then Simon walked into the kitchen with Jace in tow and a huge grin on his face. Alec had to admit that Simon did look like a thirteen-year-old kid with way too much enthusiasm. Obviously, he was spending way too much time with perky Clary. Being around all that perkiness was not good for anyone’s health.

“Okay, So, we’ve got everything set up.” Simon said quickly, “We just need to decide who we want to be. I don’t really care who I am so you guys can decide first”

“Well obviously I’m Cornel Mustard,” said Jace with a snarky grin.

“Well then, I think I’ll be Professor Plum, Alexander I think you would make a wonderful Mr. Green? You do look wonderful in green after all.” Magnus said easily.

Alec wanted to crawl into a hole as he felt his cheeks warm up. “Sure, that works.”

Three beers later and two games in Alec’s head was spinning. He was sitting so close to Magnus and yet so far away. He could feel the heat radiating off of his skin and there was a part of him, most likely egged on by the booze telling him to reach over and run his hand along Magnus’s thigh that was only a few inches away from his own leg.

“Are you serious how am I the murder again!” Jace yelled

“Fate has decided,” Simon said with a grin.

“Well, fate would have it that I do have a meeting in the morning. This has been fun Simon, but I should get going.”

“Oh yeah, of course, I understand. It had been fun.” Simon said nervously. “I should probably get out of here too.”

Before Alec realized it Jace and Simon had gathered their things hand were out the door. Magnus, however, was standing only a few feet away from him and Alec for the life of him could not take his eyes off of him. They started cleaning up quietly like there was this silent communication between them. Even without words, they moved effortlessly. Magnus had a garbage bag and was crouched down, and Alec had a perfect view of Magnus’s ass and it was doing thing’s to him.

He couldn’t remember the last time his body had acted like this around anyone sure there was Raj who Alec's had made out with a few times here and there but kissing him had never been anything worth remembering. Magnus thought he was right here and he knew there were a million reasons why he shouldn’t but for reason he found himself walking over to Magnus and everything stopped.

Magnus was leaning against the wall just standing there smirking at him like he knew the punchline to some joke that Alec hadn’t been aware of. Did this man seriously not know the things he was doing to him? The way he moved, the way he carried himself it was all just so much and Alec wanted nothing more than to put his hands on him to feel that delicious warm skin beneath his fingers.

Alec’s feet began to move of their own accord. Where there were at least ten feet between the two of them there were now only inches between the two of them. Alec gazed into Magnus deep warm eyes and the only thing that he could think about was how much was that his whole body felt as if it was on fire and that he really wanted to kiss Magnus no matter how wrong it was.

“Well, Mr. Lightwood. It seems you have me quite in a predicament. Whatever are you going to do.” Magnus whispered his voice deep and gruff and full of desire.

Several things came to mind of what to say. I want you, I want that ass. Your beautiful and I want to taste every part of you. However, all of the words coming to mind he didn’t say any of them to this glorious man standing in front of him instead he said something much more reasonable.

“Who is Will?” Alec’s voice was hot and heavy as he looked at Magnus taking in his expression.

“Will?” Magnus mused with a small grin as he placed a hand on Alec’s chest.

“He’s your boyfriends isn’t he?” Alec said his voice ringing with disappointment.

“Alexander,” Magnus’s voice came out soft and gentle. “I am not sure what gave you that idea, but Will certainly is not my boyfriend. He is a good friend of mine, yes, but I think he has his hands full at the moment.”

“Oh,” Alec said deflated. “I just thought, when you were on the phone you sounded I don’t know kind of I don’t know...”

“Alexander,” Magnus said and placed a finger against his lips silencing him. “I’m going to kiss you now.”

Alec took in a sharp breath as Magnus knotted his hands in Alec’s shirt and pulled Alec even closer to him. Their lips were only inches apart he could feel their breath’s mixing as he gazed into Magnus’s eyes and even though he knew that there were so many reasons they shouldn’t he couldn’t find it in him to protest.

Not a moment later there was a loud knocking at his front door. Alec pulled back instinctively as the knocking continued followed by a familiar voice. “Alec, it’s me, Simon. I think I left my keys here.”

 

                                

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Comments? let me know what your favorite parts were!


	9. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six weeks later and a few things have changed and some things not so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, complete computer illiterate me somehow screwed up the formatting with this chapter so it's a little weird. I hope yall don't mind too much.

Six weeks ago, Will thought that he had been going to lose everything. Nothing in his life seemed to make sense he had all these emotions that had been racing through him and Will hadn’t been able to do anything about them. He honestly thought that if he told Tessa and Jem about the thoughts that he had been having they would turn around and walk away forever. So instead he did everything he could to ignore his feelings and push those he cared about most away. He almost lost everything and everyone he cared about most in the world.

Magnus' hand told him to talk to Jem and Tessa and even though he felt like it was going to be a horrible mistake to tell them these delirious feelings that he had he knew that he couldn’t keep living like this. He couldn’t keep hiding from himself and everyone else for that matter. He knew that he had to tell those two very special people just how much he loved them.

He could still feel the nervousness he felt walking up to that door and knocking. That nervousness had continued even when he was standing in front of Jem and Tessa and he was explaining everything, and he was pouring his heart out to them and for once just letting himself being completely vulnerable he saw something in Jem’s eye and he knew that he had done it he had wrecked everything.

There was a silence that filled the room for what felt like forever. Jem and Tess were both looking at him and Will knew with every fiber of his being that Tessa was going to tell him he was an idiot or that Jem was going to tell him that he was completely disgusting. However, what the two people he loved more than anything did say was nothing what he ever expected them to say.

Tess was the first thing to speak, she walked over to him and placed a hand on his cheek and spoke softly. “Will why didn’t you ever tell me this before?”

“I didn’t think I could. I thought it would hurt too much. If I told you, either of you…I couldn’t take it if I lost the both of you. I thought that if I at least had Jem as a friend by my side it would work itself out I never for a minute thought that the both of you wouldn’t find me completely disgusting.”

“Will,” Jem said walking over to him. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for making you believe that I was anything less than crazy about you. If I had known how you felt I would have…Of course, I should have known.”

“Will,” Tessa said slowly. “You are not the only one feeling like this. I’ve been in love with you since I could remember. There was always something missing and I felt like I was such a horrible person. I thought by not voicing my thoughts I was sparing us. I knew that I couldn’t lose you, I couldn’t deny that my heart also longs for Jem and as crazy for both of you.”

Will tried to wrap his mind around everything that was being said. It seemed that both Tessa and Jem were telling him that they both had deeper feelings for him. They were also telling him that neither one of them thought that he had been driven completely mad by the words that had come out of his mouth. Was it too much to hope that maybe this could actually work?

“So, just to clarify. The both of you want to try and make this work between all three of us” Will asked carefully as he looked from both Jem and Tessa.

“Yeah, we do.” Jem and Tessa said in complete unison.

That had been six weeks ago and honestly in that amount of time their small little world had been absolutely perfect. It was like Tessa had said, things had been good before they had been really good, and it had always been easy. With them all together and working together to make one another happy there was always a level of communication between them and honestly Will his heart just felt completely full and happy.

Jem’s hand was splayed across his chest and Tessa was snuggled into his side. It was early morning the sun wasn’t even quite up in the sky yet. Carefully Will got up and walked into the corner of the living room where the small piano sat. It had been years since he played but his fingers were itching to stroke those white ivory keys.

The piano had been completely refurbished of course. Tessa had insisted on his, insisted that one-day inspiration would hit him. The whole thing hand only cost a few hundred dollars and she had the help of Jem to restore it into proper working condition. Even after all the work, they had put into the piano you could tell that it had seen much better days. The smell alone reminded him of a home for the elderly.

Will pushed up the lid on the case covering the white, ivory keys slowly as not to make any extra noise. Then he gently and yet firmly pressed down on one of the key’s closer to the left side of the piano and a low sound almost like the dull monotone voice of any of his music theory professors. The low sound rang through the apartment softly and Will quickly lifted his finder and the sound stopped.

He positioned his fingers just so over the keys and pressed down softly and suddenly a soft melody began to spread throughout the four walls as they soaked up the sweet soft melody. Everything that he had been feeling the past few weeks the joy, the happiness and even the complete content he was feeling were expressed in those notes. In a moment he was completely lost to the soft melody that had completely surrounded him.

He wasn’t sure how much later it was when he felt a firm pair of hands on his shoulder. He didn’t have to turn around to know that it was Jem. It wasn’t even the fact that Tessa’s hands were daintier. It was just that Jem had a different presence about him a gentleness. He turned around and saw those dark brown eyes that were looking back at him with complete adoration.

“Good morning,” Will said breathlessly as Jem sat down next to him and pressed a kiss to his temple.

“Good morning to you,” Jem said pulling back with a small smile on his face.

“Did I wake you up? Is Tessa still asleep?” Will asked softly.

“Tessa is up.” Jem explained, “She has class this morning so she’s getting dressed.”

“Right,” Will said knowing full well Tessa’s crazy school schedule.

“So, I had an idea,” Jem said slowly placing a tender kiss on Will’s lips as the sun began to brighten up the room just a bit more. “I don’t have to be at the studio until much later today and even then, Simon can manage. Why don’t you and I do something Just the two of us? You know like an official date.”

“What about-“Will was about to say when Tessa came into the room and looked straight at the both of them.

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence, Will,” Tessa said raising her voice as she made her way to the kitchen. “You two need some time together. The relationship you have with each other is just as important as our relationship with one another. Besides I need to get some studying done and get started on another paper.”

“Only if you are sure.” Will said.

“More than sure, absolutely positive,” Tessa said with an agreement as she walked up and placed a kiss on Will’s cheek. “Have fun,”

***

Magnus ran his fingers through his hair in frustration as he gave the cursor on the monitor a death stare. It was just sitting there flashing at him mocking him and laughing. It was telling him that he really was no good and that this whole book deal was just a big joke and that even if someone had wanted to publish his book there was no way that anyone in their right mind would actually want to buy it. He was an idiot for believing that anyone would read anything he had actually written.

It had been about three weeks since his last meeting with Alec and it had been absolute torture. It had been a few weeks after the game night that Alec had invited him to the night that they had almost kissed and were both not quite thinking about the consequences of what that kiss might mean and only thinking about this connection that they seemed to share with one another, the same connection that seemed to only grow in intensity when they were around each other.

Magnus remembered that meeting with such clarity that it was unreal. Magnus had been so ready for that meeting he had intended on walking in there and explaining to Alec that they should concentrate more on their professional relationship at least for the time being. Maybe get to know each other as friends while they were working on getting the book ready for marketing.

However, Alec had been all business that day. He hadn’t said anything about what had almost happened and not for the first time and he was almost certain it wouldn’t be the last he wanted to curse the existence that was Simon Lewis. Alec had explained to him that this chapter really needed to be reworked. It wasn’t that it was bad it was just that there was something missing.  
Magnus agreed but neither of them could put their finger on what it was and after a few hours, they decided that perhaps it was best that Magnus take it home and work on it himself and they would meet again in a few weeks to discuss and look over at it.

That had been three weeks ago, and he still hadn’t been able to write a single damn word. Everything he wrote fell flat and empty and in no way, progressed the story. It was still early in the afternoon, but he hated putting off his task any longer than necessary, but Magnus knew that if he continued to stare at that damned cursor that he would drive himself insane.

He wanted to call Ragnor even though he was grumpy and would give him no advice but would listen to Magnus as he whined and complained about this whole situation and how juvenile it truly was. He wanted to call Raphael who would speak his annoyance invite him over for a drink and tell him that he believed in him. He knew if he called Cat that she would most likely be in the middle of a very long shift at the hospital.

So instead he thought what he would tell himself. If he was talking to a younger more immature Magnus what would he tell that version of himself? In that moment it hit him, he would tell the younger Magnus to not be so afraid of taking risks. He could still remember when he had first started writing this story and how afraid he had been that no one would want to read this story. Hell, he still believed that, but he reminded himself that there was someone that wanted to read the story and no matter how juvenile he was acting it didn’t change the fact that for some reason or the other Alec did think there was something about this story that needed to be told.

Magnus let his thoughts drift off to the moments that had inspired this chapter. He thought of where he had been and what had been going on. He let his mind sink into memories that he would much rather forget and before he knew it his fingers were typing away at the keyboard. It was like he could feel everything happening all over again it was so raw, and it was so real that it felt like Magnus could taste the words on the tip of his tongue. He had a feeling he hoped, that this just might be what Alec was looking for.

It was hours later when he was printing out the newly rewritten chapter and Magnus couldn’t help the big smile that had spread across his face. He really hoped that this was what Alec was hoping for. Breathing out a deep sigh of relief he couldn’t be just a little bit proud of this chapter and everything he had put into writing it. He only hoped that this was what would be needed to make the book even stronger and push the story forward.

He tried to concentrate on getting everything organized for the morning. He tried not to think about the incredibly tall Alexander. He was not thinking about his hair that looked incredibly soft to the touch and curled around the tips of his ears. The same hair that Magnus couldn’t stop wondering what it would have been like to run his fingers through.

Once everything was packed away and ready for the morning he went into the kitchen and looked for something easy that he could fix up for dinner. He rummaged through the pantry before deciding that he would just have a sandwich. He got out the cheese, mayo and sandwich meet and began making his sandwich when a grey tabby slyly walked into the kitchen eyes baring into Magnus.

“Meow,” Chairman said with his I want food cry.

Magnus looked down at the cat and smiled. Why couldn’t Alec just be like Chairman and say what he was really thinking when he was upset or conflicted. Chairman had a different meow for when he was hurt, angry and hungry. Honestly, the cat had a special meow for just about every mood he had. It was either that or Magnus just knew his cat all too well.

“Okay, fine” Magnus said leaning down to pet Chairman on the head “I’ll give you another can even though you had your treat earlier today.”

He then went over to where he kept Chairman’s canned food and got out one of his favorites the chicken in gravy. Moments later Chairman was chowing down and Magnus through the can in the trash can. Oh, how he wished things with Alexander could be as simple.

***

“Good Morning Alec,” Maia said to Alec as he stepped off the elevator with a slightly worried look on her face.

“Who do I need to beat up this time?” Alec asked with a scowl written all across his face.

“What? Oh no, nothing serious. I was just waiting for you actually. Just wanted to let you know that Herondale is in your office waiting for you.”

“Did she say what she wanted?” Alec asked quickly.  
Not really wanting to deal with that on top of everything else that he was currently dealing with. Alec tried not to overthink why Mrs. Herondale was at his office first thing in the morning without any other reason than just because. He tried to think over any and everything he had done that might have upset her over the past few weeks but honestly, he was coming up empty-handed. It didn’t help that he had a full plate on his hands today.

“No, sorry Alec. She just told me to tell you that she was waiting when you got here.” Maia said softly with an added shrug.

“Well I better get this over with,” Alec said as he continued past Maia toward his office. “Thanks for the heads up though.”

“Anytime, Alec,” Maia said, and Alec pushed open the door that led to his office.

Just like Maia had said Imogen Herondale was sitting in one of the chairs right across from Alec’s desk. She had short dark brown hair and a smile that could scare the toughest rival. Imogen knew Idris publishing inside and out and knew what it took to keep it running successfully.  
“Mrs. Herondale, I was not expecting you this morning,” Alec said softly as he proceeded to pull his laptop and tablet out of his bag and get everything in its proper place.

“That is the plan Mr. Lightwood,” Imogen said with a coy smile. “Mostly I wanted to check in with you and see how things were coming with Mr. Bane’s book?”

“It’s coming, slowly but surely,” Alec said reassuringly. “I am hoping that we can at least announce the book by valentine’s day.”

“Yes, that would be a wise idea Mr. Lightwood,” Imogen said smiling. “I know that you have a full schedule, I just wanted to make sure that everything was running smoothly.”

“Everything is going as smoothly as expected Mrs. Herondale. We did run into a few hiccups last time Mr. Bane and I meet, but I should be able to give you more detail of where we are at before we are able to send off to printing.”

“Right, well how about once you and Mr. Bane go over things today you send me a detailed timeline of the progress you two have made,” Imogen said with a clear voice. “I trust that should not be a problem.” She said standing up and walking towards the door.

Once Alec was sure that Imogen was far enough down the hall that she would not have been able to hear anything that he said or any sound he made he let out a deep groan. It wasn’t that things were going bad, it was just that after that game night Alec didn’t know how to act or what to say around Magnus and he questioned everything that he did.

He questioned whether he was really making this book into the best possible version of itself that it could be. He more often than not felt he was giving Magnus very misguided advice and would end up royally fucking up this book. Magnus would never look at him the same, but more than anything he would never be able to look at himself the same and he would have a reputation that went everywhere he went.

Alec began banging his head against his wooden desk. “Fuck, Shit damnit fuck.”

Of Course, Alec didn’t hear the soft knock on the door. Alec also didn’t happen to hear when the door softly opened, and someone slowly walked in while his forehead was still firmly pressed against the mahogany desk. He, however, most certainly heard the accusing chough coming from the stranger that had just entered the room.

Alec tried to keep the guilt that plagued him from consuming him at that moment. Alec wasn’t sure what to expect when Magnus walked into his office so that they could over the chapter that they had discussed needed a reworking. He had figured that Magnus would walk in his usual sexy confident self Alec would stumble on his words a bit and it would be totally awkward. However, what he saw when Magnus walked into his office that morning was defiantly nothing compared to what he had expected, and he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to survive the morning.

Magnus was his usual extremely confident sexy self he looked absolutely radiant and ready to take on the world. The first thing he noticed was the maroon vest that was very slim fitting paired with a pair of slim trousers making his entire body look like some kind of god. Hell, who was he kidding Magnus was a god, but then he saw the suspenders that he was wearing, and he could feel his body react in response thankfully he was sitting behind the dark mahogany desk in his office, so he was able to hide exactly what those suspenders were doing to him.

Not that it really mattered anymore not after what happened before they had both taken things to far. Alec couldn’t even bear the thought of what he would do if he had actually done anything. Alec tried to tell himself that it was just the alcohol, but he knew that there was more it than that. Alcohol doesn’t make you do things out of thin air, there was always a reason behind the behaviors even when you were drunk out of your mind and he hadn’t been that drunk honestly.  
“Good morning Alexander.” I trust that you had a pleasant evening.

“Oh, yeah sure,” Alec said simply with a shrug.

It had been far from pleasant or even remotely enjoyable, honestly, it had been completely horrible. Their mother had talked Izzy into meeting for dinner and she had begged Alec to chaperone and essentially be a buffer. It hadn’t worked at all, in fact, most of the night their mother continued to yell at the two of them about how they were bringing dishonor upon the lightwood name. Alec had continued to feel overwhelmed to the point that he eventually had to get up and get some fresh air.

In every sense of the word, Alec was beginning to feel like a failure. He wanted this book to be a success and really blow people away, but what if it didn’t. How would he tell Magnus that it wasn’t because of the words he had written but because people just weren’t ready for this type of book yet? However, Alec knew that he had to be strong for both of them, have confidence for both of them.  
“Anyway, here is that chapter I’m not sure if this was what you were looking for…but I hope that it works,” Magnus said with an easy smile.

Alec took the thick stack of papers that Magnus was holding out to him with an easy smile. Alec wished that more than anything he could tell Magnus the feelings that were rushing through his heart. The fact that he wished Simon had come by even ten minutes later so that he could have tasted those lips that he couldn’t stop thinking about.

“Well, I hate people standing over my shoulder while I read. I think I should go see what Maia is up to.” Magnus said with a crooked smile and it was just then that Alec noticed the faintest hint of lip gloss smoothed across those very plump lips.

“Um, yeah. Certainly.” Alec said trying to calm his nerves. “Hopefully it shouldn’t take too long.”

Alec grabbed the cup of coffee that was sitting right beside his laptop as Magnus left the room and quickly he became engrossed in the chapter that Magnus had brought to him. It didn’t take him but a minute to notice the subtle change within the chapter. This chapter that was such a pivotal chapter for the rest of the book was so much more real and so much rawer. It was almost as if the Magnus that had written this was much confidence in himself.

His senses were alive and in a moment Alec was there along with Magnus and his friends who he had said partly inspired the story. He could smell the salt in the air that was the ocean, just as much as he could feel the sand underneath his fingertips. He could imagine what it would be like if instead of this mysterious lover it was Magnus and Alec that had been together.

Alec had only finished the chapter when Magnus walked back into Alec’s office and closed the door behind him with a small smile. He couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was at first but there was something different about Magnus than there had been the last time he had seen him in his office not so long ago.

Alec let his eyes roam over Magnus’s body studying every detail from the way that his hair was styled with the subtle eyeliner that he was wearing. His eyes lingered on his full lips that begged to be kissed. Alec allowed his eyes to travel farther south and his eyes lingered on the dark shirt and vest that were pulled tightly over his chest. Alec wondered momentarily what it would feel like to run his hands down that chest.

Magnus gave Alec a small smile and turned ever so slightly and in that very moment, Alec saw what it was that was so different about him. The suspenders that had been spread across his chest and his back were now hanging low down by his hips. Alec took a long stare at how they clung perfectly to his ass and he knew that he would not be able to stand up anytime soon and cause himself some extreme embarrassment.

Alec, however, did think about if he could stand up walking over to Magnus and looping his hands through those suspenders and pulling Magnus close to him and crashing his lips down on top of his. He would run his hands up his back and into his hair as his tongue would taste every inch of Magnus’s mouth.

“So, Alexander what did you think?” Magnus said with a knowing grin.

Fuck, did Magnus actually think he was doing just walking around the room like he was some kind of sex god? Did he actually expect Alec to make any kind of actual sense when he was close to him and he looked so sexy? The way he moved around the room it was almost like he danced along the floor. Then there was the faint smell of sandalwood and he just smelled so fucking delicious.

Alec looked up as he realized that Magnus had actually been talking to him and he tried to turn his overactive thoughts off for the time being as difficult as that might be he knew that it was for the best. That right now even as much as he did not want to be, he needed to be a professional. So, he turned his attention to Magnus and tried to ignore the situation that was going on below the belt as much as he could.

“Magnus, I loved this. Honestly. It’s so raw and real and I don’t know there’s just something about it that there wasn’t there before.” Alec said tapping his pen on the corner of his desk.  
“So, what happens now?” Magnus said softly “That can’t be it. I know we’ve been working on this for a while but…”

“No, it’s not the end we’ve still got a while to go. I do hope that by Valentine's day that we can announce the publication and even get a few posters printed up. That’s just over a month away though.” Alec spoke cool and collectively toward Magnus.

“So, in hindsight that means?” Magnus prodded softly.

“That means, the majority of the book is good to go. I still need thoroughly go through each page and double check for grammatical errors precisely and from there hopefully we can set up a release date.”

“I could help you know. After all, this is my book” Said Magnus with a gentle smile.  
“No, I think that’s quite alright. I know you have quite a lot going on. You are quite popular after all.”

“Alexander,” Magnus said with a dramatic effect drawing out the ‘X’ in his name. “Just talk to me. Things have been strange ever since…”

“Ever since I tried to force myself on you?” Alec said with a bitter taste in his mouth wanting to forget about that night that he had a little bit too much to drink.

“Excuse me” Magnus demanded while turning sharply to face Alec. “Where did you get the idea that you forced yourself on me, Alexander.”

“Didn’t I though?” Alec said calmly.

“Alexander let me make myself absolutely clear. I wanted to be right where I was.” Magnus said with a forceful glare in his eye’s “There was no forcing yourself on me. Don’t let me ever hear you saying anything like that ever again. Besides, if you had tried anything that would be deemed forceful you would still not be walking. I may be smaller in stature sure, but that by no means makes me weak.”

“But-we-we can’t” Alec protested.

“No, we probably shouldn’t. We most certainly had too much to drink that night and I had a lot of fun and still want to curse Simon to the bottomless pit of hell for interrupting that moment. That doesn’t mean I didn’t enjoy what almost happened between us” Magnus said with a grin.

Before Alec paid much attention to what he was doing he stood up softly and walked across to the other side of his desk where Magnus was standing, and he looked into those warm brown eyes. He placed his hand against this cheek and wished more than anything that things could be different.

“So, I didn’t do anything? I didn’t hurt you?” Alec said letting out what seemed to be a very deep breath.

“Not in the least,” Magnus answered with a small smile.

“Can I be honest with you about something Magnus?” Alec said softly

“Of course, Alexander.” Magnus said gently as he spoke “You may ask me anything that you like. I may not have the answer you are looking for, but you are of course more than welcome to ask away.”

Alec took a few steps closer and now they were chest to chest. There was a warmth that spread into Alec’s chest. There was something between the two of them. How long were they going to keep playing at this game of trying to deny that there was something real and something tangible between the two of them?

It was like this heavy smog that engulfed them when they were even in the same room together. Now here they were only a few inches apart and Alec felt as if he could hardly breathe and if this was what it felt like to not be able to breathe he never wanted to breathe again. He wanted to stay in this moment and forget about the rest of the world.

“Alexander?” Magnus asked in a very soft voice.

“Yeah?” Alec whispered his voice coming out heavy and needy.

“You had a question that you wanted to ask?” Magnus asked gently.

Alec knew as soon as the words left his mouth that he would regret them. He wanted to take back the last ten minutes and pretend that his awkward conversation hand never happened. He wanted to go back two six weeks ago when he had almost kissed Magnus. He just wanted everything to be right in the world again and he didn’t think he could do that if he didn’t at least kiss Magnus, just once.

“Magnus, may I kiss you?” Alec asked finally, his voice almost trembling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall enjoy this chapter. Let me know your favorite parts!! Kudos and Comments are love!!


	10. Can't Keep my Hands to Myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance.

Magnus looked up Alexander with a smile on his face. Here he was his face was only a few inches from Alec’s and this exquisite man that was standing right in front of him wanted to kiss him. He knew that it would only take one simple word to leave his parted lips for him to have exactly what he wanted and yet somehow, he just seemed scared or letting those words leave his lips.

Magnus stayed where he was for what seemed to be quite a while he let his mind process what it would mean for their lips to touch in a rare dance. To pull those lips between his teeth and devour every inch of Alexanders mouth. It had been so much of what Magnus had wanted for so long and yet somehow or another Magnus found himself scared of what actually kissing Alexander would mean.

It would change everything between them. They would no longer be able to play this game of cat and mouse they would have to admit that there was something between the two of them. Something real and something tangible and Magnus had to admit even to himself he wanted to test the waters and see what that something was so much so that he couldn’t stay quiet.

“Alec... I mean Mr. Lightwood.” Maia’s voice came over the intercom. “I’m sorry to bother you but your mother is on line two.”

Magnus watched as Alec walked back over to his desk and press a button on the phone. “Maia, can you please tell her that I’m in the middle of a meeting.”

Maia sighed heavily. “Yeah, I told her that. She’s been calling for the last hour and has also left ten messages.”

“For the love of, fuck” Alec grumbled running a hand through his dark hair. Magnus couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as a result. “Thanks, Maia”

“No problem Alec, sorry for the trouble,” Then the line when silent a few minutes later Alec was pressing a few buttons while looking over at Magnus and mouthed an I’m sorry.

“Do you need me to go?” Magnus whispered softly feeling a little bit out of place.

“No, don’t. If my mother think’s that my life revolves around her then she’s in for a rude awakening.” Alec pressed several buttons and then there was a soft hum over the very outdated phone. “Mother, sorry to keep you waiting but as Maia told you I am in the middle of a meeting.”

“Well, I’m sure that you could get Jace or better yet get Lydia to step in for a minute. Speaking of Lydia, how is she? I sure would love to see her again. You should bring her by for brunch one Saturday.”

“Mother, what do you need? I don’t really have the time right now to be talking about Lydia. Now if there is something you need to talk about then please go ahead, but please don’t waste my time in attempting in meddling in my life.”

“Fine, it’s just I am worried about your sister. I’ve been trying to call her for the past few day’s and she won’t return any of them.” Alec’s mother said over the speaker

“That’s because you told her she was a foolish child. Of course, she’s not returning your calls. I’m not getting between the two of you. You screwed up mom big time if you want to fix things with her then you need to make the effort but leave me out of it.”

“But-“

“No butt’s you screwed up. Now like I said I am busy so I’m going to have to cut this short as much as I would _love_ to sit and chat with you.”

A moment later the phone line went dead, and Alec had stood up and was walking back over to where Magnus stood frozen. There was a fire behind the blue pools in his eyes and Magnus momentarily wondered if it was out of frustration with his conversations or if it was something more. The way Alec was looking Magnus up and down was telling Alec that it was indeed something more.

Magnus couldn’t deny how much he wanted to let Alec wrap his arms around him and let him pull him in for a kiss, but he also knew what Alec would be risking if he did that. Magnus could see clear as day just how much Alec loved doing what he did. He truly found where he fit and Magnus no matter these growing feelings he had for Alec he would not do anything to risk that. Even if in doing so that meant breaking both of their hearts.

“So, yeah that craziness was my mother,” Alec said with a weak smile his hand going toward the side of Magnus’s face as he rubbed his thumb across his cheek slowly.

“Alexander,” Magnus said softly placing his own hand on top of Alec’s. “I should probably go, I know that you must have other things you must be getting to.”

“Nothing that can’t wait,” Alec said softly, and Magnus noticed how his face was turning a delicate shade of red. “I mean... I guess …I Just thought that perhaps...”

“I would love nothing more, Alexander, trust me I would but I can’t. I can’t let you risk your job for me.” Magnus said with determination in his voice.

“Magnus,” Alec said softly trying to take a step closer to him when Magnus took a few steps away from Alec. “Don’t you get it, I want this. I want you.”

“I do too, but I want you more as my editor. Is that such a bad choice to make. I’m not going to put you or your job at risk. I just think it’s really bad timing. I’m not sure.”

“You can’t mean that?” Alec said with a defeated tone in his voice.

“Maybe it’s not a coincidence that every time we’ve almost,” Magnus said trailing off trying to gather his thoughts. “we have been interrupted every single time. Perhaps it just means that we are not meant to be.”

Magnus turned around and walked out the door not bare to be able to look at Alec or the expression that would be written all over his face. The hurt that Magnus knew would be there he couldn’t bear it, but at the end of the day, he knew that he was making the right decision. Once he got to the elevator he slipped out his phone and scrolled down to his contacts.

“Raphael, do you think you could spare a few minutes for a friend?”

***

“So what did mom even want?” Izzy asked placing a hand on her hip with an annoyed look.

“Honestly?” Alec said raising an eyebrow up at Izzy. “I have no earthly idea. She never calls me on my work phone and then just out of the blue. Then she just wants to talk about you.”

“Well, then I guess it’s official,” Izzy said walking over to Alec with a cup of coffee. “Mom has officially lost it.”

“I don’t know, as inconvenient as it was maybe you should try at least talking to her,” Alec suggested with a defeated shrug.

“Oh, you mean the same way you told Magnus about how you feel,” Izzy said with a fierce glare.

Alec tried to ignore the sting of her words. It was Friday afternoon and Izzy currently was helping him get ready for her shift at Pandemonium. It had been difficult to get through the week when every time his thoughts wandered off he was thinking about Magnus but knew that he had to respect his wishes even as much as he wanted to push him against the nearest wall and well… that was the problem.

“Izzy, you know that it is just not that simple. It’s not like I can go up to him kiss him and change his mind. Clearly, he doesn’t want the same thing that I want.”

“Bullshit,” Izzy said handing a soft gray sweater to him.

“Excuse me?” Alec said pulling the sweater over his head.

“You are afraid Alec plain and simple. Gosh, the both of you are such idiots. All I’ve heard from you all week is Magnus, Magnus, Magnus.”

“I’m sorry, I’m a horrible brother. Were supposed to be having fun tonight,” Alec said with a weak smile. “I’ll do better.”

“I know you will brother, anyway Jace and Clary should be there in about an hour. I’ve got to get going to help start opening up for tonight’s shift. Though I’m sure Simon wouldn’t mind the company if you wanted to help him. I’m sure he could use an extra set of hands?”

“Sure. Why not.” Alec said with a shrug. “I could probably use something to take my mind of things.”

The next few hours went by relatively fast all things considered. Simon, of course, was talking non-stop about Star Wars and how excited he was for Hand Solo Cup movie? Whatever that meant he wasn’t entirely sure, to be frank.  None the less his time spent with Simon did seem to keep his mind of the one thing, or rather the one person he was trying to keep his mind off.

It was only when he and Simon were done that his thoughts did wander off. He felt numb inside all the time. He knew that he couldn’t just walk up to Magnus and kiss him and instantly everything would be okay. It didn’t change the fact that he really wanted to though. It made Alec even that much more of a fool for holding on to this sliver of hope that maybe everything would work itself out. That they would figure things out.

“Okay, brother here you go!” Izzy said placing a tall glass with dark brownish liquid in it.

“Do I want to even know what’s in this?” Alec asked eyeing Izzy

“Probably not, but it’s really good,” Izzy said encouragingly.

“Why do I have a feeling that I am going to regret this so much in the morning?” Alec asked as he took a big gulp.

Izzy was right though, whatever it was it was really good. It had a smooth taste going down and gave him just the right amount of buzz to where he could think about Magnus without having the feeling of loss and regret instantly come chasing after him. Fuck, when did he turn into this pinning mess of a person? He was fucking Alec Lightwood after all. Wasn’t his motto always punch noses first then ask questions later. It certainly wasn’t to mope around indefinitely.

“This is actually pretty good Izzy,” Alec said after he had finished the drink she had given him.

“Okay, guys so they should be going on any minute,” Simon said coming up from behind Alec. “They are really pumped tonight.”

“That’s great Simon, I’m sure everything will go great,” Izzy said smiling. “I mean they have you after all so that’s a great start.”

“Yeah, well see. By the way thanks for all the help Alec I really appreciate it.” Simon said pushing his glasses up his face.”

Alec shrugged at the compliment. “Yeah, it was no problem. Izzy was dragging me here anyway and well it’s been a hell of a week.” Alec explained easily.

“Anyway,” Izzy said with a small smile. “Simon I was thinking maybe we can go to that place down the street once we close and grab a bite to celebrate your success.”

Alec didn’t stick around to see where that conversation was headed. As much as he loved his sister and wanted her to find someone that made her happy he did not need to know the specifics. Simon did seem like a good guy though and maybe that was what Izzy needed in her life. Someone that she could depend to treat her the way she deserved to be treated. Though at the end of the day anyone could become someone you never thought they would be.

Just then Simon walked onto the small stage with a microphone in his hand and started introducing the band but Alec was not able to pay attention to a word he said because at that very moment there was someone else who had walked into Pandemonium and as much as he knew that he should he was not able to take his eyes off of the gorgeous man that was chatting easily with who Alec had learned was the real Raphael Santiago.

Alec sucked in a sharp breath and tried to calm his breathing. He could do this he told himself over and over. He could be in the same room with Magnus-fucking-Bane and still keep his cool. They were still working together on his book after all, and he could be no he had to be professional around him. Though he wasn’t going to lie and say that pretending there was nothing between them was easy because it was anything but.

A moment later the band started playing and Alec made his way toward an empty booth. He noticed Jace and Clary sitting at a table together and really didn’t want to bother them with their date night. He was halfway across the room when he felt a cold hand grab his. He turned around and instantly smiled at the rather handsome stranger smiling back at him.

He had blond hair quite similar to that of Jace’s but somehow different though his eyes were dark and mysterious. It felt like the two of them stood staring at one another for what seemed like what was forever. Then the man in front of him spoke and Alec knew that he should walk away get as far away from this man. Yet he did nothing as sensible as walking away, instead, he waited for him to speak.

“I’m Sebastian,” the blond man spoke with a slight British accent “I was wondering if you would like to dance?”

“Sure, I’m Alec.” He said softly as they headed towards the dance floor where couples were starting to mingle together now that the music was going.

***

Magnus could not keep his eyes off Alexander. Though he couldn’t really make out the other guy he was currently dancing with. He knew that he had said that they shouldn’t well whatever road they were headed down was a very dangerous road, but he couldn’t put Alec’s career in jeopardy. Not when Alec was so passionate about what he did and honestly, he was great at it. He could remember vividly the many times Alec had pointed out sections that just needed a little TLC and how Alec did with just a quick glance was beyond Magnus.

After all, Alec was still young and even the most accomplished writers couldn’t fine tune writing like that. Though of course knowing just vaguely of how he was raised it would be no surprise to find that his family was the type that Alec had English lessons hours on end. Just the thought alone seemed sad and depressing. To think that any parent would criticize a child instead of encouraging their creativity just seemed like another injustice of the world.

For a moment Magnus wished that he had known Alec when he was a kid growing up. Maybe they would have been able to help each other through the difficulties of what was adolescents. He could imagine it as clear as day. Going to the library after school to study for the big test and then getting bored and needing a break and deciding to go hunt for a great book to ease their mind off things.

Of course, Alec and Magnus being who they both were and Magnus not being able to deny the chemistry that they most likely would have shared even then their hands would have reached for the same book at the exact same moment and Alec would most likely have given a very weak laugh as their lips found one another and they began a very soft dance. The movements of their lips would begin to pick up speed and there would be soft moans and gasp that came from one another as their hands traveled along each other’s bodies exploring one another.

Magnus made his way over to the bar where the lovely Isabelle was knowing that she would probably knock him down another level or two and honestly Magnus probably deserved every word she had to give to him. However, as she was serving drinks tonight he didn’t see how he had much choice and since Jem had threatened him with making him come on a double date with Jem, Will, and Tessa he was currently as they said stuck between a rock and a hard place.

“Oh, look who it is. Mr., I don’t know what I want. Since you don’t know what you want you can have what I give you. Trust me you will love it though.” Izzy said through gritted teeth.

“Hmm,” Magnus’s eyebrows perked up at Izzy’s snide remark “well I guess I can’t say that I am surprised”

“He won’t tell me what happened between the two of you though. I wish he would.” Izzy said with an annoyed look. “I mean my brother is a total nerd I’ll give you that yes but look at him he’s gorgeous.”

“You’re absolutely right, my dear Isabelle he is gorgeous,” Magnus said in an almost groan.

“I don’t understand then if you like him and he clearly is crazy about you,” Izzy said with a puzzled look.

“Izzy, this is just such a great opportunity for me and I don’t want to seem greedy but when there is a chance that the words I wrote will soon be on bookshelves everywhere it changes things. Growing up I didn’t have much material that gave me the support I needed, and we are still in fucking 2018 and it’s so rare to find strong LGBT characters.” Magnus paused as he searched for the right words. “Perhaps it makes me a monster but how can I deny that to someone who may have struggled with their sexuality the way I did? Imagine if Alec had come across a book like that when he was discovering who he was what help that would have been to him.”

“The two of you are perfect for each other I swear because your both idiots,” Izzy said crossing her eyes at him. “I don’t really know the specifics of his job or what he’s doing with you, but I know that he cares about it about you. Sometimes all he talks about is this book of yours and that’s not really Alec, so it must be great.”

“Thanks? I think,” Magnus said taking one last sip of the drink in his hand.

“that being said, he would never jeopardize anything for that job of his. He lives that job and before he met you it was nearly impossible to pull him away. He would spend long hours there and sometimes we would make jokes that it was Alec’s home. Anyway, when Alec told our parents that was what he wanted to do they were not too pleased, but I guess it’s better than going into fashion” Izzy said with a bitter bite to her tone. “He worked hard to get where he is and he would not jeopardize it with just anyone and he would make sure that your book which he loves as much as you maybe even more.”

“So to be clear what your saying is?” Magnus asked.

“What I’m saying is go tell that blond buffoon to get his greasy hands off my brother,” Izzy said crossing her arms in front of her.

Magnus turned around in surprise an saw the man in question assuming it was from earlier. However, at that precise moment, he stepped into the light and he could see his face clear as day and there was a bit of rage that exploded within him. Magnus clenched his fist at his side and watched carefully.

Sebastian whispered something into Alec’s ear with a grin plastered on his face. The sneaky little demon he was. Magnus watched intently as he trailed his fingers down the front of Alec’s chest and lopped a finger inside his jeans. Alec, however, did not seem to be enjoying himself at all.

Magnus leaned over to the bar where Izzy was serving another customer. “Izzy give me two of whatever Alec prefers. I’m going in.”

“here, now go get em, tiger,” Izzy said handing him two brown bottles of beer he presumed.

Magnus made his way over to the dance floor and over to Alec and snaked his hand behind Alec. “Sebastian, what a pleasure to see you. Thank you for keeping Alec company. One of those late-night meetings you know.”

“Wait, you two are together,” Sebastian said looking at Alec and Magnus suspiciously. “I didn’t realize, I’m sorry.”

“No worries, like I said a late night at work. Glad someone could keep him some company while I couldn’t, but I’ll take it from here if you don’t mind Sebastian?”

“Yeah, sure,” Sebastian said and walked off a moment later.

“Thanks, he seemed kind of nice at first, but I didn’t know how to tell him I…” Alec tried to explain but then he stopped. “Right,” and a moment later Alec walked away from the dance floor.

Magnus followed Alec and grabbed him by his arm. “Alexander wait. Let me explain.”

“I think you’ve done enough of that. Clearly, you don’t-”

 Before Alec could get another word out Magnus was crushing his lips down on top of Alec’s and it was as if a part of him that had been long asleep had been woken up with a jolt. Somehow it was as if Alec’s lips fit perfectly against his and the only thing he could think about was getting more of a taste of those lips.

Fuck if anything had ever felt more right in his entire life, and time seemed to stop entirely. The music around that was being played from the speakers ceased to exist. The only thing was him and Alexander in there seemingly own little world All the times he had thought about this moment with Alec and all the almost moments that they had shared could not compare to this moment because this kiss with Alec was like sharing a small part of his sole with Alec.

Only with the need for oxygen the both of them separate for a moment. Magnus let his hand’s tail up and down the soft fabric of the sweater Alec was wearing. Even though the material covered all that glorious skin Magnus could feel each and every tone muscle underneath and it took every ounce of strength in him not to push Alec into a back closet and touch and kiss every inch of him.

Magnus had just managed to sneak his hands under the hemline of Alec’s sweater when he felt blazing lips on the side of his neck as they slowly made their way down to his Adam's apple. Alec sucked on that soft delicate spot for a minute and Magnus couldn’t help the soft moan that escaped from his lips and his hips thrust forward against Alec’s.

Magnus couldn’t seem to make any kind of coherent thought what so ever. Every nerve in his body was in overdrive and thinking clearly was becoming more and more difficult as the minutes flew by. Magnus tried to comprehend how was it possible that after everything that they were both here in this moment with one another. It seemed for so long that there had been so much that had been set against them had somehow lined itself up in the perfect way.

Alec was there before him, not just standing there no Alec was using his mouth to pull out the most glorious noises from Magnus’s mouth. It was peculiar how Magnus, who deemed himself to be a confident bisexual man at that moment felt completely vulnerable with his body pressed up against Alec’s as their lips brushed against one another in a soft kiss.

“Dios,” Magnus heard Raphael’s voice from behind Alec and Magnus looked up and noticed that the small bar that had moments ago been completely full of strangers was now empty minus Raphael, Izzy and Simon where were both behind the bar giggling. “go home, Magnus, I’d prefer my bar to stay sanitary.”

***

Alec wasn’t sure how it had happened one minute he had been dancing with Sebastian when he had started getting just a little more handsy than what he was ready for especially with someone he had only just met. He was just about to tell this Sebastian to back the fuck up when a familiar voice filled the air over the music that that playing.

Magnus was Standing there with a look in his eye’s that Alec had never seen before that look had been completely directed at Sebastian. Alec wanted to lash out of him and tell him how cruel he was being that it was fine if he didn’t want to be with Alec but that didn’t mean that he had the right to tell other people not to be with Alec either. Then at some point, Magnus had crashed his lips down onto Alec’s.

The first thing that went through his mind was the first time he had kissed Lydia and Raj. All he could think about was how this kiss with Magnus was so much better than anything with either of them had ever been. The way Magnus’s lips set a fire inside of him he wondered for a moment whether or not it was possible that he could burn from the inside out from the lust that was coursing through his veins.

Then Raphael had come and kicked them out of his bar more or less. It was late, and the place was pretty much empty. Alec never knew it was possible to lose track of time like that when kissing someone. Admittedly that someone was Magnus and kissing him was probably one of the best experiences he had ever experienced in his lifetime. The way his velvet lips felt against his own it was like kissing the soft petal of a rose except better.

They walked in silence and Alec wasn’t even sure what they were doing or where they were going. He didn’t know what was going through Magnus’s head at the moment, but he did know that he wanted to get his mouth on him again and kiss every part of him. He had a taste of Magnus and now he wanted more, and he wouldn’t be able to do a damn thing until he got it.

A few minutes later Magnus stopped as he stood outside a small apartment building. Nothing was said for a long time and they both seemed just as nervous to say anything to the other and possibly risk the chance of breaking the spell that hovered over them. Then Magnus whispered softly his voice causing his body to come alive once again.

“I really wish that I could invite you in for tea,” Magnus whispered into Alec’s ear.

Alec’s eyes widened at the way Magnus’s voice sounded filled with lust and desire and there was nothing suitable for work about the kind of thoughts just his voice was giving Alec. He had to suppress a groan with the way Magnus’s hot breath filled him with desire.

“Then invite me in,” Alec whispered looking deeply into Magnus’s brown eyes that were filled with their own desire.

“I would love nothing more than that Alexander, truly. I just fear that if we were to take a step in that direction it would not be the wisest of decisions.” Magnus said with what seemed to be a sorrowful expression. “I would not be able to keep my hands off you the minute we stepped over that threshold.”

“Who say’s that I can keep my hand’s off of you out here.” Alec half growled into Magnus’s ear before taking the earlobe into his mouth and sucking lightly. “You are no safer out here that you are in there”

“you wouldn’t dare!” Magnus said breathlessly and in the very instant Alec who was feeling just a bit bolder pushed his hip into Magnus “Alexander,” Magnus let out a soft moan.

“If you say you don’t want to take that step that is fine,” Alec said looking Magnus straight in the eye the moonlight casting a dim shadow on the both of them. “I understand, but you have to know that I’ve wanted this I’ve wanted you for quite a while.”

“It’s not that I don’t want you, believe me, any man gay or straight would want all of what is Alexander Lightwood. However, relationships for me have sometimes been problematic.” Magnus confessed. “I’ve been in too many relationships where trust wasn’t established first and because of that, they turned to shit real fast. I don’t want that with you.”

Alec’s heart began to crumble at Magnus’s confession. He wanted to tell Magnus and whisper that he would never be like that he would never betray his trust, but Alec knew that would not solve the mistrust that Magnus had with a very new relationship. It didn’t matter how much they both desired to be with one another, they both needed to be able to trust each other especially when it came to anything sexual and if that meant that they needed to wait a little longer that was okay. More than okay actually.

“Well how about a date then and we go from there?” Alec asked with a sly smile. “I’ll make all the arrangements?”

“Well, Mr. Lightwood I can’t say that I don’t like the sound of that,” Magnus said with a playful smile.

Magnus proceeded to lace his hands around Alec’s waist and pull him closer so close that their warm breathes were mixing with the cool air and smoke was filling the air. Both of their eyes staring intensely into one another without a word spoken between the two of them. Alec’s heart was pounding away in his chest and desire filling him like never before.

 He needed more than anything to feel his lips against Magnus’s own soft lips. Magnus had said nothing about kissing after all. So, Alec leaned in ever so slightly and pressed his lips against Magnus’s lips and he was once again in heaven and their lips moved and molded together like they were one. Like they were two halves of the same whole and Alec was just discovering how amazing Magnus truly was.

The way Magnus’s lips felt pressed against his own was what sonnets had to have been written about. Because there was nothing in the world that gave Alec just as much bliss as his lips early welcomed Magnus’s tongue that invaded his mouth tasting every part of him. Alec let out a small groan as Magnus’s lips left his own and trailed down Alec’s neck leaving light kisses.

Then Magnus’s lips trailed down his neck and down to where his neck dipped in just above his collarbone. Alec’s head shot backward, and he could feel Magnus smile against the soft flesh as he began to suck lightly on it. Alec wasn’t sure how long Magnus’s lips were pressed against his skin, but he knew that he didn’t want him to stop.

“That’s in case you find yourself in another bar anytime soon and someone just wants to _dance._ Because I won’t be there every time.”

With that Magnus turned around and walked up the stairs that lead into his apartment. Alec to finish the walk home by himself but with the memory of Magnus’s lips on his skin fresh on his mind he really didn’t mind the walk home to clear his head.

 

 

 


	11. Quite Magical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Magnus and Alec are figuring things out and there just might be a first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been forever since I last updated and I'm truly sorry and I hoped to post this last week but life and Malec own's me so that didn't happen. lol

Magnus made it inside his small apartment it was late, and he was tired. It had been an extremely long day and the past few hours seemed to have taken a toll on Magnus. However, Magnus couldn’t help rubbing his finger along his bottom lip the same lip that had been kissing Alec. He tried to wrap his mind around the fact that he had just moments ago been kissing Alexander Lightwood.

He had made a small cup of tea and thought about the events of the night. Everything seemed like such a blur and yet still so real. He could still feel the way Alec’s body had felt against his own, the sensations it had stirred within him and there had been a part that had wished he had invited Alec inside even if it was just for lazy kisses.

Magnus knew though that with Alexander it would never be just lazy kisses because just the thought alone made him want more. He wanted to explore every part of the glorious man’s body with his lips and he wanted to worship him in every single way. Magnus knew far too well that there was nothing innocent about the feelings he was having toward Alec and as much as he wanted to invite him in and completely wreck the both of them he knew that there was something special between the two of them and he didn’t want to rush whatever there was between the two of them.

This thing that was between them, after all, was still complicated as hell, but Magnus was choosing to believe that Alec knew exactly what he was doing and to be honest Magnus didn’t want to fight this any longer. He wanted to give into these feelings that he had for Alec. He wanted to kiss him and whisper sweet nothings to him. He wanted to look deep into those eyes that were so captivating as he leaned in for a sweet-

Just then there was a loud knock at the door and Magnus could only guess who it was by the sound of the knock. It sounded like the devil herself and Magnus was half tempted to ignore it until she got the hint and decided to go away and leave him in peace. After a few minutes of incessant knocking, however, Magnus knew more than most that Camille the she-devil was not going to go away anytime soon.

Setting the small decadent tea glass in his hand down on the table next to where he was sitting Magnus stood up and walked across the room and carefully opened the door for just about the very last person in the world he wanted to see Camille Belcourt, the infamous ex that no matter how hard he tried he could not seem to get out of his life.

Of course, Camille was beautiful she had always been so and she knew it. She had long dark hair which had been the first thing that had caught Magnus’s eyes when they had first met so many years ago. She had that innocent smile that made it easy to trust her, it wasn’t until later that Magnus realized how truly deceiving that smile was. There was always something behind that smile.

“Camille, I would say it’s a pleasure to see you,” Magnus said with a fake smile that quickly fell. “Unfortunately, it is not, because as I’ve said many times I want nothing more to do with you now what on earth are you doing here at three in the morning?”

“Magnus, there is no reason to be hostile,” Camille said crossing her arms as she walked inside of Magnus’s apartment. He should have stopped her from doing so but he just wanted to let her say whatever she had to say so that he could get her out of there and perhaps he could get some rest. “besides we really need to talk. Sebastian is up to something and I fear for whatever he has up his sleeve.”

“Camille, you’ve said the same story over and over. Sebastian is up to something oh dear, oh my what are we going to do.” Magnus said with a sarcastic undertone to his voice. He honestly didn’t care about Camille or Sebastian and their self-inflicted purgatory. “listen to me very carefully when I say. I. Don’t. Care.”

“Magnus!” Camille cried out trying to reach out for his hand. “I broke it off with him. Why do you think he was down there at Raphael’s club tonight?”

“Now you are making no sense at all,” Magnus growled as he narrowed his eyes at her. “Sebastian didn’t even try doing anything at all to me. In fact, it seemed that it was only Alexander that he was interested in until I showed up.”

“I know that, but he has it in his head that if he did something to Alec that it would hurt you and in turn that would hurt me.” Camille let out a deep breath. “I get it I can’t be trusted I broke that trust over and over and I’m sorry for that I just wanted to tell you what is going on and that Sebastian is up to something and just be careful.”

Magnus was almost baffled by her statement, “Uh…. Thank you?”

“Anyway, as you mentioned it is getting late and I should get going I just wanted to let you know what was going on,” Camille said as she walked back towards the door opening it just ever so slightly.

“I do appreciate it. Your right I don’t trust you and I don’t think I ever will be able to again. However, I can take this information under advisement.” Magnus said simply.

“Goodbye Magnus,” Camille said with a smile and she closed the door behind her and walked down the steps out of sight and completely out of mind.

Magnus went to clean up the few things in the kitchen when his phone buzzed in his pocket a few minutes later and Magnus could not help the small smile that spread across his face.

 **Alexander:** _I know it’s late, but can you meet me at the Brooklyn bridge at noon tomorrow? Wear something casual?_

 **Magnus:** _Of course, I will see you there._

***

Alec felt a bit of confidence as he walked away from Magnus’s apartment. It was late and it was a chilly night. He had his hands stuffed deep in his pockets trying to keep them warm. He could not stop thinking about the kisses that he had shared with Magnus and even at the thought of kissing him again Alec’s heart began to race uncontrollably, he didn’t think that he could breathe for a moment.

When Alec made it home we went straight into the bathroom to freshen up and change into something a little bit more comfortable before he went to bed. He laughed a little when he was standing in front of the mirror pulling on a grey T-shirt as he noticed the small red mark that was on his collarbone. There was a part of Alec that became giddy at the thought that it was Magnus’s lips that had done that to him. Magnus’s word’s from earlier that evening came back to him in an instant as he made his way into the living room to relax for a moment.

_In case you find yourself in another bar anytime soon and someone just wants to dance._

The truth of the matter was that Alec didn’t want to dance with anyone else but Magnus. Well honestly, he wanted to do a lot more than just dance but dancing was a good start but there was no one other than Magnus he wanted to do that with. He wanted so much more with Magnus and dancing was just the start of it.

Alec had said he would make all the plans for a date and he would but now that the thought of what to actually do for a date he was drawing a blank. Magnus was just so Magnus. He had seen so much and done so much and hell he had even been to places like Peru. Where Alec had never even left the city. How was he supposed to plan a romantic date when all he knew was the backbones of this city?

Alec needed help, and so he decided that he needed to call the only person he knew would give him the best dating advice he could ask for whether he wanted it or not. In many ways calling her would be just like calling Magnus himself but he figured that this time it was okay.

“Alec?” Izzy said almost a little bit too cheerfully over the phone line. “what’s up? I thought that you were with Magnus?”

Alec didn’t say anything for a moment as he began to gather his thoughts. Magnus, he had been with Magnus first at Pandemonium when things had almost way out of hand with that Sebastian guy. Then moments later Alec had found himself kissing Magnus or was it the other way around? Honestly, Alec couldn’t even remember, and that was the beauty of it. That after just a few kisses with Magnus he was turning into a helpless sap.

It was then that Alec remembered that it was late and he had Izzy on the phone while he had inappropriate thoughts of Magnus and kissing him once more. He quickly tried to pull his head out of the gutter and make some kind of coherent thought as he began to explain his dilemma to Izzy as this was her area of expertise after all.

“Hey, Iz.” Alec tried to say calmly without much success. He really was a mess at the moment, however, he was not about to let that stop him. “So, I want to ask Magnus out on a date but I have no idea what I should do. I mean this is Magnus we are talking about he is so out of this world.”

“Alec! That’s amazing! Though if I wasn’t across town right now I would totally kick your ass for waiting so long.”

“Anyway,” Alec said trying to avoid Izzy’s playful comment’s. “I thought I could ask my sister for some advice since this seems to be so much more her area of expertise.”

“You came to just the right place,” Izzy said with a bit of laughter and Alec could almost see the smile that he knew was bright and big on her face. “So, what were you thinking?”

“Honestly I just don’t know. I mean this is Magnus we are talking about he is big bold out there and then there is me and we know who that is. I am not meant for the fabulous life he seems to live and what if that’s what he would expect and Izzy-”

“Alec,” Izzy said softly over the phone “I am going to stop you right there. Magnus cares about you a lot. If he wanted someone who was going to live this impossible lavish lifestyle he would not have ever shown interest in you.”

“And secondly?” Alec asked softly

“Secondly Magnus knows you far too well. I doubt he is expecting anything but you just being simply you. I can’t tell you what to do that is up to you, but I can tell you to just be you and maybe just show Magnus the Alexander that only your family gets to see. Let down your walls with him. I think he deserves that, I think you trust him enough to do that at least.”

“I can do that,” Alec said with a bit of confidence. “So what should I do I mean this is New York. I am sure he’s seen most of the city himself.”

“I wouldn’t doubt that he has.” Izzy’s voice carried over the phone line “However it’s important to keep in mind that just because he’s seen something doesn’t mean he’s seen your version of it. Show Magnus your version of your city, of your home. I’m sure whatever you do he will love it because he is with you.”

“I know that…at least I think I do.” Alec said rambling just a bit. Alec wished he would just stop acting like a lovesick puppy dog. “I don’t know why I am so nervous about this.”

“Alec calm down,” Izzy said over the phone. It’s okay to be nervous. I would be more surprised if you were not nervous. This is Magnus after all and how long have you two been running around circles around each other.”

“A while.” Alec confessed softly. “more than a while.”

“Exactly,” Izzy said in her most comforting voice. “Now, I’m no expert at relationships but I see the way you look at Magnus and the way he looks at you and I can see that the two of you have something quite special. My best advice is to just be yourself. Ask him out if he says no then at least he tried, but I’m pretty sure that he’s not going to say no.”

Alec chuckles softly. “Thanks, Izzy, really I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“You would figure it out eventually.” Izzy said with a light chuckle in her voice “Now I do have to be up early tomorrow. We’re doing some kind of photo shoot for class.”

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have kept you up so late. I’ll talk to you soon. Night.”

“It’s fine Alec, let me know how it goes okay. I’ll talk to you soon?” Izzy said and Alec could hear how tired her voice sounded suddenly.

“I will, you get some rest. Night” Alec said as he pressed the red phone button to hang up.

Alec pulled up the thread with Magnus and quickly began a short message. Before hitting send Alec considered waiting until morning, but there was a part of him that knew that would be a horrible idea. In the morning, he would be much more likely to chicken out.

 **Alec:** _I know it’s late, but can you meet me at the Brooklyn bridge at noon tomorrow? Wear something casual?_

Not even a moment later there was a reply that came back and Alec couldn’t help the smile that had spread across his face. As Alec opened the message his smile grew even brighter.

 **Magnus:** _Of course, I will see you there._

 Alec knew there was something between himself and Magnus. To be honest, Alec just could not wait to see what that something was exactly.

Whatever happened tomorrow it was going to be the begging of something extraordinary and special.

***

Even though Magnus had gone to bed way too late he couldn’t help the giddy smile that spread across his face in the morning as he rolled out of bed and made his way to the kitchen in an attempt to make a hot cup of coffee. He tried to wrap his head around the thought that in just a few hours he would be meeting Alexander on the Brooklyn Bridge and from there who knew where things would go. It made Magnus giddy and nervous all at once.

Magnus pulled up his phone and looked at the last words from Alec. Wear something casual, with Alec that could mean a million different things. As much as Magnus cared for Alexander he did seem to be a bit lacking when it came to his choice of attire though he did seem to try at least.

 **Magnus:** _Good Morning Alexander, just so that I can be on the right page….when you said casually you meant?_

After Magnus hit the sent on the text message he remembered that the needed to ask both Raphael and Ragnor about a few things. Just as he set the phone down Chairman began purring beside his feet and meowing softly. Magnus went over to the cabinet and got out a can of Chairman’s favorite can of food and placed it in the small bowl before throwing the can in the trash.

Magnus was in the middle of making himself something simple for breakfast when his phone buzzed on the counter. It was still relatively early and he didn’t figure anyone would be trying to get in contact with him yet. He couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face when he saw Alexanders name appear on the front of his screen.

 **Alexander:** _Something warm that won't get caught on anything too easily. Denim preferably. And boots if you have them most definitely._

 **Magnus:** _I can do boots :)_

**Alexander:** _Sweet! I’ll see you soon then?_

**Magnus:** _Absolutely!_

Magnus had tried to calm down enough so that he could sit down and write. He had been so busy the last few weeks with everything having to do with working on the book and rewrites and school and trying to keep up a somewhat normal social life that he hadn’t really been able to do what he truly loved more than anything, write. This was still just a very rough draft but the longer he sat in front of his computer the more frustrated Magnus became.

He did end up writing a few paragraphs or so but when he looked them back over he deemed them to be complete and utter crap and so he deleted what he had managed to come up with. Magnus knew that he needed to tap into his inner angst, however, his inner angst was far too nervous and excited to think about things such as angst.

Giving up Magnus stood up and decided that it was time that he got ready for his afternoon with Alec. He had said that denim was good. So, keeping that in mind Magnus pulled on a red pair of denim jeans and light faded blue jean shirt that he had rolled the sleeves up to the elbow. It was simple and yet he felt that it still made a statement, then again this was Alec and even if it did make a statement it would probably fly right over his head. It really was one of the more adorable things about him.

With his phone in his back pocket and his key’s in his hand, Magnus was about to walk out the door when an idea hit him it was stupid really. It was only their first date, but for some reason, Magnus couldn’t stop himself from grabbing the small tube and tucking it inside of his pocket. While still thinking about how terrible of an idea this was.

**Magnus:** _I should be there soon. Just about to head out now._

Magnus walked out into the warm breeze and locked the door behind him and took the few steps down until he had both feet firmly on the sidewalk and began to head in the direction of the Brooklyn Bridge, where he presumed Alexander, would be waiting for him or was it vice-versa. Magnus couldn’t remember exactly but just then he received another text from Alexander.

 **Alexander:** _Great, meet me at Quite Magical? It’s a little café that Izzy swears by._

 **Magnus:** _Of course, I’ve been there a few times I should be there in a few._

The walk honestly didn’t take long as it was early on a Sunday afternoon. Most of the city was still fast asleep or hung over the only people out and about were those that had to work and at this time of day, they were fast at work. However, that being said Magnus took his time and enjoyed the walk and tried not to think about what this day would entail.

He knew for him it didn’t matter what would happen the only thing that mattered was that he was getting to spend the day with Alexander just him and his company. If it turned into something more that was great. He was trying to go into this with no expectations because honestly, he wanted nothing more than the company of Alec.

Magnus stood outside of the shop for quite a while, he wasn’t sure what was keeping him from walking inside. Sure, he could come up with a million reasons but the truth of the matter was that even considering the way he felt about Alec he was afraid. What if he walked inside and it turned out to be the worst date in history and they both realized why they had not gotten along at all in the beginning.

However, Magnus reminded himself that the reason why they hadn’t gotten along, in the beginning, was that they had sorely been lacking in the communication department and they were well past those days of assuming things about one another. Magnus knew that whatever happened even if they perhaps had some disagreements along the way that they were in a place that they could talk them through without getting angry or upset at one another.

Taking a deep breath Magnus opened the door to the small café and walked inside and knew that Alec was intent on killing him. He was wearing a pink button-up shirt and a slim fitting pair of jeans and it only took one glance to know that Magnus was not going to survive the day.

***

“You’re here!” Alec breathed out softly when Magnus was close enough that he would be able to hear him.

“Of course, I am darling, I promised that I would be didn’t I?” Magnus said in an almost teasing tone.

“I know it’s just that…” Alec said trying to find the right words but none really seemed to fit. “I don’t know I guess just sometimes it seems like you are this miracle that walked into my life and it’s hard to believe that you are real.”

Alec could feel his cheeks heating up at the words but he couldn’t find it in himself to mind. Nor did he care that there were probably a dozen eyes staring at them as they got in line to order their drinks. All he could think about was the fact that he was here on a date with Magnus this was really happening. He just hoped that nothing would go wrong. He was still a little wary of this crazy idea of his but Izzy said it would be romantic and he did trust her.

“I feel the exact same way about you most of the time Alexander.” Magnus said with a smile “Now come on lets order out drinks?”

“Yeah, of course. We should do that.” Alec said mumbling slightly. His nerves really were getting the best of him.

“Can I tell you a secret Alexander?” Magnus said looking over at him with a mischievous look in his eye that told Alec that he was up to absolutely no good.

However, Alec tried his best to maintain his composure. “Of course, you can tell me anything, Magnus.”

Magnus was quiet for a minute and didn’t say much of anything. He just gave Alec the sincerest of smiles. There were a thousand words that were spoken in that one smile. The unspoken fears as well as the unspoken desires. The excitement that they were both here together and the fear that they were both obviously experiencing that this could all go up in flames. Yet underneath all that there was a look of utter desire in that one smile and Alec held on to that for dear life.

“I really want to kiss you, Alec. Can I kiss you?” Magnus asked simply

“Here? Wh-now?” Alec said looking around the room that was filled with only a few people other than the employees behind the counter.

“Why not?” Magnus said with a cheeky grin “You never have to hide, Alec, that’s one thing -”

Before Magnus was able to finish his statement, Alec’s lips were pressed against Magnus. His hands were on Magnus’s hips pulling him close and let his hands travel up his waist before realizing where they were and the fact that there must be a dozen eyes on him. Slowly Alec pulled back with what must have been the goofiest smile on his face.

“So we should really order those drinks huh?” Alec said softly

“yeah, that sounds like a good idea,” Magnus said taking Alec’s hand in his own as they stepped up to the counter. “Let me take a wild guess black coffee no cream no sugar? You know Alexander you really should live a little.”

“Hey!” Alec exclaimed at the jab of his coffee choice. “I live plenty, I just happen to know what I like and what I don’t like.”

“Do you now and what just might that be?” Magnus teased with a grin.

“Yes, I would like a black coffee and he I’m presuming wants something with lots of crap inside of it,” Alec said ignoring Magnus for the moment and turning to the barista.

“Actually, I would like a triple shot mocha non-fat hold the whip,” Magnus said while grinning at Alec.

“Like I said lots of crap,” Alec said smiling wanting nothing more than to pull Magnus close to him.

“you can’t knock it until you try it Alexander,” Magnus said looking Alec in his eye as he pulled out some money to give to the cashier.

“What was the name for that?” the dark haired girl behind the counter asked softly.

“Lightwood,”

“Bane,”

They both said at almost the same time so that it ended up sounding like Lightwood-Bane and they both chuckled.

“Well,” Magnus mused “I do like the sound of that”

Moments later they both had their drinks in their hand and they walked out into the bright day hand in hand and made their way down to the edge of the bridge overlooking the water. Alec was quiet for what must have seemed like a long time searching for the right words to say but Magnus didn’t seem to mind. He just stood there quietly waiting for Alec to find the words he needed to say as they both looked out over at the water.

“I was about ten or eleven when I realized that I was gay,” Alec said softly. “I can still remember it perfectly. Jace was totally into power rangers, and his dad had scored us tickets to the convention that was being held. We were here waiting to head up to the main event when I saw him.”

“Who?” Magnus asked very carefully.

“I never got his name,” Alec confessed softly. “He was wearing a red costume but he didn’t have his helmet on and his hair it stirred something in me that I had never felt before. I knew what my friends and especially what my family would say if I ever told them and it took all the confidence in the world to even tell Izzy.”

“Thank you, Alexander. It mean’s so much that you trust me with this.” Magnus said softly looking into Alec’s eyes.

“I don’t ever want to hide anything from you, Magnus. I want to always be upfront with you and so I wanted to start this out on the right foot with you.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” Magnus said softly. “I don’t want to ever hide anything from you. I want to be completely transparent with you…Always.”

Alec and Magnus had been walking along for the side of the bridge for about ten or fifteen minutes and Alec honestly just couldn’t get over how beautiful this man was. The way the sun hit his hair and his face it was absolutely breathtaking. Magnus really was something else and all Alec could think about was pulling Magnus close to him and never letting him go.

“Would it be crazy if I told you that sometimes I fear that sometimes I am going to wake up and realize that this has all been a dream. That this isn’t real, that we aren’t real.” Alec asked softly as he took Magnus’s hand in his and traced his fingers lightly over the silver rings that were on his fingers.

“Trust me I can completely relate,” Magnus said as he repeated the action with the one ring that rested on his index finger. “How have I never noticed this ring before, it suits you so perfectly.”

“Izzy, she really gives the perfect gifts,” Alec said as Magnus ran his soft hands up Alec’s arm sending waves of electricity coursing through his entire body.

It took everything in Alec not to press himself up against Magnus in that very moment and kiss every part of him. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and he only wanted to feel those lips pressed against his in a slow dance of exploration. He didn’t want to hold anything back he had held back for far too long.

However, it was noon and they were on the Brooklyn Bridge and even though it was Sunday and not too crowded Alec was not one hundred percent confident he could stop if and when they started kissing. He needed to take a step back and take a breather but everything in his body was telling him to pull Magnus into his arms, and so he did.

Alec ran his hands up the side of Magnus’s waist and looped his fingers through the belt loop of the maroon jeans that Magnus was wearing. He pulled him close against his body and ignored those that were out and about their day and he focused solely on Magnus as he leaned in slowly and his lips met Magnus’s in a kiss that could only be described as magical, quite magical indeed.

The irony of the fact that they had just been at a coffee shop that was named exactly that was not lost on him as Magnus pressed closer into Alec and deepened the kiss. His head was spinning in circles. Without thinking about what he was doing Alec let his hands travel underneath  Magnus’s shirt and felt the hard muscles beneath his fingertips. It was only when Alec’s other hand begin reaching for the front of Magnus’s jeans did he pull away instantly.

“Shit, I’m sorry.” Alec breathed out with a raspy voice “This was not what I had in mind at all?”

“Oh?” Magnus said chuckling “What did you have in mind exactly then?”

“Something romantic, and maybe just a little bit dangerous. Do you trust me?” Alec said whispering into Magnus’s ear letting his breath tickle his neck.

“Not in the least.” Magnus said with a wide smile and Alec couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his mouth before Magnus added, “What do you have in mind Mr. Lightwood.”

“Short story Izzy and I are co-owners of a small lake house just outside the city. If we leave now Well get there just in time for an early dinner.”

“It sounds wonderful,” Magnus said softly lead the way.

“There’s just one more thing, we’ll have to take my bike. Some of the roads are a little hard to travel on in a car.”

“Alexander,” Magnus said softly placing a finger against his lips softly. “I trust you. As long as you have a helmet for me I will be fine. Besides, it will give me quite a view of that backside now won't it.”

“Oh...yeah...” Alec said stuttering and probably turning fifty shades of red. “I have a helmet for the both of us.” Alec said trying to smile and not let his nerves get the best of him.

“Well, lead the way then,” Magnus said grabbing Alec’s hand as they walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always let me know your thoughts and comments on the chapter?  
> Favorite parts?


	12. He's Unlocked Something in me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a little shorter than I had intended but honestly, I think yall will love it as much as I have!

Magnus really had no idea where they were going but he had to admit that the ride was breathtaking. Here he was on a motorcycle with his arms wrapped snugly around Alexander. In all honestly that was all that he needed in life and yet there was so much more in this very moment that brought Magnus complete joy.

The view of the back-narrow roads was absolutely breathtaking. The way that Alec seemed to effortlessly round the curves of the road was sexy as hell but honestly, nothing beat being away from everything and being here with Alexander in this moment. It was everything and Magnus couldn’t help wishing that he could place a delicate kiss on the crook of Alec’s neck but safety first.

Magnus wasn’t sure how long they had been traveling but he could feel Alec begin to slow down. Not long after that, a very large what appeared to be some type of cabin appeared on the road in front of them. It was still quite a bit off in the distance ahead of them but Magnus could tell that it was quite massive. Yet Magnus could tell that someone had put a lot of time and effort into the upkeep of the place.

As they approached the garage Magnus could see just how large the house was. It was somehow absolutely breathtaking and the fact that this was a place that was special in some way to Alexander made it all the more special to Magnus. The fact that this place was special to Alec and the fact that Alec had brought Magnus here was not lost on him.

As soon as Alec cut the engine Magnus stepped away off the bike he took off the helmet that he had been wearing and groaned internally at the thought of having helmet hair. Though he couldn’t seem to mind too much because he was here with Alec and that boy with those beautiful eyes was smiling back at him. What happened next, he was in no way responsible and by no way he meant totally.

Everything had started out normally they were walking towards the front door when Alec gave him this look from the side without so much as having to turn his head and something in Magnus took over. Perhaps it was the trip up here being pressed up against Alec without even so much as to brush his lips against Alec’s neck because safety was important after all.

All of a sudden Magnus had Alec’s back pressed firmly against the door and he was kissing him with everything he had in him. If Magnus had thought kissing Alec had been exciting before then this was absolutely out of this world. Each kiss, each nip there was so much unspoken behind it that said a thousand different things. Things that neither of them were ready to admit out loud to one another. Not yet anyway.

Magnus could feel himself begin to harden and his jeans becoming ever so slightly tighter. Magnus trailed his mouth down Alec’s jaw and unconsciously pressed his hips even more so against Alec’s where he would not be able to mistake the situation that was going on downstairs. He was rewarded with a satisfied with a groan not long after when Magnus began to lightly suck on Alec’s earlobe.

“Magnus,” Alec breathed out in a deep husky voice that did nothing to calm him down. “If you don’t stop I’m going to come right here and now.”

“I’m sorry Alexander. Of course,” Magnus said with a chuckle as he pulled away.

Magnus tried his best to remind himself that this date was not so that they could start getting frisky with one another. It was so that they could get to know one another on a deeper level. However, it was much easier said than done to tell horny teenage Magnus that at this particular time was not the best time to come out and play.

“How about this,” Alec said pulling Magnus out of his thoughts for the moment. “How about we relax, I’ll grill some burgers and then we can take it from there?”

“Grill?” Magnus said with a raised eyebrow. “you did not mention you knew how to cook Alexander. I feel personally insulted by this knowledge.”

“oh…” Alec said as his cheeks turned the loveliest shade of pink almost matching his shirt entirely. “It’s not much, I mean everything is pretty much premade anyway.”

“Alexander,” Magnus said once they had made it inside to the kitchen. “Don’t sell yourself short. I’m sure it will be wonderful.”

“Right, well I guess. You want to grab some blankets out of the closet over there and I’ll get the food out of the fridge and I’ll be right behind you?”

“Sure, no problem,” Magnus said walking in the direction that Alec had pointed.

 Magnus easily found the closet that was sure enough filled with an assortment of blankets. He pulled out a few and stepped outside through the side glass door where Alec was standing right behind him. He quickly spotted a large area over by the water that looked like somewhat of an outside restaurant. The first thing Magnus noticed as they got closer to the area was the bar with a few stools and then the grill that was set perfectly within the bar.  

Magnus watched intently as Alec got everything set up and started up the girl and the food to be cooked.  Alexander just seemed so at peace and so completely in his element standing behind the grill and chopping up food. Magnus had wondered momentarily how he had never seen this part of Alexander before. It was really something quite fascinating to watch and his heart leaped just a little bit further and beat a little harder in his chest.

“So, Alexander are you going to tell me who taught you to cook like this?”

“Cook, oh this…I wouldn’t really call it cooking.” Alec said softly. “I guess I would have to give credit to my great Uncle Gideon. He and My grandfather Gabriel owned this place and when they were still alive Jace and I would often come down and visit just get away from everything in the city. It was always such fun just being able to take a breather and I don’t know… being able to not worry about trying to live up to my families’ expectations it was the greatest gift I had ever received as a young boy.”

 

***

Alec couldn’t help but think about how perfect this day had been. The feeling of having Magnus hold onto him as they made up here was absolutely incredible for starters. To say when they had arrived Alec was hot and bothered would be a massive understatement. Then the way Magnus had kissed him and he had kissed Magnus back had been everything absolutely everything. The way his lips felt against Alec’s skin was nothing short of miraculous, and yet for some reason, Alec had put on the breaks when it felt like things were getting too heated.

Alec wanted to share every experience humanly possible with Magnus and Alec knew that meant taking this next step with Magnus and he wanted that. He couldn’t think clearly at the moment but he knew more than anything he wanted those experiences with Magnus. Alec was just afraid that if he took this step with Magnus that he would think that _this_ was the only reason Alec had brought him up here.

That was the furthest thing from the truth, Alec had genuinely thought that the two of them coming to spend the day up here together would be a nice way to get away from everything but now he was thinking that perhaps that doing so might be considered to forward. After all, this was just their first date and they were supposed to be getting to know one another. Learning what each other’s favorite colors are and what irritated them to no end.

Alec had insisted on cleaning up everything and that Magnus relax and he would join him soon. Magnus had given him a small smile and then walked away with a small smile. Now Alec watched in the distance as Magnus dangled his feet in the water over the dock. Letting out a slow steady breath Alec made his way over to where Magnus was sitting and easily sat down beside him giving Magnus a small smile.

“Hey,” Alec said so softly that he wasn’t even sure if Magnus could even hear him.

“Hey yourself,” Magnus said reaching for Alec’s hand that was resting easily between the two of them.

“Magnus,” Alec said softly as he tried his best to find the words he was desperately looking for. “I hope you don’t think I invited you out here just so that I could seduce you.”

“You didn’t?” Magnus asked with a smile “because I was totally prepared for a seduction of epic proportions.” Alec didn’t miss the way Magnus wiggled his eyebrows when he uttered the words _seduction._

It took a minute to fully comprehend the words that Magnus was saying. “Wait a minute?” Alec said scrunching his eyebrows at Magnus’s words. “You mean that you want to? Don't you think that it is too soon? It’s only a first date.”

“Would it be horrible of me to say that it doesn’t feel like a first date. I feel like we already know each other so well. A lot of the awkwardness that is associated with a first date isn’t here. I’m here right now with you, and that’s really all that matters.”

There were a thousand words Alec wanted to say but none of them really felt right. The only thing that felt right that could honestly convey what Alec was feeling at that very moment was to take Magnus’s lips and kiss him with everything that was inside of him. To pour everything that was in his heart into this man that was sitting next to him. There were words that were on the tip of his tongue but those were words that Alec was afraid to admit even to himself.

Alec had found recently that he rather enjoyed kissing Magnus. There had been the slow expressive kisses and the quick kisses and those were great in their own way but this, this was a needy kiss and for some reason, it pulled sounds out of Alec’s mouth that were quite unfamiliar to his ears. So much, that Alec found his face heating up but he couldn’t seem to find it in him to care one little bit.

Then in one quick motion, Magnus managed to pin Alec down and straddle his hips in a welcome sensation. He could feel Magnus’s erection through his jeans pressing into Alec’s own desire and Magnus’s lips were on his neck and his shoulder blades and the sensation was pushing him closer toward the edge. Alec tried to control his breathing but it was rather difficult when Magnus’s lips felt so good and all he could think about is what his lips would think about was Magnus’s lips on him elsewhere.

“Are you okay,” Magnus whispered as his hand’s reached the top button of the shirt he was wearing. “If you’re not ready…”

“Don’t you dare think about stopping,” Alec said in an almost growl his voice hoarse and husky.

Magnus smiled and made quick work of the shirt Alec was wearing until it was fully unbuttoned and Magnus’s lips had found Alec’s nipple and began sucking so lightly squirming ever so slightly when Magnus took said nipple between his teeth and pulling gently on it before releasing it and giving the other nipple just as much attention.

The words coming out of Alec’s mouth were in no way considered to be English, and the ones that would be considered English would most defiantly not be words you would say around…well anyone that Alec did not have any reason to be thinking about at that moment when Magnus was kissing him and touching him and it was all so fucking perfect.

“are you okay?” Magnus whispered into Alec’s ear softly sending wave after wave of electricity through his entire body. “Or would you rather go inside.”

“Don’t you fucking dare Bane,” Alec growled out in desperate need for more.

Magnus let out a small chuckle and ran his hands down from Alec’s throat down his chest over his muscles until the stopped at the buckle on his jeans. Magnus looked him in his eyes and Alec knew that he was asking once again if he was sure and fuck if Alec hadn’t wanted something so much in his life. Alec gave a small nod, but the whimper he let out said exactly what Magnus needed to hear. That he was okay, that this was okay and that above all else that Alec wanted to take this step.

Magnus’s hands were agonizingly slow but the slow, steadiness of his hands did nothing but turn Alec on even more. He was trying his best not to scream out for Magnus to touch him where he desperately wanted Magnus’s hands touching him. Never in his life had the sound of a zipper unzipping sounded so welcoming in his life. Alec let out a deep groan as Magnus slid the zipper down slowly.

“Magnus,” Alec let out a small whimper when Magnus hooked his fingers into Alec’s pants and pulled down so very slowly and exposing his throbbing erection to the cool afternoon breeze. “Please,”

Magnus smiled down at him before he leaned down and captured Alec’s lips in a kiss. A kiss that took Alec’s breath away. A kiss that momentarily made him forget how much he wanted this, how much he wanted Magnus in every single way possible. A kiss that made Alec forget about anything and everything that did not pertain to Magnus. In that very moment, this man staring down at him was his entire world, everything.

“Do you trust me, Alexander.” And fuck how he never noticed how hot it sounded when Magnus said his full name like that. Like his name was some kind of silent prayer.

“Absolutely,” Alec whispered with as much desire as he saw in those eyes staring back at him. “I trust you in every way possible.”

Then he felt a very warm and very soft hand wrap itself around his erection and Alec thought that he was going to lose it right then and there and fall apart. His head fell backward involuntarily and there were a number of profanities and groans and other unintelligible noises that came from his mouth as Magnus began to stroke him ever so slowly and Alec was able to steady his breathing after a few minutes. Alec barely noticed when Magnus pulled his jeans down further until they had been completely discarded.

“Are you okay?” Magnus asked softly.

“I’m perfect, please Magnus… Don’t stop.” Alec said with a soft cry.

A moment later Magnus’ hand was gone but in its place, he felt a gentle pressure on the inside of his thigh as Magnus began to lick and suck gently followed by the lightest of kisses. Alec was in complete heaven and then everything completely faded away as he felt Magnus place a light gentle kiss on the tip of his strained erection. The only thing he could think about was how was it that after everything they had been through the miscommunication and everything Magnus was here touching him and Alec couldn’t help but want more. Slowly he felt Magnus take him into his warm mouth and Alec thought he was going to lose it then and there.

***

Magnus had always thought that Alexander was one of the most beautiful human beings that he had ever laid eyes on. It had only been recently that Magnus had realized that beauty was not just skin deep. The care and dedication that Alec put into everything he did in this very moment Magnus wanted to nothing more than to put care and dedication into making Alec feel extreme pleasure.

Magnus took Alec into his mouth greedily, licking and kissing every part of him. Magnus wanted was never one to assume, but if the half words along with the swear words were any kind of any indication, then Alec was certainly enjoying himself. Magnus couldn’t help the small moan that came from the back of his throat and was sure to send small vibrations into Alec.

“Fuck,” Alec said throwing his head back and running his hands through Magnus’s dark hair that was quickly becoming untamed. “Magnus that feels so good” Alec’s breath came out in an almost pant.

Magnus wasn’t sure how much longer it was that he continued to lick and taste Alec. He had never known Alec to have such a dirty mouth but honestly now that he had heard Alec whisper those words it was really turning him on even more than he already was. Magnus gave Alec’s dick one more lick before taking him all the way to the back of his thought.

“Magnus, I don’t think I can last much longer,” Alec said not long after and with those words Magnus felt Alec’s release flood into his mouth.

Magnus released Alec from his mouth and slowly crawled up Alec kissing him slowly up his abs and chest licking his neck softly before pressing his lips against Alec’s and then soon their kisses became more heated and more needy. How was it possible that it seemed like they just couldn’t get enough of one another?

“Magnus?” Alec said softly.

“Yes Alexander” Magnus said gently into Alexander’s ear. “the world is your oyster. You need to only ask”

“would it be okay if I…Um…returned the favor” Alec asked softly and Magnus smiled at the small blush that spread across his checks.

“If you want to of course. Though you know that you don’t have too.” Magnus said looking down at Alec and running a hand along the side of his face.

“What if I do want too?” Alec said quietly as a grin spread across his face “Then again maybe this is just a play to get you naked. As for some unfathomable reason I seem to be the only one here that is not wearing any clothes.”

“Well by all means,” Magnus said running his hand’s through Alec’s hair. “be my guest and get me naked asap.”

The air around them changed and somehow the fun banter they had with one another was gone only to be replaced with what could only be described as pure lust. Without another word, Alec’s hand went to Magnus’s hip’s and Alec began running his hands up underneath his shirt over Magnus’s muscles that lined his stomach. Alec barely had his hands on Magnus but by the electricity that was coursing through his body, he wasn’t sure how much of this he would be able to take when Alec pulled Magnus in for another kiss only separating for a moment at Alec pulled his shirt off.

“Magnus your…oh” Alec said his voice sounding almost flat and somewhat terrified.

A moment later Alec had put Magnus’s shirt down and was now holding a small bottle of lube. The very same bottle that he had grabbed earlier without really much reason except that he had just thought what if. The way Alec was looking at him right now he was really kicking himself for that decision.

“I’m sorry Alexander, I should have not even brought that. I just didn’t know what today would entail and I thought better safe than sorry.”

“So, this is something that you want to do with me?” Alec asked softly looking at Magnus so intensely that everything else seemed to fade away.

“I do, but only if it’s something that you want. I would never in as long as I’m here alive and well, want to pressure you into doing something that you’re not ready for.”

“Magnus, why do you seem to think that this isn’t something that I wouldn’t want. It means being with you, of course, I want to take this step.”

Alec said so intensely that Magnus could barely even get his lungs to function but every other part of his body was short-circuiting. Magnus was lying next to Alec not even an arm’s length away when he felt Alec grab his hips and pull him close. Alec’s hands were tantalizingly slow but Magnus enjoyed every moment of pure bliss and then Alec put his hands on the button of Magnus’s jeans and Magnus gave him a careful and yet firm nod.

“Magnus,” Alec whispered softly his eyes glossed over with desire. “I want you to make love to me.”

Magnus couldn’t help but playing Alec’s words over and over in his head this was real and this was happening he was here with this beautiful man who for whatever reason wanted to be here with Magnus just as much as Magnus wanted to be here with Alec. There were probably countless reasons why they shouldn’t do this why they should stop here and now and just get to know each other better.

Magnus had to think about that for a second though. This was Alexander, he did know him. Magnus probably knew Alec just as well as himself if not just a little bit better. So how was he going to say no? No to this man who he absolutely _loved._ The realization of that admitting that word to himself made Magnus realize something deep within himself and even though just a few months ago that thought would have terrified him now it only unlocked his heart to Alexander even more.

“Well then, I guess it’s a good thing that I came prepared, isn’t it?” Magnus said with a cheeky grin as he pulled Alexander in close for a kiss and they drowned in their own desire for one another.


	13. Thunder and Ligtining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Youll never see thunderstorms the same after this. Oh yeah... SMUUTTTY SMUT SMUT

Magnus couldn’t help the wide smile that had spread across his face. Seeing the look of complete pleasure on his face was truly something to behold. Magnus stayed right where he was for a moment taking in how completely perfect Alec was in every single way. He was absolutely stunning, and Magnus couldn’t help the breath that got caught in his throat just looking at the beautiful man before him. The way his hair just did its own thing and the way Alec smiled at Magnus in this way that said more than words would ever be able to express.

If Magnus had been a smarter man he might have taken in the scene around them. What had been a bright sunshiny day had started turning into what could only be described as somewhat dreary and overcast. Though to be honest Magnus wasn’t really paying attention to the weather and if the sky had seemed a little overcast it was probably just the sun setting. After all, it was starting to get a little later in the afternoon.

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered softly into Alec’s ear as pulled on his earlobe gently with his teeth getting a much-desired moan from him. “Are you sure about this? There is no rush you know, that right?”

“P-positive,” Alec said his voice shaky and yet somehow more determined than Magnus had ever recalled him being. “I want this, I want you.”

Magnus wasn’t sure what to say of those words that were so beautifully spoken. Of course, he wanted this with Alexander he wanted this more than anything. The thought alone that Alec wanted him in this way, in such a personal way was still somewhat mind-boggling. Magnus couldn’t remember the last time someone had really wanted him. Well, wanted him for something other than sex. This whatever this was with Alec was so much more than sex.

 They had already shared part of themselves with each other and as much as Magnus wanted this with Alec he worried if they rushed this what would be left? There was this chemistry between them like he had never experienced before and something that he would fight with everything that he had in him to hold on to. He wanted this more than anything and the way Alec was looking at him and his own racing heart told him that everything was going to be okay.

“Magnus is everything okay?” Alec asked softly

Magnus smiled easily as he leaned in and kissed the side of Alec’s neck. “Everything is perfect my love.”

Sliding his hands up and down the side of Alec’s thigh’s Magnus smiled at him easily. He took the small tube in his hand and squirted a small amount into his hand coating his fingers and began to trace his fingers where he knew Alec was wanting him more than anything. He was about to slide a finger inside of Alec when there was a loud noise that could only be described as a sledgehammer hitting the side of an old shed but only ten times louder.

Both Magnus and Alec jumped at the sound and only a few moments later it was then that Magnus saw the lightning in the sky. A moment or two later the rain started, it was slow at first just a drop or two but then as time progressed it got heavier and harder and there was no way that they could continue without making their way inside. All Magnus could think at that particular moment though was fuck mother nature.

The rain pouring down on them was freezing cold each drop of rain that fell on them felt like an icicle piercing his skin. Magnus knew that they both needed to get inside before either one of the caught a cold or something much worse. He didn’t much hair that both of them were completely naked they would have to make a quick grab of their clothes and run inside before this weather turned any worse.

Magnus had always been the type to not let inconveniences bother him too much. Certainly, he was not perfect but in this situation, there was not a whole lot either he nor Alec could do but gather up their discarded clothing and make a run for it. He smiled over at Alec as he grabbed his discarded shirt while throwing Alec’s jeans over to him.

“I’ll race you,” Magnus said with a sly tone of his voice

“your incorrigible,” Alec said standing up giving Magnus the most amazing view of Alexanders backside.

Honestly, he could be in the middle of a battle of the most epic proportions and if for one minute he saw the same view he was seeing at that very moment he would surrender just to see that back for the rest of his life. The way it dipped and scooped and the muscles oh god, those muscles in just the right places. It really was what dreams were made of and for if Magnus was being honest and he always made a point of always being honest especially with himself.

Moments later both Magnus and Alec were safely inside the house with the rain still pouring heavily and the thunder rolling around outside above their heads. When all of a sudden Alexander hand Magnus pushed against the door and his lips were at the base of Magnus’s neck and the only thing that Magnus could really think was dear god, this man is certainly going to be the death of me. When suddenly Alec’s lips began traveling down his neck and chest.

Alec lifted his head ever so slightly and his lips went to Magnus’s ear lobe as he sucked ever so lightly. “Come on, let us go get cleaned up,”

With that, Alec tugged gently on Magnus’s hand and led him up the narrow staircase where Magnus was sure that there must be some type of bathroom. Then again Alec could have other ideas and be planning on taking him upstairs and taking him right then and there and to be honest he really wouldn’t complain about either option.

***

Izzy could admit to herself that she wasn’t the best of cooks. Honestly, that is probably the understatement of the century she could still remember that time she tried to make biscuits from scratch when she was still in high school and that had been an epic failure that she still tried her best to try and forget.

Sure there may have been a time or two she had made Alec and Jace some drinks that were a little bit on the stronger side or rather they had more liquor than anything else but honestly seeing Alec shit face drunk was worth it every time. Unfortunately, he had gotten a lot better at hiding his shit face drunkenness from their friends and family.

Izzy had to work the afternoon shift and she was getting off in about an hour. So, she was bidding her time by wiping the counter down for what must have been the hundredth time. Shinning all the cutlery even though it was seriously outdated and rearranging the bottles underneath the counter over and over again.

“Hey Izzy,” Simon said walking up to the bar nearly spooking her as she stood up. “Happy Han Solo day!!”

“Simon, I’ve never even seen Star Wars and I know that Han Solo day isn’t even a thing,” Izzy said placing her hand on her hip smiling lightly.

“Well, technically not but it very well could be if someone would quit sitting on their asses,” Simon said bluntly with the left side of his mouth pulling up into a grin.

Izzy sighed giving into Simons very nerdy but adorable tendencies. She wasn’t sure what it was about him but there was something about Simons that made Izzy believe that he was different. That he was someone that she could depend on but more than anything someone that she could trust her heart with and that scared her more than anything. It was only a bonus that Simon kind of annoyed Alec almost any day of the week.

“Okay, so this Han Solo guy. He’s alright I guess. I mean he’s way too self-centered for my taste, but if you like him that’s cool.” Izzy said grabbing a handful of popcorn.

Simon was over ecstatic over the new trailer for this Star Wars movie that had just come out and although Izzy didn’t quite understand what the big deal about the movie was. Izzy didn’t mind listening to Simon try and explain what Star Wars was anyway. It was kind of cute the way he just went on and on. Add to the fact that he cute and adorable and being around him was really a breath of fresh air.

“Izzy, If we are going to be friend’s then there is one thing you have to understand the first rule of Star Wars is that Han Solo is the hero we never knew that we needed and the hero we certainly don’t deserve.”

“Okay, so if this Han solo guy is so amazing then why does he need a partner?” Izzy asked with a curious smile. At least Simon talked to her and brought her into his world and she was more than willing to learn about that world. Even be as it may it was completely dorky she couldn’t bring herself to mind really.

“Han doesn’t need a partner, Izzy,” Simon said with an adorable annoyed tone “Chewie is his best friend almost like Alec and Jace. Though if we're being honest I would absolutely be chewie and I guess Jace could be Han because he does like to bend the rules from time to time.”

“Well…” Izzy said leaning across the bar where they were both sitting “I guess that puts a damper on my plan then.”

Simon looked over at Izzy and gave her a curious look. “Why? What plan did you have?”

“Well obviously I’m the princess and, there’s this guy. Lets just say that  I kind of like him and might even want to kiss him but I mean if he’s some furry animal you can count me out.”

“oh…OH!” Simon said with some realization “Well I could be Han too. I could be a scoundrel”

“I happen to just like nice men,” Izzy said with a snicker.

“Wait?” Simon said just as he was about to take a drink from his glass. “You want to kiss me?”

“Not in my bar, Lewis not if you ever want your band to play here again,” Raphael said walking around the corner to where Izzy and Simon were sitting.

“Right, okay then,” Simon said backing away from the bar slowly and walking back over to the stage where the other guys were still doing some kind of technical stuff that Izzy had no clue about.

“Dios mio,” Raphael said with the expressionless face that Izzy had come to know as explicitly belonging to the one and only Raphael Santiago. “I’ve never understood the need for people’s need to slobber all over one another but Izzy you can head out a little early. Especially if I have to watch the two of you make lovey-dovey eyes at each other.”

“Who said anything about love Raphael? Quit jumping conclusions maybe it’s just a nice day outside and I would like to spend it with a friend. Then again, on the other hand, I could stay back and show you some of my designs I have been working on for school.”

“The both of you.” Raphael said slanting his eyes in Izzy’s direction. “out of my bar _now!”_

Izzy lifted two fingers to the side of her head and gave Raphael a mock salute while laughing softly. “Aye, aye Captain.” She then grabbed Simon’s hand and lead him out of the bar and down the street.

Simon and Izzy were both quiet for a bit as they made their way down the street. Izzy could sense how nervous Simon seemed to be and she didn’t want to scare him off too much the truth was that she did really like him and enjoyed being in his company. So maybe she could take a page from Alec’s book and open herself up to new experiences.

“So, what’s the plan then?” Simon said eventually sounding just a little bit nervous.

Izzy couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face as he shoved his hands deep in his pockets. She knew that there was a lot for her and Simon to learn about each other and they had both suggested that they were interested in being more than just friends. Yet there was something about the whole situation that just left her feeling unsure about everything.

“I don’t know, why don’t we just let our feet guide us and have the grandest of adventures,” Izzy said after a moment shrugging her shoulder.

“Well if it’s an adventure with you I am certainly all on board,” Simon said with an easy smile that warmed Izzy’s heart.

“Perfect. I couldn’t agree more,”

***

“Wow, it’s still pouring,” Magnus said from across the living room peaking out from behind the curtains. “I can’t remember the last time I’ve seen it rain like this.”

“Yeah, I don’t think we’ll be able to get back to the city tonight,” Alec said softly looking over at Magnus’s freshly showered skin and the way it just seemed to glow under the dim lights of the room.

“Yeah, I can imagine as much.” Magnus said easily walking back to where Alec was sitting and placed each leg over Alec’s thigh’s straddling him easily “Thankfully I do have some service up here and texted Raphael. I was going to work tomorrow afternoon but by the looks of it I’m not sure when well be getting out of here.” Magnus continued before placing a kiss on the side of Alec’s neck.

“So what you are saying is that essentially you’re free all day tomorrow?” Alec whispered into Magnus’s ear. “I texted Imogen and told her the exact same thing essentially.”

“What a coincidence,” Magnus said cheekily as he began running his hands up Alec’s chest and around his neck and finally into those dark strands of hair at the bottom of his neck. “Great minds think alike”

“Indeed, they most certainly do,” Alec said softly.

Alec softly ran his hands under the marron T-shirt Magnus was wearing just so that he could feel his warm skin underneath his wanting fingertips. It wasn’t long before Alec was wanting more and more contact with Magnus’s skin and Alec could feel Magnus’s cock pressing against his own and somehow all the emotions all the feelings from earlier returned to him full force.

“please tell me that there is a ginormous bed in this place,” Magnus said breathlessly into Alec’s ear right as he could no longer take it and was pulling at the hem of Magnus’s shirt and over his head.

“There is a very large bed. Tell me you still have the small tube.” Alec said between kisses as he ran his hands up and down Magnus’s side while trailing kisses down Magnus’s collarbone.

“In my pocket, Mr. Lightwood,” Magnus said softly with a slight moan.

Alec’s hands had traveled down Magnus’s sides and were now exploring underneath the waistband of the sweat pant’s Magnus was wearing. Alec gave Magnus’s ass a firm, but gentle squeeze and Alec knew that he needed so much more of this man. He probably wouldn’t ever be able to get enough of him to be honest, but he just needed more.

In one giant gesture, Alec stood up with Magnus’s legs wrapped around him firmly. Fuck the muscles Magnus must have in those legs as the clung to him tightly and within a matter of seconds Alec had him pinned down on the bed in the master bedroom. Alec just looked down at Magnus not believing that they were both here with each other but thinking if this was a dream it was the best fucking dream and he was going to at least enjoy it.

They both made quick work of each other’s clothes quickly discarding it. Magnus produced the small tube of lube and gave Alec a small smile standing over Alec. “You still…” Magnus said with the need to know that this was absolutely something Alec wanted.

“Magnus,” Alec whispered looking up into Magnus’s eyes. “Yes, of course, I want this. Make love to me.”

 

Where everything had been slow and exploratory earlier this was completely different in the most absolutely perfect way. Magnus had the small clear tube out and was coating his fingers generously before he wrapped his arm around and pushed his finger past his entrance as he began massaging as stretching Alec out for what was to come.  Magnus however, was completely aware of the string of profanities coming out of Alec’s mouth followed by an “oh God,” or “Fuck that feels good,”.

Magnus couldn’t help the smile that was resting on his face. He hadn’t even gotten to the good part yet. Yet for some reason he was in no hurry to rush this part. This part of learning and exploring Alec’s body and what made him give those small little whimpers and what made him cry and beg for more. It was just his luck that Magnus was quite willing actually give him more. He wanted to give him everything.

He leaned in to kiss Alec softly as his tongue explored Alec’s mouth his fingers explored every inch of his ass. He added another finger and let his mouth explore and taste Alec’s neck and slowly make his way down his neck until he was placing soft, gentle kisses between Alec’s nipples feeling the ragged breath that left Alec as Magnus did so.

“Magnus,” Alec said softly “I need you in me now.”

With those few words, Magnus removed his hands and lined up his dick with Alec’s entrance and pushed past the tight muscle slowly. Magnus ran his hands through Alec’s hair and slowly pushed father into him as he began to build up a steady rhythm.

“Magnus, god, that feels so fucking perfect,” Alec said between each and every thrust of his hips.

“I’ve got you, babe,”  Magnus said pushing Alec’s legs further apart. “I’m going to make you feel real good tonight.”

Magnus gripped onto Alec’s thigh tightly as he felt the pre-come drip from his dick. Every time he thrust his hips forward he was that much closer to losing all control. He looked down at Alec once more and saw that goofy smile on his face and that was it he lost all control as he filled Alec completely. It was only a moment later that Alec was coming as well with the sound of Magnus’s names on his lips like a desperate prayer.

“Magnus,” Alec said softly a moment later once his breathing had evened out just a little bit. “Magnus, I love you.”

Magnus was instantly startled by those words. It was too soon for those words and yet he had felt them to his very core not because of what they had done but because of who Alec was and how he had treated him and respected him in ways that he had never known before. He had never known it could be like this and yet there was something holding him back from fully giving in and saying those heartfelt words back.

The truth of the matter was, that he did love Alexander god did he fucking love Alexander. He had probably fallen for him the very first time that they had met what seemed so long ago when both their heads and their hearts had gotten in the way of each other. Now honestly Magnus couldn’t picture his life without Alec in it. They had come so far, and he couldn’t wait to explore new territories with Alec and see where things went with the two of them.  

Suddenly there was a loud crack of lightning that startled Magnus from his thoughts. Magnus looked down at Alec; his normally blue pupils blown full of lust. His dark hair falling in his eyes only slightly and in that moment, Magnus knew that more than anything that he loved Alexander more than he had ever loved anyone and more than he would ever be able to love another person. Even if it was still new those feelings he was feeling where completely valid.

“I love you too, Alexander,” Magnus said softly bringing Alec’s hand to his lips and kissing his fingertips.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another Chapter!
> 
> Hope Yall enjoy!

Over the last month, things with Magnus were good, really good in fact. Of course, they were both still getting to know each other more and more each day but each day that went buy it felt as if Alec was learning more about Magnus. Even if was the smallest thing like how Magnus would pucker his lips just so when doing his eyeliner almost as if he was leaning in for a kiss just more distinct.  Then there was also the way in which he made his coffee in the mornings that had Alec completely fascinated. It was strange and bizarre, and Alec absolutely loved how when Magnus made coffee in the morning he put two spoons of creamer in before brewing his coffee.

Though of course Alec never questioned why Magnus did anything the way in which he did them. Alec figured it was best that he just let Magnus do his own thing for a lack of better phrasing. Alec loved learning about all the little things that essentially made Magnus this incredible person inside and out. If he did some things that made Alec take a momentary pause, then so be it. Normal was so incredibly overrated after all.

Unfortunately, Magnus had told Ragnar that he would open up with Clary at Downworlders Cafe and that meant that before the sun was up so was Magnus. Though of course, Magnus had given him a good morning kiss that quickly turned heated before Magnus forced himself up to get dressed for the day and get going. An hour later Magnus’s side of the bed felt cold and lonely without him and Alec couldn’t seem to be able to fall back asleep without Magnus’s warm body next to his.

Alec was slowly growing quite accustomed to having Magnus quite close especially during the night hours. Even though Magnus was still finishing up school and working two jobs and they were still ironing out some of the smaller details of getting his book ready for release they were both stretched thin at times and yet they always managed to have the nights with one another. Sometimes that meant Alec sleeping over at Magnus’s place and rushing to his place before work or even the other way around, but they made it work.

Alec did doze off for about an hour or so but after waking up for the third time and trying to force himself back asleep he knew that it was really no use and completely pointless. Somehow in the short amount of time, Alec had become quite accustomed to having Magnus around. It was like all this time Alec had been missing a piece of himself that he had never known was missing. A piece that he never knew to look for but now that he had it he hated to see it go even for a few hours.

Alec knew people all too well, he knew this world all to well and they would just sum it up to great sex. However, Alec knew that whatever this was with Magnus was _not_ just because of the sex either. Sure, the sex was great, but it was so much more than that. It was more than just sex with Magnus it was feeling for once in his life that there was someone who he could be himself with that he didn’t have to worry about what Magnus would think about him.

In fact, Alec knew quite well what Magnus thought of him especially late at night when Magnus showered him with kisses and whispered the most heartfelt words in his ear before settling in for the night. Even though they told each often how much they love one another that wasn’t important because words could easily be spoken. What was important was that to his very core Alec knew just how much Magnus cared for him and returned that care tenfold.

Alec looked at his phone one more time before getting up. it was still early he had over an hour before he had to leave but it was just as well that he started to get up and get ready. If nothing else he could always just go in just a little early.  

Alec had noticed that Magnus had this very in-depth routine when getting ready for work or when they were going anywhere honestly. Alec, on the other hand, had a much more relaxed routine in the morning. He would get up to use the restroom because honestly what kind of savage doesn’t use the restroom first thing in the morning? He would wash his hands and then quickly comb his hair out so that he didn’t look like he had just been royally fucked the night before.

Once he was dressed, and only then did Alec make his way into the kitchen in search of some much-needed coffee. Honestly, Alec wasn’t even sure why he didn’t keep the coffee by his bed because that would be much more beneficial, but he didn’t even want to think about the looks Magnus might give him if he did that.

Alec walked into the kitchen and pulled down a cup from the cabinet and walked over to where the Keurig was sitting there waiting to brew some coffee and Alec was more than willing to oblige. He popped the lid and inserted the K-cup and waited for the machine to produce its liquid magic. Once it was finished Alec pulled the cup up to his lips and took a sip before walking towards the bar where he might make a few notes on some manuscripts that he had been working on last week.

He grabbed the tablet that was sitting on the bar and put in his password when he heard a very familiar voice “Alec”

Alec almost spilled his coffee all over him by the sheer shock that anyone was in the apartment and sure Magnus could have come back early but he would have texted first. Alec looked up and saw who it was and instantly had a thousand questions but his main one was why on earth was his fourteen-year-old brother who he had not seen since before he had come out to his family sitting here in his apartment like he didn’t have a care in the world.

“It’s going to be a long day,” Alec couldn’t help the whisper that escaped his mouth as he took a step closer to his brother and wrapped his arms around him in a hug.

***

 “Biscuit, I swear every time I work with you something happens. That something being of epic apportions and usually, it involves a gigantic mess of which both you and I have to clean up.”

“I’m sorry Magnus, it’s just been a funky day. I’ve had Jace on my mind. He’s been acting a little…well, strange would be putting it lightly.”

“Jace Wayland acting strangely well color me intrigued.”

“Well, you know Jace and Alec both work together, though Jace works more with non-fiction authors than Alec does.”

“Alec has mentioned that a few times,” Magnus confirmed as he grabbed a towel and began trying to soak up the coffee that was now all over the counter. “Mostly sports right?”

“Mostly,” Clary confirmed softly “However there is a new author that Jia wants to get their book on shelves before spring. It’s a nature book and _it’s all about owl’s_ Magnus.”

“Did I miss the memo that we don’t like owl’s?” Magnus said stopping what he was doing to look at Clary who had her hand dramatically placed on her hips.

Of course, she rolled her eyes at the question. “No of course not owls are perfectly fine. Not my thing but whatever. However, I asked Jace to borrow his phone the other day…Yes, I let mine die again” Clary said already knowing the snicker that was on his face “He just handed it to me and his gallery was open, and I wasn’t trying to be nosey or anything but I just noticed that every single picture was a picture of owls.”

“I still fail to see the problem with his collection it’s kind of dorky, but still kind of cute,” Magnus said trying to hold back the laugh deep in his belly.

“You know what’s really cute. Is Jace asking me last night if I’ve ever thought of drawing owl? Then this morning as I was getting ready to leave he pulls me close for a hug. I thought maybe he was going to tell me to have a nice day but no. My boyfriend never does anything rational instead he tells me to make some killer owl foam art.”

“Okay that’s a bit out there even for Jace I have to admit. I don’t know Jace as well as I know Alec, but you know one of the first things’s he said to me during one of our meetings?”

“If he said anything about owls I swear I might murder the both of them Alec especially for being an enabler.”

Magnus through his head back with laughter not able to contain the laugh that he had been trying to hold onto any longer. “Clarissa Fray, you and I both know quite well that there is no world that Alec is an enabler unless he is enabling them to be the responsible and very gay type”

“Sorry, that was a little bit out there wasn’t it,” Clary said with a shrug. “Sorry, Jace really is throwing me for a loop at the moment.”

“Anyway what I was going to say was” Magnus said softly “our first meeting after we had cleared the air after all that drama that we had let come between us” Magnus gave a weak smile “He asked if I would ever go back to Peru, he was asking me question after question about it. He was doing google searches on it. I’m sure if I had pulled up his phone at that time there would be a thousand different searches about Peru.”

“That sounds like Alec,” Clary commented relaxing just a bit.

“You have to remember Clary,” Magnus said softly stepping over to give her a hug as he placed his thumb under her chin “Alec and Jace aren’t so different. They are practically brothers. Sometimes their brain just gets so focused on one thing that they forget about the world around them. Just be patient with him. Apparently, this is something he’s focused on so just be there.”

I don’t know Magnus,” Clary said softly. “I know at the end of the day I know what your saying is true that I should just give him time. However, what if it was not your book Alec was doing this for. What if it was some strange man you knew absolutely nothing about?”

“Clary,” Magnus said firmly you can’t think like that. “Jace loves you. You know that. If there was something going on between this mystery woman-“

“Lilith,” Clary said sternly “Apparently she calls herself mama Lilith”

“Like I said if there was something going on he would be hiding it from you. Remember, I put up with that shit from the woman who must not be named for over three years. I had no idea any of that was going on because she hid it and she hid it well.”

“Right. Well, maybe he’s just being really clever.” Said wiping up the last of the coffee that was all over the place. “I mean think about it if I see some random pictures of some owls I’m less likely to stick my nose where it doesn’t belong.”

“Clary, your reading way to far into this.” Magnus said gently “I love you biscuit, what do your instincts tell you? Do they tell you that he doesn’t care for you? How about all the hours you spend with Simon he could easily read into that and he doesn’t because he first of all loves you but more than that trust who you are at your core,”

“That’s different though, Magnus. It’s Simon and we’ve always been best friends.”

“Yet he’s never told you how he really feels about you because he respects your relationship with Jace. He knows that the relationship between the two of you is friendship but more than that he knows at the end of the day it’s platonic no matter how long he hoped that something might have happened between the two of you.”

“Simon and Jace know each other though they are friends,” Clary said and then spun around quickly facing Magnus. “Wait? Simon has feelings for me?”

“He did for a time.” Magnus confirmed with a nod “I think he’s getting quite cozy with Izzy, though I think Raphael has a soft spot for Simon though he’d never admit that.”

“I didn’t realize, though I think Simon and Izzy would be good together,” Clary said softly.

“Good, then I can get you in on operation Sizzy,” Magnus said with an evil and mischievous smile flashing across his face.

 

***

“Max,” Alec said taking a step back after releasing Max from his embrace. “What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at school or actually you should still be in your dorm room at school? Do mom and dad know you’re here?”

“Yeah, I’d probably be walking into physics in about thirty minutes, but I needed to see my big brother. I hope that is okay. No mom and dad have no idea I’m here but I’m sure they’ll figure it out soon enough and that’s okay I just really needed to see you.” Max said his voice sounding broken. “I needed my brother Alec.”

“Max, you know you can always come to me, right? I’m only a phone call away.”

“I know…It’s just I needed you…” Max said quietly looking away from Alec.

He didn’t know what was going on with Max, but he knew he had never seen him like this. Almost broken and he didn’t know what he needed to do to fix it. To help him in whatever way he needed. However, Alec knew that whatever it was Max would open up to him when he was ready so instead, he decided that he could go in a little later this afternoon just to show face and just spend the day with Max.

“How about this, let me make a few calls and then we can get out of here and just have the day to ourselves sound alright?” Alec asked with a small smile the left side of his mouth lifting a little higher than the other.

“Yeah, that sounds great actually,” Max said easily as Alec pulled out his phone and dilled Imagen.

Thirty minutes later they were ten blocks down the street from Alec’s apartment and were approaching one of Alec’s favorite food trucks. They had some of the best breakfast tacos Alec had ever had. He and Max smiled as they both looked over the menu for a moment with the exact same expression on his face.

“So,” Max said as they both sat down at one of the picnic benches. “I guess you want to know why I really came down here without mom and dad knowing don’t you?”

“Well, I am curious, to say the least. There is no rush. Take however much time you need.” Alec said softly trying to give Max the space he needed. 

“It’s not that I don’t want to tell you. I do, it’s just once I start it makes everything real. Everything that I’ve been even scared to admit to myself and I want that and yet…I’m scared.”

Alec gave Max an understanding look. “Max, you have absolutely nothing to be afraid of. You could tell me anything and I will always be there for you in whatever way I can. If you're in trouble we’ll figure out how to face it together.”

“How did you know that your gay?” Max said not even skipping a beat and Alec’s eyes widened at the words coming from Max’s mouth.

Alec had expected Max so say many things, that he was getting expelled because he had set yet another fire. That he got caught smoking or doing something reckless. He didn’t think Max was one to really do anything illegal at the end of the day Max was a good kid and tried to do what was best. However, Max questioning his sexuality was not something he had expected.

“I don’t know exactly, it wasn’t one thing I just knew. Even though I tried so hard to fight against it. That knowledge that I would never be attracted to girls in the way that I was attracted to guys.”

“So there was this girl Liv and we kind of dated last year.” Max began slowly. “We got along really well, mom and dad had no idea of course but we knew that this year would be different, so we broke things off. We both thought that it would be a good idea if we had a clean break and honestly we were right there is no way two fourteen-year-old kids with hormones could do the long-distance thing.”

“That stupid school dam Lightwood’s and their honor,” Alec mumbled I bit louder than he had intended.

 “I meet Mike only a few hours after mom and dad had dropped me off. I was miserable, I had no one to talk to no one to laugh with and all I could think about was how much I missed my friends and my family and then Mike he walks in and tells me that were roommates and that he already knows we are going to be the best of friends. We were the best of friends, that is until I screwed everything up and kissed him last night. I freaked out and ran to the train station and came here.”

“Max,” Alec asked softly “are you bisexual?”

Max was quiet for a few minutes and didn’t say anything he only crumbled up the paper from the taco and put it in the paper bag. Alec didn’t say anything because he wanted Max to feel comfortable and confident enough to tell him whatever was on his mind without the fear of being judged.

“I-I’m not sure,” Max said softly looking up at Alec with a soft expression on his face.

“Max, you know you never have to tell me anything that you don’t want to tell me and that I will be here for you no matter what,” Alec said slowly speaking slowly and carefully.

 “I guess that’s what I wanted to ask…” Max’s voice came out very soft and even more careful. “How did you know for sure that you would never be attracted to a girl?”

“I think there was a part of me that always knew. It was the little things that I always overlooked that one day it just all clicked together”

“Sometimes I feel like I’m losing my mind. Like if I say the words that makes it all so real. Logically I know everything will be okay but still, I can’t help but fear mom and dad.”

“Lydia and I were always good friends and I never told her until we were much older, but she knew. She’s never told me that she knew but I know she did. However, I never had a desire to be more with her even as much as mom wanted us to be.” Alec said crumbling up the foil from his taco. “Then I meet Jace and we became friends…except for a long time I wished that we could be more than friends.”

“Mom’s an idiot,” Max muttered under his breath. “Did Jace ever find out?”

“Yeah, I almost kissed him when we got our acceptance letters to NYU,” Alec said shrugging his shoulders. “Look Max I’m just going to say this. If you like girls that is great if you like boys that’s just as great. Whatever makes you happy go for it. I will always be here for you no matter what or who you fall for. Got it?”

“Now come on, let's work on some of that homework of yours because I’ll be damned if you skipped class _and_ I let you get away with not doing your school work”

“Yeah, I have it,” Max said with a small smile.

 

****

Elmer Holmes Bobst Library, to most students it was just another building on campus. To Magnus, it was so much more it was where he had spent hours and hours pouring his heart into his papers. Hours going through each paper line by line when one of his Sophomore professors said he wasn’t descriptive enough. The name “Green” still left a vile taste in his mouth and that had been almost two years ago.

Currently, however, he was working on yet another paper because he was somewhat of a perfectionist and hated receiving a grade that was below a 95 even though he would still get an A in the course. It just never sat well with him. He would always think about how he could have worked harder tried harder not gone out that one weekend to study just a little longer. Unfortunately, his mind seemed to only be able to think about Alec.

The way his body seemed to fit his just perfectly the way he smelled in the morning like sleep and just the smallest hint of sandalwood. He hated the mornings when he worked early and would be so thankful when his life would settle down just a little and spending time with Alec wasn’t just sleeping next to the man or taking away from the time he got to sleep or spend working on his coursework.

Ragnor and Raphael had both told him to take whatever time he needed to work with Alec and he had…at first but Clary as good as she was couldn’t run the store in the mornings alone. Not with the breakfast rush of people demanding the drinks be made this way and that way it could be quite overwhelming. Ragnor had promised he would hire someone to help her out but so far everyone he had interviewed had infuriated. One he had even told them “you know what I changed my mind we're not hiring at the moment. Most certainly not you.”

“Magnus,” Tessa sighed with an overly exasperated sigh placing her hand against the side of her temple. “Do you think you can give me a hand with this equation I’ve done it five times and still I can’t seem to get it right.”

“Hm?” Magnus said looking up from the notes he was studying over for at least the hundredth time in the last hour. “Oh right sure,”

Magnus looked over at the problem Tessa was working on and chuckled. It was an easy mistake. He rewrote the problem and worked on it for a few short minutes until he had the answer Tessa needed. He set the notebook down in front of her and gave her a cheeky smile while Tessa scoffed at him.

“I hate you, you know that right?” Tessa said crossing her arms in front of her while she studied the work Magnus had done. “I don’t even…”

“You know decimals and negative’s those are important things. Both of which you forgot about halfway through solving your equation.”

“No, I didn’t!” Tessa protested a little bit too loudly for the library.

“Actually, you clearly did,” Magnus said taking the pencil he had put behind his ear and pointed out the errors that Tessa' had made.

“I’m so glad I decided not to be a math major that would have been a horrible mistake,” Tessa said with a small laugh.

“I’m just glad that at the end of the year I will be crossing that stage and saying goodbye to these walls.”

“Well, I don’t know about you Magnus, but I actually like these wall’s,” Tessa said with a glimmer in her eye. “You should try and bring Alec here sometime and show him your favorite book.”

“Tessa, you know that I do not discriminate between my books they are all loved. Besides Alec and I have read just about all the same books.”

“Yeah, but it would be special for you if the two of you could read a favorite here in the back of the library where there are no prying eyes,” Tessa said with a suggestive smile.

“Tessa Gray! You are not suggesting what I think you are suggesting are you? My sweet innocent friend suggesting that I bring Alec to a library and-and-“

“Why not? I have with Jem and Will.” Tessa said with a shrug of her shoulder. “You’re still young you have a very hot and by what you have told me a very willing boyfriend.”

“I don’t think I needed or wanted to know any of that,” Magnus said with a mock horror expression on his face.

“Magnus, you practically forced the three of us together. If it weren’t for you I don’t think Will or any of us would have figured out our shit.” Tessa said with a small smile as she looked down at the equation one more time.

“I regret every life decision I’ve ever made,” Magnus said with a smirk. “Seriously though. I just gave Will and you for that matter just some very sound advice that I’ve more or less had to learn on my own.”

“I know, but I still appreciate it,” Tessa said softly running her hand through her hair leaning back and stretching slightly. “So, have you heard the big news about Sebastian then?”

“Unless it has something to do with him going back to the bottomless hole that he belongs to I’m quite certain that I don’t want to hear anything about that vile of a creature,” Magnus said with a sharp tongue.

“Well,” Tessa said closing her textbook forcibly making a loud thud but not loud enough to disturb anyone around. “You might actually be interested in this.”

“Fine, give me the dirt,” Magnus said rolling his eyes full well knowing that he could never pass up on some good gossip.

“So apparently Sebastian has written a book,” Tessa said slowly looking at Magnus as she enunciated each word.

“What is it called Sebastian Learns is ABC’s A is for Arcnec it goes really well with coffee. B is for Bat I’m Bat shit crazy”

“Not that I’ve heard but we should totally write that just for fun!” Tessa said snorting

“Okay, well make a weekend of it. Well study and write Sebastian’s ABC’s”

“Deal,” Tessa said with a mild excitement. “Maybe well get our boys too cook us food and keep us nourished. I don’t think I’ve been properly introduced to your Alec anyway.”

“Sounds wonderful, even though I’m positive that no studying will actually get done.”

“It won’t, but we’ll have a blast,” Tessa said with a wide smile that Magnus couldn’t help making him a little giddy at spending some time just being normal and not feeling like the sky was about to implode on him and Alec.

 

***

**_Izzy:_ ** _Max just got here, ordered some pizza and Simon might stop by latter. I’ll make sure he gets on the train back to school right at eight._

**Alec:** _Thanks, Izzy. Imogen said there was something urgent at the office and I can only imagine mother blaming me for him being here any longer. Maybe we can buy him a ticket down for the weekend when the weathers nice._

**_Izzy:_ ** _I think that sounds like a great idea._

Max was incredibly intelligent, Alec had seen that right away. He had such an understanding of things that most adults didn’t understand. He had a real love for computer science. The way he could talk about what he was working on like he was talking about elementary facts and Alec could understand almost half of what Max was explaining but the rest went right over his head. Alec didn’t mind much though because spending time with Max was such a rare treasure that he gritted his teeth when he saw Imogen’s name appear on the screen.

Alec had walked with Max until they were close to Izzy’s apartment that Alec knew he’d be safe getting to her place on his own. Not that Max really needed help as he had grown up here but perhaps it was just that protectiveness Alec had always felt for all of his siblings. Protecting Izzy from getting too serious about boys who didn’t have her heart in mind and Jace well protecting Jace from Jace was a tall task at times.  

It was just right after two in the afternoon when Alec stepped off the elevator and onto the floor where his office was located. If Alec had any sense he would have stopped to say hi to Maia or Helen, but he was curious to see what the issue was that Imogen had asked him to drop everything and come into the office. So instead he walked past all the girls who were busy at work and walked into his office and dropped the shoulder bag onto his office chair and pulled out his laptop and plugged it in. only then did he look up and did he see a vaguely familiar woman sitting in the chair in the corner.

She immediately stood up and walked over to him and held out her hand to him. “Good afternoon, Mr. Lightwood.” The woman said with a sharp tongue. “I don’t think we have been properly introduced I’m Camille Belcourt. Although I’m sure Magnus has told you all about me though. I wouldn’t trust what he says too much he tends to stretch the truth just a bit when it comes to me.”

“Um, I don’t think so,” Alec said a little bit confused as to who this Camille was and how exactly she knew Magnus.

Camille was tall even considering Alec’s towering height or maybe it was the heals she was wearing or perhaps it was just her confidence that made her seem so tall. She wore a slim fitting red dress and her dark hair fell past her shoulders in what he was sure Izzy would have called luscious curls or something like that. She wore bright red lipstick that seemed to match her dress and she seemed awfully close to Alec for his own personal comfort. He still had no early idea what the woman wanted from him.

“So, Mr. Lightwood, I have a proposition for you.”

“A proposition?” Alec asked raising an eyebrow at Camille not having any idea where she was going with this.

“Yes, you see,” Camille said relaxing just slightly. “I have a friend and it’s always been his dream to write a book and he’s finished a wonderful story and it would mean so much to have it published.”

“Oh, yes. I know. We’re getting things for the book launch next month. Things are going to start kicking into gear really fast here in the next few weeks.” Alec said thinking about how excited Magnus had been when he had told him the official release date.

“Oh yes, I know all about Magnus’s book,” Camille said, and her tone sounded almost bitter. “However, this isn’t about Magnus. This is about my friend he wrote a manuscript I have it here with me if you would take a look?”

“I’m not sure that would be such a great idea. My workload is actually quite full, I can give it to my boss though and see what she thinks?” Alec said easily

“NO!” Camille almost shouted. Her face contorted and then a moment later it was back into a cool, calm and collected feature. “I’m sorry, it’s just I know that you have worked on manuscripts that are outside the status quo and I don’t think that anyone else here could give it the attention that it needs or deserves.”

“I do understand. How about this, I’ll take it home with me tonight and give it a read through and if I think there is something there then I will pass it along to one of my most trusted colleges. We will present it to our boss and I will help as much as I can. That is as much as I can promise at the moment.”

“I think that sound’s reasonable enough. Besides” Camille said her face spreading into an even wider smile” I am absolutely positive that you will love it.”

On his way home Alec didn’t think about the strange encounter with Camille or the manuscript he was carrying in his bag the only thing that was on Alec’s mind was getting home where Magnus had texted only moments before that he had started supper and would see him when he got there. He placed each foot in front of the other with determination knowing that each step brought him closer to being home and not just because of the four walls that he was inside of.

“Hey,” Magnus said walking over to him with one of those adorable aprons tied around his waist and pulling him in for a soft kiss. “dinner should be ready in just a few minutes. I hope Lasagna sounds good?”

“Sounds perfect,” Alec said softly walking over to the counter and putting his bag on a stool next to the counter. How was you’re day? Any crazy shenanigans? Don’t tell me that someone threw coffee in your face?”

“one, that would be assault, two no one is trying to take your spot as rudest customer of Downworlders café,” Magnus said with a teasing smile as Alec pulled the items out of his bag.

“I was not the rudest,” Alec said as Magnus walked over to the oven to pull dinner out of the oven. “I wasn’t was I?”

“I may have mentioned to Ragnor that we should frame your picture and put worst customer ever underneath it,” Magnus said over his shoulder and Alec couldn’t remember a damn word because he had the absolute best view in the world of Magnus’s ass as he pulled out the Lasagna and walked over to where Alec was standing.

“I’m sure you did just that,” Alec said with a snicker.

“Mhm.” Magnus looked down at the manuscript that was now sitting on top of the bar and then his eye’s looked questioningly up at Alec. “Please tell me this is a joke Alexander.”

“What?” Alec asked not sure what had changed in Magnus’s demeanor so quickly changing the air around them.

“Tell me that you don’t have a manuscript with Sebastian’s fucking name on it. Jesus Christ!” Magnus said looking at Alec and the look was almost a look of utter betrayal and he had no idea what the hell was going on.

“Magnus, I have no idea what you are talking about. I was asked to look over a manuscript by one of your friends actually. Camille, she never mentioned a Sebastian, it’s by a Johnathan Morgenstern.”

“Yeah, Johnathan Morgenstern is Sebastian and Camille is most certainly not my _friend_ she’s my _ex.”_

“Fuck,”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a little bit of a cliffhanger wasn't it **Snickers***
> 
> I hope yall enjoyed it!  
> How did yall like the ending for 3A?  
> I'm still not over it!
> 
> If you want to tell me what you liked on twitter @books4coffee   
> Have a wonderful weekend!


	15. Alexander and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things come to light, some Angst and... some other stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so first off I am so sorry about the long update the news about SH really gave me writer's block for this fic. Also, there are some character developments with Sebastian that I feel might be graphic for some. I promise they do not go into any kind of major detail and are extremely vague. However, if this is something that might be hard for you I understand.

“Okay, so explain this to me again?” Alec asked looking over at Magnus as he placed the manuscript on the coffee table in front of them.

Magnus sighed exasperatedly. He hated this he hoped that this part of his life that his past with Camille would never interfere with what he shared with Alec. His relationship with Alec was special and good and so much more. Camille was anything, but she was toxic and dangerous, and Sebastian was even worse. Sebastian got a thrill from seeing other people in pain.

“Sebastian was adopted by Valentine Morgenstern. He’s the owner of The Mortal Cup” Magnus explained softly sitting across from him on the couch. “The first ten years of his life, however, were very hard. He was raised in the foster system and some of the foster parents he’d been placed with should never have been foster parents in the first place.”

“That’s horrible but what does that have to do with Camille, or the name change exactly.”

“I’m getting there,” Magnus clarified. “Sebastian Verlac was Jonathan’s given name. When Valentine officially adopted him, he became Johnathan Morgenstern.”

“Okay, I get the name change.” Alec acknowledged as Magnus continued to explain.

“Not that Valentine is anything to write home about so to speak, but the homes Sebastian was placed in as a child, they did things to him. Not that anyone could be surprised by that, it would change anyone living in that situation especially a very young and very vulnerable child.”

“You were in the foster system too Magnus and you are not like that.” Alec mused taking Magnus’s hand in his and placing a finger along each and every fingertip. “You are good, kind, and caring.”

“I had Ragnor,” Magnus said. “I had my mother until my early teenage years. I had a good strong foundation that kept me on the right path. I was taught right from wrong. Sebastian was only taught pain and suffering.”

“Has he ever acted out on it?” Alec asked. “I’m almost positive of it. When Camille and I were still together she would have unexplained bruises. I would ask her about it and she would always shrug it off. Our relationship at that point was already rough and then I found them together and I couldn’t see past the anger and the hurt. She always says he’s up to something but won’t actually say what it is. I don’t know what her game is with him and that is what scares me even more. The fact that it now somehow involves you absolutely terrifies me, Alexander.”

“If that is the case, as far as I am concerned then I won’t take this on. I will explain to Camille that it is just not the right fit for Idris Publishing.”

“I love you for that,” Magnus spoke softly curling up closer to Alec. “I just don’t know if it will be that easy. Camille when she wants something will go out of her way to make sure that it happens.”

“Magnus, you forget.” Alec whispered taking Magnus’s hand in his own, “I may not be one to throw my name around because it’s something that I ever want to use unless I have to. That being said there is nothing she could throw at me that I wouldn’t’ have a dozen or so lawyers throwing a dozen or so charges at her.”

“I can’t let you do that Alec. You have worked so hard to get where you are. I know how she works and how she thinks, and I know that she will use me against you to get what she wants. I’m not going to let you go back into your family’s arms because of me.” Magnus declared standing up and walking over to pour himself a drink.

“Magnus. You do this every time. Every time something happens you push me away.” Alec stated walking over to him. “When you get scared you hide from everything and everyone, but you forget something very vital.”

“What might that be?” Magnus asked taking a swig of the drink.

“You are the most important thing in my life. So, let Camille stir some trouble, let Sebastian or whatever his name is. Let him do whatever the fuck he wants to do. My feelings for you will never change. I am in this one hundred percent.” Alec proclaimed standing up walking over to where Magnus was standing. “I love you and I would do anything I could to protect you.”

“That’s just it.” Magnus voiced softly placing his hand on the side of Alec’s face. “I do love you so much and I feel that you getting involved with Camille is dangerous. Even if you refuse to work with her or Sebastian it’s inevitably going to piss her off royally. I just can’t imagine what she might try to do. I can’t just sit back and let that happen. I love you too much to do that.”

“Magnus, do you trust me?” Alec whispered against Magnus’s ear.

“I trust you with my life Alexander.” Magnus almost cried out the tone in the room changing around them as they spoke.

“Give me a week Magnus,” Alec asked simply. “I will figure this out and give both you and me some peace of mind.”

 As much as Magnus wanted to protest and say no that this was too dangerous Magnus couldn’t find the words. For the life of him, Magnus knew that he wouldn’t be able to say no to Alexander. Not when he looked at him like he did at that moment. Like Magnus was the absolute center of his world and he would do anything for him.

“Fine,” Magnus agreed resting his head on Alec’s shoulder and pulled him close to him. There was a calm in the air and Magnus knew something was changing he just didn’t know what it was, “One week.”

“Come on,” Alec whispered gently pulling away only slightly. “It’s getting late and we are both tired and it has been a very long day for the both of us. Lets’ go to bed.”

***

Magnus was scheduled to work again early the next morning and so when Alec woke up to an empty bed he hadn’t been really surprised because he knew that Magnus worked an early shift but at the same time he still was a little disappointed that Magnus wasn’t there that morning because all wanted to do was to wrap his arms protectively around him even if it was just for a few minutes before he himself needed to get up and face the day as it was. This morning he was getting up a little earlier than usual because he knew there were a few things to do before he went in.

Alec got up and started getting dressed and ready for the day which really didn’t take much for Alec maybe ten minutes at the most. He went and made a cup of coffee and grabbed a bit of breakfast before walking out the door. As he walked down the busy sidewalk he looked at his schedule for the day and made a few notes on his schedule of things he needed to do. Alec Also happened to notice that the release party for Magnus’s book still wasn’t scheduled and so he needed to work on that today as well. He would talk to Imogen later and they would work out the details of when that would work and start working on a schedule for his book tour and what cities they wanted to go to.

When he reached the small office, he slid his phone into his pocket. There was a feeling in the pit of his stomach that this was going to be a very long few hours and he needed to mentally concentrate in order to do what he knew needed to be done. So, he opened the glass door with the words Luke Garraway Private Investigator and walked inside.

“Alec Lightwood,” Luke’s voice rumbled a few moments later as he walked out of his back office and into the main room. “Clary called and told me you were planning on coming by. What can I help you with?”

“I need you to look into some people for me.” Alec stated simply “This needs to remain completely and totally confidential because I don’t know where this road is going to lead.”

“Of course, Alec,” Luke promised giving Alec an understanding look. “But what is this about. I need a little bit to go on.”

“I was given this manuscript yesterday,” Alec explained slowly. “Under the guise that the author showed some LGBT themes. There are none of which, unless you consider child pornography and mutilation LGBT.”

“What the hell,” Luke swore shaking his head

“I don’t even know. What I do know is that the way this is written its very real and very personal and I’m pretty sure that the guy in question is not just using his imagination. There is just no way,” Alec said.

“Of course,” Luke questioned. “Do you have a copy of this manuscript?”

“Yeah,” Alec replied “Whenever I am given a manuscript in paper format I always copy it and download it in a PDF file. It’s on here.” Alec handed a small SD card to Luke.

“Alec, I’ve been doing this for years. I think I’ve got this under control.”

“I know,” Alec acknowledged. “I just have a feeling that this is going to be a giant can of worms. It already is.”

“Trust me when I say this. You know Clary is like a daughter to me. When her mom died, and no real father figure around I practically raised her. If I ever found out someone did something to hurt her. I would hunt him down without a second’s hesitation. If this is as big as you say it is then I am sure that we can both be rest assured that this guy is hurting kids somewhere somehow and I promise you, Alec. I give you my word I will make sure that he gets exactly what is coming to him.”

“You are a good man Luke,”

“I just did what I knew must be done. “Luke said simply. “Look I know you’ve probably got another million things to do. So, I’ll get working on this and see what I can find on this…”

“Sebastian Verlac… or Jonathan Morgenstern.” Alec gave the known names then remembering, “There may also be a Camille Belcourt involved.” 

“You get out of here and I’ll give you a call when I hear or find anything okay?” Luke suggested

“Sounds good to me.” Alec shrugged before opening the door to leave.

Alec already had a long morning and honestly, the only thing he wanted was to see his boyfriend and wrap his arms around him. Magnus was supposed to come in that afternoon, but Alec just wanted to see him now even though it was probably a very bad idea also considering the fact that it would cause Alec to be a little late but fuck it all the times he stayed late or come in early today he was just going to see his boyfriend if only for a few minutes before he went in.

“Alec,” Clary exclaimed as soon as he walked in the front door. “What’s up!?”

“I thought I would stop and say hi to Magnus before I headed in. Where is Magnus.” Alec asked easily.

He’s in the back swearing at the coffee beans probably.” She said shrugging her shoulder. “Your welcome to go back there you know. Ragnor went to the bank and its dead out here so it will be a nice surprise.”

“Yeah,” Clary smiled. “I think he could use a distraction anyway.”

It felt surreal walking behind the double doors that were behind the counter. It felt to Alec like he was breaking some kind of unspoken rule and that he was doing something that he knew he shouldn’t be doing and every step closer to Magnus Alec took his heart pounded even louder in his chest. It was amazing that how still Magnus affected him like this. He took another step towards the back and exhaled and then he spotted Magnus looking up at a rack muttering something incoherent. Alec took a step closer and placed his arms around Magnus and took in a deep breath. God, he smelt so good.

***

Try as he might, Magnus failed to get more than just a few hours of sleep. Every time his mind would drift off and sleep would overtake him not a moment later that his eyes would pop open and he would be staring at the unwelcome darkness. It was in that darkness that his mind drifted off to thoughts that he would much rather not have and yet they seemed to do nothing but plague his memories of his happy, warm memories.

 Magnus and Alec were not fighting. They both knew that this was a difficult situation and putting a band-aid on the problem and hoping that everything would turn out okay was not going to solve anything. The problem was Magnus had no idea what choice in the matter neither of them did. Sebastian was vicious, and he should have known that eventually, he would have found a way back into his life. Wasn’t this the exact same thing Sebastian…with Camille. Not that he was particularly upset about that bit anymore because she was more than willing… but this was Alexander and he just deserved so much better than to have Sebastian’s hands wrapped around this throat so to speak.

Magnus knew that this would eat him alive if he let it. He would overthink everything, and worry about Alec worry about how Sebastian, or Jonathan or whatever the fuck he was going by these days was trying to pry himself into their lives. No matter what though Alec knew already that he was overthinking this because at this very moment in time there was no innate threat. There may be a gut-wrenching feeling he may have suspicions about Camille and why she fell prey to Sebastian all those years ago but at that particular moment in time, Alexander was safe. That was all that mattered to Magnus, that Alec was okay.

Alec was still fast asleep next to him and he looked at the clock on his phone. He would need to get up and get dressed for his shift if he didn’t want to hear the end of it from Ragnor for the rest of the day. Quietly Magnus leaned over and kissed Alec on his temple and whispered softly into Alec’s ear.

“I love you. I have no idea what will happen today, but I promise you that my love for you will never change.”

Of course, Alec didn’t move even an inch in his sleep and Magnus wished he could wrap his arms around Alec and stay there and hide from the world for the day, but he knew that was impossible for the both of them. They both lead busy lives with a busy day ahead of him. So, getting up he proceeded to his routine of his morning ritual which included a very strong cup of coffee.

Once he and Clary both arrived and both individuals finished every task necessary before opening the store to the public. Unfortunately, it didn’t take long for Magnus and Clary to both realize that today was going to be one of those days where they drove themselves crazy with boredom. Even Ragnor had announced that he was going to the bank a task he usually left for Magnus or Clary.

“Clary,” Magnus said looking around the small café “I’m going to go to the back and work on the inventory. It’s completely dead and I can’t stand here a moment longer just twiddling my thumbs holler if we get anyone.”

“Yeah, if we don’t get busy soon I’m going to end up making a mural out of coffee beans.” Clary declared proudly.

“Oh, please biscuit we both know that you are not that extra,” Magnus emphasized dramatically turning on his heel and walking into the back room just as he heard Clary whisper after him.

“I can be extra.” Magnus just smiled and disappeared behind the doors.

Doing the back-room inventory was a blessing and a curse. It was a blessing because it kept his mind off of everything that was going on, but it was a curse because it reminded him of the fact that it was keeping his mind off everything. Honestly, Magnus couldn’t win, but he resolved that he wasn’t going to let this affect his relationship with Alec. He loved Alec more than just about anything and if Camille was going to come for blood then he would fight her every step of the way even if that meant losing everything that meant anything to him.

He didn’t know how long he’d been in the back, but he figured he should probably go check on Clary and make sure she wasn’t actually building a coffee bean mural because Ragnor would have an absolute fit over a thousand coffee beans glued to the wall of the café’. He could see it plain as day, Ragnor going on and on about how Clary destroyed the wall. Though knowing Clary and her impeccable taste in art it would be magnificent. He looked at another item on the shelf and wrote the numbers down over and over again. So far everything seemed to match up, but Ragnor insisted that it was done every day which Magnus supposed was good business practice it was just the most giant pain in the ass.

Suddenly there were a pair of arms around him and lips pressed against the side of his neck and Magnus was about to freeze when he realized that this person was a good deal taller than him and Magnus instantly relaxed as he turned around to see those blue eyes and that goofy grin looking back at him and suddenly all the stress and worry that had been there seemed to fly out the door as Alec's lips brushed against his lips softly like the first stoke of a paintbrush on a white canvas.

“Hey,” Alec whispered softly pulling back just a bit resting his forehead against Magnus’s.

“Hey,” Magnus answered back just as softly. “What are you doing here?”

“I was on my way to work and I thought I would stop by,” Alec said grinning.

“You were on your way to work and thought you would just stop by when you know that I am going to be coming by later this afternoon?” Magnus asked raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

“Yeah,” Alec whispered softly pulling him closer to his body wrapping his arms around him tightly. “I just really missed you.”

“Well,” Magnus, welcoming Alec’s embrace “I’m right here.”

“So,” Alec asked as he reluctantly let go of Magnus and took a small step back. “How is your day going? I hope no rude customers. That is my title and I might have to fight them for it back.”

“Clary is currently planning a mural made out of coffee beans” Magnus’s hands waving in the air gesturing to Clary. “If she didn’t offer my gorgeous boyfriend a coffee I just may have to murder her.”

“No but it’s okay,” Alec smiled. “I like your coffee better anyway. Besides I like the redhead she’s...cute. Anyway, Jace might not like if you hurt her and we try to keep Jace happy because it’s Jace and he’s a big baby sometimes.”

“Fine…” Magnus' voice rang with an exasperated tone. “No murdering Clary got it.”

“I love you,” Alec said leaning in and kissing Magnus on the side of his head. “I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah, you won’t be able to miss me. I’ll be the one radiating fabulousness.” Magnus smirked raking his eyes over Alec

“I expect nothing less,” Alec replied when they had reached the front counter. Magnus quickly demanding that Clary make Alec the best cup of coffee known to man.

***

The first two hours of Alec’s morning when he finally did make it into his office was absolute hell. First, he made the decision that he needed to control the decision with Camille and by controlling it he meant Lying and saying that it was something that Idris publishing could potentially be interested in but due to other projects they would need to revisit the idea in a few months. Alec groaned internally at the whole conversation. Camille was stubborn and couldn’t get it through her head that this was not happening right now. Well not at all but she didn’t need to know that part, not yet.

Alec having to explain specifically why they couldn’t move forward with the idea as soon as humanly possible was just another reason to add to his pounding headache. Of course, he wanted to say that the things Sebastian put in this so-called book no one should have to read but that was rather beside the point of everything. Alec had a plan and he needed to stick to that plan but for fuck's sake, Camille and Sebastian certainly were not making anything easy were they.

After getting Camille on the same page he decided that it was time to discuss everything having to do with Magnus’ book. Everything from the release party to the book tour and each and every stop, the expenses that would go along with it. She wanted to know the finical side of everything how much would be needed. It was all relatively routine, but did it give Alec a headache more than anything and he needed another cup of coffee sooner rather than later.

Then of course after Alec got with Imagen and made her see a reason to have her actually to agree to host the book release party at Pandemonium he needed to call Raphael and get him on board with the entire idea. Though Alec was pretty sure he would agree to the whole thing there was still the chance that he would have said no, but Alec knew how much that place meant to Magnus and how much it would mean to start the book tour there, right where he started.

“Dios,” Raphael whispered into the phone. “This is actually happening isn’t it.”

“It really is.” Alec chuckled “I think it’s perfect. I mean you get Simon’s band there and some cocktails for everyone and a copy of this book and everyone will have a great time. You will get a pretty penny too.”

“I don’t care about that, you should know me better than that by now Lightwood.” Raphael almost hissed into the phone.

“I do, I am just stating a fact.” Alec acknowledged.

“Right, anyway I have some inventory I should get started on. Tell that kid I am so damn proud of him when you see him will you.” Raphael asked gently.

“I’m sure he know’s but I will,” Alec promised.

With that Alec hung up the phone and looked over at his schedule Magnus was due to be here in less than an hour and so Alec figured now was as good of a time as any to go into the break room and get some coffee. Not that the coffee room was anything special, but it might help the pounding headache that was screaming inside his skull. There was a new intern that had started working in the office and he was still figuring out the coffee, at least Alec was giving him the benefit of the doubt. Underhill, he hadn’t caught the guys first name seemed nice enough.

“Bro,” Alec turned around to see Jace walking toward’s him. “I need your help.”

“Did you break the printer again Jace,” Alec asked waiting for Jace to catch up.

“No, I think something is going on with Clary. She’s been acting strange. I talked to Simon and he has no idea what’s up with her.”

“Jace, you do realize that I am gay. That means I have no earthly idea about female issues.” Alec said as they entered the small break room. “I mean my best bet would be to tell you maybe she’s pregnant.”

Alec regretted those words when he saw how white Jace’s face went. Neither he nor Clary was ready for that kind of responsibility. Alec, only thinking about the shitty coffee that would be sitting in the break room for the last few hours. He hadn’t been thinking about the way his words more than likely would sound to Jace.

“I didn’t mean that,” Alec spoke softly taking a sniff of the small amount of coffee that was left over in the pot. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking. I mean she’s got that thing, doesn’t she? Where she goes to the doctor and all that.”

Jace chuckled. “yeah she has one. I don’t know. She’s just been off lately. I don’t know how to explain it because Clary is always…Clary but recently she’s just been different.”

“Maybe she need’s a break from everything?” Alec suggested as he determined that the coffee was drinkable pouring himself a cup. “A weekend away just the two of you.”

“Yeah,” Jace said rubbing his chin.

“Why don’t you talk to Clary tell her how you’ve been feeling and maybe see if she’s up to the idea. I know you’ve been working a lot of hours too. You could use a break too owl boy.”

“Don’t remind me. That book goes on sale next month.”

“I should get back to things though.” Alec nodding toward his office. “Magnus should be here any minute.”

“Right, I’ll catch up with you later,” Jace reassured Alec walking away towards the other direction.

Alec took another sip of the coffee and decided that it really was not worth drinking and that he would just have to suffer through it until he got home in a few hours. Then again by the time he got home he knew that he would be ready to crash. Without another thought Alec through the half-empty cup of rather cold coffee into the trash bin and opened to door to his office.

“Hey,” Magnus murmured.

He uncrossed his legs and walking over towards Alec with what he easily recognized as the cups Clary designed a few years ago for Downworlders Café and just that alone made Alec smile. He gave Magnus a thank you smile took a sip before setting the cup down beside his laptop just as Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec.

Alec breathed in deeply Magnus’s scent always had that effect on Alec, the ability to in an instant calm him down. Neither one of them said anything for what seemed like quite a while they were both content to just stay there however long that was needed and to just bask in one another’s presence. There was something that was very calming about it.

“I love you.” Alec sighed gently looking down at Magnus.

“I love you too.” Magnus grinned up at Alec.

“I know, I just feel like with everything that’s happened in the last twenty-four hours that we are both of our game just a little.”

“I know, but we won’t let this come between us,” Magnus promised with a determined look in his eye. “We will get past this and it will only make us stronger.”

Alec pushed that feeling down inside of him that he should tell Magnus about his conversation with Luke but he didn’t want to upset him or say anything to Magnus unless there was anything to say. Maybe it was wrong of him to do but he wanted to make sure that they could get Sebastian red-handed before he said anything. He wanted to make sure that Sebastian never says the light of day again and Alec just feared that if he told Magnus it would cause something to happen that would ruin anything they might have on the bastard.

“So we actually have a plan for the book release. Clary has sent over her design for the book which we both think you will absolutely love. Raphael is working on the details of the book release party and we should fly out to Austin in just over six weeks.” Alec explained slowly as they dove into the plans.

“Raphael agreed to have the book release party at Pandemonium?” Magnus asked.

“He did, it took a bit of convincing, but he agreed that is was a perfect fit,” Alec replied

“I’m not sure about Austin though,” Magnus questioned looking at the list of cities they were scheduled to visit.

“We want to hit some of the major U.S. cities and especially in the south, looking at the demographics in the are Austin is one of the best options to do so,” Alec explained gently showing him some of the local demographics he pulled up on his laptop.

“If you think it’s a good decision then let’s go with it. I do have to say though that Clary certainly has outdone herself with this.” Magnus noted running his hands over the dark shades of greens and blues.

“It is incredible,” Alec noted pulling Magnus close to him running his hands over Magnus’s shoulder. “So are you.”

“Please, I just wrote some words, you Alexander…you made this happen and god, I fucking love you.”

“I love you too,” Alec whispered pulling away slowly. “but I need to be honest with you.”

“Honest?” Magnus asked looking up at him.

“I should have told you this morning.” Alec relented.

“You know you can tell me anything Alexander,” Magnus said. “We are in this together. We are a team.”

Alec sighed, “There’s a lot more to Sebastian than we realized. I have someone looking into it and from what I can tell Camille is either an idiot with no clue what so ever or she’s just as involved as he is.”

“What is it that he is involved in specifically,” Magnus asked looking Alec straight in the eye.

“I’m not sure, I have my guy Luke looking into it. From what I saw though” Alec explained “It looks like he might be in possession of child pornography. I don’t even want to think about what else he’s involved in.”

“And Camille is involved with this too?” Magnus asked his jaw hardening.

“I don’t know, I’m sorry I should have told you. I just wanted to be sure we could catch him. I wanted this to all be over and for you not to worry.” Alec apologized softly.

“Alexander, I am your boyfriend and I love you, but you don’t have to keep things from me to protect me. I am twenty-eight years old and I can protect myself. Besides,” Magnus insisted with a knowing look. “I might have just a bit of information that might help this guy of yours really get Sebastian where it hurts.”

"So, we are going after Sebastian then?" Alec asked

With a devilish smirk Magnus pulled Alec close to him and kissed him hard on the lips everything in the last twenty-four hours disappearing and the only thing that mattered at that moment was their mouths against one another and their lips on each other. God Alec thought as Magnus trailed his lips down Alec’s neck before taking a step back and looking at Alec.

"If we do this," Magnus drawled out slowly, "We do this together."

 

 

 


	16. Slow Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec have some much-needed one on one time. 
> 
> Side note I was listening to Slow Hands on repeat while writing this chapter.

The next six weeks went by in a mad rush. Magnus got home from work the next afternoon and before he went into the kitchen he looked at the calendar that was hanging on the wall. Two days from now was the release party for his book. Then two weeks later they would be flying out to LA for their first stop on the book tour. Magnus was ecstatic for everything to start setting into motion, but he could help think about Sebastian and worry about what he would do or what Camille’s role in all of this was. He was a mess of nerves not knowing what to expect. Hoping Camille and Sebastian didn’t unravel all their crazy on him or Alec.

He wanted to do something special just the two of them where they could forget about everything that was going on around them. Sebastian and Camille, Magnus’s book and the book tour it had been six weeks of worrying and talking with Luke and ironing out the details of Magnus’s book. It was one thing on top of another and Magnus knew that they needed time to make time for each other or else this thing they had it would end up just slipping through their fingers and Magnus would be damned if he let anything take Alec away from him.

He thought about that night when he had just about the worst night of his life. When days later he had realized that he had unintentionally made Alec think that he was homophobic. Where he had thought that Alec had some problem with him for whatever reason that was. He couldn’t help but smile at how far they had come in such a short amount of time. It was hard to believe everything they had gone through with one another to get there with one another, and even though sometimes it was challenging for the both of them they were here with one another.

                **Magnus:** _Do you still have those timeshares for the du mort?_

**Raphael:** _I might possibly have some left. I typically use them for business travels._

**Magnus:** _Hmm…Well, this would totally not be for business at all._

**Raphael:** _Please tell me you are not going to sex up your boyfriend._

**Magnus:** _I am not going to sex up my boyfriend_

**Raphael:** _are you lying?_

**Magnus:** _Possibly_

**Raphael:** _Fine, whatever. Just be safe…or whatever._

**Magnus:** _Well, Mr. Santiago. I didn’t know you cared so much._

**Raphael:** _Fuck you, Bane._

**Magnus:** _Alec will be tonight hopefully._

**Raphael:** _I hate you_

**Magnus:** _No, you love me._

**Raphael:** _Have a nice evening Magnus. I must go now. I do have a business to run._

**Raphael:** _I’ll text you the details asap._

The Dumort was an old hotel in the old part of the city. Raphael’s family had come from old money and they had a hand in helping with the restoration of the place from the abandoned hotel to the charm and glimmer it once held and holds to this day. When Raphael’s parents died just after he finished business school the owners gave him an insane amount of timeshares that would basically Raphael would never be able to use.

Raphael was a good friend and a great boss, but he never did anything on his own. He never went anywhere or did anything for himself. He was always too focused on running the bar and making sure that everything was running smoothly that he often forgot to think about himself. Magnus made a mental note that when things calmed down a bit, he would get him and perhaps get Cat to take some time off and they would catch up with one another. Cat was always so busy that he hadn’t even had a chance to introduce her and Alec to one another.  However, at the moment, he needed to focus on operation get Alec to leave work a few hours early.

Magnus picked up his phone and tapped on Jace’s cell. It rang a few times before he picked up. “Wayland speaking. What do you want Bane?”

“That is no way to talk to your future brother in law.” Magnus reprimanded Jace.

“Shit are you proposing to him? Did he propose to you? Shit, I didn’t even know.” Jace babbled for a moment before Magnus was able to cut in.

“No, not engagement as of yet. Look, I want to do something nice for Alec tonight. Just the two of us and I know Alec won't leave work early if I ask him to and I’d also kind of like this to be a surprise. So I was thinking maybe you could tell him he has a business dinner scheduled tonight with some person.”

“I like how you think Bane, the guy has been working like crazy these past few weeks. He loves it but he deserves a nice night out. You both do. I’m sure I can think of something I’ll get him out of here no later than three does that sound okay?”

“That sounds absolutely perfect” Magnus commented. “I’ll have everything he’ll need. I just need him at the hotel by four.”

“I can work with that,” Jace snickered. “Get him a clean set of clothes to him within the next hour. You can drop it off with Maia and she’ll let me know, she’s great and unlike Helen, she can actually keep a secret.”

“Do I want to even know this story, never mind. I’ll have it with Maia within an hour.” Magnus tailed off a bit.

“Great. Imagen gave him tomorrow off too so you two have fun.” Jace went on, “but not too much fun. I can’t have my boy getting more than me.”

“Jace, please don’t. I really love Clary and I just don’t need to know. Though I’m surprised she hasn’t tried to make a coffee bean mosaic in your place yet.” Magnus smirked at that lovely memory.

“Do I even know what you mean by that?” Jace asked

“Probably not. I’ll see you in about an hour okay?” Magnus confirmed before ending the call.

***

Alec had been busy all day, Imogen had sent him an email earlier that he had a dinner meeting with some higher up. He had no idea why she would send him to some meeting with some random higher up when he was trying to get everything situated with Magnus’s book release party and the book tour that would begin a few weeks after that. He wanted every last detail to be perfect and this dinner would only take away time he could spend going over the details and perfecting. He almost wanted to try and get Jace to go in his place, but that never worked out well.

Suddenly there was a soft knock on his door and Jace was standing there in the doorway with a smug smile on his face arms crossed.

“I was down in the lobby and Maia told me that this was here for you,” Jace smirked holding out the bag for him.

“What does imagen expect me to leave straight from here,” Alec asked shaking his head. “ I should probably shower at least so I need to run home first.”

“You know that Jia has a state of the art bathroom and shower in her office, right?” Jace reminded Alec.

“Yeah, I know but that’s weird I know she’ll say yes,” Alec explained. “I just don’t know why I have to go do this tonight, anyone could go to this dinner. I was hoping to get away a little early and spend the evening relaxing with Magnus since tomorrow I will be at Pandemonium helping get everything set up.”

“You never know, you might really enjoy this dinner. You might learn something.” Jace said with a smirk.

“Yeah, well I guess I should go get changed if I’m going to get to this dinner anytime soon.”

Alec took the bag in Jace’s hand as he grabbed his phone and typed out a text message to Magnus that he had a meeting and he wasn’t sure what time he would be home. He had really been looking forward to spending the night curled up on the couch with Magnus watching some lame T.V show. However now, those plans would need to be postponed.

The office in Jia’s office was refreshing and the soaps were amazing. He had a feeling that Magnus would very much approve. They were all-natural scents like honey lemon and mint. Alec made quick work of washing himself over and getting out of the shower and getting dressed. Alec had never been one to take much attention in his appearance but the past few months of being with Magnus had made him pay a little more attention that he would normally. At least that was what Izzy had commented a few weeks ago after telling him that she and Simon had started seeing each other.

The outfit that had been sent was something relatively simple. He was given a simple navy-blue shirt with a diamond pattern and a pair of black slack’s that were just a little tight in his nether region. There wasn’t really a whole lot that could be done to his hair as it always did whatever it wanted. However, he did run his hands through it and try and tame it somehow. Thirty minutes he was dressed and looked as presentable as he was going to get without help from someone like Izzy or Magnus. They were so much better at this than he was.

Alec arrived at the restaurant that was inside the old Del Mort a little bit before he was supposed to get there. Alec ran a hand through his hair nervously. Why was he even nervous he had been to a dozen of these meetings so why on earth was he nervous about some stupid dinner. He walked up to the host that was at the desk as he pondered what was going on in his head and smiled at the host.

“Alec Lightwood, I am here with Idris Publishing,” Alec explained calmly.

“Of course Mr. Lightwood right this way.” She said taking a menu and they walked to a corner of the restaurant.

Alec wasn’t sure what he was expecting when the waitress showed him to the table but he knew for certain that he wasn’t expecting for Magnus to be sitting there all smug and sexy and just smiling up at him with that smile on his face, and fuck that red blazer he was wearing. His pants instantly got a little bit tighter around his crotch. The waitress smiled and quickly walked away saying something but all Alec could focus on was Magnus who had stood up and was now standing just a few inches away from Alec. He desperately wanted to pull him close to him but he knew that this was not the place or the time.

“Magnus? What are you doing here?” Alec asked a moment later.

“Well, it’s been a while since we’ve done anything special and I thought it would be nice for us to have a proper evening to ourselves. I even booked us a room in the penthouse suite.” Magnus explained.

“Well you know you didn’t have to do all this. I am always happy just to be with you.” Alec said simply.

“I know, but it’s always nice to shake things up sometimes,” Magnus said coolly his warm breath ghosting over Alec’s neck as well as running his hand up Alec’s arm.

“Well, I appreciate it,” Alec whispered pulling Magnus chin up just slightly and leaning in and kissing him

The kiss quickly heated up and Alec slid his tongue into Magnus’s mouth exploring every crevasse with his mouth. He was quickly getting very hard and wanting to leave this room and forget out their dinner and letting Magnus completely wreck him.

Magnus pulled away a moment later. “As much as I am enjoying this I think that we should probably eat so that we can have energy for later.”

Somehow those words made him harder than he already was. If they needed energy for later fuck. This was going to be a very late night now wasn’t it?

“Right,” Alec smiled as they both sat down at the table.

Alec looked over the menu, it was Indian cuisine, and everything looked interesting and he couldn’t decide what to try. It all looked so interesting and intriguing. Finally, when the waitress came by he decided on some chicken that was cooked in what appeared to be some kind of mango sauce. However, he couldn’t even pay attention to the name of the dish he had ordered because all he could think about was the way Magnus was looking at him and how long did it take to actually eat so they could make their way upstairs?

***

Magnus couldn’t help but chuckle at how antsy and eager Alec seemed to be to finish up their meal and make their way up to their room. However, Magnus wanted to take a moment and take in Alec in all of his sex – well everything. How was it possible for anyone to look so incredibly sexy when they had all their clothes on.

Of course, their food was incredible though and the conversation that flowed between Magnus and Alec was playful and fun as always. They weren’t always the best at communicating with one another, but they had gotten better and once they got past all the miscommunicating Magnus had to say that they had gotten rather great at it. For example, the way kept on shifting in his chair Magnus could tell that Alec was incredibly turned on and that only turned Magnus on even more than he already was.

Eventually, they paid, and Magnus dragged Alec behind him into the elevator and pressed the button that would take them to their room. Once the doors were closed he pressed his body against and cupped Alec’s dick in his hand rubbing it slightly through the fabric of his pants.

“Is this what you want baby?” Magnus purred.

“Yes,” Alec breathed out in a shaky voice putting his hands on Magnus’s hips and gently rubbing his thumb against his hip bones. “I want you, always,”

Magnus stood up on his toes and attacked Alec’s lips with his own. Fuck he could taste those lips forever and be absolutely content for the rest of his life. The way his lips were perfectly curved made his want those lips elsewhere, but there was time for that. Right now, he just wanted to touch Alec and so Magnus made work of Alec’s buckle and zipper on his pants and quickly slid his hand into Alec’s pants and fuck Alec was so hard that Magnus couldn’t resist pressing his own erection into Alec’s thigh as he began rubbing Alec’s dick.

“Fuck Magnus,” Alec moaned out throwing his head back in pleasure.

Just then the elevator dinged and opened slowly. They were at their floor and at much as he would love to fuck Alexander in an elevator he wanted to take this evening nice and slow and explore each and every part of each other’s bodies. Fuck he just wanted to get his hands on Alec asap.

“Come, my love,” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear as he grabbed his hand and made their way toward their room.

Somehow they managed to actually make it inside the large penthouse suite without attacking one another. Alec was the first to remove Magnus’s jacket and watch it slip to the floor as Magnus’s hands started working on the buttons on Alec’s shirt one by one. Slowly kissing down his chest as each button was released and running his hands all over Alec. Soon enough Alec’s own shirt slipped off his shoulders down to the floor next to Magnus’s Jacket.

As soon as Alec’s shirt hit the floor he pulled Magnus close against his body and began trailing his lips down his jaw and eventually sucking lightly on Magnus’s Adam's apple. It wasn’t long before Magnus’s shirt was also on the ground with the rest of their clothing.

“I want you to wreck me,” Alec whispered softly into Magnus’s ear and fuck if that didn’t make his dick jump to attention more than anything else.

“Oh, trust me I plan on doing that and so much more,” Magnus smirked pulling Alec’s pants and boxers down his hips, “First, I think Mr. Lightwood needs some special attention don’t you?”

“I think he needs some warm hands. Or even a warm mouth?” Alec smirked trailing his lips up to Magnus earlobe and taking the meaty flesh into his mouth and sucking gently.

“Is that so?” Magnus purred as he pushed Alec toward the large Kind size bed. “I think you will find my mouth extremely accommodating then.”

Magnus pulled at this pants that were down by his ankle and easily settled in between Alec’s leg and slowly began to stoke Alec and reveled in the soft moans that Alec let out at each touch. Magnus ran his hand’s up Alec’s thigh’s as he licked up from the base of Alec’s cock to the tip taking only the tip into his mouth at first swirling his tongue around it like it was a delicious ice cream cone, yet Alec tasted much better than any ice-cream cone.

“Fuck Magnus, your tongue is absolutely amazing.” Alec managed to gasp out.

“Oh, My Alexander we are only getting started, now I need you to do something for me. I need you to tell me you are about to come. Can you do that for me, darling?”

“Yes, I can do that.” Alec breathed out softly.

Magnus smiled up at Alec as he slowly lowered his mouth onto Alec’s dick. He loved this, he loved how easily he could make Alec fall apart with just his mouth. He loved the way his dick throbbed in his mouth searching for release, but he was careful not to cause Alec to cross that line. He had something special for Alec and he didn’t want him to come just yet. He wanted Alec to thoroughly enjoy this time together.

It was moments later when Alec’s dick reached the back of Magnus’s throat as his tonsils squeezed around Alec’s dick when Alec let out a sharp hiss. “Magnus fuck I’m so close babe,”

Magnus slid Alec’s dick out of his mouth slowly licking up the bit of precum that was leaking from the tip of his erection. He trailed kisses up the inside of Alec’s thigh up to his abdomen and pressed his body against Alec’s as he kissed him softly on the lips running his hands through the hair on the back of his head.

“I want to try something,” Magnus whispered. “I will go slow, I need you to be clear with me. If this is something you don’t want to do I will stop no questions asked.”

“Magnus, you don’t have to ask. I trust you with everything I have.” Alec promised softly.

“Well,” Magnus whispered against the outside of Alec’s ear. “first I need you to turn over my love with your legs underneath you. Secondly, tell me when you are about to come because I want to fuck that tight ass of yours baby.”

“I promise,” Alec said simply with a peck on the lip.

Alec smiled and did exactly as Magnus had instructed. Fuck, Alec’s ass was sexy as hell sticking up in the air like that for the taking. Magnus took a step closer to Alec and ran his hand over both of Alec’s ass cheeks massaging it momentarily. Taking the small tube of lube that was in his pocket he sat it on the nightstand before focusing his attention back to Alec and spread his ass cheeks just so and leaned down and blew on Alec’s asshole very lightly. 

“Fuck Magnus,” Alec panted out heavily.

“Do you need me to stop?” Magnus asked gently.

“No, whatever you do don’t stop,” Alec said sharply.

With that Magnus leaned in closer licking up from perineum all the way up to Alec’s asshole. He licked around the outside of it not yet wanting to plunge his tongue into his canal quite yet when Alec let out a moan that was full of desire and wanton need and Magnus was more than willing to fill that need as he drove his tongue down Alec’s tight hole. He kept a steady pace of driving his tongue in and out of Alec’s hole stretching him out with his tongue.

“Magnus, please. I am so close. I want you in me now.”

“Of course, my love,” Magnus purred as he grabbed the bottle of lube and applied a small amount of lube on his own dick and lined himself up with Alec’s hole while grabbing onto Alec’s hips with both hands. He slowly pushed himself inside and when he was sure that Alec had time to adjust he slowly began to move his hips back in forth slowly thrusting into Alec.

“Faster Magnus,” Alec begged in-between thrust. “I need you to fuck me, hard babe, please.”

With Alec’s words egging him on Magnus began to thrust hard into Alec. Their breaths were both coming out hard and both their skin glistened with sweat. Magnus was close too and he wanted Alec to come with him. He ran his hands up Alec’s back and thrust harder into Alec and he let out a soft moan and Alec began clenching around Magnus and not even a moment later Magnus filled Alec up with his seed as Alec shot out hot jets of his come.

Sometime after that Magnus wrapped himself in Alec’s arms. They were both quiet for a long time quite content just to be in one another’s arms. It was quiet, and it was peaceful with just the two of them, no words were needed just each other’s presence with each other. He vaguely remembered Alec at some point began to run his hands through Magnus’s hair. Something Magnus would only allow Alec to do.

“You know,” Alec whispered later that night when they had woken up from their nap. “You didn’t have to do all this you know.”

“Do all of what?” Magnus asked turning toward Alec pressing his lips against his boyfriends.

“This,” Alec said pointing around the room. “We could have done something special at home and I would have been fine. As long as I am with you I am happy.”

“I know that, but maybe I just like spoiling my boyfriend from time to time” Magnus purred into Alec’s shoulder before they both fell back asleep.

***

Alec was completely content to stay exactly where he was for all of eternity wrapped up in Magnus’s arms when he first stirred the next morning. When he was finally brave enough to open his eyes, there were warm rays of amber and orange casting over him and Magnus and Alec couldn’t help but notice how the sunlight seemed to make Magnus’s soft skin seem just a bit warmer. A small reminder of the warm weather that was soon to come in the next coming months.

When Alec did try and move he was reminded of how Magnus had completely wrecked him the night before a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Now, however, he didn’t want to move for at least the next month. He wanted to stay here in bask in the afterglow of their perfect night together. Well, every night was perfect, but last night it was something entirely different, something new.

Alec knew that would be impossible though because tomorrow was the book release party and even though he and Raphael had almost everything covered that they would need for the party there was putting it all together after they closed for lunch it only gave them a few hours to get everything together, but Alec was confident that with everyone helping out a bit that it would come together perfectly for Magnus and he would have a lovely evening.

It was a few moments later that he felt a warm breath against his neck as he turned his body slightly to see Magnus with his warm brown eyes looking up at him smiling softly. Alec had always known that the makeup Magnus painted his face with was more of something that he enjoyed rather than something Magnus did to hide who he was but every morning waking up next to Magnus like this his face free of makeup and his hair just a bit fluffy Alec couldn’t help but love this version of Magnus that was just a bit carefree. Though he did have to admit the way he that cat eye with his eyeliner was hot as hell.

“Good, morning,” Magnus whispered softly after adjusting his eyes to the light streaming into the room.

“Morning,” Alec replied.

“How did you sleep?” Magnus asked with a concerned look in his eye.

“Perfect, I was right next to you. I couldn’t ask for anything more perfect than that.” Alec answered simply.

“That’s not what I meant exactly,” Magnus chuckled softly next to Alec. “I meant how is the soreness.”

“I’m fine,” Alec answered honestly placing a kiss next to Magnus’s lips. “Last night was absolutely perfect.”

“Well, well Mr. Lightwood…” Magnus laughed softly hooking one leg on the other side of Alec and straddling his hips. “If you want a repeat of last night I would be much obliged.” He thrust his hips forward just a bit just to show Alec his hardening erection.

“Magnus,” Alec hissed. “We both have things that we need to get done today you know like getting ready for your release party.”

“I know, but it’s still early. We have a few hours before we need to be anywhere. We’ll be leaving soon and who knows when we’ll have time for just you and me we might as well take advantage of the time we have together while we have it.”

“Hmm…” Alec pondered this just for a minute. “Well, what would be your suggestion Mr. Bane?”

“Well, we are both filthy discussing. I think we are both in need of a very hot shower. The suite has one of the best showers I’ve ever experienced in my short lifetime.” Magnus explained softly running his hands through the hair on Alec’s chest.

“I suppose that you are right.” Alec pondered for a moment. “We both are quite filthy,”

“How about you go get the water warmed up for us and I’ll get everything else in order for us?” Magnus asked kissing Alec’s shoulder.

“I think I can handle that,” Alec said softly as Magnus scooted off him and allowed for Alec to head to the restroom.

It didn’t take long for the water to warm up to a nice and heated temperature. He opened the door and stepped into the large shower. The water pressure was absolutely amazing so much that for a moment Alec almost forgot just how sore he actually was. The water and the heat relieving the aches in his body. That was until the door opened and closed softly and two arms wrapped around Alec from behind burying their hands into the hair on his chest.

“I hope you are not having too much fun without me, Alexander,” Magnus whispered with his chin on Alec’s shoulder.

“Of course, not the fun was just starting,” Alec smirked turning to face Magnus. “Though I don’t know if you can handle all this fun,” Alec added pointing to himself.

“Oh, I think I can handle all your fun and then some.” Magnus challenged back.

“Good, because. I wanted to try something.” Alec said softly, and he could feel his face heating up to what must be tomato red.

“My, my what has you so red Alexander?” Magnus teased lightly

“Never mind, It’s a stupid idea anyway,” Alec said trying to drop the subject. It had been a dumb idea anyway.

“Alexander, this is me. You know that you never have to be afraid of asking me anything. Trust me I’ve heard it all and probably then some.” Magnus said softly reaching up for the side of Alec’s face.

“It’s just that last night when you were inside me, it felt so nice, and I guess I just wanted to know what it was like to be inside of you. I know it’s a dumb idea. I wouldn’t even have a clue as to what I was doing.” Alec lamented.

“Alexander, is this something that you really want to do or is it just something that you really want to do?” Magnus asked suddenly his expression changed to a much more serious tone.

“When you were inside me it was so hot. When I started coming and my ass started tightening around you I couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like if it was my dick inside you making you feel pleasure like you gave me.”

Magnus smiled at Alec pulling his hand up to his mouth kissing each finger and kissing each fingertip lightly. “First lesson in anal play, especially in water. I need lots of prep.”

Magnus then took Alec’s arm and placed it at the base off his own ass and somehow Alec just knew what to do and slowly slid in one finger massaging the inside of his wall slowly adding some water as he could. A few moments later Alec slid in another finger continuing his slow motion and finally after the third one Magnus nodded to let Alec know he was ready for more.

Alec removed with his fingers from Magnus and took his cock in his hand and with Magnus’s hands bracing himself for Alec’s dick against the shower wall. Alec worked on getting the time in and slowly worked himself in. He didn’t move a muscle once he was all the way in and then Magnus gave him a nod to go ahead and move and Magnus let out a soft moan and fuck knowing that it was Alec causing Magnus such pleasure only edged him on.

Alec wasn’t sure how long he continued the slow assault on Magnus but he knew that he was getting close. His entire body was on fire even though the water had started to run a bit cold. However, he wanted to hold off so that Magnus would be able to come with him.

“Fuck Alexander, babe I need you to move faster. I need to come.” Magnus panted out a moment later and that was all the encouragement Alec needed.

He began pounding his hips faster into Magnus over and over slowly building up speed until he knew that it wasn’t going to be long before he emptied himself into Magnus. The way his ass was squeezing his dick in the most perfect way over and over was glorious.

“Fuck Magnus. I am so close.”

“Yes baby, harder. Make me come with you.”

With those words, Alec pounded his hips even harder into Magnus and he came hard spilling himself out into Magnus. Only moments later did Magnus do the same all over the shower wall. When Alec pulled out slowly a moment later Magnus smiled up him wrapping his arms around Alec’s neck.

“Well, that certainly is one way to wake up.”

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Surprise!

“You know,” Raphael asked across the room from Alec. “It’s going to be virtually impossible to keep Magnus away _all_ day, right?”

“Yeah, I know” Alec smirked. “That is why Magnus doesn’t know that Caterina is going to be in town today.”

“I don’t know Lightwood,” Raphael pondered. “On the one hand, I like you. I can see that you are a good guy and Magnus seems to like you a lot.”

“But?” Alec questioned, “I know there is a but.”

“Keeping secrets from Magnus…it never turns out well,” Raphael explained simply.

“It’s not like I’m keeping anything harmful from him.” Alec disagreed, “I merely forgot to tell him that his good friend texted me and that she is going to be in town today.”

“Well, we need to get this place ready because we actually don’t have all day to sit around talking Magnus.” Raphael sighed looking down at the papers in his hand.

“Yeah, just waiting for Izzy to get here,” Alec explained. “I may know Magnus better than I know myself but Izzy she knows Magnus too and she knows a lot more about style and design and all that.”

“How about this? Once she does decide to show about the two of you can came and get me and maybe I’ll help or at least supervise the two of you.”

With that Raphael walked off down the hall and a moment later Alec heard the door close behind him. It wasn’t a slam, but it certainly could be heard through the entire place. Alec looked down at the message on his phone when Izzy texted him. She was right around the corner and would be there in a few minutes. With half a mind to go get the man, he figured it best to leave him be. Magnus had told him enough about the mood swings and how they were worse than Alec Dickwood.

“Alec?” Izzy called a moment later. “I thought you said Raphael would help out too?”

“Yeah, he’s just in his office…. being Raphael,” Alec explained.

“I’ll go talk to him,” Izzy replied as she walked off before adding. “It looks great so far. Magnus is going to love it.”

Alec deciding to move some tables around to best fill the space while Izzy _talked_ to Raphael looked up around the room and thought back to the first time he ever came here. That seemed like a lifetime ago and now things well everything changed. It wasn’t this big change. It was small things, nothing that Alec realized but now that he thought about it he realized how big those small changes actually were.

“Alright,” Izzy said walking out of Raphael’s office with the man in question right behind her. “So, we are going to get this place in shape for tonight. Raphael, you are going to get over your mood and Alec try _not_ to be an asshole.”

“I’m the nice one.” Alec protested.

“Sure, big brother,” Keep telling yourself that. “In the meantime,” Izzy continued.” We are going for a 1920’s theme.”

“Do go on sister,” Alec said as he thought about the one time Magnus came into his office wearing suspenders.

“It’s going to be a replica of one of the scenes from his book.” Izzy explained, “The character in thinking back to what it would be like to live during prohibition and be an out, bisexual man. Well, we might not be in probation but everything else we can create,”

Alec thought back to that scene he and Magnus had gone over it a thousand times because Alec always felt like it didn’t work for the feel of the book. It wasn’t active it didn’t move the book forward enough. Magnus insisted that scene was important to the overall story though. That it gave the main character a newfound confidence. Of course, Izzy would see more in that scene than Alec did initially.

“Just tell me what you need me to do,” Alec asked gently tearing himself away from his lone thoughts.

“Raphael?” Izzy said gently. “Do you have some white sheets? I want all these tables covered in them.”

Before long Izzy took charge throwing commands at both Alec and Raphael. They all worked together making everything spectacular. They might not be the best of friends or even understand one another but they had one thing in common and making this night something that Magnus would never forget. Something that would encompass Magnus and showcase everything about him that made him one of a kind.

Everything somehow all came together perfectly. At the moment Izzy, unpacking the two boxes of books that held Magnus’s book in them and he couldn’t wait for Magnus to get to hold his book later on that night. Everything would be absolutely perfect and the people who loved and supported would be here supporting him. Already it seemed that it would be quite a lovely evening with both friend and family and some new acquaintances yet to be had.

“Have I told you how proud of you I am?” Izzy asked when Alec walked over to where she worked on the display of books.

“I didn’t do much this was all Magnus,” Alec replied.

“You did so much more though,” Izzy explained, “You’ve really opened up I remember broody Alec and I’m glad his days are long gone.”

“You never know,” Alec smirked. “He’s always waiting around to make a surprise appearance.”

“That’s fine,” Izzy replied. “As long as it’s not today. Today will be absolutely perfect. Magnus will enjoy himself immensely. You will be the perfect boyfriend slash literary agent and _absolutely nothing will go wrong.”_

“It will be fine Izzy,” Alec somewhat repeated Izzy’s words. “Also, I have to say I’m proud of you too. Learning to stand on your own two feet without the help of our parents you’ve grown up and matured so much.”

“I just know what I want in life and our parents never saw fashion as something that could be a _‘real’_ career and I know that I would never be happy being some hot show lawyer’s wife and eventually mother to his children.” Izzy shrugged, “I want more for my life. I want it to be full of the things I love. I don’t want to be something or someone that can just be simply overlooked.”

“Izzy,” Alec said calmly. “You could never be overlooked. You have always burned brighter than the sun since you were a little girl.”

Just then at that moment, his phone started ringing in his pocket. He looked down at the screen before answering it. His heart started racing when he saw Magnus’s name show up on the screen. He wasn’t sure what the reason Magnus would be calling this early when he should still be asleep as he didn’t often wake up before noon. Alec swiped his thumb across the phone as he answered it.

“Magnus ba-“

“Are you alone? Please, Alexander, tell me that you are alone.”

 

***

Magnus looked out the window at the morning sun already high in the sky. The day barely waking up from its nightly slumber itself with the soft shades of orange and purple and even some pink in the sky. Magnus always loved sunrises they were the best. They were a new beginning even if the day before seemed to be the worst day ever a new sunrise meant new possibilities to make the day better. Yet here he was the sun barely awake even and he wanted to go back to bed and sleep but damn it his internal clock told him time to wake up and nothing helped him get back to sleep once he woke up he would be awake all day. Damn the past three and half years of getting up at five in the morning.

Of course, that didn’t mean that Magnus would not be absolutely lazy and stay in bed for another three hours and just relax. He also cursed Alec for this being the one morning that he had to be at work extra early because he certainly could think of a thing or two they could do in the morning hours. Not that they hadn’t been all over one another the past few weeks. Both Magnus and Alec just didn’t seem to be able to keep their hands off one another and honestly, Magnus certainly would not complain about that one bit. Alec could put his hands anywhere he wanted, and Magnus would cry out in delight.

Just thinking about Alec honestly made Magnus hard and honestly, he was only human, and he missed Alec and so when his hands wrapped around his cock he didn’t think twice about what happened next. He began stroking himself slowly. It wasn’t the same as being inside Alec or having Alec’s mouth wrapped around his cock but fuck just thinking about Alec’s mouth could make him come on command just about. Yet, he still felt like he probably shouldn’t even think about pleasing himself like this when Alec couldn’t be there.

Alec was at work though Magnus though so perhaps he could take a short phone call and then Magnus got a devilish smirk on his face as he reached over for his phone dialing Alec’s phone. The phone didn’t ring but one or two times before he heard Alec’s voice on the other side of the receiver.

“Magnus ba-“ Alec innocent voice came across before Magnus, horny and needy interrupted his words.

“Are you alone? Please, Alexander, tell me that you are alone.” Magnus practically begged

“Um. Kind of?” Alec’s voice questioned

“How would you fell,” Magnus’s voice deep and just a bit raspy. “If I told you that I have my hands wrapped around my dick right now and I’m wishing how much I want it to be your mouth.”

“fuck, Magnus,” Alec said with a heavy breath.

“Are you alone now?” Magnus asked again.

“Yes,” Alec replied. “I’m alone.”

“Like I said I keep wishing it was your hot, wet mouth wrapped around my cock,” Magnus purred into the phone.”

“Are you hard for me baby?” Alec asked with a whisper.

“For you always,” Magnus replied.

“Mmm…Well, I would suck that cock for you if I were home with you. Id tease it a bit at first though. Only licking the tip at first.”

“Yes, you are such a tease and I love it,” Magnus admitted. “Are you hard yet?”

“Abso-fucking-lutely” Alec breathed heavily.

“I want you to stroke yourself and imagine it’s my hands on you baby.”

“Magnus?” A voice called, and his eyes flew open at the voice calling him in _his own loft._

Just then the door to Magnus’s bedroom opened raveling Catarina wearing a bright yellow summer dress with her hands on her hip. With Magnus in bed completely naked at this point and his hard throbbing dick in his hand. Well, this certainly was embarrassing, to say the least.

“I’ll give you a minute,” Catarina noted and made her way out of the room.

“Alexander, it appears that I have to get dressed but I promise…just wait until I can get my hands on you.”

Magnus quickly hopped in the very cold shower that he needed after his morning and proceeded to get ready for the day. In that very moment, he remembered that today was the big day. The day of his book release party there were so many thoughts going through his head at that thought alone. At that very moment realized where Alec most likely would be at this precise moment and where he had been just moments before. Raphael really would have to kill the both of them. That being if Raphael actually ever did find out. As for Magnus he would under no circumstances ever tell Raphael about that, because it would not only be a death sentence to him but also Alec.

“My, my, my” Catarina said the moment Magnus walked into the living area. “What a pleasure it is to see you wearing clothes.”

“Well, my dearest Catarina” Magnus almost purred “What can I say. I missed my boyfriend and he wasn’t here”

“Whatever let’s just forget this whole thing ever happened. It’s not like this is the first time I’ve ever seen you naked.” Cat shrugged as they made their way out the door.

“I try and make a point to never be ashamed of my body. I do have to say it is quite glorious.” Magnus chuckled,

“Oh, hush you,” Catarina said crossing her arms in front of her. “Now, I am here to spend the day with you because you are my best friend and there is no way I am not spoiling you on the biggest night of your life.”

“Nobody told me I was getting married,” Magnus nitpicked. “if that just is not the rudest thing of Alec…not to even tell me about my own wedding? Honestly, I’m offended I should break up with him.”

“Please, you two are both complete saps for one another.” Catarina rolled her eyes at that comment.

“Yeah…your right,” Magnus sang. “I do love him quite a bit if I do say so myself.”

***

Alec looked out the front windows of Raphael’s club and couldn’t help but looking out at the setting sun. Watching the sun disappear into the darkness. Tonight would be a night that neither he nor Magnus would ever be able to forget. Tonight, Magnus was officially a published author and fuck if he wasn’t so proud of Magnus.

In just a few weeks Magnus would walk across the stage and receive his degree and not long after that they would leave the city and travel across this country to promote his book. Every night in a different city with the man he was more than just a little crazy about, but absolutely head over heels for. Tonight was just the begging of everything that would come their way.

“Tess!” Alec called from across the room when Tessa walked into the simple bar that along with Izzy and her excellent skills now looked like a picture from the 1920’s and the inside of a nightclub from that era.

“Alec!” Tessa said walking up and giving her a warm hug. “Wow, this place is almost unrecognizable. I can’t believe Raphael let you do this.”

“If it wasn’t because of Magnus I’m not sure he would have let us. It took quite a bit of convincing.”

“I’m sure,” Tessa acknowledged with a small smile. “I’m not sure if you have been formally introduced but this is Jem and Will…My boyfriends.”

“Yeah, I don’t think we’ve meet formally but Magnus had many stories.” Alec replied, “I’m glad you could all make it.”

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Jem noted.

“Izzy really outdid herself,” Tessa observed as Will pulled her across the room to great some other guest.

The room really did scream Magnus Bane. Moments before Izzy helped put the finishing touches on Alec’s outfit complete with a pair of suspenders and honestly, he wasn’t sure about how he felt about said suspenders, but he also trusted his sister in that Magnus would absolutely love it. She also promised to make sure Magnus would be wearing his own pair of suspenders. Alec couldn’t lie and say that didn’t intrigue him at all.

He had seen Magnus in suspenders before and even though that had been before anything remotely physical happened between them it still caused a very primal reaction in Alec. Now months later when their relationship flourishing and growing day by day he knew that he could not be held responsible for his actions when seeing Magnus in suspenders. Okay yeah so maybe it was a thing…sue him?

“Alright,” Izzy said walking up behind him a moment latter almost startling him. “Catarina and Magnus should be here any minute now.”

“You told me ten minutes ago they were on their way,” Alec grumbled softly.  “I love you but you telling me every ten minutes isn’t helping anything.”

“What exactly happened again?” Izzy mussed “Why are you such a nervous wreck today? I mean more than usual?”

“You and Raphael were discussing something, and Magnus called me. He was how do I put this… a little lonely this morning. Things got a bit heated. I forgot to tell him Cat would be showing up this morning to spend the day with him…a surprise and well I guess you could say they both got a surprise because Magnus and I were having phone sex when Cat walked into our room.”

“Oh boy, yeah big bro you better make it up to him tonight.”

Alec, however, couldn’t pay attention to another word his loving sister said or rather he didn’t pay attention. When Magnus Bane walked into the room looking like the god that he was how could Alec actually pay attention to anything else. He was wearing a black suit with a bowtie and he looked fucking amazing in that alone. Then of course underneath his jacket, Alec noticed the suspenders and fuck if he didn’t want to get him alone and finish what they had started that morning.

“Hey,” Magnus whispered in his ear as he reached Alec. “Don’t think for a minute that you're forgiven but fuck you look amazing.”

Alec gulped. “Well, I guess you will just have to let me make it up to you.”

“An interesting idea lightwood. I suggest you get creative.” Magnus replied, “Because I totally taking advantage on you tonight.”

“I’m really sorry,” Alec tried to explain gently. “I forgot that Cat would have been on her way. To be fair I don’t think either of us really thought that she would have walked into our bedroom. Either way, I hope that the two of you enjoyed your day together?”

“We did thank you, Alexander.” Magnus replied, “However, you are still not forgiven. I might be swayed latter tonight to forgive you. If you play your cards right that is.” Magnus added with a wink.

The rest of the night went by without even the slightest problem. Everything went absolutely perfect and according to plan. The music was great, everyone had come out to support Magnus was excitingly congratulating him. It was then when the room had quieted down in-between one of Simon’s band sets that he got a wickedly amazing idea.

Alec had thought of a thousand ways to try and do something special to make up for his lapse in judgment earlier, but everything seemed tacky or cliché. He wanted to do something that would really take him by surprise when it was at that moment Alec took a look at the table Magnus was currently sitting behind with practically no one else around. Alec smirked softly almost to himself.

The table Magnus was sitting at was covered by a white sheet that touched the floor and although it would be difficult Alec was sure that he could manage to fit underneath the table while giving Manus a nice little surprise to make up for that morning. It was worth a try none the less, so without much difficulty, Alec slipped underneath the sheet. It was when he was completely underneath the table covered the sheet did Alec run his hand along Magnus’s thighs and noticed instantly his legs spread wide for him as Alec’s hand’s made work of Magnus belt and zipper.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you want to come yell at me. I welcome all screaming here or on twitter @books4coffee


	18. How’s This for Frisky?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's a lot of smut here okay? Malec are horney for each other...Always.

Purple, pink and blue twinkle lights had been hung all across the room. Just the smoke that was on the cover of his book with his name written in bold glittering letters. No matter how much Alec might have insisted that he had a hand in putting this all together he knew without a doubt that Izzy had been the slave driver here. He may completely done fore when it came to Alexander, but he also knew his boyfriend's strengths and his strengths did not include handing twinkling lights and creating a low ambiance in a bar no less.

It was also the same bar that Magnus worked at for the past few years and the one Izzy and Jace would drag Alec to in order to make him socialize with people that always ended in a major disaster. Magnus tried to wrap his head around all the times they had the perfect opportunity over the years to meet and fall head over heels for one another if it weren’t for a missed perfect opportunity. Yet thinking back over everything he could honestly say that he didn’t regret it one bit. The way they had to learn to trust each other. He was a firm believer that relationships took effort and fuck if Alexander had not made him realize how much. Still, Magnus couldn’t bring himself to regret one moment of their relationship even when things were hard.

He looked down at the book he had just signed. _To Catherine._

The woman had told him a heartbreaking story about her daughter. She was the only child and so she had always put pressure on her. She explained to Magnus that she grew up with the belief that if you put something under pressure the result is something beautiful. Magnus could see the deep sorrow in the woman’s eyes and knew that there must be more to her story than met the eye. Magnus hoped that whatever her story was that she could make things a little better for herself. That things would turn around for the better. Just as she opened the door that led out onto the street Magnus felt a pair of very firm hands on his thigs and instantly knew them to be Alec’s.

In the short amount of time they had known each other and been with each other intimately, he could tell you every detail of Alec just by touch. He could feel how Alec’s hands ran up his thigh gripping him firmly as his hands made their way up to his belt buckle and zipper. Magnus could feel Alec’s soft hair as he weaved his hands into the dark locks. If he ran his hands down his face and along his jaw, he knew he would feel the rough stubble that meant he needed to shave. To be perfectly honest the stubble that covered his face kind of turned him on a bit.

Magnus could feel Alec work at the zipper slowly freeing his dick from his pants already painfully hard. He wanted Alec’s beautiful and hot mouth around him soon. Though he wasn’t sure how to convey that without looking like a madman to the guest still lingering around the room. So he did the only thing he could and pulled on Alec’s hair pulling him just a bit closer. In an instant, he felt those perfectly rough and yet soft hands wrap around his dick slowly stroking him.

Just then he thought everything was going to be a disaster. Clary walked over to his table and Magnus did everything he could possibly do to keep a straight face.

“Magnus!” Clary exclaimed.

“Biscuit,” Magnus whispered softly. “You made it!”

“You know that I wouldn’t miss this!” Clary reassured through narrowed eyes.

“Well, I appreciate it!” Magnus said slowly as Alec wrapped his mouth around Magnus dick and he tried to smile through the soft moan that threatened to escape from between his lips.

“Of course!” Clary replied. “I was going to give Alec a big hug too because its just as much his night too! I haven’t seen him around.”

“Oh, I think you missed him. He’s attending to some needs I have,” Magnus said with a playful smile.

“Oh well,” Clary shrugged. “I’m sure I’ll see him soon enough. “Tell him congratulations.”

“I promise, I will tell him as soon as I see his beautiful face,” Magnus promised as Alec ran his tongue along the bottom of Magnus’s dick.

The room was relatively empty now and those who were in there were preoccupied with busywork. So Magnus grabbed onto Alec’s head tighter and began thrusting into Alec’s mouth. He could feel his dick pressing against the back of Alec’s throat. He was so turned on and so close when Alec pulled his dick mostly out of his mouth and lightly grazed the tip of his dick with his teeth Magnus couldn’t help the orgasm that hit him as he filled Alec’s mouth as he grabbed onto Alec’s head tightly breathing heavily.

“I fucking love you,” Magnus whispered over to Alec as he slid into the chair next to him.

“I think you just love that I can do that to you.” Alec snickered.

“No, I mean yes I do love that about you. I love that you always keep me on my toes and that I never know what to expect with you. I think you are going to do one thing and you turn around and do the exact opposite. Also, I really do love this frisky side of you.”

“Oh?” Alec smirked. “You like the frisky side do you? How’s this for frisky?”

And in one swift motion, Alec had Magnus straddled on his lap and they were kissing and tasting each other and, in some ways, it was like the first time they had ever been with each other. Magnus pushed his tongue into Alec’s mouth and explored that delicious hot mouth as he ran his hands down Alec’s chest playing with the small button on the top of his shirt slowly unbuttoning it and running his lips down Alec’s neck wanting more. He would always want more.

“Dios mio,” Raphael came into the room. “Please don’t tell me the two of you are having sex in my bar, if you two are that horny for one another please go upstairs and use the spare room up there. As long as you wash the sheets afterwords.”

“I’m always horny for him,” Magnus chuckled. “Sorry, Raphael I guess we did get a little carried away.”

“It’s pretty late anyway. We probably should get home.” Alec added before whispering into Magnus’s ear “So I can ravish you.”

It didn’t take them long to say their goodbye’s to everyone in the room and for them to walk out of Pandemonium hand in hand. It was a cool spring night and Magnus hadn’t felt more content in his entire life. That was until Alec’s phone rang with Luke’s name and picture on the front of his screen. What would happen after that conversation he would never forget.

 “Alec Lightwood,” Alec said answering the phone and then listened to the one-sided conversation. “uh-huh. Seriously? Wow okay. Yeah, he’s right here with me. I’ll tell him. We should be able to do that. Let me talk to him.”

“Luke got back with you I presume?” Magnus whispered softly not wanting to really know what that would mean.

“Yeah. I don’t know the details and Luke will never reveal his resources, but he’s got evidence on Sebastian and Camille both involved in some child pornography.”

“I can’t say that I am totally surprised with either of that. Camille always has been corruptible.” Magnus shrugged feeling slightly on edged.

“Anyway,” Alec said softly all humor gone from his eyes. “Camille is claiming that she didn’t know anything that was going on and that she is just as much in the dark as everyone else. None of the arresting officers believe her for a second especially since she tried to make a pass at one of the officers. However, to discredit her testimony they need a character witness detailing events of her past-“

“And Luke thought of me didn’t he,” Magnus asked curtly. “It’s fine, I don’t mind. Maybe its time the world really learns about the woman she is and has always been and the person she will always be.”

“I’ll be there with you. All you have to do is go in and talk to Luke. He managed to let them agree to take your statement.”

“It’s time the world learned about the woman Camille really is. It’s time for the pain she caused to so many people, not just me.”

“Come on let's go inside,” Alec said softly. “Let’s forget about this for the meantime so we can relax and forget about this conversation until morning and get back with Luke as to when we will come in for that statement.”

“That sounds lovely, Alexander,” Magnus whispered into Alec’s ear as the walked up the steps into Magnus’s loft.

**********************

Alexander Gideon Lightwood would always love watching Magnus in what he did. As soon as they made their way inside Alec went into the bathroom lit some candles and made a very warm and soapy bath for the two of them. He undressed and slipped into the water before calling out for Magnus.

“Magnus? Can you come here?” he called hoping that he was close enough that he could hear his voice.

As luck would have it Magnus walked into the bathroom a moment later his blue silk shirt hanging open and his shoes kicked off.

“You called Alexander?” Magnus smirked.

“Yeah, I did promise a relaxing evening and to ravish you,” Alec explained.

“Aren’t you tied though?” Magnus inquired?

“Not if it means missing on quality time with you.” Alec insisted.

“You know I’m okay. It’s okay you don’t have to protect me from her. I’ve been over her for a long time. I’m not going to break.”

“I don’t think that, and neither does Luke. If anyone thinks that I’ll give them a bloody nose and accept the consequences.”

“Who knew that my boyfriend was so violent. It’s kind of hot to be perfectly honest.”

“Well, you would know since your walking sex on legs. Now come one get in here before I get bored and have to get myself off.”

“Fine,” Magnus said softly with a dark smirk. “I certainly like what you're implying.”

Slowly Magnus’s shirt fell from his shoulders and he pulled his pants down until he was completely naked. Watching Magnus undress was and would always be absolutely memorizing. The way his muscles rippled along his back and his stomach it would leave him always wanting more of Magnus.

It was ironic, most people that looked at Magnus would not necessarily think that he was as fit as he was. Underneath clothing, he came across as being very soft. It was people who didn’t know Magnus well thought that he was an easy target. It only took one time for Magnus to prove those people wrong and Alec…Well, he often wondered if it came down to it if Magnus would even be able to take him down.

Magnus eased into the water facing Alec kissing his neck slowly and down his jaw. “Have I told you how grateful I am?” Magnus whispered taking Alec into his hand. “I think about how things could have been so different between us and I am glad they turned out exactly the way they did. I think if one thing had been different, we wouldn’t have ended up here.”

“I disagree,” Alec said softly. “I was gone for you the moment I met you. I just didn’t know it. I think I still had a lot of internalized homophobia directed towards myself and you were just so…you I think it terrified and I think at times that is why I acted toward you as I did in the beginning. However, I honestly believe that no matter what we would have made our way to one another no matter what. You are it for me.”

“Sure, you don’t want to be the writer with words like that? You’d have plenty swooning over those words.”

“They wouldn’t be able to handle the angst I gave them.” Alec chuckled softly. “Now come here.”

Alec softly squeezed on Magnus’s ass and pulled him closer their dicks rubbing against one another softly. Alec ran his hand up and down Magnus’s back and the desire that flooded him was quite evident.

“Alexander, if you don’t fuck me…” Magnus whispered into Alec’s ear. “I’ll make you eat something your sister cooked.”

“Please, don’t talk about my sister when you’ve got me naked,” Alec teased and ran his hand down to Magnus’s entrance and slowly started massaging Magnus’s hole while Magnus moaned loudly into his ear. “Now, put your arms on the railing. I want to prepare you a different way.”

“Kinky I love it,” Magnus chuckled as he did as he instructed.

Alec grabbed Magnus’s as and lifted him up just a bit and slowly sunk his tongue into Magnus swirling it around and sucking likely. Alec chuckled when Magnus started moaning and calling out his name for more. Oh, he was more than willing to oblige. Once he was sure that Magnus was ready he stood up straight and lined up his dick with Magnus’s entrance pushing the tip into him slowly.

“How’s that?” Alec asked softly.

“Perfect. More, please Alexander. Fuck me like you mean it.”

“Okay baby. Patience,” Alec replied, and he slowly slid into Magnus. “You love this dick in you don’t you baby?”

“Yes,” Magnus cried softly. “Please move,”

Without another word, Alec started thrusting into Magnus the room filled with a mixture of their moans grunts and skin hitting skin. Where many times their sexual experiences were soft, slow and sensual this was fast rough and hotter than hell. Alec couldn’t get enough of Magnus and he knew that he was getting close and he could feel how close Magnus was as well.

“Magnus, I’m close.” Alec acknowledged softly with a shaky voice.

“Me to baby, come in me. I want you're come dripping out of my ass,” Magnus replied.

Alec gave one final thrust and soon began filling Magnus with his come and not long after that Magnus was coming around Alec’s dick and covering the side of the tub with his own come. Once Alec’s and deflated a bit he pulled out of Magnus and they finished washing up entangling their arms and legs together eventually making their way to the bed without another word. Sleep overcoming both of them as they drifted off to sleep.

*******

Two days later Magnus and Alec both got up just before the sun was up to make their way down to the police station where they would be meeting with Luke and Magnus would give them his disposition for a character witness for Camille. Not that he had anything good to say, or even relevant. He hadn’t been with her in years and he couldn’t really say the kind of person she was then but he knew he had to be as honest as he could be even if that meant destroying the rest of her life. He may not like her but he hated to believe that she could be this horrible of a person to get involved with pedophilia.

Magnus looked at the black glass doors and the stone steps that stood in front of him. Alec was next to him holding his hand tightly. They both looked at one another and Magnus took in a deep breath. He leaned over and kissed Alec deeply before pulling away.

“Thank you,” Magnus whispered once he had control of his breathing.

“For what?” Alec laughed softly.

“For always being here for me. I couldn’t do this without you.

“You know I’ll always be here for you. I love you.” Alec reminded Magnus. “Now come on let's get inside and find Luke, so we can get this over and go home.”

“Oh? What’s at home?” Magnus asked with a smirk as they stepped into the elevator to take them up to the third floor where Luke was waiting for them.

“Oh, nothing really. I mean, I’m sure we can find something to do,” Alec raised an eyebrow with a straight face.

“Or someone to do? Hmm?” Magnus said pulling Alec in front of him and gently rubbing his mostly soft dick against Alec’s ass. “Do you know how much I’ve imagined fucking you in an elevator.”

“What a shame. It’s not like you could press that little red button?” Alec suggested breathing heavily.

“I certainly could but where’s the fun in that?” Magnus smirked.

“You get my ass,” Alec breathed out.

Without another word, Magnus pushed the red button that stopped the elevator and the elevator stopped with a sudden jolt. Magnus grabbed the small tube that was in his pocket because he had learned long ago to never go anywhere with Alec without lube. He pulled Alec’s jeans and boxers down his thigh as he smothered his hand with lube and made quick work of loosening Alec up slightly pushing into those bundle of nerves.

“This is going to have to be quick my dear,” Magnus whispered into Alec’s ear.

“Yes, exactly what I want. You,” Alec breathed.

Once Magnus was able to get a third finger and had Alec a panting mess, he pulled his hand out and unbuttoned his own jeans and slowly began pushing into Alec making sure Alec was comfortable.

“Magnus,” Alec begged. “Please, I need you to start moving.”

“As you wish,” Magnus said simply with a lopsided smile on his face.

Magnus began thrusting his hips into Alec quickly building up speed. Both of them breathing hard and heavy the only other sound that you could hear was their skin slapping against one another and before long grunts started turning into moans that quickly turned into curses and Magnus knew that he was about to come.

“Babe. I need you to hold off your orgasm.” Magnus whispered. “grab your dick at the base and squeeze as tight as you can stand.”

Alec did as he was told, and Magnus soon was able to fill Alec with his seed. When Magnus finished, he quickly pulled out of Alec and turned Alec around to face him and got down on his knee’s and grabbed Alec’s hand that was still wrapped around his dick and released his dick from his grip. Magnus pushed Alec’s dick down his throat and began sucking lightly.

“Fill my mouth with your seed baby,” Magnus whispered and after those words, Alec spilled over into Magnus’s hot mouth.

Ten minutes later Magnus and Alec both walked into the room where they would be meeting with Luke. He was sitting at a table with what looked to be a yellow police issued tablet. Once Luke saw the both of them, he quickly stood up and greeted both Magnus and Alec.

“Right, well I will see you both when you finish up,” Alec said as he nodded to the door they just walked through.

Magnus and Luke quickly got settled into their seats and Luke turned on what appeared to be a voice recorder. Very old school and bigger than Magnus’s face.

“Can you state your name for the record?” Luke asked simply

“Magnus Eugene Bane,” Magnus said shuddering at the retched middle name.

“And where were you born?” Luke asked

“A small town in Indonesia,” Magnus said simply.

“And you moved to Brooklyn as a young child correct?” Luke asked again

“Yes, I was placed up for adoption after my mother passed and brought here to the U.S where I ultimately ended up in the foster system,” Magnus answered truthfully.

 “What was your relationship with Camille?” Luke asked finally getting around to the reason why he was there in the first place.

“We dated for five years,” Magnus answered honestly.

“And what was your relationship like?” Luke questioned.

“It was good in the beginning.” Magnus hesitated. “Something happened, something changed with her. Even with that, I told myself that we were in a good place, that we were just growing up but we were okay. The whole relationships take work thing. Ya know?”

“So then how did your relationship finally come to an end?” Luke asked reading off the paper in front of him.

“I came home early one day from classes,” Magnus explained. “She was wrapped up in our sheets and another man. When I questioned her about it, she brushed it off as if I had no reason to be angry or upset with her.”

“So, would you then say that she has no concept of right and wrong?” Luke asked looking up.

“I would say that she is very influenceable by others. I was with her for a long time and those years where it was just us in our own little world things were good. I have no doubt though if she is involved with Morgenstern that she knew exactly what he was doing and probably even helped him keep it a secret for as long as she was able.”

The questioning went on for about thirty more minutes or so when Luke decided that he had enough information that the NYPD would be able to charge both Camille and Sebastian as co-conspirators and request the maximum sentence they could under New York law.

Alec was sitting out in the reception room a small white cup of coffee in his hand and playing with his phone in the other. Looking up from his phone Alec gave him a bright smile and stood up. Sitting the contents in his hand down and wrapping his arms around Magnus in a warm hug.

“I’m so proud of you,” Alec whispered in his ear.

“Love I hardly did anything at all,” Magnus murmured. “I just answered a few silly questions.”

“No, you told the truth. You told your truth.” Alec replied pulling away slightly as they began to make their way out of the small office.

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know your thoughts and opinions as well as some of your favorite parts here


End file.
